


Risks

by StillWaters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 96,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWaters/pseuds/StillWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've taken many risks.  This may be the biggest ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Risks

**Author's Note:**

> So...I've gotten all of my CaptainHill story to date posted (still working on it, though...don't really know how long it's going to go). This is my Hury story. I figured I'd start clean up on this and post it here as well. This was also started way back in 2012, right after seeing the Avengers. This currently has about 24 chapters completed (including M rated ones) and is still in progress. As with "Stroll", if well received, I will try to post a chaper every few days until I'm caught up. Hope you like.

Risks

Sleep would be good. She knew she needed to sleep. Her body longed for it, but her mind seemed to fight it, fearing the nightmares it often brought.

Agent Maria Hill looked at the clock again and sighed. It seemed that tonight, her mind had won the battle again. She threw back the covers and sat up. It wasn't the first time she had gone an extended period without sleep and it wouldn't be the last. Working for SHIELD, it was almost a requirement of the job. Grabbing a quick shower and a fresh uniform, she ventured out into the corridor.

Since Loki's attack a short time back, there was plenty of work to be done. Repair crews were working around the clock on almost every area of the helicarrier. Progress was being made, but it was going slower than she liked.

She was pleased to note that some of the smaller areas were complete or nearly so. Those crews could be moved to other, more damaged areas.

"How much longer until we're back to normal operations here?" she asked the foreman at one of the busier sites.

"Wish I could tell you, Agent Hill," he responded.

"Try."

"Few days, maybe. More likely, another week or so. We keep finding more damage the more we take apart and we're stretched so thin right now, with all the work going on and the people we..."

He left the sentence hanging.

"Lost," she finished for him. "We just weren't prepared for this magnitude of damage to our ship or our crew," she murmured.

After a few moments of silence, she nodded to him.

"Carry on."

She continued her route through the crippled carrier, making notes of progress made and work still needed. When she felt herself starting to flag, she headed for the kitchen, knowing a cup of coffee would give her a boost.

Waiting for the pot to finish brewing, she closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the rich aroma.

"Out terrorizing the repair crews again, Agent Hill?" a deep voice rumbled near her ear.

She jumped.

'Really need that coffee if I'm letting people sneak up on me like that,' she thought to herself.

"Fury," she acknowledged him. "Just checking to see where we stand. I hate feeling so...vulnerable."

He nodded in agreement, filled his cup from the freshly brewed pot, then held it out towards her. She picked up a cup and allowed him to fill hers as well.

"I feel the same way, but I don't think that hounding them day in and day out is going to speed up things. They're going as quickly as they safely can."

"I know. So, why are you wandering about at this hour?" she asked, "And which areas have you already visited tonight?"

He glared at her for a moment, then started back to the hallway.

"Come with me and we can compare notes."

Side by side, they completed a circuit of the ship finally ending up in Nick Fury's office.

With a heavy sigh, Maria sank to the sofa as Fury took the chair behind his desk. He looked over at her, concern on his face.

"Not sleeping well?"

"Not very." She returned his look. "You?"

He ignored her question. "The doctor could probably give you something to help."

"You, too."

"If either of us would bother to ask."

"There is that," she agreed. "Not likely to happen, though, is it?"

"Not likely."

After a brief silence, he cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"So, overall, where do you think we need to focus to make sure we're prepared for the next time."

She pulled out the notes she had taken, mentioning a few items and ideas she had, listening to his feedback and his thoughts on plans to return operations to normal as soon as possible. After reading a portion of a report to her, he looked over for her response, only to find her slumped back on the sofa, eyes closed and breathing slow and steady. He studied her for a few moment, noting the fading bruises on her face and the dark circles under her eyes.

Smiling, he rose and walked over to a closet, retrieving a blanket he kept there for the nights he spent sleeping on that same sofa. As he spread it over her, she stirred slightly. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. He straightened, looked down at her again, then returned to his seat.

A short time later, his reading was interrupted by a soft cry. He looked over to see her tossing her head, caught in the throes of a nightmare. He walked over and sat down next to her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She came awake suddenly, swinging a fist that he was barely able to catch before she connected with his jaw.

"Hill. It's okay. You're safe," he told her.

She looked to him, eyes wide with fear. He could see her pulse pounding in her throat.

"You're all right. You're safe," he said again. "It was only a dream."

"If only that's all it was," he heard her say softly.

She pulled her hand from his grasp and covered her face, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Fury wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened, trying to pull away, but he held firm. Finally, she relaxed, leaning into his embrace. The tears came, softly at first, then shaking her whole body. He continued to hold her until the storm passed and she drifted back into sleep.

With a bit of careful maneuvering, he slid around so that they were both stretched out on the sofa, Fury on the edge, Maria carefully tucked between him and the back of the couch. Her head resting on his shoulder, she sighed softly. Fury looked at the top of her head for a moment, then pulled the blanket over both of them.

'The things I do to help an agent get a good night's sleep,' he thought.

'Any agent?' the voice in his head said.

'Shut up,' he told the voice in his head, and closed his eyes.

When his internal alarm woke him a few hours later, he took a moment to take stock of his surroundings. The office couch was familiar. The warm body curled up next to him wasn't. Memories of the previous night surfaced and he opened his eye to look at the source of that warmth. She looked better, the dark circles of the night before somewhat faded and her face relaxed in sleep.

As he watched, her own internal alarm seemed to go off and she jerked awake, raising her head as her eyes darted to his face.

"Director Fury."

He sat up as she threw her leg across him, trying to climb over him. Their heads met with a solid 'thunk' and she sat down hard, straddling his lap. He grabbed at her waist to steady her while she found herself grabbing his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I don't know what happened, sir. It won't happen again, sir," she found herself rambling. Then her eyes caught his, and she found herself unable to speak, suddenly aware of his hands on her and hers on him.

He stared at her a moment, then licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"Agent Hill...Maria...I've taken many...risks...in my life...but this may be the biggest ever..."

He leaned closer, watching her, looking for any sign that his advance was unwelcome. She stared back, not breathing, as his lips came closer. Finally, she nodded and leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Her arms slid around his neck and the kiss deepened, his arms pulling her closer.

A computer voice interrupted.

"Director Fury, Agent Stills is here for your meeting."

Maria jumped from the couch, nervously straightening her uniform and brushing her hair back. Fury stood and handed her the blanket, pointing to the closet. As she stuffed it away, he adjusted his own uniform.

"Behind the desk," he muttered, crossing the room to sit behind said desk.

She picked up her notepad from the floor and threw him a confused look. He always greeted his visitors at the door. He raised an eyebrow and cut a glance to the sofa. She blushed, suddenly understanding his predicament.

After another moment for them to both collect themselves, he hit a button on his desk to open the door.

"Come in, Agent Stills. Have a seat."

He looked at Maria.

"Thank you, Agent Hill."

"Thank you."

She nodded and turned to leave. She stopped and turned back.

"Oh, and about that 'risk'? I'd certainly be interested in discussing that with you further."

He smiled.

"I'll look forward to that, Agent Hill."

"Likewise, sir."


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner?

With one thing and another, it was several days before Fury and Hill got back to the subject of their early morning conversation. In fact, she might have thought it a product of her imagination had she not caught the occasional glimpse of him watching her. She even thought she might have noticed a slight smile, though the man was extremely difficult to read.

One afternoon, though, they found themselves alone in an elevator. She found herself glancing nervously towards him, relieved to find that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She turned towards him at the same instant he cleared his throat and turned to face her.

"Director Fury..."

"About the other day..."

They both spoke at the same time, then stopped.

He nodded to her. "Go ahead."

She started to insist he go first, then realized they were running out of time. She reached over and pushed the 'STOP' button of the elevator.

"Yes, Fury, about the other day..."

He nodded again.

"Are you still interested in further discussing the matter?"

"Most definitely," he told her. "What did you have in mind?"

She bit her lip, thinking. There weren't many options available offering the privacy they required.

"You could come by my quarters later. I'll even fix dinner."

He raised an eyebrow. "You cook?"

"No, just thought I'd offer," she retorted with a sarcastic look. "I'm quite capable of putting together a pretty decent pot of spaghetti, if that's okay with you."

"Sounds great," he replied.

Maria nodded and smiled, "Then it's a date...um, plan."

He reached over and restarted the elevator and they both composed themselves as it slid to a stop and the doors opened.

A group of waiting agents stepped back to allow them to exit.

"I'll bring the new intel reports by when I receive them," he called to her as they headed their separate ways.

 

Her day's work completed, Maria headed back to her quarters, alternating between excitement and nervousness over the evening ahead. After getting dinner started, she headed for the shower, spending a couple of extra minutes enjoying the relaxing spray. She reached in her closet for fresh clothes, but a splash of red caught her eye. She pulled out the bright slip dress that had been in the back for ages. She didn't even remember why she had purchased it. She considered it a moment, then put it back, slipping into sweat pants and a tank top before returning to the kitchen.

She checked the meal, then put together a salad and french bread and set the table. The red dress kept invading her mind.

Was it too much? Too forward?

What if he wasn't really interested in her that way?

Her mind went back to the kiss and she smiled.

He was definitely interested.

Before she could lose her nerve, she returned to the bedroom, pulled the dress from the closet again, stripped down, and slipped it over her head. She turned to look in the mirror.

'Oh, yeah. That was why she bought it.'

The color was perfect on her, contrasting with her dark hair and bringing out the pink of her cheeks and lips. She decided to leave her hair down, brushing it until it gleamed.

As she returned to the kitchenette, the door chimed and she glanced at the clock. Right on time. Checking the monitor, she saw him standing calmly outside her door, reading information on the data pad in his hand.

She paused a moment, considered running back to her room to change yet again, then took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

He looked up at her, then held up the data pad. "Thought you might want to look over these new intelligence reports we just received," he told her.

She looked confused for a moment until he looked up and down the corridor. Though no one was in sight, she thought it was probably best to play along.

"Yes, sir. Won't you come in?"

She stepped back, allowing him to enter. As she closed the door, he turned, finally getting a good look at her. His eye gleamed and a look of appreciation crossed his face.

"Though I might have a little trouble concentrating on those reports," he commented with a smile.

She blushed and looked down at herself.

"Sorry, sir. I'll go change."

He touched her arm as she started past him.

"Please don't. You look lovely."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him.

Silence stretched between them, finally broken by the 'DING' of a kitchen timer. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sounds like dinner is about ready."

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked, following her into the small kitchen/dining area and making it suddenly feel much smaller than it was.

"No, I think we're good to go. Just have a seat."

He did so, watching with interest as she moved around putting the finishing touches on their meal. He realized that, though he had known her and worked with her for years, he was suddenly fascinated to see another side of her.

She moved quickly and efficiently, transferring dishes from the counter top to the dining table, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. She pulled a tray of perfectly toasted french bread from the oven. As she set it on the stove top, the tray started sliding and she reached to steady it.

"OUCH"

She set the tray down, shaking her burned hand. Fury jumped up.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "Just a little burn."

"Let me see."

"I'm fine."

With an exasperated sigh, he grabbed the injured hand and gently uncurled her fingers, examining the red mark. He pulled her over to the sink and carefully stuck it under cool running water.

"Leave that under there for a few minutes."

She nodded.

He crossed to the freezer, filled a dish towel with ice and brought it back to her. Turning off the water, he pulled her hand closer to look again.

Her stomach knotted as she noted his gentle treatment. 'Must be shock,' she told herself. 'Nerves.'

When he looked up at her, she discovered she was having difficulty breathing.

"You okay?" he asked.

'Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat.' she told herself.

"Yeah. I've had worse," she told him.

"No doubt, but burns hurt." He took the ice pack and carefully wrapped it around her hand. "That should ease it some."

"Yes, it does. Thank you."

He ushered her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

She started back to the oven. "The bread..."

"I've got it," he replied, easing her down into the chair.

Once everything was on the table, he served their plates.

"Hey, this is pretty good," he told her.

"You needn't sound so surprised," she feigned hurt.

"Just didn't expect it."

"Had to go to cooking school for an undercover assignment once," she admitted. "Found out I had a little bit of talent for it and it relaxed me. Don't get to do it very often, but I enjoy myself when I do."

"Interesting," he commented.

She looked across at him. "Now it's your turn to reveal a deep, dark, secret."

"Nope."

"Then I'll make one up for you."

He glared at her, his eye a narrow slit.

Thinking a moment, she suddenly brightened.

"I know. You like to paint."

"No."

"Pictures of kittens."

"No."

"On black velvet."

"Hell, no." He paused for a moment. "Actually, I prefer puppies."

She grabbed her napkin to cover her mouth before a laughter filled water spray could escape.

Conversation flowed easily through the remainder of the meal. When they were finished, Maria rose and began clearing the table. Nick quickly follow suit, filling the sink with soapy water and sliding the dirty dishes in.

"You don't need to do that," she told him.

"Thought I'd give you a hand," he shrugged. "You probably should keep that burn out of the hot water."

"I'm really fine," she started to argue.

He looked at her. "Just say, 'Thank you,' grab a towel, and start drying."

Her mouth opened again, then closed. Then opened again. "Thank you."

They worked in silence, setting the kitchen to rights again. She dried the final platter, then stretched to return it to it's proper place. She sensed Nick move up behind her, reaching up to help push it the last bit onto the shelf.

Neither moved for a moment, then she turned, her hands coming to rest on his chest as his settled at the curve of her waist. Slowly, he lifted her to sit on the counter, leaning forward to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. When he raised his head and looked at her, she reached up and pulled his head back down to her.

Before it got too involved, she pushed him back.

"Too fast?" he asked.

Maria shook her head.

"No. I just need to know. What is this?"

At his confused look, she slid from the counter and took a seat at the table. He moved to sit across from her.

"Are we looking at starting 'something' or are we talking a 'friends with benefits' thing? Because I'm alright either way, I just want to know what I'm getting into. I want, no I need to know that we're on the same page here, that we both have the same expectations from this. I need to know if we're risking a really good working relationship for a little fun in the sack or for the possibility of something more. If we start something and it doesn't work, can we go back to where we are now or will I be looking for a new job? This is a big step and I just need a few answers before I take it."

Nick grinned at her. "Do you always get this talkative when you're nervous?"

She thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know. There's not much that makes me nervous."

Leaning forward, he took her hand.

"Maria, I don't know where this might go. I'm not interested in the 'friends with benefits' thing, but I can't guarantee this will grow into what I would like for it to become. I'm very attracted to you but I never thought that someone as young and beautiful as you would be interested in a broken, scarred up old man."

"I'm not interested in a broken old man, Nick. I'm interested in you."

"Why?"

She smiled at him. "Because you tell it like it is. You don't flatter, you don't sweet talk, and you don't let me get away with anything. You don't let me intimidate you. You know me for exactly who I am and you still want to be with me."

"Funny. That's that same things that intrigues me about you."

She laid her other hand on top of his. "So now what?"

"I'd like to see where this can go, Maria, but I can't see the future. I can't make promises about what will or won't happen. It's up to you if we stay here or go forward."

Their gazes held for a few moments, then she rose from her chair and looked down at him. Slowly, she held out her hand. He stood, placing his hand in hers. She led him through the living area back towards the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway.

"By the way, I have protection," she told him looking up shyly.

"Me, too," he answered.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you," she laughed.

His laughter joined hers. "Optimistically hopeful," he retorted.

Then, he lifted her in his arms and conversation stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is an 'M' rated one, a 'between the chapters-chapter,' if you will. I occassionally post these slightly more explicit chapters, but prefer to keep them separate from the main story so it keeps it's 'T' rating. It's pretty much fluff and smut with no real plot development, so if you don't read that sort of thing, you can safely skip it.


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, a secret is revealed.

With her head resting on his shoulder, Maria ran her hand across his chest, feeling his heartbeat slowing back to normal again. He hugged her close, hearing her sigh of contentment.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

She nodded, not looking up. "I'm fine. It's just been a while since..."

He grunted. "Our choice of career does make a personal life rather difficult."

Again, she nodded, her finger tracing one of the scars on his chest.

"Do the scars bother you?" he asked.

She finally raised up to look at him. "Why would they bother me? The way I see it, they show that you went through something, but you came through it. You survived." She held his gaze. "What about you? I have my own scars. Do they bother you?"

He remembered the raised lines on her back that his hands had recently caressed.

"I hate them."

As she started to pull away, he reached for her chin and held it until she met his gaze again.

"I hate that someone did that to you. I've read your personnel files and I know what you've been through. But I admire the strength and courage that brought you through and the person that you've become after. They are a part of who you are and I find you beautiful. Okay?"

He watched her watching him, looking deeply for the truth. Finally, she came to a decision.

"Okay."

With a smile and a quick kiss, she sat up and swung her feet off the side of the bed.

He raised up on one elbow and watched her slip a t-shirt over her head and start towards the door.

"Where are you going in MY shirt?" he asked.

Maria grinned at him. "Kitchen. I'm starved."

He gave her an incredulous look. "How can you be hungry? We just ate?"

"I have a fast metabolism. Besides," she said, pointing to the clock, "that was several hours ago and I've burned up a lot of energy since then."

With a smile on his face, he quickly pulled his pants on and followed her back into the other room where he found her digging in the freezer. She turned, triumphantly holding up a carton of ice cream.

"I thought this was still in there."

Fury reached in the drawer and pulled out a couple of spoons.

She raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm planning on sharing?"

"You don't want me collapsing in your floor, do you? I burned up a lot of energy, too, Agent Hill."

Pretending to think for a moment, she finally nodded. "I suppose you do need to keep your strength up."

They sat down at the table and dug into the carton.

"So, now what?" he asked.

She sighed and propped her chin on her hand, elbow on the table. "I don't know. I want to be with you, to see where we can go with this, but it's going to be complicated."

He nodded for her to continue.

"Not that I'm embarrassed by this, but I would prefer to keep it quiet for now. We're probably breaking dozens of regulations and policies."

"Probably," he agreed, "though I've been known to bend regulations and policies when it suits my purposes."

"We could both lose our jobs."

"Yes, we could. Are you willing to risk that?" he asked.

She nodded. "You?"

"Then we'll find a way to make it work. We're professional spies. We should be able to sneak around,"

"Yes, but our co-workers are professional spies, too," she reminded him.

"Then we'll just have to be better. Consider it a training exercise."

"I can do that," she agreed.

They sat in comfortable silence, working their way through the carton of frozen treat. Finally, Fury cleared his throat.

"You said it's been a while since you've been with anyone," he began cautiously.

She looked up at him, putting her spoon down.

"Are you wanting names and dates?"

He read the danger in her tone and hastened to clarify.

"No. I don't have the right to ask anything like that and I don't really want to know."

"No, you don't," she told him, relaxing a bit. "But, as I said, it's been a long time and it wasn't anyone you know."

"Okay."

She continued to watch him.

"Was there someone in particular you were wondering about?" she finally asked.

He studied the pattern on the tabletop for a few more moments, then looked up at her and shrugged.

"It's just that you and Agent Coulson seem very close. I just wasn't sure how close you had been."

She got up and closed the ice cream carton, returning it to the freezer. When she closed the door, she turned around and leaned against the appliance, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She stood there silently, trying to figure out how to explain their relationship.

"You said that you had read my files, so you know that he and I worked together on some pretty...difficult cases."

He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"He saved my life on more than one occasion."

"As you did his," Fury interjected.

She waved her hand dismissively.

"There was a point where we talked about taking the relationship to a physical level. We worked together well in the field, why not in the bedroom as well?"

She smiled slightly at the memory. "We got so far as to getting naked, but then we just couldn't..."

"He couldn't?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," she hastened to correct him, "WE couldn't. It just felt...wrong...I started to giggle, then he started to laugh...I think we ended up watching old movies with the sound off making up our own dialog."

She hugged herself and leaned her head back. "I started calling him 'the big brother I never wanted'. God, I miss him."

Fury rose and crossed to her, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"If you want to give me back my shirt and grab a quick shower, I have something I need to show you."

She looked at him curiously, but followed his directions.

A short time later, both had showered and dressed for the day. They met by the door, ready to head out.

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, bowing slightly.

"Thank you for dinner, Miss Hill. I had a lovely evening."

She curtsied, "Thank you for coming, Mr. Fury. I had a lovely evening as well. I do hope we can do it again soon."

"As do I," he replied, sounding almost sad.

He dropped her hand and stepped back. She could almost see the mask drop over his face as she concentrated on wrapping herself in her own SHIELD Agent Hill persona. When they were both ready, she checked that the corridor was clear of traffic, then headed out, Fury right beside her.

"Where are we headed?"

"Medical wing," he answered.

They walked in silence, nodding to the occasional personnel they passed. When they finally reached the medical area, it was quiet and dim, most of the patients sleeping. Staff moved from bed to bed, making notes and speaking softly to one another and to those having trouble sleeping.

Dr. Angela Carlyle looked up as they approached.

Fury greeted her. "What are you doing here at this hour, doctor?"

"Saving lives, making the world a better place...standard medical stuff..." She smiled and stretched. "I find this is a good time to read through charts, do some research."

"Don't you need to sleep?" Fury asked.

"Not much. Got out of the habit in medical school. Besides, that's an odd question coming from someone who never seems to sleep himself."

"Like you said, saving lives, making the world a better place...doesn't leave much time for sleep," he shrugged.

She nodded at Agent Hill. "The glamorous life of a SHIELD agent."

"So, what can I do for you two this..." she paused to look at her watch, "early morning?"

"We came to check on your special patient," Fury told her.

Carlyle stood and headed over to a door. "He's improving slowly. He's about where I think he should be, progress-wise, but he's not too happy. Wants to get back to work."

"I'm not surprised," the director responded. "So, is he up for visitors?"

"Probably." The doctor looked from Fury to Hill. "Does she know?"

Maria kept her face blank, not wanting to reveal her confusion.

"Not yet."

"Just a minute," the doctor told them. She stepped over to a supply cabinet and picked up a small plastic bag which she handed to Fury. He looked at it, then at her, waiting for an explanation.

"It's an instant ice pack. You squeeze it, shake it slightly...instant cold."

He still waited.

"Just put it in your pocket."

He slipped it into the pocket of the duster he was wearing, then indicated the door.

"Shall we?"

Dr. Carlyle entered a code into the keypad to open the door and held it for the other two to enter.

Maria stopped in the middle of the floor as Nick proceeded to the side of the bed. He leaned over the man lying there, blocking her view.

"How are you doing, Agent Coulson?" Fury's deep voice asked.

Maria froze, holding her breath waiting for the answer.

"Better, sir, but the doctor insists I'm stuck here for a few more days." The voice was weak, but still recognizable.

"Thought you might like to see another face," Fury told him, stepping back and gesturing to Maria to step closer.

She moved to the end of the bed, then stopped. He was pale, his chest wrapped in miles of white gauze, and wires and tubes seemed to connect him to more machines than she had ever seen outside of Tony Stark's lab, but it was Phil Coulson. He smiled at her.

"Hill. Finally, something nice to look at!"

He jaw clenched, she looked at him, then over to Fury.

"He's alive."

Fury nodded.

She looked back at Phil.

"You could be a little happy about it, Agent Hill," he commented, still smiling.

She blew out a breath. "Of course I'm happy you're alive. You're a very capable agent and would be very difficult to replace."

She turned back to Fury.

"But you..."

She pointed a finger at him, her anger leaving her speechless. Finally, she just turned and strode from the room.

"I'm glad it's you she's pissed at and not me," Coulson told him.

Dr. Carlyle walked in and looked around. "No blood. That's a good sign."

Suddenly, the door opened again and Agent Hill re-entered, walking over to stand in front of Fury. She drew back her fist and punched him in the arm, then exited again.

"Really glad," Coulson murmured.

As Fury watched the door, Dr Carlyle caught his attention. "Pocket," she told him. "Squeeze and shake."

He pulled the pack from his pocket, activated it, and applied it to his arm. As he felt the ice start to do it's work, he wondered if he had just set a personal record for his shortest relationship ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will their new relationship survive this revelation? Stay tuned.


	4. I Do Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will their relationship recover from his deception?

Well, this ended up being longer than I had planned. There was more to this part of the story than I knew when I started it. Hope you like.

Risks: Chapter 4

Nick Fury sighed. The call had him a little concerned. It might be nothing. It probably was nothing. But he really couldn't afford to take that chance. He made a couple of calls, arranged a couple of things, then sat back to consider. There was really only one person besides himself that he would trust with this, but she was still furious at him. He rubbed his arm at the memory.

Nevertheless, he knew she would be professional and do what needed to be done. He paged her to his office.

When she arrived, he could still see the anger in her stance and her clinched jaw.

"I have an important job for you. I need for you to pick up a very special package and deliver it to a new location." She started to speak, but he held up his hand to forestall her. "I know you have a lot going on here, but this is important and you're the only one I will trust with this job."

Her response was a raised eyebrow, which he chose to ignore.

"This needs to be quick and it needs to be quiet. I'm sending the information you'll need to your data pad."

She opened the information he had just sent her and looked it over, quickly committing it to memory.

"Any questions?"

"No, sir," she replied.

Before he could speak again, she looked up. "If that's all, sir, I need to get going."

With a sigh, he nodded. "That will be all, Agent Hill. You are dismissed."

When she reached the door, she looked back at him, started to speak, then shook her head and turned again.

"I do trust you," he murmured, so softly, she wasn't completely sure he had spoken at first.

Still standing with her back to him, she spoke. "Can we talk when I get back?"

"Yes, we can."

 

After changing her clothes and taking an unobtrusive sedan from the motor pool, she drove a roundabout route to the pickup sight, her mind sifting through the events of the last few weeks, from the battle with Loki and the Chitauri to Phil's death, sleeping with her boss, Phil's undeath, and assaulting her boss. She wondered what life would throw at her next.

She made a few more turns, carefully checking her mirrors for tails, then pulled up in front of a building about half a block down from the address she was looking for. Climbing the steps of the generic brownstone, she noted a lack of signing to identify the purpose of the building. Inside the front door, a young woman looked up from behind a secure window.

"May I help you?"

Recalling the information she had been given, Maria asked to speak to Mrs. Hardy.

"Of course. One moment." She picked up a phone on her desk and spoke into it quietly. A few seconds later, a door behind her opened and an older woman stepped up to the window.

"I'm Mrs. Hardy. How may I help you?"

"I'm Ms Andrelli. Robert Ignacio sent me to pick up his package."

The woman nodded. "Of course. Won't you come in?" She pushed a button and when a buzzer sounded, Maria opened the door and stepped into the secure area.

"If you'll wait right here, I'll have that out for you shortly," she told the agent, disappearing back behind the door she had entered through.

Less than 5 minutes later, she returned, two children trailing behind her. The boy was about ten years old, tall and slender with closely cropped dark hair, serious eyes, and skin the color of milk chocolate. The girl was about six, her hair plaited in tiny braids and her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Here you are, Ms Andrelli. This is Javion and his sister, Keisha. Children, this is Ms Andrelli. You'll be going with her now."

Maria looked at them, hoping her face didn't betray her surprise. Surely this was a mistake.

"This is Mr Ignacio's package?"

Mrs. Hardy seemed puzzled by the question. "Yes. What were you expecting?"

The agent gave herself a mental shake. "Of course. I just wanted to be sure I got everything he left."

"This is all," the older woman reassured her, handing each child a backpack.

As she turned towards the door, something outside caught Maria's attention. She wasn't sure what she had seen, but alarms were going off in her head. She turned back to Mrs. Hardy.

"Is there another way out of here? Back door? Roof access?"

The woman didn't hesitate. "Both. Which would you prefer?"

Maria thought a moment. "Roof, I think."

Grabbing a key ring from the desk, the woman started down a hallway, the other three trailing along behind her. She unlocked a door and pointed to the stairway. "It will lock behind you."

Mumbling her thanks, Maria ushered the children through the door. "Up," she told them. They climbed in silence, exiting at the top onto the flat roof. Motioning to the children to stay low and be quiet, she crept to the edge of the roof and looked down. She didn't know who the men standing near her car were, but she didn't think that Fury had sent an escort.

Okay. Plan B.

Thankfully, the buildings here were close enough together that is was just a short jump for her to get to the next rooftop. The little girl, though, wasn't so sure. She shook her head, eyes wide, when Maria motioned for her to jump. Javion also tried to encourage her, but she still refused. Finally, Maria pulled the girl onto her back and took her across. In this way, the trio traveled across several rooftops, finally reaching one with a fire escape ladder that led to an alley below.

From the alley, they entered into the flow of pedestrian traffic. Maria tried to adjust her pace to that of the children, but she had a nervous feeling that there was no time to linger. Several times, she had noticed cars passing slowly, the men inside carefully examining the crowd on the sidewalk. Once, a car even drove past, then turned around to head back their direction. A quick shortcut through another alley and a couple of turns left them in the clear again.

Finally the little girl stopped.

"Come on," Maria urged her. "We have to keep moving."

"For how much longer?"

"Until we're safe."

"I'm tired and hungry," the girl protested.

"We have been walking a long time, Ms Andrelli," the boy interjected. "Maybe we could sit somewhere just for a few minutes."

She noticed that both children looked sweaty and tired and reminded herself that they were not agent recruits that she could demand keep pushing on. She nodded towards a small diner. "We can go in there and rest, but only for a few minutes."

"Then what will we do?" the boy asked.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," Maria told him.

In the diner, they slipped into a back booth where the agent had a clear view of the street in front. The waitress brought water and menus and told them she'd be back shortly to take their orders.

She urged the children to drink while she tried to plan out a course of action. Finally, Keisha spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Ms Andrelli."

"No, your real name."

"Agent Hill."

"Your really real name."

She sighed with exasperation. "Maria. My really real name is Maria."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you. I'm glad you approve."

The girl took another drink. "So, are you friends with my uncle Nick?"

'Uncle Nick?' she wondered. "We work together."

"And he sent you to help us?"

"Apparently."

"Then you must be his friend, 'cause he said he wouldn't trust us to many other people. We're too important to him."

Maria looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure you are." She glanced out the window again. Was that the same car that had passed just a few minutes before?

The waitress came back. "You folks ready to order?"

Hill picked up her menu, not really looking at it. "What's good tonight?"

The other woman looked at her, then at the children. She leaned over and asked softly, "Is everything alright?" When Maria looked at her, she continued. "I noticed you've been watching out that window. Is someone looking for you?"

The agent grabbed for the lifeline offered. "It's my ex," she replied in a low voice. "He's determined that we're not getting away from him, and he's got lots of friends out there. They've been following us."

The other woman looked over at the children. "Is that right? You hiding from your daddy?"

Javion understood immediately. He took his sister's hand under the table and squeezed it, hoping that she would play along. "Yes, ma'am. Mama said that we were finally going to a safe place where he can't hurt us anymore."

"I'll let you out the back door," the woman told them. "But first, let's see about getting you a different look." She led them back to the back room. "This is the lost and found box. People always leaving hats and jackets and stuff here and usually don't come back for them." A little digging produced new wardrobes for all three and soon they were heading out into another alley.

"So, you got a plan yet?" Javion asked.

"You see that big building over there?" she pointed. "The big one with the 'A' on it?"

They both nodded.

"That's where we're going. If something happens to me or if we get separated, that's where you need to go. Ask for Tony Stark or Pepper Potts. Tell them that I sent you and that you need to contact your uncle. You got that?"

"Tower with the 'A', Tony Stark or Pepper Potts," Keisha repeated. "Got it."

Javion looked at her. "Is that THE Tony Stark?"

She nodded.

"You know Tony Stark?"

She heard the awe in his voice. Of course the kid had heard of Stark.

"We work together. Sort of. Sometimes."

"Cool."

"Not really. Come on, we've still got a long ways to go."

Refreshed by their short break, they made good time and were soon only a few short blocks from the Avengers Tower. The closer they got, though, the more uncomfortable she felt. She called to Keisha who was skipping ahead. Something felt wrong.

Suddenly, a man stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the little girl, putting a knife to her throat. Maria stopped and pushed Javion behind her.

The man smiled. "Thought this was a long shot, but here you are."

"Yes, here we are. Now what?" Maria asked, assessing the situation.

"The boy joins me and his sister and the three of us leave."

She appeared to think for a moment. "Nope. Don't think so. The boy stays here."

The thug was confused. "I have a knife," he told her, just in case she missed that detail. "I'll slit her throat if you don't send him over here."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. You're clearly supposed to deliver them alive, so I really doubt you'll do anything to harm either of them without orders."

Behind her back, she tried to signal to Javion to be ready to run. She caught Keisha's eye, making sure the girl was focused on her.

While the assailant tried to think of a response, Maria suddenly reached for his knife hand, at the same time hollering for Keisha to kick. She did, and slipped out of the man's grasp. Javion grabbed her hand and started running towards the tower.

"Maria!" the girl called, momentarily distracting her. She felt the knife cut into her abdomen. In swinging the knife, though, the attacker left himself open and she swung her knee up in the oldest self defense movement known to womankind. She heard a satisfying 'crunch' followed by a sick sounding little squeak, then the man dropped to the pavement and curled up in a fetal position.

She pressed her hand to her side, feeling it grow warm with blood. No time to deal with that now.

At the door to the tower, she pressed her thumb to a reader and leaned forward for a retina scan. She hoped Stark had told the truth about her having access to the tower facilities. She sighed with relief when the door opened.

"Welcome, Agent Hill," a disembodied voice toned.

Both children looked around, confused.

"Thank you, JARVIS. Is Stark around?"

"Mr. Stark and Ms Potts are not currently on the premises."

"I just need to borrow a vehicle for a little bit."

"Take the elevator down to the basement, Agent Hill. All vehicles are ready to go, keys are in the ignition. You make take your pick."

In the garage, they looked around. Javion was heading towards one of the expensive sports cars, but Maria stopped.

"JARVIS, I need something that will blend in."

"Agent Hill, this IS Tony Stark's garage." He was quiet for a moment. A spot light suddenly shown off to one side. "This might suit your needs, Agent Hill."

Following the light, she smiled at the sight of the SUV. "Perfect, JARVIS, thank you." She opened the back door and boosted Keisha inside. She bit her lip at the pain in her side. When she turned to Javion, he was digging in his back pack. He pulled out a clean white sock and handed it to her.

"You need to get pressure on that to stop the bleeding."

She nodded a thanks and closed the car door behind him. As she slid into the driver's seat, she spoke again.

"JARVIS, since this belongs to Stark, I'm sure it's not a standard floor model. Anything I need to know before we head out?"

"Fully armored. Bullet-proof, bomb-proof body and windows. Puncture proof tires. Hi-power engine. Leather interior. Bose sound system."

"Anything else?"

"Don't touch the red button."

She looked down at the dash, noticing the button and fighting the sudden urge to push it.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Javion answered.

"Ready, Aunt Maria," Keisha echoed.

'Aunt?'

She didn't know how to answer, so she put the car in gear and followed JARVIS's directions to exit the garage.

The reinforced SUV was a comfort, but she still stayed on full alert, carefully watching all around, noticing vehicles around her. Again, she took a roundabout way, probably doubling the time it took to reach her destination, an ordinary house on an ordinary suburban street.

She parked the car down the block and looked around carefully before opening the door for the children to exit. She led them through the shadows to the back door of the house, motioning for them to crouch out of sight at the bottom of the raised porch. With a hand on her sidearm, she knocked lightly on the door. It opened slightly and a beefy young man stared out at her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm here to deliver a package for Mr Ignacio."

He looked behind her. "I don't see any package."

There was a commotion behind him. "You'd better not be leaving my grandbabies standing out there in the cold, young man."

At the sound of the woman's voice, the children ran up the stairs and pushed past the guard at the door. Maria followed them inside, watching the older woman kneel to wrap her arms around the duo. She looked them both over, hugging and kissing them and getting their hugs and kisses in return.

She sensed his presence before she saw him, looking towards the doorway as Nick Fury crossed the threshold into the kitchen. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the doorjamb.

"I take it you ran into some problems, Agent Hill."

Keisha looked up at him. "Uncle Nick!" she cried, throwing herself at him. He caught her and swung her up, hugging her close. Javion came over a little slower, offering his hand. Nick shook his hand, then pulled him into a quick embrace.

"Aunt Maria took really good care of us, Uncle Nick. The bad men showed up at our school so she took us up on the roofs and we jumped and jumped and jumped then we climbed down the fire 'scape and walked and walked. The bad men were following us, but she kept seeing them and getting us away. Then we went in the diner and the lady gave us some disguises and we went to the tower with the 'A' on it, but another man with a knife grabbed me and said he was gonna kill me, but Aunt Maria told him he wasn't and she grabbed his knife and Javion and me ran and then the man cut her, but she kicked him, just like you always told me to kick bad men and we all ran to the tower and a voice with no man let us in and we took a car and drove here and here we are."

"That sounds like quite the adventure," he told her.

"It was."

The children's grandmother stood and smiled over at her. She looked to Nick. He cleared his throat.

"Anne, this is Agent Maria Hill. Agent Hill, this is my sister, Ann Wilcox. And you met her grandchildren, Javion and Keisha. Though they're about to get new identities."

"Thank you, Agent Hill."

"Just doing my job," Maria responded.

"Maybe to you, but to me, this is my life," the other woman answered, hugging the kids again. She studied Maria for a moment. "My brother must think very highly of you. When we've done this in the past, he took care of it all himself."

"You've had to do this before?"

"A couple of times," she acknowledged. "Fortunately, we have Nick to make the arrangements."

"Since it's my fault you're in danger, it's the least I can do."

"No, it's not your fault, Nicholas. Some of these people have other agendas and you know it."

He shrugged. "Anyway, Agent Hill is my deputy director. If you have an emergency and you can't reach me, you can always contact her."

Anne narrowed her gaze, looking at him, then at Maria. "Your deputy director, huh? I see."

"Yes. My second in command."

Suddenly, she turned back to Hill. "Keisha said you got cut!"

"Just a scratch. I'm fine," Maria reassured her.

"You let me be the judge of that," Anne told her, hurrying to the other room and returning with a first aid kit. "Show me where."

Nick reached and took the kit from his sister. "You need to go, Anne. We're already running behind schedule." He looked to the man who had opened the door. "You get them to the airport, Kennedy."

Maria handed him the keys. "Take Starks SUV. It's probably safer than anything we've got. Just don't push the red button."

Kennedy took the keys and looked to Fury. The director nodded. "She's probably right."

Nick hugged his sister, then squatted down to look both kids in the eye. "I really appreciate you doing so well for Agent Hill. I need you to look out for each other and for your grandma, okay?"

They nodded solemnly, then hugged him tight. Then they both crossed over to Agent Hill. "Thanks for everything, Agent Hill," Javion said, offering her a hand. She shook it. "You're very welcome. You did an excellent job following orders."

Keisha threw her arms around the agent, who patted her back and looked uncomfortable. "Thank you, Aunt Maria. I hope to see you again soon."

"Thank you, Keisha. You were very brave."

Nick walked them out to the vehicle and Maria finally lowered herself into a chair, still trying to ignore the pain in her side. When he returned, he found her sitting with a towel pressed to her side, her eyes closed as she slowly breathed in and out.

He took the first aid kit down the hall, then returned. Without a word, he scooped her up and carried her down the hall and laid her out on the bed. It happened so fast, she wasn't even able to protest. When he started to pull her shirt up, she pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine."

He gave her a fierce look. "I've already got one of my top agents down, the last thing I need is for you to end up with an infection."

"Then give me the kit and I'll take care of it myself."

He pulled at the bottom of her shirt again, the dried blood causing it to stick to the wound. She gasped at the sudden pain.

"I don't think so," he told her.

When he started to pull her shirt off, she glared at him and pulled it back down. He looked at her. "Agent Hill, it's not like I haven't seen you before."

Finally, she gave in and helped him pull the shirt over her head. He leaned forward to examine the wound. "It doesn't look very deep, but we're still going to have to clean it."

He moistened a gauze pad and looked at her. "This is going to sting a bit."

"I can handle it."

Gently, he began to wipe away the dried blood, doing his best to clean the wound without causing undue pain.

She bit her lip, watching him work and trying to ignore the sensations that his hands on her caused. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm really sorry about the other day."

"I understand. You were upset."

"Yes, I was," she acknowledged, "but I had no right to be. And I had no right to hit you."

"Apology accepted," he told her.

"How is your arm?"

"Still sore. You've got a wicked hook, Agent Hill."

"If it's any consolation, my hand still hurts, too. You've got some firm muscles there."

"Good."

He looked up at her. "How are you doing?"

"Okay. Just hurry up and get it done," she told him.

He resumed his task. "I'm sorry, too," he told her. "I should have told you earlier."

"No, I should understand better than most anyone that sometimes, you have to keep secrets," she replied.

"Truth be told, when I told you he was dead, I thought he was. When the medics arrived, they couldn't find a pulse. They said he had lost too much blood. When there was a lull in the fighting, I called down to the medical center to see how things were there and one of the other doctors told me that Dr Carlyle was in surgery with Agent Coulson. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, but then when I saw how his 'death' motivated everyone...pulled the team together...it just seemed like a good idea to let the misunderstanding stand..."

"I understand."

"So you'll stand behind me when the Avengers find out the truth?"

"Of course I will...way behind you..."

He gave her a glare. "Are you sure you want to give me that attitude? Remember what I'm doing here," he reminded her holding up the tube of antibiotic ointment.

"Then I'll plead the fifth," she told him, settling back.

He applied the ointment, then a couple of steri-strips over the deepest part of the cut, then covered the whole area with gauze and carefully taped it down.

"Good to go," he told her, standing up to return the first aid supplies to the bathroom. When he returned, he looked at her stretched out on the bed, clad in only a pair of jeans and her black, lace bra.

"Now this is a real shame."

"What's a shame?" she asked, raising up on her elbows to look at him.

"You. Me. Alone in this empty house. And you injured."

Smiling, she cocked her head. "Actually, I'm feeling much better. I have this amazing doctor who bandaged me up."

"Did he kiss it and make it better?"

Puzzled, she looked back at him. "Do what?"

"You know...when you were a kid and your mom or dad..."

He suddenly realized that her father had probably never kissed away her hurts.

"Oh."

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "It's even better when you're grown up, though." He leaned over and gently kissed the skin around the bandage. He heard her draw in a breath and sat up.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"No," she said, her voice husky, "that didn't hurt."

He moved to he lips. "Good. I don't want to hurt you."

"I think it will be okay. As long as we're careful...and I get to be on top..."

He kissed her again.

"I think I can do that"

And he did.


	5. But I Don't Wanna!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are to be honored. Not everyone is thrilled about it.

Risks Chapter 5

Maria walked into Fury's office to find him staring distastefully at a heavy, cream colored envelope.

"You sure looked a whole lot happier a few hours ago, sir," she told him, taking a seat.

He threw her a flash of a smile. "I was a whole lot happier a few hours ago. I tend to be that way when I wake up with you in my arms."

"Me, too," she responded.

"But then I come in here and find this on my desk."

"And what is that to inspire such disgust?"

"The UN Security Council is hosting a reception to honor the Avengers and SHIELD for actions taken during the recent invasion. I've been 'invited' to attend," he told her, dropping the offending item onto the middle of his desk.

Maria had to fight not to laugh. "Lucky you. I know how much you enjoy formal receptions and receiving awards."

"I'm glad you feel that way," he answered, fighting his own laugh, "since you'll be accompanying me."

"As much as I would love to, Director, someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on things," she hastened to remind him.

"Yes," he told her, "but it won't be you." He held up another envelope, this one with her name across the front in neat calligraphy. "Your presence is also cordially requested."

She had a sudden thought and sat up straight. "What about Coulson? He actually had more to do with the victory than either of us."

Fury held up a third envelope. "He's included, but Dr. Carlyle says that since he's still in ICU, he will not be able to attend."

Her eyes narrowed. "You know, I did get that head injury. Probably a concussion. Still having some headaches, too. And that knife wound to my side last week..."

"Sorry, Hill. The invitation has already been accepted on your behalf."

"I don't have anything to wear," she protested weakly.

"As I was reminded," he told her, "we have a wardrobe department that has spent years dressing agents for every possible occasion. Annie will get you fixed up." He continued, "Maybe I should be a little insulted. You seem to be looking for every possible way out of being my escort."

"It's not that, Nick," she hastened to reassure him, "I would love to go on a real date with you, but this kind of party is just really not my thing. Then, there's the whole 'date that's not really a date' thing. We can dance and hold hands, but can't look like we're enjoying it."

He shrugged. "I suppose we could each bring another escort. The invitations are addressed 'and date'."

"Assuming either of us could find someone willing to spend that much time with us, then I would have to watch you not enjoying yourself with someone else. No, if you're going to be miserable, it's going to be with me," she told him.

He laughed, "Now that's the Maria Hill I know."

"Never thought I'd be jealous of the guy in the hospital," she sighed.

"How's Coulson doing?" Fury asked.

"Recovering. Getting stronger. Dr. Carlyle said that you should have left him dead for a few more weeks. Since people found out he's alive, she's constantly having to chase his visitors out so that he can get enough rest. Have you gotten much fallout from your little deception?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "A few dirty looks. Some people not talking to me. He's pretty pissed about the deal with the cards. But at least no one else has hit me."

"I apologized," she protested.

"Yes you did," he commented with a leer, "and a very nice apology it was."

"Why, thank you, kind sir."

He cleared his throat and turned his attention business matters and they quickly laid out plans for the day and went their separate ways.

 

Later that day, Maria was informed that she had a call from Pepper Potts. She took the call, wondering why the Stark Industies CEO would be contacting her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Potts. What can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon, Agent Hill. I assume you've received you invitation to the UN reception next weekend?" Pepper asked her.

"The command appearance? Yes, I was informed."

"And you sound so excited."

"Right up there with root canals," Maria commented wryly.

"That good?" Pepper laughed. "The reason I'm calling is that they are sending limos to transport us to the venue and I thought that you, Agent Coulson, Director Fury and your dates might want to join us here at the tower so we can all ride together."

"Actually," Maria corrected her, "It will just be Director Fury and myself. Coulson is still confined to the medical center."

"No dates?"

"No. Just the two of us," Hill confirmed.

"Well, then it makes even more sense for you to come over here and dress, then we can all ride together. You can check out your new quarters here, bring over some changes of clothes and toiletries and stuff, then you can spend the night here afterwards," Pepper told her.

"I'm sorry. Did you say my quarters?"

"That's right. As part of the renovations here at the tower, we're including permanent living quarters for all the team members. That includes Fury, Coulson, and yourself, since you're the ones that work most closely with the Avengers. That way, we'll have a central location to operate from when needed, but everyone will still have their own private space."

"Okay," Maria spoke slowly, "I suppose that's a good idea."

"We thought so," Pepper responded. "I'll get with you later about the details for next weekend. Just wanted to run the idea by you and check up on Phil at the same time. Do you think it would be alright for me to come by and see him sometime?"

"I think he'd probably enjoy that, Miss Potts. Just keep it brief. He still tires out pretty easily."

"Understood."

"Let me know when you want to come and I'll make the arrangements," Maria told her.

"Will do. I'll talk to you later."

They said their goodbyes and ended the call. "Fun, fun," she muttered under her breath.

 

When she ran into Fury later in the day, she passed along the details of Peppers plan. He nodded. "I can tell you're not exactly thrilled, but it's actually a pretty good idea to have another base to operate from should the need arise. And if I have to dress up in a monkey suit, I'd just as soon no one here witness me in it."

"Yeah, but I never really got into the summer camp, slumber party thing," Maria told him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Fury asked. "So, have you been down to get outfitted for the reception yet?"

"No, sir. Haven't had the time."

He looked at her. "Ignoring it won't make it go away and leaving it til the last minute won't get you out of going either," he told her.

She shrugged. "Thought it was worth a try."

"Nope. What are you doing now?"

"Now? I'm really busy right now. I have a dozen different things I'm in the middle of."

"Name one," he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"I'm following up with Agent Smith on the situation over in the middle east," she told him triumphantly.

He dismissed that with a wave. "That's been going on for years. It can wait a little longer. Let's go see Annie and get this part over with."

Grumbling under her breath, she fell into step beside him following him to the wardrobe department.

 

When they arrived, a pretty young blonde escorted them back to a workroom. The woman who awaited them there was in her mid sixties with frizzy, gray hair. Her shapeless tunic would have confused those not familiar with Annie Robinson's styling expertise.

"Now what?" she asked, her tone far from cordial.

"UN reception," Fury told her. "Next Friday evening. Black tie. Myself. Agent Hill."

She crossed her arms and stared at them both. Finally, she pointed at Fury.

"Jacket and shirt off, up on the riser."

He hesitated a moment. "Why do I need to take my shirt off?"

Her glare made him decide that he really didn't need an answer to that question and he hurried to obey her directions. She pulled a tape measure from her pocket and stepped up, wrapping it around his waist.

"You should already have all my measurements on file," he protested.

She looked at the number, then turned to yell into the other room. "Girl! Bring me that step stool!" Then she turned back to Fury. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I fitted you for a tux? I can tell just by looking you added some muscle here, lost some there. Where's that stool?" she hollered again.

"Where have I lost muscle?" Fury asked her, looking insulted.

"Face it, Fury, that 6-pack has a little bit of a jiggle. Been giving short shift to those crunches, haven't you?"

At that moment, the blonde from the front came running into the room carrying a two-stepper. "By the way," she gently told the older woman, "my name is Elaine."

Annie harrumphed. "Don't bother remembering names 'til I decide if you're going to stay or not."

She climbed onto the stool and continued her measurements while Elaine stood watching.

"Would you like for me to write down the measurements for you?" she asked.

The older woman turned and stared at her.

"Did I ask you to write down anything?"

"No, ma'am. But I thought..."

"When I wanted you to bring the stool, I told you to. If I want you to do something else, I'll tell you to do that, too. Don't think, girl. Just go away."

The girl turned and fled as Maria grinned.

"I want to be just like her when I grow up, Fury."

Annie threw her a glare. "Enough from you, Hill." She went back to her tape measure, muttering to herself as she walked around the man on the riser. Finally, she looked up at him. "Why are you just standing there? Get your clothes back on and get out of here."

He hurried to comply, then leaned up against the wall to wait for Maria.

"Your turn, Hill. Strip down to your undies and get up on the platform." She looked to Nick. "Go find something to direct, Director."

He started to protest. After all, Maria had gotten to watch his ordeal. The look on Annies face stopped his words before they left his mouth and he straightened to leave. As he started out the door, he leaned over to whisper to Maria.

"I don't have a jiggle, do I?"

"Of course not, sir," she told him with a reassuring pat on the arm.

The wardrobe mistress cleared her throat. "If you two are finished flirting, I've got work to do."

Nick hurried to leave as Maria quickly stripped down and stepped up for her turn.

Again, the woman walked in circles, commenting to herself. "Good bustline...flat stomach...well shaped backside and legs...nothing we're going to have to disguise...scars should be easy to cover..." She nodded approval. "Makes my job a little easier."

She pulled out the tape measure again and started taking the younger woman's measurements. Maria cleared her throat.

"So, why did Director Fury have to take off his shirt?"

"Had to measure him, just like I do you, Hill."

"It doesn't seem like a tux would require fitting quite as close as an evening gown does," she probed.

"So now you're an expert on clothes fitting?" the older woman grouched.

When Maria continued to stare, she finally shrugged. "Hey, I may be old, but I still enjoy looking at a well built man." Her glance at Maria was probing. "You certainly seemed to be enjoying the view as well, Agent Hill."

Maria thought about denying it, but, in the end, she shrugged. "Like you said..."

 

By the time the day rolled around, she had almost resigned herself. She tried once more to volunteer for a foreign mission, but, again, Fury had turned her down. Annie had all their clothes and accessories packed up and ready to go and she could delay it no longer. When the chopper delivered them to the tower, Maria grabbed her bags and reluctantly dragged inside. Pepper Potts, already dressed for the gala, greeted them and escorted them to the residential level, showing them to their quarters.

"I hope that you don't mind that the three of you are grouped together," she told the two SHIELD agents. "I thought it would make things easier for handling SHIELD business when you're here."

'And other things,' Maria thought, glancing quickly to Nick.

"No, that's quite considerate of you," Nick assured Pepper.

Settled in her room, Maria showered, then pulled out her makeup case and went to work. Though she rarely spent much time on her hair and makeup anymore, undercover assignments from the past had given her enough practice that she could still blend in to the society crowd. Everything went quickly and smoothly until she hit a snag. After trying to work it out herself, she noted the time creeping away and decided to ask for help.

She pushed a button to activate the computer. "JARVIS? Is Miss Potts still around?"

"She's in the living room with the others," the computer told her.

"Could you please ask her to come here for a moment?" she asked. "Or Agent Romanoff?"

"Yes, Agent Hill."

A few minutes later, there was a tap at her door. She opened it to find the two women waiting in the hallway. She motioned them inside.

"Is everything okay?" Pepper asked, concern in her voice.

Maria blew out a frustrated breathe. "Fine, but I think this stupid zipper is stuck."

"Let me see if I can get that for you," Pepper told her, motioning for her to turn around.

As she reached for the zipper pull, she suddenly froze, noticing the angry red scars crossing the other woman's back. After a moment, Natasha stepped forward, nudging Pepper aside and carefully worked the fastener up. The nudge was enough to break Pepper's stare. Her eyes met Maria's in the mirror.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Maria shrugged. "Guess I should have warned you. I don't have to see those so I sometimes forget they're there."

Natasha spoke into the silence. "Did you enjoy watching him die?"

Their hard gazes met. "I did." She turned her gaze to Pepper. "Does that bother you, Miss Potts?"

Pepper thought a moment, then shook her head. "From time to time, I get reminded how very different lives can be. I'm certainly in no position to stand in judgment of what either of you has had to do to survive or to protect this country."

"No, you're not," Tasha agreed.

Pepper nodded agreement, then asked, "What else do you need, Agent Hill?"

Maria pulled out the jewelry case Annie had sent along. She fastened on the earrings while Pepper secured the necklace around her neck and Natasha clasped the bracelet around her wrist. With a look of distaste, Maria pulled on the stiletto heels, then stood and pivoted.

"Do I look presentable?"

Romanoff considered for a moment. "You'll do."

Pepper rolled her eyes at the red-haired agent. "You look fabulous, Agent Hill."

Maria looked in the mirror. The sapphire blue dress hugged her figure from her breasts to hips before flaring out to swirl around her legs, the handkerchief hem falling just above her ankles. A matching wrap would cover her bare shoulders. The stones in the jewelry perfectly matched the color of the dress and the diamond accents mirrored the sparkles that shone with every flutter of the skirt.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I suppose I'll do."

Together, the trio headed back upstairs to join the rest of the team and their dates. When they entered, Fury was glad that no one was looking his direction. While all the ladies looked lovely, none shone quite as brightly as his Maria.

'HIS Maria? Where had that come from?' She threw a quick smile his way and he smiled back, feeling a warmth spreading from head to toe.

As Clint Barton walked over to claim Tasha, he bowed to Maria, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. "You look stunning, Agent Hill. I've already claimed a dance from each of the other ladies here. I hope you will grant me the same privilege?"

"Only if it's alright with Natasha," she told him, grinning.

"Just one," the other agent replied.

Steve Rogers stepped forward. "May I also put my name on your dance card, Agent Hill?"

Nick stepped forward. He took her wrap and draped it around her shoulders, then he tucked her hand securely in the crook of his arm. He looked at the other men. "Just remember, gentlemen, she is trained to kill and has my permission to do so if anyone gets out of line."

Bruce cleared his throat. "I happen to think we will be accompanying the loveliest group of ladies at the event."

Pepper smiled at him. "And all you gentlemen look quite dashing."

Natasha looked around. "Yeah, you all clean up pretty well. Even you, Stark."

Tony Stark rolled his eyes at her, then looked at his watch. "Can we get going before I become ill with all this mutual admiration stuff?"

As Pepper patted his arm, JARVIS announced that the limos had arrived and the group headed downstairs to head out. Fury handed Maria into the vehicle, then slid in next to her, taking advantage of the brief moment before someone else joined them, he leaned over and whispered softly.

"You take my breath away."

More to come. If anyone is interested. I really love reviews and would love to know what you think about this story. Please?


	6. Not Really a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun at the gala...

Risks 6

When they arrived at the venue, the group was ushered into a private room where they were briefed on what would be happening and when. Pepper set up her phone to send reminders to everyone 30 minutes before they were supposed to gather for the presentation. When they were dismissed, Nick led Maria onto the dance floor.

She noticed with curiousity that he seemed to be guiding her away from the main activity and towards a quieter, more shadowed area. "Don't want to be seen with me?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Why would I not want to be seen with the most beautiful woman in the room?" he asked smiling down at her. "It's just that you promised dances to several of your team and I'm hoping that they won't be able to find you to claim them. I'd like to keep you all to myself."

"Sounding a little possessive there, Nick."

He froze suddenly, a look of consternation on his face. "I'm sorry. It did sound that way and that was not my intention. In fact, my lack of possessiveness was one of the many factors that contributed to the end of my marriage."

"Your wife wanted you to be possessive?" she asked, looking a bit confused.

"Thought it was a sign of love," he told her with a shrug.

"So if you're not possessive, why don't you want me dancing with any of the other guys?" she asked. "Not that it's going to be an issue. They just asked to be polite. I doubt any of them will be cutting in on you," she added.

"One of those men was Steve Rogers. You really think he would fail to follow through?"

"Okay, I'll give you Steve," she acknowledged, "but can you really see Stark asking for the pleasure of my company?"

"His loss, my gain," Fury told her.

"So, back to my question. Not possessive."

He thought a moment. "Jealousy, maybe." He saw her start to say something and continued hurriedly. "Not jealousy of you and another man, exactly. I suppose it's more that I'm jealous of anything that cuts into the very limited time that we have to spend together. We're here together under orders and, dammit, we're going to be together."

She threw back her head and laughed. "Nice save there, boss."

"I thought so," he replied, gently spinning her. They slowly made their way around the dance floor, making an effort not to hold each other too close or to smile at one another too much. It wasn't long before Nick felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He stepped away from Maria and turned.

Steve Rogers nodded to them both with a smile.

"Ma'am. Sir."

His date for the evening stood close at his side. He had first encountered Beth Matthews during the battle. He had been impressed as he noted the young waitress assisting injured, even going so far as to put herself physically between an invader and a woman with a small child. When he had fallen, she had raced to his side, offering a hand to help him rise. During the clean up, he sought her out, thanking her for her help and found himself charmed by her combination of sweetness and fierce determination.

"I was wondering if this would be a good time to collect on the dance that Agent Hill promised me?" he asked the duo.

Fury looked knowingly at his partner.

She threw a dazzling smile at the other man. "I would be delighted, Captain Rogers," she told him, offering him her hand.

As he led her back onto the dance floor, Nick held his hand out to Beth.

After a few minutes of silence, Marie spoke. "You can relax a little, Rogers. I don't bite."

"That's not what they say around headquarters," he replied.

"Okay," she amended, "I won't bite tonight.

He smiled, finally relaxing a bit, though she noted that he kept darting glances to his date and her current dance partner.

"Director Fury generally doesn't bite, either. At least, not civilians. Unless he has a good reason."

His attention returned to her. "I apologize for my wandering attention, Agent Hill. I guess I'm still adjusting to modern times. It wasn't very long ago, from my point of view, that a colored man dancing with a white woman would have caused a riot. He could have been arrested and hanged for even looking at you or Beth, much less daring to dance with you. Now, no one seems to bat an eye."

"Don't know that I'd go quite that far," she said, inclining her head towards an older woman watching the couple with a moue of distaste. "She's been giving the two of us the evil eye all evening. But, yes, things have changed some, fortunately."

"Some days, it seems like everything has changed," he murmured softly.

She smiled sympathetically, patting his shoulder. "You're doing great, Steve."

When the dance ended, he returned her to Nick, reclaiming his own date and melting away into the crowd. The dark skinned man snagged a couple of drinks from a passing waiter and led her to the side where they watched the crowd swirling around in front of them.

"So," Maria asked, sipping at her champagne, "What do normal people talk about on dates?"

"Considering I haven't dated in years and I'm not entirely sure I'm normal," he answered, "I have no idea. Work, maybe?"

She turned to look at him. "So, what do you do for a living, Nick."

"Unfortunately, if I told you, I'd have to kill you. You?"

"Same," she acknowledged.

"Hobbies?" he offered.

She gave him a confused look.

"I've heard that those are things normal people do when they're not working," he explained. 

"Not working. Hmm. Do eating and sleeping count?"

"Probably not."

"Then I guess I don't really have any hobbies."

"Something else we have in common," he laughed.

After a few more minutes, he turned to ask if she wanted to step outside for a moment when they spotted Tony and Pepper making their way through the crowd, heading their direction. When they arrived, Pepper smiled broadly.

"Having a good time?" she asked.

The other two smiled noncommittally. Pepper cleared the throat and nudged Tony gently in the side. When he ignored her, she poked a little harder. He jumped slightly.

"Oh, yeah." He cleared his own throat, then turned to Maria. "Agent Hill, may I have the pleasure of this next dance," he asked, his tone wooden and robotic. When Pepper elbowed him sharply, he pasted on a rigid smile, held out his hand, and added an insincere, "Please."

"Wow. How could I possibly decline such a warm invitation?" Maria queried.

Pepper rolled her eyes and turned to the other woman. "Would you mind terribly babysitting him for a few minutes so that I can have a grown up conversation with your handsome date?"

With a sigh, Maria took Tony's hand and followed him onto the dance floor with Pepper and Nick close behind. They moved in silence for a while, then Tony cleared his throat.

"You dance quite well, Agent Hill."

"You sound surprised," she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Guess I shouldn't be. You spies have to be trained to fit in anywhere."

"Pretty much."

The silence returned. This time, she was the one who broke it.

"By the way, Stark. You did well."

"Yeah, my parents insisted on dance lessons when I was a child," he told her.

"I don't mean dancing," she corrected.

"You don't think I dance well?"

"Yes, you do, but that's not what I meant."

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"During the battle."

He nodded.

"The whole thing with the nuke, in particular."

"You mean the nuke that your people launched," he asked, irritation in his voice.

"Neither the Director or I were involved in that decision. That order came from over his head. Once we realized what was happening, we tried to stop it," she told him.

"But you couldn't."

"No," she admitted, "We couldn't. But you could. And did. And I wanted to thank you."

He was at a loss for words for a moment, then finally muttered softly. "You're welcome."

Attitude returning, he grinned at her. "So does this mean you're admitting you were wrong about the superhero team thing?"

"No," she replied quickly. "I'm still not a big fan of the idea of depending on people with super powers or fancy machines to protect humanity."

"Says the woman who works on a flying aircraft carrier" he commented sotto voce.

"But, in this case," she continued, "it worked. I just hope we don't have to find out if it will again."

"Agreed," he said, dipping her slightly as the dance concluded.

When the two couples were properly realigned, Nick and Maria strolled out into the garden.

"What did Ms. Potts want to talk to you about?" she asked as they followed the path.

"She wanted to discuss funding for the Avenger Initiative. If SHIELD will be contributing to expenses, maintenance and upkeep at Avenger tower, research projects, that kind of stuff. I told her we'd get some figures together and you'd get with her in the next week or so," he told her.

"Me!" she squealed. "Why are you dumping this in my lap? You know my feelings about the whole Avenger thing?"

"Yes," he responded, "but I know I can trust you to get things right. Phil can probably help some and I'll work with you on it, too."

He could see she was still irritated with him. Looking around, he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the groomed path to a shadowed spot. He ran a hand down her arm, catching her hand and drawing it up to his lips. "Have I told you how beautiful you look this evening?"

She grunted at him, not yet ready to let him off the hook.

He looped a finger under one of the straps of he gown. "As stunning as this dress is, I'm really looking forward to helping you out of it later," he whispered, leaning down to gently kiss her neck.

"That's good, because the zipper got stuck when I was putting it on. That's why I asked JARVIS to send Ms Potts and Agent Romanoff to my room earlier. Should have just asked Romanoff."

He leaned back to study her. "Was there a problem with Ms. Potts?"

"She was a bit shocked by my scars," she admitted.

"Did she say anything? Ask questions?"

Maria shook her head. "Just apologized for her reaction. I guess it just reminded me of things I'd just as soon not think about."

Nick pulled her close, his big hand rubbing gentle, comforting circles on her back. Finally, she looked up, reaching a hand up to draw his mouth down to hers. The kiss quickly turned passionate as she moaned softly, parting her lips in invitation. He accepted, his tongue gliding into her mouth. Breathless, he finally broke away, resting his forehead against hers.

"The idea of stepping outside was to cool off a bit. This certainly isn't cooling me off."

"Hey," she protested, "You're the one who dragged me off into the dark."

"I didn't drag you. You came quite willingly," he countered.

"Indeed. But we should probably head back in now before someone notices we're gone," she said, reluctantly stepping away from his warm embrace.

A few minutes and a few deep breaths later, they returned to the reception. She noticed his looking around.

"Checking up on you little hero club members?"

"Just want to be sure everyone's behaving. I'm not in any hurry to explain another mess to the council."

She joined him in searching out the team. "Looks like Captain Rogers is over there," she pointed, "Talking to the elderly man in the wheelchair while Miss Matthews glares at anyone trying to interrupt them. Dr Banner is there, doing his best imitation of a wallflower while Darcy Lewis chats his ear off."

She continued looking. "Thor is gazing adoringly at Dr. Foster while she's conversing with someone looking like a stereotypical scientist."

Fury followed her gaze. "That's because he is a stereotypical scientist. Forget his name, but he's an Austrian physicist."

She nodded, then pointed to another group. "There's Stark"

"Being Stark," Fury finished. "So we're just missing Silent and Deadly."

Maria spotted Natasha Romanoff headed their way, Clint Barton trailing close behind.

"Speak of the devils," she told him, inclining her head.

"You wouldn't mean us, would you?" the red head asked with a smile.

Maria smiled back at her without answering, holding a hand out to Clint.

"Time for our dance, Agent Barton?"

He took her hand and smiled at Natasha. "Be nice to Fury, Nat."

"But of course," she responded coolly, throwing a saucy grin at the older man. "I'll even let him lead."

As Clint spun her expertly around the dance floor, she grinned as she watched his eyes darting around the room. When they finally landed on her, he grinned back.

"What do you find so amusing, Hill?"

"Some women would be a little insulted, Barton. You're so busy watching everyone else, you've hardly glanced at me," she told him, pushing her lip out in a pout.

He reached a finger up and pushed her lip back in. "Lucky for me, you're not like those women."

"True. I'm much more comfortable knowing that you're aware of who and what's going on around us than having you gaze into my eyes," she told him.

"You and Fury play 'Spot the Security', too?" he asked.

"Not much of a challenge tonight, with so much of it here, though there were a few we disagreed on."

"Same here," he told her. He looked around, locating someone in the crowd, then spun her around. "What did you decide about the blonde lady over there? The one in the black and red gown?"

She grinned at him. "First of all, Barton, that's not a woman, that's a man."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Wasn't sure if you would or not."

"But definitely security," she finished.

"What did Fury think?"

"He disagreed."

"So boys against girls on that one."

"You don't think so?" she asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. "Just don't get that feeling."

Just as the two couples met up again, they received a text reminder from Pepper that the presentation was due to start in another 30 minutes.

"I think there's a ladies room right down this hallway," Natasha told Maria, grasping her arm and pulling her along. The two men shrugged and followed.

"Why do they always have to go in groups?" Nick asked no one in particular.

Natasha turned and threw him a wicked grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

In the restroom, the two women took care of their business, then approached the mirrors, straightening gowns and checking hair and makeup.

"So," Tasha asked casually, turning to watch Maria, "How long have you and Fury been sleeping together?"

"What?" Maria turned to look at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Agent Romanoff."

"You and Fury. Doing the horizontal mambo. The wild thing. Boinking. Having sex."

"Yes, I understand that. I just don't know where you came up with that idea. He's my boss. This 'date' tonight is because we were both pretty much ordered to be here by our bosses."

The redhead continued to study her.

"Hmm. No obvious signs of deception. No increase in respiration or perspiration. No fidgeting. Gaze remains direct. I haven't really seen any evidence, no secretive, lingering glances or unnecessary touching. You could be telling the truth or you could just be very good at not telling the truth. All I really have is a gut instinct that tells me something's going on."

Her eyes grew moist and she put a trembling hand to her mouth. "But what if my instincts are wrong? What if I can't trust them anymore? If I can't trust myself anymore?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap, Romanoff. Does that act really work?"

Her eyes suddenly dry, Natasha shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Really?"

"Usually on men," the redhead acknowledged. "They can't bear to see me frightened and insecure."

The brunette laughed. "Trust me, those are not words I generally associate with you, Natasha."

Both women turned their attention back to the mirror, checking that makeup and hair were ready for the upcoming presentation.

"So, why did you ask about me and Fury?" Maria questioned, her voice casual.

Tasha considered the question for a moment. "I'm not sure, really. Like I said, I haven't really seen any signs, it's just a feeling I get. I was trained from a very early age to pick up on things around me and to trust my instincts." She grinned at the other woman. "You haven't actually denied it, though."

"No, I haven't," Hill agreed. She turned again to look at the assassin. "You and Barton have been together for a long time."

"Off and on, I suppose. More on than off."

"How do you make it work?" Maria asked her.

After a little thought, the other woman shrugged. "I don't really know. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't and we have to give each other some time and space. Maybe that's why it works. We understand each other and can be ourselves when we're together. I spent so much time playing roles sometimes I'm not entirely sure who I am, but he's okay with whoever that is and we're both okay with whatever the other can give, if that makes any sense."

She paused, then laughed and shrugged again. "Or it could be the great sex or the fact that we both like pistachio ice cream."

Maria laughed with her. "I like mint chocolate chip."

"And what does our fearless leader think of mint chocolate chip?"

"He really likes it, too."

The two women shared a smile.

"Seriously, though," Tasha added, "If you find someone and something that feels right, enjoy it and let yourself be happy. We have way too much ugliness in our lives not to take the beauty when it's there for us. Don't over analyze."

"Thanks."

When they returned to the hallway where the men waited, Maria looked one way, then the other, checking to make sure they were the only ones there. When she saw all was clear, she stretched up and kissed Nick lightly on the lips. He drew back, his eyebrow raised in question.

"We're busted," she told him. They looked over at the other two agents. With a sigh, Clint pulled a money clip out of his pocket, peeled off several bills, and handed them to Natasha. She smiled at him.

"I'll collect the rest of your payoff later in private."

"That would probably be best," Clint responded. "But now, we need to get to the meeting room before they start without us."

They all stood a moment, thinking.

Finally, Nick sighed. "Guess I have to be the adult here and say 'no, we can't skip out'."

Reluctantly, the foursome joined the rest of their colleagues. The ceremony was about what they expected. Lots of speaking, clapping, more speaking. Captain Rogers made a few remarks as the team leader, Tony a few more, just because he was Tony Stark. Medals were presented, photos were snapped. Finally, it was over and the group was told they were free to return to the party.

With the exception of Tony, who seldom left before a party was over and Pepper, the rest of the group decided to head back to the tower. In the limo, Jane snuggled up against Thor while excitedly rehashing her conversation with the physicist with Bruce Banner. Next to him, Darcy laced her finger through his, following the discussion. Steve and Beth held hands, their heads together as they whispered softly. Tasha sat on Clint's lap, her head resting on his shoulder as she smirked slightly at Nick and Maria who were sitting stiffly, carefully not touching.

When they arrived at the tower, the others exited the vehicle with Fury and Hill being the last. As Clint offered a hand to help her out, Nick leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Can't wait to help you with that zipper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Next up: Chapter 6.5: More Smuff. After all, the lady needs some help with her zipper.


	7. Nick Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick shares a little of his past, the things that made him the man he is today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. I appreciate knowing you're enjoying. I have done some reading online and know there are some different backgrounds for the characters in different storylines. My head comes up with it's own ideas. I hope you like.

Risks Chapter 7

Maria ran a finger along one of the scars on Nick's chest. He watched her for a few minutes, simply enjoying the feel of her touch. Finally, he spoke.

"What's on your mind?"

She shrugged, not meeting his gaze. "Just thinking."

He waited patiently while she continued tracing patterns on his bare chest. After a few minutes, she continued.

"I know you have your sister and her two grandchildren."

When she paused again, he ran a caressing hand down her arm.

"Yes," he encouraged.

"And at least one ex-wife."

"Just the one," he hastened to assure her.

"An ex-wife," she repeated, seeming to relax a little. "I guess I was just wondering about any other branches on the Fury family tree."

He studied her. "You don't really want to hear my life story, do you?"

She shrugged casually and folded her hands on his chest, resting her chin on them. "Sure," she told him. "You've read my files and know all about my background, but I really don't much about where you come from."

He grunted and pulled her close.

"You asked for it." He thought for a few moments, deciding where to start. "First off, I'm actually the only branch on the Fury family tree. I changed my name when I got involved with my commando unit. We all did. Thought it would offer a little bit more protection to our families."

Maria nodded her understanding.

"I was born to Thomas and Olivia Davis in Hell's Kitchen, New York. My dad was..." he stopped, looking for just the right words. "I suppose he really wasn't cut out for family life. He would work for a while, sometimes a few months, then would quit or get fired over something. The next job wouldn't last quite as long, the next one even a shorter time, and so on until finally he'd just be hanging out with his buddies at the pool hall or the bar. Finally, mom would get fed up and tell him to get a job or get out. He'd suddenly hear about a great job opportunity in Detroit or Kansas City or Santa Fe or some other someplace and he'd head off to make his fortune and send for us later."

His hand continued gently stroking her hair as he went on.

"We'd get the occasional post card or collect phone call, then those would taper off. After a few months, he'd show up at the door, flat broke and ready to try again and the cycle would start all over again. I think I was about thirteen the last time he took off."

"You never heard from him again?" she asked.

"Nope," he said, his tone indicating that this subject was closed.

"And your mother?" she prompted.

"Mom," he answered, "was amazing. She was generally working two or three jobs, waiting tables, cleaning offices, throwing newspapers. Whatever it took to keep a roof over our heads, clothes on our backs, and food on the table. Ended up working herself into an early grave. Died in her sleep of a heart attack a few weeks after my younger sister graduated from high school."

He paused, feeling the pain of the loss again. Maria pressed a gentle kiss on his chest. "Sounds like you inherited her work ethic."

Nick smiled at her. "I suppose." He continued his story. "Ann was the oldest. With mom working so much, she ended up shouldering most of the responsibilities around the house. She made sure we ate and slept properly and got our homework and chores done. She and Carl started dating when she was in high school and got married shortly after she graduated. He moved in with us. They said that they couldn't find a decent place on his police salary, but I think they stayed there for us."

She nodded encouragement as he gathered his thoughts.

"Stephanie was born a few years later. She was their only child and they both doted on her. She loved them both, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was very much a daddy's girl. She was absolutely devastated when he was killed in a car accident. That's when she hooked up with Carver and got started on drugs. Everyone tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen to us. Carver moved from using to dealing. When the kids were born, Ann pretty much took care of them full time while Stephanie and her husband continued with their own lives. Then, Keisha almost died."

A concerned look crossed Maria's face. Though she didn't consider herself a 'kid person', Nick's great niece and nephew had touched her in an odd way that she wasn't ready to admit, even to herself.

"She was about two years old and she found his stash. She had broken a bag open and had stuff all over her, but hadn't ingested anything, fortunately. The whole incident finally scared some sense into both of them. They made up their minds to just walk away from it all, but good old Uncle Nick talked them into going to the authorities with what they knew, turn state's evidence against their supplier, scumbag by the name of Trudeaux. Unfortunately, he found out before the feds could get them moved. Came in with a couple of his people and took them out. Steph managed to get the kids hidden, but they saw everything."

"Poor kids," Maria muttered.

"When he realized that they had been there, he made it a personal mission to get rid of them, too. The feds went ahead and relocated them and Ann, since arrangements had already been made, but said that they wouldn't offer anything more since the kids were too young for their testimony to put him away. When Trudeaux popped up again, Ann called me and I took care of moving them myself."

"So why do you think it's your fault?" she asked him, recalling his comment to his sister that he was the reason they had to keep moving.

"Because I was the one who encouraged them to go to the authorities," he told her. "They were just going to walk away, leave him alone."

"Because it's a well known fact that drug dealers just let people do that all the time," she commented, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He might have," Nick countered.

She looked at him, disbelief in her eyes. "Really?"

He chose to ignore her, continuing his family tale.

"My brother Robert is next. He felt that he had to step up and be the man of the house when dad was gone. Look out for the rest of us. Tried to teach me about how to be a man, even though he hadn't really had anyone to teach him."

He paused for a moment. "He's currently serving a live sentence at Riker's Island." He looked at her, watching for a reaction, but her carefully schooled features revealed nothing.

"After Robert was Victoria. She was smart, pretty, popular in school. She was a cheerleader and ran track. Then she met Vincent."

His dislike of the young man was evident.

"He told her that he loved her. He didn't want her spending time with her friends, because they were trying to turn her against him and because when she was with them, she wasn't there for him. He didn't want her involved in sports because the uniforms were too revealing and that meant that she was trying to seduce other men. Then he started isolating her from her family, too. He would tell her that we were jealous and didn't understand how much they loved each other and that he was afraid that we would convince her to leave him. She got pregnant and had a beautiful little boy. I think she hoped that would prove how devoted she was to him, but instead it just gave him someone else to beat on."

"When we did get to see her and Christopher, there were usually bruises in various stages of healing. She always had some tale about falling or running into something. Even if she did admit that Vincent had done it, it was still her fault. She hadn't had dinner ready on time or the baby had been crying too much, or she had smiled at the 90 year old guy next door. He only did it because he loved her so much."

He caught his breath, having to force the next words. "Finally, he loved them so much that he beat them both to death."

Maria's eyes filled with sympathy. Not knowing what to say, she reached up to gently stroke his face. "I'm so sorry, Nick."

He continued. "When the police told us what had happened, Robert took off, and I took off after him. I knew he was going after Vincent, but I'm not sure what I thought would happen when he found him."

She waited.

"Finally found him holed up with another girl. They fought, then Robert pulled a gun. I didn't even know he had it, or at least I tell myself I didn't. There was a struggle and the gun went off. Vincent was shot in the chest. Probably dead before he hit the ground. The police arrested us both on murder charges."

"But he had just killed two people," she protested.

"That's just it," he responded. "He hadn't been charged with anything. She had never called the police, so he didn't have any history of domestic violence. His father had political connections in the area so even the neighbors wouldn't say anything."

"But certainly a good lawyer"

"Would have cost more than we could afford," he interrupted. "His public defender tried, but he was young, inexperienced, and under pressure. And the DA offered a plea deal that Rob felt he couldn't pass up."

"Life in prison in exchange for what?" she asked.

"Me."

"You?"

He nodded. "If he took the deal, they wouldn't pursue charges against me. He figured mom had already lost enough without me going into the juvenile system as well. I don't know if it was his idea or theirs, but they also insisted on getting me involved in a mentoring program. Ethan was a special investigator with the DA's office. He took me under his wing, introduced me to Oscar, who had been his mentor. They spent time with me, got me into the gym, taught me how to box. Ethan was a former Army Ranger, Oscar a Navy Seal. They showed me a lot about being a man."

Maria smiled at him. "They did very well."

"Glad you think so," he said, smiling back at her.

"Are they still around?" she asked.

"Ethan passed away a few years back. Lung cancer. Oscar's your basic crotchety old man living in a retirement center upstate. I check in on him from time to time. I pretend to be put out having to go see him and he pretends to be annoyed to see me."

After a few moments of silence, she prodded. "Ann, Robert, Victoria, and Nicholas. You mentioned a younger sister?"

"Elizabeth," he confirmed. "She's the brains of the family. Always had her nose in a book and never forgot anything she read. Breezed right through school, got a full scholarship. College, medical school. Doing very well for herself. Partner in a successful medical practice, happily married, couple of kids in college."

"Sounds like you're pretty proud of her."

"Yeah, I suppose I am."

He smiled at her, reaching down to run his fingers through her hair. "But you're probably wondering about Caroline."

"You ex?"

"My ex-wife," he confirmed.

"We started dating in high school. She was a freshman, I was a junior. She was beautiful, vivacious and high spirited. People were drawn to her and she could have had her pick of boys, but for some reason, she focused on me."

"Understandable," Maria interjected.

"She knew that I planned to enlist as soon as I graduated, and she insisted she was okay with that. She would go ahead and go to college, get her degree, then, in a few years we'd both be settled in our careers and would get married." He considered for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure I believed it even then. She wasn't big on delayed gratification. She wanted what she wanted, when she wanted it. Well, about a week before graduation, she came to me and told me she was pregnant. She said that her granny said to tell me I'd better be at the church at noon on Saturday to do right by her."

"And you did?"

"Of course I did. You don't argue with granny."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know about that."

"Anyway, she thought that with a baby on the way, I should drop my plan to enlist and go to work with her uncle at his law office. I told her I had already committed to the military, but she thought I should just go and tell them I had changed my mind."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. She never did really understand how military life worked. She thought I should explain to my CO that I needed to stay there, work regular hours, be able to leave whenever she wanted me to..."

"Yeah. I'm sure that would have gone over really well," she said.

"Things were pretty tense between us. Honestly, I was almost relieved when she decided to stay in New York when I shipped out. Probably better anyway, since I moved around a lot with the special projects they kept assigning me to. Anyway, Kyle was born about 7 months after the wedding. I finally got to see him when he was about 2 months old. I tried to work things out, be home more often for his sake, but things just seemed to get worse and worse with Caroline. She'd get angry because I didn't grill her about every little thing she did while I was gone. She thought I should want to know who she had been spending time with, what she had been doing with them. In hindsight, maybe I should have been more curious."

"But you didn't want to be like Vincent," she commented.

He studied her for a moment. "I didn't want to be like Vincent," he acknowledged.

"Our daughter Veronica was born about 2 years later. The marriage officially lasted about 3 more years, but it was never really what it should have been. I suppose I should have put more effort into being a husband and father instead of focusing on being a soldier."

"Seems like I've heard that it takes two people to make a marriage work," she told him.

"Or not work, in our case," he replied. "I guess neither one of us was ready to make the sacrifices we needed to be together. But at least, she kept trying. She remarried about a month after our divorce was finalized. I think she's currently on husband number five. Unfortunately, it's the kids who have paid for our mistakes."

"I'm sure they've done fine."

"They have, but that probably has more to do with my sister Ann than it does with me. They spent a lot of time with her. I sent my child support checks, sent money to Ann to get them presents for their birthdays and Christmas, saw them when I could, but it still probably wasn't enough."

He shrugged. "Still try to keep in touch somewhat. Cards, letters, the occasional phone call. Of course, they're grown now. Ronnie is..." he paused, considering for a moment before smiling wryly at her, "About your age or a little older. Kyle is a couple of years older than that. He's a neurosurgeon, lives outside of Denver. Married to a lovely young woman named Amanda, 2 daughters. Ashlee is 10, Aubree is 6. He gets to New York a few times a year for conventions or consultations and we try to have dinner together when he's here. He doesn't seem to be angry with me or his mom. Ron teaches high school math in Sacramento. She and her husband Grant have a 9 year old son, Jake. I can't really tell how she feels about me, but at least she hasn't cut off contact with me like she has with Caroline."

Maria studied him silently. Finally, she spoke. "It's a good thing you have such broad shoulders with all that guilt you insist on carrying."

"If I want to be lectured about guilt, I'd have told all this to the base shrink," he told her with a mock glare.

"No lecture," she corrected, "just making an observation. In my last performance review, my boss mentioned that I was very observant. Besides, I certainly hope you don't get this relaxed with old Dr. Rehmer."

"No," he assured her, "his bushy gray eyebrows and the ear hair don't do it for me."

"Glad to hear it," she responded with a grin.

He rolled to his side to face her. "So, that's my story." He knew his next question could push her too far. "What's yours? Tell me about the Hill family tree."

She stiffened, then pushed away from him. Not meeting his eye, she shrugged. "You've read my personnel files. You know my background."

"I know basic facts, but I don't know the feelings," he answered gently.

Suddenly, she yawned hugely, covering her mouth as she glanced over at the clock. "Wow. Is that the time already? We should really get some sleep. Lots to do tomorrow," she commented as she turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

'Not bad,' he thought to himself. He'd half expected her to storm out on him for bringing up her past. He softly kissed the top of her head before curling around her.

"Good night," he whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. This turned out to be more character background stuff than I thought it would be. Sometimes, a story part goes in a direction of it's own and I think most of this is or will be important at some point. Please let me know what you thought. I really love the reviews.


	8. Caveman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tough when a guy just wants to protect the woman he cares about, but she's just a bit reluctant to be protected.

Risks 8

Nick Fury scrubbed a hand over his face. His morning meeting was not going well and he had a feeling it was about to get worse. He looked at the last item on the agenda.

"Ruiz," he commented.

Salvador Ruiz was an annoying little dictator in a tiny little country with an overinflated estimate of his own importance. Unfortunately, his tiny little country was strategically located between two others whose well being and comfort were of far more importance to SHIELD and these countries were becoming very annoyed with the man. Ruiz, though, was known to have a soft spot for a certain dark haired, blue-eyed SHIELD agent.

Maria Hill nodded at him, checking through the calendar on her data pad. "I just need to get a couple of things rescheduled, then I can be ready to leave."

"Not necessary," Fury told her.

She looked up at him sharply.

"You have duties here needing your attention."

"Nothing as important as Ruiz," she protested.

He cut her off. "That's not your call to make, Agent Hill." He glanced around the tablet. "Hiroshi and Nichols, you need to be on the deck and ready to leave in one hour," he ordered, nodding at the two.

Both nodded. Before Maria could open her mouth to protest again, Nick concluded the meeting. "That will be all."

He turned on his heel and headed towards his office, knowing he would be quickly followed. Sure enough, Maria was hot on his heels as he entered the room, barely waiting until the door closed behind them before she started.

"What the hell is that all about?"

He took a seat behind his desk, folded his hands in front of him and looked up at her.

"Are you questioning my duty assignments, Agent Hill?" he asked, his voice low and steady.

Hands on hips, she glared down at him. "Yes, SIR, I am. You know I'm the best person for this assignment."

"Perhaps, but there are others that can handle it as well," he started.

"Hiroshi and Nichols?" she asked, disbelief in her voice.

"You doubt the competence of your fellow agents?"

"Not in general," she corrected, "but in this situation, neither of them is familiar with the situation or with Ruiz."

He waved a hand dismissively. "A fact that can easily be remedied on the trip down there. Your briefings on previous missions have been complete and thorough, haven't they?"

"Of course they have," she replied defensively.

"Then they should be ready by the time they arrive," he concluded.

"That's not the point," she answered, placing her hands on the edge of his desk and leaning over. "You know that I'm the best person for dealing with that twit. You know that I can get results from him in half the time anyone else can."

"Perhaps," he acknowledged.

"Perhaps?" she echoed. "So now you're doubting my abilities?"

"Not at all," he hastened to reassure her. "I'm just more concerned about the other matters you have on your plate right now."

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she pulled out her data pad and pulled up her schedule. She dropped it on the desk in front of him.

"You want to explain to me which of these is more important?"

Without looking at it, he picked it up and handed it back to her. "As director of this organization, it is my job to prioritize our duties and to assign personnel to each as I feel appropriate. Is that quite clear, Deputy Director?" he asked, his tone steely.

She glared at him a moment before reaching out to take the pad.

"Perfectly clear, Director," she answered, her tone equally steely. She took a deep breath and stood up straight. "If you will excuse me, sir, I apparently have important work to do."

He seemed about to say something, then reconsidered. Finally, he nodded. "Dismissed." He watched as she turned and stalked from the room. Had the door been able to slam, he was certain that it would have.

"That went well," a voice stated from his office sofa.

Years of training kept Fury from jumping in surprise. He slowly turned his chair to study the man sitting in the dark.

"Barton. My office was locked."

"Yes, it was," the other man agreed.

"You're supposed to be influencing Romanoff, not the other way around."

Clint shrugged. "I thought breaching a locked room to be a handy skill."

"Yes," Fury agreed, rubbing his forehead, "but not my office."

"I'll try to remember that, sir." He sat for a few moments, watching his boss. "She seemed pretty upset with you there."

"Disagreement about an assignment. Not the first time, won't be the last," Nick told him.

"Something she thinks she's qualified for that you don't think she is?" Clint probed.

"No, I have no doubt that she could do it. In fact, she is probably the best one for it."

"That's a relief." When Nick looked questioningly at him, he continued. "I couldn't imagine anything here that Hiroshi and Nichols would be better qualified for."

The director cleared his throat. "If I only sent the best to every job, there would be a few people doing everything and my new agents would never get any experience."

"So this is about getting experience for the newer guys?"

"Certainly," Nick agreed. "They never learn if we don't send them off."

"Alone? Isn't your normal procedure to send a mixture of experienced and inexperienced people?"

"Usually."

Clint continued to prod. "So why not send one or both of them with Maria. Let them learn from her how to handle this guy, then maybe they can do it on their own next time."

"Don't know that they'd be equipped to handle him the way she does," the other man muttered.

"I know it's a volatile region," Clint said, "but, if I recall correctly, they can both do pretty well with weapons. Not as well as Agent Hill, but then not many people can." He continued looking at Fury, puzzlement on his face. Finally, it cleared. "But you were talking about Ruiz specifically,weren't you? Not just about the danger there."

"I don't like sending any of my people into danger," Nick replied.

"She doesn't handle Ruiz with threats and weapons, does she? It's more her 'feminine charms' that turn him to our way of thinking, isn't it?"

"It's all of it," Nick finally confessed. "I just don't like putting my people in those conditions. Any of them," he emphasized.

"Especially her?" Clint questioned.

"Any of them," Nick repeated. "And she is currently needed here."

He focused his attention on his computer, doubting that he had convinced Clint any more than he had convinced himself. After a few minutes of work, he looked up to find the agent still staring at him.

"Was there a particular reason you broke into my office, Agent Barton?"

"Yes, sir. I just wanted to let you know that I was back from Ireland. Where I left Agent Romanoff. All alone. After helping her infiltrate that terrorist splinter group you've been so concerned about." He paused to let his words sink in. "She'll be in touch as she's able."

He stood and walked towards the door.

"Hawkeye." Something in Fury's tone made him stop and turn back to the man. "You are a man of few words, but the ones you do use are every bit as pointed as your arrows."

The other man shrugged. "Just don't want to see you mess something up for stupid reasons."

"Wanting to protect people you care about is a stupid reason?"

"When it comes to certain independent, stubborn women who interpret it as interfering with them doing their jobs, yes, sir."

With a snort, Nick picked up his mobile and punched a 'call' button.

"Agent Hill," she answered, the ice clear in her tone.

He winced as Clint grinned.

"Grab your bag and report to transport," he told her. "Your flight will be leaving in about 30 minutes."

There was silence on the line for a moment, then her response.

"Yes, sir."

"Good luck," he responded, just as the line went dead.

Barton nodded at him. "Good call, sir."

"Thanks, Clint. I hope it was."

 

It had been a busy two weeks and Maria was glad to finally be back home. Ruiz had been even more annoying than normal and it had required a great deal of willpower to keep herself from simply strangling the man. His usual attempts to charm her had seemed smarmier than ever and had produced more irritation than the amusement that they normally did. Reminding herself that his son and presumptive successor was even worse helped to prevent drastic action on her part.

Having to deal with the two agents sent to 'assist' her had certainly raised her irritation levels as well. Hiroshi showed promise and would probably be as asset to the organization. As for Nichols...she seriously considered offering him to Ruiz as a gift. Though that might set relations with him back again. She even managed not to drop him in any of the jungle they flew over, though the temptation was strong and she doubted any of the rest of the team would protest.

Worst of all, she had missed Nick, and that bothered her. She had spoken with him during the mission, status updates and the like, but there was much that couldn't be communicated over official channels. During the long nights alone, she had come up with several ideas about why he might have acted the way he had, but there wasn't anyone to talk about the situation with. She really hated how they had left things between and hoped that they would soon be able to sit down and clear the air.

Honestly, she had hoped he might be waiting for her when she landed.

But he wasn't.

When she texted him that she was back, mission accomplished, he had responded by telling her to get some rest and she could give him a full report in the morning.

With a sigh, she sent the rest of the team on their way and signed off on the pilot's paperwork before grabbing her duffel bag and heading to her quarters. When she entered the darkened rooms, she took a deep breath, expecting the musty smell of a place empty for 2 weeks. Instead she smelled something different.

A whiff of his aftershave?

She inhaled again.

And her favorite Spicy Chicken Tortilla Soup.

Mouth watering, she made her way into the kitchen. On the table, a single place setting waited, the bowl of soup still steaming as though just placed there. A glass of wine sat next to it. A green sticky note stuck to the glass said 'Welcome home'. With a smile, she sat down and spooned the first bite into her mouth. When it hit her taste buds, she almost groaned, realizing how long it had been since she had eaten, especially her favorite meal. The wine was a perfect complement and before she knew it, both had been consumed.

She crossed over to the sink to wash her dishes and return them to their proper spots. When she opened the flatware drawer, she found a small, yellow sticky note.

'I'm sorry,' it said.

The cupboard where she returned the bowl had another.

'The rest of the wine is in the refrigerator.'

And it was, along with another note.

'Check out the bathroom'

Throwing her duffel over her shoulder, she snagged the wine bottle and glass and walked back to her bathroom. The lights were off, but flameless candles covered the counter, the floor, and the edge of the tub. The lights reflected off the shiny bubbles that filled the tub. Setting the wine down on the counter, she noted a small music player.

Another note.

'Push play'

She did, and soft jazz music surrounded her. Smiling, she shed her clothes in a heap on the floor before refilling her wine glass and slipping into the still steaming water, feeling her tired, achy muscles finally relaxing.

When the water began to cool, she reluctantly rose from the tub, allowing the water to drain as she reached for the thick, fluffy towel and patted herself dry. A t-shirt and robe lay neatly folded on a stool. She picked up the shirt and started to slip it on. Instead, the put it back and unzipped her duffel, pulling out the shirt she had been sleeping in for the last few nights. She put it to her nose and breathed deeply. Yes, she could still smell him. She slipped it over her head, then picked up the robe and slipped it on.

No underwear, she realized, wondering if that was deliberate.

She turned off the candles and brushed her teeth, then grabbed up her dirty clothes and tossed them in the hamper. On the lid, she found another note.

'Time for bed

And don't forget the wine'

"Trying to get me drunk?" she muttered.

But she still grabbed the bottle and her glass as well as the music player and headed into her room.

Half expecting to find him waiting there for her, she was a little disappointed to find it empty. The bed, though, was neatly folded down, the pillow fluffed against the headboard and the bedside lamp turned low. On the comforter, two small packages waited.

The first was a box of her favorite chocolates. Another note, this one reading 'Please forgive me.' She opened it and popped one in her mouth, letting it melt on her tongue before swallowing. She sighed with pleasure, then picked up the other item.

A book.

She ran her hand over the cover. Ian Fleming's James Bond in Casino Royale.

'My favorite spy's favorite spy,' the note read.

While some people went for leather bound hardbacks, she had always preferred the paperbacks with their original artwork. She remembered mentioning that once to Nick as they waited in the Stark library for something. Apparently, he had remembered.

Refilling her wine glass again, she crawled into bed and opened the book, carefully placing all the sticky notes inside the front cover. Then, she turned the page and started reading, feeling like she was becoming reacquainted with an old friend. As the first chapter concluded, she marked her place and placed it on the nightstand, picking up her phone instead. She looked at it for a few moments, considering, then typed in a text message.

NF: Ready for immediate debriefing. My quarters. MH

Taking a deep breath, she hit 'send'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, more smuff.


	9. An Early Morning Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning call leads to a bit of a sticky situation, but quick action saves the day. Or does it?

Risks 9

Maria awoke with a smile on her face, very aware of the warm body next to her and the arm draped across her waist. At some point during the night, they had made it into the bed. She stretched, grinning broadly at the twinges of muscles sore from their vigorous activities of the night before. And the early morning. She would definitely have to make an extra effort today to keep her movements smooth and natural.

Knowing that she still had several minutes before she needed to get up, she opened her eyes to study the face of the man responsible for her mood this morning. Curled up against his right side, she examined the smooth planes of his face, relaxed and peaceful in sleep. She pondered for a few minutes.

'Let him sleep?' She knew he was exhausted. 'Or wake him up for another round?'

'Silly question,' she decided.

As she leaned over to claim his lips, a loud buzzing sounded from the bedside table. In one smooth motion, Nick sat up, grabbing the phone and bringing it up to his face.

"Fury."

When there was no answer, he repeated his greeting, then lowered the device to examine the caller ID.

Maria's eyes suddenly widened and she scrambled to grab the other phone off the nightstand. A quick glance confirmed her fear. She held it up to show him.

His phone.

Meaning that the one in his hand was hers.

He mouthed a curse and closed his eye, his mind racing.

"What can I do for you, Coulson?" he barked.

"Sorry, sir," the reply came. "Just a little disconcerting to call Agent Hill and have you answer. Is she okay?" Fury could hear puzzlement and concern in his voice.

Maria leaned close so that she could hear what was said.

"She's fine, Coulson," Nick hastened to assure him. "I stopped by her quarters this morning to get her preliminary report on the mission and to catch her up on some of the things going on here." Maria smiled and nodded, giving him a thumbs up. "She stepped into the other room. Both of our phones were lying on the table and when one rang, I answered it. I didn't even pay attention to whose it was."

They both held their breath, wondering if he would buy the story.

"Ah," Phil finally replied, the single word revealing little. "Actually," he continued, "that works out pretty well. I have some things that I need to go over with both of you, so I'll just head down and meet you both there."

Maria's eyes widened again and she shook her head.

"That won't be necessary," Nick told him. "We're just wrapping up and getting ready to head out."

"Nonsense," Phil interrupted. "I can be there in 5 minutes and you've probably already got the coffee pot going."

The brunette quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed clean uniforms for both of them before dashing into the bathroom. He heard the shower start as he climbed out of bed himself, quickly pulling the covers into place as he sought further delay tactics.

He exited the bedroom, crossing the living room into the kitchen. "How about if you run by the mess hall and grab some bagels or muffins to go with that coffee?" he finally asked. That should give them a few more minutes, he thought as he pushed the 'start' button on the coffee maker.

"I'm on it, boss," Phil told him. "I'll be there in a few."

Nick disconnected the call and prowled the living room, gathering up the clothes they had left scattered last night in their urgency, the memory bringing a smile to his face. Walking back through the bedroom, he entered the bathroom and dropped them in the hamper just as Maria was stepping out of the shower.

"Sorry about that," he said as he handed her a towel and dropped a quick kiss on her forehead before stepping into the still running water.

By the time he stepped out less than a minute later, she was fully dressed.

"That was fast," she commented through a mouth of toothpaste as she handed him a towel.

He caught her gaze in the mirror. "Not having to wash the hair saves more time than you'd think."

She spit, then rinsed out her mouth. "So you think I should get rid of this?" she asked, gathering her hair up into a knot on the back of her head and running a pin through it.

He reached over and grabbed the pin and pulled it out, allowing her hair to tumble back over his hand. He ran his fingers through it and pulled her face to his for another kiss.

"Please don't."

Glaring at him, she took the fastener from his fingers, returned his kiss, and proceeded to quickly redo the tidy hairdo before exiting the bathroom. As he pulled his clothes on, she popped back into the room to hand him his eye patch. After claiming another peck on the lips, she headed back into the other room.

When he joined her there a few moments later, she had pulled 3 mugs from the cabinet. She filled two of them, then proceeded to dump about half of each down the drain. At his questioning look, she shrugged. "I figure you've been here long enough for us to have already had at least that much."

As he sat down to pull his shoes on, he noted her looking around, her face a study in concentration. She glanced up, catching him watching her and blushed lightly as her mind went to the night before, riding him passionately in the same spot where he now sat.

"I think I got all of our clothes picked up, if that's what you're checking for," he told her.

She sat down to pull her own boots on. "Yeah. I kind of wanted to make sure that Phil doesn't find your underwear hanging out from under the cushion," she told him.

"Wasn't wearing any, remember?" he asked. "In fact, I don't think you were either."

Adopting a snooty tone, she told him, "My valet forgot to lay them out for me."

"Forgot, nothing," he told her with a leer.

"I thought that might have been deliberate," she responded.

He returned to the topic at hand. "I picked up your robe and t-shirt. Actually, my t-shirt that you were wearing, my shirt and pants. My jacket is on the chair over there, my socks and shoes are here," he continued, pointing to said items."

Maria nodded. "That sounds like everything," she agreed as she brought two mugs over to the coffee table. "So. What have we been talking about?"

Nick opened the files on his mobile and scanned through them, quickly bringing her up to date on what had been going on in her absence. When a soft knock sounded at the door, she rose and crossed to it, taking one final look around the room before opening it.

Phil was grinning broadly as he stepped into the room, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a quick hug. "Welcome back, Maria. Missed you."

"Thanks," she replied, returning his hug. "It's good to be back. I hear you've been released to return to full duty."

"Yeah," he told her. "Right after you left on this last mission. About time, don't you think. I still don't know why it took so long. Dr. Carlyle was being a little too conservative if you ask me."

"Phil," Nick interrupted, "if you will recall, you died. You had a large, sharp, curved piece of steel poked through your body. Your heart and lungs were damaged. You lost about half of the blood in your body. Most people don't recover from that. I think a couple of months in bed and a couple more on light duty are a small price to pay for the fact that you're still above ground."

"And you'd say the same thing if it had been you in that position?"

"Hell, no," Fury replied. "I would have been as anxious as you to get back to work."

"Thought so," Phil affirmed.

He sat the box of muffins on the coffee table as Maria handed him a full cup and they both sat.

"So, what's up, Coulson?"

The agent took a sip of coffee, grabbed a muffin and opened a file on his mobile. "There are a couple of things I'd like to run past you on this Pakistani operation."

After that, the trio settled into a comfortable routine discussing various SHIELD operations and activities that each was involved in dealing with. Finally, Fury scrolled through his files once more and looked over at the other two.

"I think that's all we can do for now," he told them. "Unless either of you have anything else?"

"I don't think so," Maria answered, "though that will probably change when I get to my office and find out what's been left on my desk."

"Yeah," Phil told her with a grin. "You know the routine. When you're gone, everyone shifts their problems to your desk. You wouldn't believe the crap I had to deal with when I got back to mine."

"Sure I would," she replied. "Didn't you notice how much of it came from my desk?"

"I did," he confirmed. "And you'll find a good bit of it back there."

She shrugged. "So I find out who's out in the field right now and shift it to theirs." She noted Nick scowling. "After taking care of the most important stuff, of course."

"Just remember mine is off limits," Phil told her.

"Mine, too," Nick added.

"We'll see about that," Maria answered with a raised eyebrow.

Phil took his coffee mug and topped it off, then turned to face them.

"Actually, there is one other thing. Really more of a suggestion than anything."

Nick and Maria both looked at him curiously.

"Your ring tones." They continued looking at him. "It's probably a good idea to have different ring tones on your phones. That way you don't answer the wrong one."

"Is this about me answering her phone this morning?" Nick asked, comprehension dawning. "Yeah, I suppose the different ring tones might be a good idea, though since we both usually carry our phones, I really don't see it being an issue again."

He would make sure it didn't happen again.

Phil continued. "You should also probably get in the habit of putting your phones on opposite sides of the bed."

They stared at him.

"That way you're less likely to grab the wrong one, even when you're wakened from a sound sleep."

Maria did a very good job of looking confused. "What are you talking about, Phil?"

He gave her a knowing look.

"Are you suggesting that Director Fury and I...?" she left the sentence hanging.

"He was in your quarters answering your phone at 5 o'clock in the morning," he pointed out.

"We don't any of us exactly keep regular office hours," Nick countered. "Besides, do you really think someone like her would want to be with someone like me?"

"And then there's that fact that you smell like that flowery body wash she uses," Phil continued.

Nick's eye narrowed. "I do not. Besides, how do you know what kind of body wash she uses?"

"I don't use flowery body wash," she protested at almost the same time.

Phil grinned at them. "I know you don't, Maria, but only because we work together, Nick, not because I've ever been in her shower. But," he added, his grin broadening, "you did do a 'sniff check' to make sure."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"I use the exact same kind of bar soap that he uses," Maria continued, standing and crossing to where Phil stood. "And, yes, I know this because I have used his shower. Sometimes, I've even shared it with him. Is that what you wanted to know? Are you happy now?" she asked, her voice tight.

Phil paused, looking at her closely.

"That depends," he told her. "Are you happy?"

She considered his question for several moments, turning to look as Nick. A smile spread across her face as she turned back. "Yeah, Phil, I really think I am."

He returned her smile. "Then I'm happy."

Nick rose and walked over to her, snaking an arm around her waist to pull her close. "I'm happy, too."

Phil looked at him and shrugged. "I really don't care about you. As long as she's happy, I'm good."

"Thanks a lot, Coulson."

"Kidding, sir. So how long has this been going on?" he asked.

"After you died, but before I knew you'd recover," Maria told him.

"Really? You've kept it quiet that long?"

"Not easy when you work with people who make a living finding out secrets," Nick added.

Phil nodded in agreement. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. It will stay between the 3 of us."

"Five of us, actually," Maria corrected. As Phil's questioning look, she added, "Natasha and Clint figured it out a few months ago."

"I'm going to have to have a talk with them," Phil muttered. "Keeping important information like that from their handler."

Maria rolled her eyes and reached out to take his coffee mug from him. "If that's all, you two need to get out of here. You might not have anything to do, but I have two weeks worth of paperwork to catch up on," she reminded the two men, pointing them towards her door.

"See you later, Coulson," Nick told the other man, slowing his pace.

"That's okay. I'll wait while you say your good-byes," he answered crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"That's an order, Agent Coulson," he clarified, slipping and arm around Maria's waist and pulling her close.

Phil couldn't help grinning. "Yes, sir," he replied, finally slipping out the door.

Maria wrapped her arms around Nick, resting her head on his chest. "One more person who knows."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we should kill him?" she asked.

He thought for a moment. "Probably not, since we just put so much time and effort into fixing him up after Loki almost did the job. Besides, I don't think Dr. Carlyle would be very happy if all her hard work were to go to waste. Also, I think our secret is safe with him."

"True." She lifted her face to him and he leaned down, kissing her quite thoroughly before taking his leave from her quarters.

He wasn't entirely surprised to find Phil waiting in the corridor.

"Was there something else?" he asked, indicating that he wanted the man to walk with him.

"Yes, sir," the agent responded, falling into step with the taller man. Side by side, they headed towards the office areas. "I just wanted to say that I really am happy for the two of you. I can't think of any two people who deserve happiness more."

"Thank you," Nick nodded.

"You know I think the world of you, Nick."

"The feeling is mutual, Phil."

"There aren't many people I think more highly of than I think of you." He paused. "But Maria Hill is one of those people. While you and I have been to the gates of hell together, she and I have been through several of the nastier neighborhoods there."

He stopped, turning to face the director. "If you ever hurt her, sir, I will make you very sorry. Somehow, some way, you will pay and pay dearly."

Nick studied him, then nodded.

"I expect nothing less, Phil."

The other man nodded in reply, then walked away.

'Do not ever underestimate that man,' Nick reminded himself. 'There's a reason he's made it to where he's at in this organization.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and find the relationship between these three believable. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. As always, please let me know what you think. I crave your feedback.


	10. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A near tragedy leads to realizations and admissions.

Risks 10

Nick, Maria, and Phil sat in Nick's office discussing the days plans. Phil updated the other two on the progress of his teams and took notes to pass on to them. Nick checked the time.

"I'm going to have to be heading out shortly," he told them. "Ambassadors Sheeling and Cavares are wanting to meet, but neither group trusts the other so I'm checking the site and double checking all the security arrangements."

"Surely someone else could handle that," Maria commented.

"Probably," Nick replied, "But the council feels that there's a lot riding on this and they want me to handle it personally." Maria rolled her eyes. He nodded in agreement, then added. "Which means that you're in charge here while I'm out."

"I'll try not to let it go to my head."

Phil grinned at her. "Can I have a raise?"

She grinned back. "Just submit a 500 page formal request, in triplicate, notarized, with recommendations from 5 superiors and we'll take your request under advisement at the next annual meeting."

"Figures," he said with a sigh.

Nick shook his head as he rose and circled the desk. "I do need to finish a few things before I leave, so if you two don't mind taking this show on the road," he told them, indicating the door.

Phil crossed to the entrance, Maria trailing behind him somewhat more slowly. She stopped in front of Nick and looked up at him. Placing a hand on his chest, she cleared her throat then caught her lower lip between her teeth. Nick caught her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

Clearly she had something on her mind.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"I'll just wait outside," Phil commented, turning to leave.

"No, it's okay," Maria protested. She stretched up to give Nick a quick peck on the lips. "I..." She took another deep breath.

"I really hope your meeting goes well," she finally spit out, clearly losing the nerve to complete her original thought. Patting his chest again, she turned to go, not meeting his gaze.

"Thanks," he replied as he watched her walk away, a look of confusion on his face. "I'll see you later."

The young woman glance back at him and smiled slightly. "Yeah. Later," she agreed with a nod.

Following her into the hallway, Phil gave her an odd look. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

She met his gaze steadily. "To the best of my knowledge, Agent Coulson, everything is functioning within normal SHEILD parameters."

He stared back at her. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it, Maria." He looked around to make sure they were alone in the corridor and pulled her to the side. "I already told Nick that he'd have to answer to me if he ever hurts you."

"You did what?" she asked in a tone of disbelief. "I know you two are friends, but do you really think it's a good idea to make threats like that against your boss, Phil?"

"Just wanted to make sure he knows where I stand on things, Maria. That he knows you've got someone watching out for you."

Smiling at him, she squeezed his hand. "That's sweet, Phil. Unnecessary, but sweet."

"My point, though, is that while I don't want to see you hurt, I'd rather not see him get hurt either. And I really think you could," he told her.

She nodded solemnly. "We're both opening ourselves up to being hurt."

"I know, and I'm really proud of you both, but I sensed some tension or something in there just now and it worries me," he told her. "You're not getting scared and backing off, are you?"

"No," she hastened to reassure him. "Nothing like that. I'm not planning to hurt him, so you don't have to figure out where to bury my body."

"Good," he told her with a smile.

"I just have some things I need to figure out where to go with," she told him.

After searching her gaze for a few moments, he finally nodded. "Okay. And if you need someone to bounce things off of, you generally know where to find me."

"I always know where to find you, Phil," she told him with a raised eyebrow.

Leaning close, he whispered softly, "That's what you think," then turned and headed to his office.

Allowing herself a small laugh, Maria headed to her office to take care of her own morning duties before heading to the command center.

An hour or so later, she received a message from Nick that he was about to leave for his meeting and forwarded a few last minute notes to her. She quickly replied that all was well and then returned her attention to the hum of activity going on around her.

Several minutes later, alarms suddenly began to sound. She crossed to the officer at the security monitor. "What's going on, Phelps?" she asked.

"Not sure, ma'am," he responded, his fingers dancing across his interface as he sought the source of the clanging alarms.

"Transport bay," he finally announced. "Shots fired."

Nick.

Her breath caught in her chest as she fought down the urge to drag the man out of his chair and pull more details out of the computer. She hoped she sounded calm and controlled as she ordered a complete lockdown of the base and dispatched a security team to the area.

Pulling out her phone, she fired off a quick message to Nick.

No response.

Another text, this one to Phil.

{On my way} he responded.

"We have men down," came the word from the security team.

"Are the medics on the scene?"

"Not yet," came the reply.

"What's taking so long?" she snapped.

Phil's voice cut in. "They've just arrived. I'll keep you apprised."

Her phone buzzed to indicate at message and she quickly pulled it out.

{GSW to chest. Unconscious. Transporting to med}

Over the radio, he reported. "We have 1 deceased on scene. 4 being transported to medical with gun shot wounds. Minor injuries are being treated here. Scene is secured. No one else in or out."

"Any idea what happened?" she asked him. "I'm going to have to contact the council and I need to know what to tell them."

"As near as we can tell from the witness reports, the shots came from above. I'd like to have Agent Barton check things out up there."

"Do it," she ordered. "Anyone or anything you need, you have my full authority. I don't think I need to tell you that this is a top priority."

"Yes, ma'am," he responded. "I'm on it."

The next several hours were a flurry of activity as Phil and his team investigated the incident while Maria worked damage control and soothed the ruffled feathers of the council members and ambassadors involved. She managed to convince them that the security specialist she dispatched to the meeting sight was fully competent to handle the arrangements.

Updates arrived from the medical staff. Two agents had received minor injuries requiring only minor patching. Two others, including Director Fury, had undergone surgery. All were now resting comfortably.

Finally, Phil showed up at the command center entrance. "Agent Hill? May I speak to you?"

Signaling to another officer to take her place, she crossed to his side.

"Director Fury is beginning to regain consciousness. Would you care to accompany me to his room? I'd like to see if he can give us any further information about what happened."

"Of course," she told him. "What do we have?"

"Barton managed to figure out the trajectory of the shots and found where the sniper waited. He found a single shell casing lodged in a crack in one of the vent ducts. Fortunately, it's from one of the new toys from R&D and there are only a few people checked out on it."

"How many?" she asked.

"A dozen," he told her. "Fury and one of the other victims, you, me, and Romanoff can be eliminated as suspects. We're working on locations of the others at the time of the shooting. I think we should have our shooter within the hour."

"Good work, Agent Coulson. I just might be able to swing that raise for you," she told him with a strained smile.

They stepped into the elevator and the doors closed, cutting them off from the outside. He turned to study her.

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine," she answered, a little too quickly.

He continued to stare, so she repeated. "I'm fine, Coulson. I just..." She let the sentence trail off.

"You just what?" he prompted.

"I haven't told him how I feel about him."

"How do you feel about him, Maria?"

She looked over at him. "I think I'm in love with him," she finally whispered.

A huge smile lit up his face. "So why haven't you told him?"

Maria studied the wall of the elevator, not meeting his eyes.

"Afraid?" he asked.

Finally looking at him, she nodded. "What if he doesn't feel the same?"

He reached over and took her hand. "You need to tell him."

"But what if I don't get the chance? What if he doesn't make it?"

Pulling her into a hug, he reassured her. "He's a tough man, Maria. He's going to pull through." He lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "He's got a very good reason to pull through."

"I hope so," she answered.

"Besides, I happen to know his doctor is a bit of a miracle worker," he told her.

She touched the spot on his chest where she knew the reminder of Loki's attack was, smiling as she felt his strong, steady heartbeat.

"That she is," she agreed.

"So," he queried, "are you going to tell him?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "Because if you don't, I will."

She glared at him.

"And it might not be in private," he added.

"You would, wouldn't you?" she asked sternly.

"Damn straight, I would."

He hugged her once more, then stepped away as the elevator slid to a stop and the doors slid open. Side by side, they walked down the corridor to the medical ward. Dr Carlyle glanced up from the electronic chart she was reviewing, giving them a tired smile.

"Figured the two of you would be showing up pretty soon. Any word on the person responsible for our busy afternoon?"

Phil's phone buzzed and he pulled it out, glancing at the small screen. He sent a quick reply, then looked up at them. "My team is pulling in a couple of people for questioning. We should have our answers pretty soon."

"What's the status on your patients?" Hill asked.

The other woman looked back to her data pad. "Dak Erickson is in the morgue. Shot through the head. Probably never felt a thing. Waleed Patel had a graze on the scalp and a shot pass through the left bicep. Jaime Ramirez took a bullet in the leg. It wasn't deep and didn't hit anything vital. They'll both be staying overnight so we can watch for infection, but I doubt they'll be out for long. Nan Henderson was shot in the back. The bullet is near the spinal column."

"You haven't removed it yet?" Maria asked.

"I'm waiting for her to stabilize a little more. She's in pretty bad shape. We're giving her transfusions to try to get her pressure up before we operate."

"And Director Fury?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady and casual.

"Should make a full recovery," the doctor assured them. "The bullet came very close to a major artery, so it took some finesse to get it out without causing any further damage, but we managed. He's going to be sore for a little while, but no permanent damage done."

"Is he awake yet?" Phil asked.

She glanced at her watch. "Should be. Let's go check." She led them to a door, entered a security code, and pushed the door open.

Maria caught her breath at the sight of the man in the bed. A large white bandage on his left shoulder and chest contrasted with his dark skin. His chest rose and fell evenly. As they watched, Nick opened his eye to gaze at them.

"How are you doing, sir?" Phil asked, moving to his side.

"Been better," the other man replied. "But I've been worse, too. What happened?"

Phil proceeded to fill him in on the details of what had occurred and the ensuing investigation, then asked some questions about his own memories of the attack. When he had finished, Coulson turned to Dr. Carlyle.

"I wonder if you'd be willing to give me a little more information on the nature of the injuries?"

"Certainly," she agreed, heading towards the door. "Anything I can do to help."

"I have a couple of things I need to discuss with Director Fury," Maria commented.

"Okay," the doctor agreed. "Just try not to tire or stress him too much," she warned.

"Understood."

Phil held the door for the doctor, giving Maria a smile and a nod as he followed her out.

Nick watched Maria as she slowly crossed the room and took his hand in hers, threading her fingers through his.

"You scared me, Nick," she told him softly.

"I know," he replied. "I'm sorry."

She looked down at their intertwined fingers, gathering her courage. "It's just that..."

She took a deep breath. Nick did as well, bracing himself for whatever she was about to tell him.

Her eyes came up, meeting his gaze. "I love you," she finally blurted out. "I tried to tell you before, but I just couldn't say it, but then when I thought that I might lose you..."

The sentence trailed off as she waited for his response.

He stared a moment.

Then, he grinned.

Then smiled.

Then, he threw back his head and laughed out loud.

Stunned, Maria stared for a moment, then jerked her hand from his grasp.

"Glad you find that so amusing," she spit out, turning on her heel and heading towards the door.

"Maria!" he called out. "Wait!"

She kept walking. He called out again, then groaned in pain. Unable to stop herself, she turned to find him swaying on his feet by the side of the bed. Quickly crossing back to him, she eased her shoulder under his good arm and wrapped her arms around him to steady him.

As she eased him back onto the bed, she asked, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? I seriously doubt you're supposed to be up and around yet." She grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and wiped the perspiration from his face.

He sat still for a few minutes, eye closed while he regained his equilibrium. Finally, he reached up, gently wrapping his fingers around her wrist as he opened his eye to look at her.

"I was trying to keep you from leaving."

She sighed and pulled her arm from his grasp. Before she could move away, he slid his arm around her and pulled her close, trapping her between his knees then moving his soft grip to her chin. He leaned forward to kiss her.

"First and foremost, I love you, too, Maria."

"You don't have to say that just because I did," she replied.

"I'm not," he insisted. "I'm saying it because it's true. I love you. I've just been afraid to say it, afraid that I'd chase you off."

"So, why did you laugh?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged, then grimaced. "Relief, I suppose," he confessed. "I knew there's been something on your mind. I was afraid that you were trying to tell me it was over, that you'd finally come to your senses and realized how much better you could do."

She suddenly clapped her hand over his mouth.

"I'm getting really tired of that, Nick."

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Sounding almost angry, she explained. "You keep making these comments about not being good enough for me, too old and too broken, and that I could do better. Well, for your information, I don't want better."

He smiled behind her hand as she realized what she had said.

"I don't want better because I don't think there is anyone better for me, Nick." Moving her hand from him mouth, she caressed his cheek. "I happen to think that you're one of the best things that ever happened in my life, Nick Fury. I have no plans to give that up."

Smiling, he slipped his arm around her again, pulling her close. Her arm went around his uninjured shoulder as she rested her other hand on his thigh and leaned close, their lips meeting

Outside the room, Phil was taking notes as Dr Carlyle went over her notes from the treatment of the agents injured in the shooting. Suddenly, an alarm started to blare. She glanced up at the flashing light over the door to Nick's room, indicating an alert from his heart monitor.

"Crash cart, room 1!" she yelled, quickly punching in her code and throwing the door open.

Only to find Maria pulling herself out of Nick's embrace, her face flushed. Both were breathing heavily. The doctor stared, he eyes going wide. Phil stepped forward and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"You might want to cancel the crash cart," he told her.

She turned to the staff members rushing into the room. "Never mind," she told them. "False alarm."

They nodded and turned to leave. Phil pushed the door closed behind them. Maria had turned to study the painting on the wall while Nick stared down at the floor. The doctor gazed towards one, then the other. Finally, she walked over to her patient and took his arm, busying herself by checking his pulse, then using her stethoscope to check his heart rate.

"Seems to be returning to normal. That's a good sign."

Since neither of the two just involved in the passionate embrace would look at her, she turned to Phil, who was grinning broadly.

"Busted!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, Phil," Maria and Nick said in unison.

"You?" Dr Carlyle said, pointing at Nick. "And you?" She pointed at Maria.

Maria moved back to his side, taking his hand and smiling at him.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Me."

"And me," Nick added.

The doctor looked at them for a moment, then shrugged. "You're both adults. What you do in private is none of my business. Though as your doctor, I do need to ask if you've discussed certain things."

"Birth control and STDs covered," Maria assured her.

Phil winced. "Ewww. TMI."

"That's what I wanted to know." She looked to Maria. "Just be careful. I do think he's going to make a full recovery, but it's going to take a little time, so go easy on him. I don't want to have to redo those stitches."

Making a couple of notes on his chart, she smiled at them.

"As you were," she told them, turning to leave. "Come on, Coulson."

He watched them for a moment, then sighed. "She said 'as you were' guys." When neither moved, he walked over to them, carefully repositioning Maria in front of Nick and placing his hand on her hip. He looked to the doctor.

"Is that right?"

She studied the scene a moment, then shook her head. "I think her left hand was on his shoulder and her right on his thigh."

"You're right," he nodded, moving her hands into the correct position.

"Phil," Nick growled.

"Yeah?"

"Get the hell out of my room."

"Yes, sir," he agreed. With a smile, he did exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured these two, particularly Maria, would have a really hard time saying those three little words.


	11. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the Avengers Initiative, Inc, a Joint Venture of Stark Industries and SHIELD is going to require a few meetings.

Risks 11

Maria was on a video conference call with Pepper Potts when Nick entered, taking a seat across from her. He was half listening to their conversation as he looked over some paperwork that he needed to go over with her.

While working out the financial arrangements for the Avenger's Initiative, the women had come to the conclusion that they needed to hire an outside financial manager, independent of either Stark Industries or SHIELD. With the extensive reach of both operations, it had been a difficult task to locate reputable companies with no ties to either, but Pepper had finally come up with a list of several possibilities and had had her assistant working to set up appointments with representatives from those companies.

Maria frowned as she noticed Nick rubbing at the spot on his chest where he had recently been shot. The shooter had been identified and dealt with. He was a sympathizer with a small group that had been opposed to the meeting that Nick had been organizing and to the agreements that could come from such a meeting. Maria's quick actions had assured that the meet had happened as planned and the success of it had everyone breathing a little easier.

He noticed her watching and smiled, quickly dropping his hand.

"Just itching," he mouthed.

She nodded, returning his smile.

"So do you think you'd be able to do that?" Pepper's voice chimed.

Maria realized that she hadn't been listening. Turning her attention back to the call, she apologized.

"I'm sorry, Ms Potts, I had to deal with another matter. Would I be able to do what?"

Pepper smile sympathetically as she turned her head briefly to study a note her assistant was holding out to her. "I understand completely, Agent Hill. I was saying that the CEO of one of the financial companies we were looking at contacted me and let me know that he is going to be passing through New York this afternoon on business and was wondering if we might be able to meet with him while he's here."

The agent pulled up her schedule for the day. "I should be able to do that. I just need to move a few things around, but I don't for see any problems. Which one of our suitors is this?"

Pepper had given her a list, but she didn't think she had ever gotten around to looking at it.

"Gavin Walsh with Walsh Financial," Pepper told her, consulting her own notes. "He's based out of Chicago and came highly recommended by several sources."

Fury noticed Maria stiffen very slightly. He probably wouldn't have even noticed had he not gotten to know her moods so well in the months they had been personally involved. He puzzled. The name sounded familiar for some reason he couldn't quite place.

The Stark Industries CEO continued. "If you want to meet us as the tower, we can ride together in the limo to his hotel."

"Sounds good," Maria nodded, her voice clipped.

They finalized arrangements and ended the call. Nick studied his lover as she focused on the schedule rearrangements needed. The name had finally clicked in his mind. His stare finally drew her attention and she looked at him, eyebrow raised in a question.

"I think maybe I'll let Coulson take this meeting," he told her.

"Coulson left for New Mexico this morning," she reminded him.

"Then Malone can handle it on his own," he replied, naming the accountant who had been working on the project the her.

"Not on his own."

"Then I'll go with him."

She sighed heavily. "Nick, don't worry. You're the one that dropped this in my lap, very much against my wishes, but I'm doing it. Malone and I have been working on this and I think we both need to be in on this meeting to make sure we don't miss anything."

He didn't look convinced.

"It's business, Nick. I'll handle it."

Finally, he nodded his surrender. "Okay, but I'm going with you."

"Not necessary," she told him.

"Maybe not, but I'm going anyway."

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him for a few moments. "Your caveman is showing again, Nick."

"Ugh," he replied.

 

If Pepper was surprised to have the Director of SHIELD join their business meeting, you couldn't tell by her welcoming smile. Stark, though, had to comment."

"Just what we need. Pirate backup."

Maria glanced at him. "He's here because I told him I you were about to drive me to homicide," she told him.

Stark batted his eyelashes at her. "Me?"

"Exactly," she responded.

"Now, now," Pepper interrupted. "Let's play nice, children."

The limo ride over was silent as each of the four focused on taking care of outstanding business before going into the meeting. Walsh was making use of one of the conference rooms at his hotel and when they arrived, they were escorted into the room. Malone and the Stark Industries accountant were already seated at the table. Before the new arrivals could take their seats, Gavin Walsh and his group arrived. He quickly introduced himself and his team to Tony, Nick, and Pepper before taking his seat.

Pepper looked at the other woman, curious about the obvious slight, but Maria refused to meet her gaze, instead focusing the attention on the data pad in her hand. Her curiosity increased when Walsh's assistant, a man by the name of van Drake started passing out copies of their proposal. When he started to hand one to Maria, Walsh coughed, shaking his head slightly. Instead, the man smirked at her, his gaze lingering just a little too long. When Fury loudly cleared his throat, he started, then moved over to stand next to his boss.

Nick proceeded to slide his paperwork over to Maria, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make much of it. That's why he left the financial stuff to the accounting department. Maria, though, had always had an affinity for numbers. That was part of the reason he had put her on this project.

When a young woman came in to offer refreshments, Tony and Pepper both accepted coffee as did both of the accountants. Nick refused anything. Before she could even ask if Hill wanted anything, Walsh dismissed her.

As Walsh started his presentation of their plan for managing the finances of the newly created Avengers Initiative Incorporated, he smiled broadly, nodding and making eye contact with the accountants, Tony, Pepper and Nick. The other occupant of the table was studiously ignored.

During a power point presentation when the lights were turned down, Pepper did notice Gavin covertly watching the agent, his face a harsh mask. Van Drake, on the other hand, seemed to be glancing at her often, the look on his face one that caused the hair on Pepper's neck to stand up. Maria, though, ignored both, concentrating on the presentation.

Finally, Walsh wrapped things up and asked if they had any questions of concerns. Pepper's data pad informed her that she had an urgent e-mail. She frowned slightly when she realized that it was from the woman across the table from her. It listed several questions and points that needed clarification.

Understanding dawned. The man obviously had issues with the dark haired agent and would not be receptive to any questions she might pose, so Pepper proceeded to bring them up, along with several of her own. Tony brought up a few more as did each of the accountants, then, finally, the meeting concluded.

Again, Walsh was effusive in thanking the others for their time and consideration while quite deliberately ignoring Hill. His assistant, though, finally spoke to her.

"Lovely to see you again."

Again, Pepper felt a chill run down her spine.

On the elevator ride down, Malone and Wiggins, the Stark Industries accountant compared notes and decided to hole up at the corporate headquarters to dissect the proposal. When the elevator doors opened, they went one way while the other four headed to the front of the building where Happy was bringing the limo around.

As they started across the lobby, Maria spoke.

"If you would all excuse me for a moment?" she said, tilting her head towards the ladies room.

The others nodded and she quickly headed that direction.

After a moment, Pepper spoke.

"I think I'll take a moment as well."

Nick's look was meant to discourage her from following the other woman, but she just tossed her head and followed, her heels tapping across the granite floor.

She pushed open the heavy door, not seeing anyone else in the room. Soft sounds came from the last stall, though. Growing up with an alcoholic mother and a bulimic sister, Pepper recognized the sound of dry heaves. She started to knock, then backed away, going to stand at the sink.

Finally, the stall door opened and a slightly pale Maria Hill stepped out. She paused a moment when she saw the other woman, but then continued to the sink.

"Everything okay?" Pepper asked.

Maria briefly met her gaze in the mirror. "Fine."

She washed her hands, then dampened a paper towel and lightly blotted her face. Pepper opened her carryall and pulled out a bottle of water, offering it to the other woman. After a moments hesitation, Maria accepted it, nodding her thanks. She rinsed her mouth a couple of times, then took a long drink. As she recapped the bottle, Pepper again reached into he bag, pulling out a roll of breath mints. With another nod, she took one and popped it into her mouth.

"Need anything else?" Pepper asked, dropping the roll back into her bag. "Antacid? Ibuprofen? Midol? Nail clippers?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"Pistol? Knife?"

Maria finally cracked a smile. "No, thanks. Got my own."

The strawberry-blonde looked up at her, taking in the skin tight fit of her uniform. "Really? Where?"

"Close at hand," was the only response she received. "That's quite the bag you carry, Ms. Potts."

Pepper shrugged. "It's best to be prepared when you go out in public with Tony," she explained.

"Can you ever really be prepared for Stark?" Maria asked curiously.

Again, the other woman shrugged. "Not really. But I try."

The agent crossed to the door, placing her hand on the handle as she locked gazes with Pepper again.

"Thanks."

Pepper nodded, then exited to the lobby where the two men waited. Tony was looking impatiently at his watch.

"Hurry it up, ladies. Places to go, people to see, things to do, and all that."

"Really," Pepper asked. "Who? What? Where?"

He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'll let you know when I figure it out," he told her, placing a hand on the small of her back to guide her to the door. Nick motioned for Maria to precede him and they both trailed the others out to where the limo waited.

As they settled in for the ride back to the tower, Tony looked across the seat at Maria. She dreaded what she knew was about to come.

"So, Hill," he said. "What did you to piss him off so badly? Sleep with his son? Shoot his dog?"

Pepper nudged him, but he continued watching expectantly. Nick clenched his fists, fighting the urge to reach over and take her hand. The heavy silence stretched out for several minutes and Nick thought she might simply ignore the question.

Finally, though, she replied.

"I killed his wife."

Pepper's eyes widened as she searched for something to say.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation," she finally mumbled.

Maria watched her for a few moments, then sighed.

"My mother died in childbirth. My father never forgave me for that."

"Gavin Walsh is your father?" Tony asked.

She nodded sharply. "Unfortunately, yes."

"But how could he hold you responsible for what happened?" Pepper asked, confusion in her voice. "It's not like you did deliberately did anything to cause her to die."

"I lived, she died. That's all the reason he needed," Maria responded, opening up her copy of the proposal to indicate that the conversation was over.

"That's just wrong," Pepper muttered under her breath.

The rest of the ride was silent and upon arrival at the tower, Nick and Maria climbed into the helicopter for a ride back to the base. Though he tried to catch her gaze so he could gauge her mood, she studiously avoided looking him in the eye.

When they set down, she quickly exited the chopper, heading into the rabbit warren of corridors. He sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to get her to talk to him.

And he'd let that go.

For now.

Several times during the course of the day, their paths crossed. Though she still refused to meet his gaze, he noted her clenched jaw and rigid posture and longed to wrap his arms around her.

When he finally decided to call it a day, he went looking for her. Her office was dark and she wasn't at the gym, the shooting range, or the pool. She didn't answer the door to her quarters, so he let himself in. Once inside, he could hear the shower running and he followed the sound to the bathroom. He knocked lightly on the door, knowing it was never a good idea to surprise her, then walked in.

She was standing under the hot running water, her face buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking. Nick dropped his jacket and quickly kicked his shoes off before opening the shower door and stepping in, still fully clothed, taking her shoulders and gently turning her to face him and wrapping his arms around her.

She stiffened for a moment, then finally gave in, burying her face in his shirt and allowing the sobs to come.

He kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You can let it out. It's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? I'd love to hear. Coming up next, more smuff.


	12. Talking About The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria finally starts to open up to Nick about her past. How will he react? Will he walk out as she's feared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part ended up being pretty heavy and dark in spots, so I suppose I should warn about mentions of child abuse, mental/emotional and sexual. There's nothing graphic, but it is mentioned, so be aware. It's kind of an important part of the story.

Risks 12

Nick had finally drifted off, a sleeping Maria curled in the curve of his body. After several hours, he was jolted awake by movement next to him. She mumbled in her sleep, her breathing becoming more rapid as she twisted, struggling with unseen enemies.

He raised up on his elbow, reaching to turn on the bedside lamp, barely reacting in time to grab her thrashing arm as she swung towards him. As she started struggling in earnest, he draped a leg over hers and gently took both wrists in his hand, lightly pinning them to the pillow above her head. He called her name softly, trying to draw her from the nightmare.

Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, her pupils dilated, a look of abject terror on her face as she bucked, trying to push him away. He froze momentarily, stunned by the intensity of her reaction. A soft moan of fear finally broke through to his mind and he released her hands, moving as quickly as he could to put distance between them. As he scooted away, she pressed her palms to his chest and shoved as hard as she could.

Released from his weight, she rolled off the bed and scurried across the room, turning to sit with her back against the wall. She hugged her legs to her chest and dropped her head to rest on her knees.

Nick sat on the edge of the bed, stunned as he watched her trembling, her breath coming in shaky gulps. After a few moment, he crossed to the dresser, quickly pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Then, he grabbed a blanket off the bed.

"Maria," he called her name softly.

Her eyes flicked up, meeting his. He held out the blanket, slowly approaching close enough to drape it around her shoulders before moving away from her.

He sat cross-legged in the floor across from her, leaning up against the side of the bed. At a loss for how to proceed, he just started speaking, quietly reassuring her that she was safe, that he was there for her, and that no one was going to hurt her.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, but eventually, her breathing slowed back to a normal rate and her trembling stopped, though she still kept her head down, eyes averted.

He debated the question on his mind. Part of him felt he needed to know, part of him didn't want to. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Maria," he asked softly, "did your father molest you?" Even asking the question, considering the possibility was making him nauseous.

After a prolonged silence, he heard a soft 'no,' followed by what almost sounded like a snort. She lifted her head to look at him. "My father never sexually molested me."

There was something disturbing in the way she made the statement, but before he could pursue it, the continued.

"In fact, Nick, to the best of my recollection, my father never touched me." She held his gaze.

"At all."

It was on the tip of his tongue to say 'good,' but something stopped him.

"He never touched you? At all?" he probed.

"Ever," she confirmed.

Confused, he thought about the time spent with his own children. "No carrying you to bed or tucking you in with a hug and a kiss?"

"No."

"No doctoring skinned knees, brushing your hair or tying your shoes for you?"

She shook her head.

"Not even holding your hand to cross a busy street or keep you close in a crowded store?"

"You're assuming he ever went out in public with me," she clarified with a raised eyebrow.

"But who took care of you before you were able to do for yourself?" he asked.

"Nannies," she replied. "He hired people to do what absolutely had to be done, but they were instructed to keep physical contact to a minimum. Nothing that could be construed as a sign of affection. Food, clothing, shelter, education, but nothing more. In fact, one woman was fired for daring to help me up when I fell down some stairs and broke my arm."

Nick shook his head, not certain how to respond. "You do know that's not normal, right?"

With another shrug, she continued. "I spent most of my childhood at boarding schools or camps of one kind or another. Wherever he could put me so that he didn't have to see me. I realized fairly quickly that that was for the best. I really dreaded the times he didn't have something arranged and I'd end up having to go home for a school break."

He had scooted close to her, reaching out to rest his hand on her leg. Something she had said still bothered him and he tried to focus on what it was.

She had said that her father never molested her.

Emphasis on 'father.'

"What about van Drake?" he asked.

Her eyes flicked up, then back down.

"What about him?"

"Did he touch you?"

The silence following his question was thick and heavy.

When she finally looked up again, her eyes were dark and unreadable. "Augustus worked for Walsh for a long time. He was a valued employee and deserved to be rewarded for his long and discreet service."

Nick felt the bile rising in his throat, but swallowed quickly.

"So, not only did he rape you, he did so with your father's permission?"

Her gaze held, and he had a bad feeling that there was more to come.

"He was preparing me."

Nick didn't want to ask, but the words came out anyway.

"Preparing you for what?"

"The others." She paused, trying to gauge his reaction before continuing. "He decided that what worked as a reward for a good employee might also serve as an added enticement for a few select clients with certain desires."

A sharp pain in his jaw made Nick suddenly realize how tightly his teeth were clinched.

"How old were you?" he finally managed to ask.

Not that it really mattered. Whether it had been yesterday, or decades ago he was still ready to personally deal with each and every man involved.

"I was about 7 when it started."

His mind pulled up an image of Veronica at 7, front teeth missing, head thrown back in laughter as her pigtails flew in the breeze. He was pushing her on the swing.

'Higher, Daddy!' she had squealed with delight.

He would have willingly sacrificed his own life to protect her.

Still would.

Without a word, he rose and walked into the other room. Maria watched him go, the barely controlled anger evident in every line of his body.

He was leaving.

Her head dropped back to rest on her knees. It had always been her fear that he would walk once he found out the truth. She had certainly been told enough that no decent man would ever want her. In her mind, at least, Nick Fury was a decent man.

A loud 'CRASH' in the other room made her jump, her head snapping up again. She heard a muffled curse, then the sound of her freezer door opening.

Moments later, a chagrined looking Fury appeared at her bedroom door, an ice pack wrapped around his right hand.

"Sorry about the hole in your living room wall," he told her. "I'll have someone come down to patch it up tomorrow."

She smiled sadly. "It might look a little suspicious to have you reporting damage to my apartment," she told him. "I'll take care of informing maintenance. Tell them I was working out or something."

With a nod, he disappeared from the doorway, only to reappear moments later without the ice pack. He crossed the floor and squatted next to her.

"I'm sorry," she murmurred softly.

Without a word, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back into the living room. She watched him in shock as he settled onto the end of the sofa, tucking the blanket carefully around her as he cradled her in his arms.

When she continued to stare at him, he became concerned.

"Is this okay, sweetheart? Would you prefer that I not touch you right now? Because, as much as I want to hold you, I don't want to do anything to hurt you or frighten you." His expression was earnest. "Just tell me what you need from me right now, because I just can't imagine."

She worked a hand free from her cocoon and reached out to stroke his face.

"Why?"

He wasn't sure exactly what she was asking, but he knew there was one answer that would cover whatever it was.

"Because I love you."

"Even knowing about that?" she whispered, her nod towards the bedroom reminding him of the discussion they had there earlier.

His face reflected surprise. "Why would that," he copied her motion, "change how I feel about you?"

When she didn't answer, he continued. "The only thing that's changed is my desire to make his death even more slow and painful." He considered a moment. "And my respect for you."

He trained his eye on her face, waiting for her to really look at him.

"Maria, nothing that happened was your fault."

She shrugged and looked away. He placed a gently finger on her chin to turn her back to him.

"Nothing," he reiterated. "You were a victim. You got a bad draw in the parent department and were abused by the person who should have been protecting you the most. Instead, he used you for his own profit, feeding the perversions of others."

"van Drake told me I could have stopped it if I had really wanted to," she told him. "That I let them do things to me because I wanted them to."

"What do you think?" he asked, running his fingers through the silk of her hair.

She watched him, wondering if she dared to say what she had been considering all these years.

"I think that I was a child. I was small and weak and probably would have gotten hurt even worse if I had tried to stop it." Her statement was more of a question, as if she thought he might disagree.

Nodding, he smiled. "You were a child. You were small, and strong inside. You survived in spite of them and have become an amazing, strong woman."

Finally, she breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and rested her head on his shoulder. Snuggling into his embrace, she felt herself relaxing.

"So this is okay?" he asked.

"Very okay," she agreed.

"Do you want to discuss how to kill your father now, or should that be a subject for another day?"

He heard her laugh softly. "I think he and his demonic hoard have stolen enough of my life for today, enough of my rare time with you. He's not worth anymore of our time or attention."

After a bit of comfortable silence, he spoke again.

"Just let me know if I ever touch you or do anything to make you uncomfortable. Like when I was holding you down."

She looked up at him. "That has more to do with what happened when I was captured than with my childhood memories."

"I know. But I want to know if anything bothers you at all. Particularly when we're making love. I really don't want to bring up bad memories for you."

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and he grabbed for a tissue.

"I'm sorry, babe. Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, no," she assured him, framing his face between her hands. "Something very right. Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you more, you say or do something so sweet and tender."

Now it was his turn to shrug. He was glad his skin tone hid what would have been a furious blush. "Just don't let it get around," he told her.

"Your secret's safe with me," she told him, lying her head back on his shoulder.

"And you're safe with me," he replied.

"I know."

And she closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on this. I don't usually get this dark, but it seemed to fit here. I look forward to your comments. Thank you.


	13. His Twisted Side of the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has some questions about daddy dearest and hear some of his side of the story.

Risks 13

Several days later, Maria found herself preparing to return to the Avenger's Tower for another meeting with Pepper regarding the Avenger Initiative financing. Phil would be accompanying her under the pretense of debriefing Clint who had just returned from a mission. From the looks Phil had been giving her, she had a feeling that Nick had asked him to keep an eye on her.

She finally cornered him in his office. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

He gave her an innocent look.

"What did Nick tell you?" she clarified.

"My discussions with my boss are confidential and on a need to know basis," he told her. "If you needed to know, you would have been included."

She stood in front of him, arms crossed, 'don't mess with me' face firmly in place.

She stepped forward.

Phil stepped back.

The pattern repeated until Phil found his back against the wall. Maria stepped forward once more, grasping his tie and rising on her toes to look him in the eye.

"What. Did. He. Tell. You?"

Smiling, he tapped her on the tip of her nose. "That he loves you and that he's concerned about you because you had to deal with your bastard of a father again."

Though she had never shared details with him, long shifts together over many years had given him enough hints to know that her childhood had been hellacious.

"I'm fine," she assured him, releasing his tie and stepping back.

"I'm sure you are," he told her, "but when my boss tells me to keep an eye on his girlfriend who also happens to be my best friend," he grinned, "I'm going to keep an eye on you."

She sighed, knowing it was hopeless to argue with him. In spite of everything he had seen her do over the years, Phil was still a bit protective of her. But then again, she supposed she was pretty protective of him, too.

"I suppose if you feel you must. Just don't go overboard," she warned.

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Much to her relief, by the time they arrived at the tower, Phil was back to treating her normally. He had stepped into a meeting room with Clint while Maria sat down with Pepper and Tony to set discuss the proposals they had and to set up a second round of interviews with some of the companies. When they had wrapped that up, Pepper cleared her throat and looked at Tony. He looked back at her, nodding his head towards Maria.

"Was there something else, Ms. Potts?" she asked.

Tony nodded his head, encouraging Pepper to proceed. Maria braced herself, fearing she knew where this conversation was heading.

"Would you like a drink, Agent Hill?" Tony asked, jumping up and heading over to the bar.

"No. Thank you," she told him. He nodded and fixed one for himself, looking back at Pepper.

She folded her hands on the desk in front of her. "Clearly, Walsh Financial is not the appropriate choice for the Avenger's needs."

Maria grunted noncommittally.

"However, our accountant seems to think that they might be the right company to take care of some things for Stark Industries." She paused.

Realizing she was waiting for a comment, the agent shrugged. "That's entirely up to you."

Stark pulled up a chair and sat down facing her. "Here's the thing, Agent Hill. I've done my share of wild living and hanging out with people who've done the same. Some of the people I do business with have lifestyles that most people disapprove of. Drinking. Drugs. Sexual promiscuity. Stuff that they choose to do that doesn't hurt anyone but themselves."

He watched her closely, trying to make sure she understood. "But I do have standards, lines that should not be crossed. People who sell drugs...hurt kids...old people...small animals...large animals...those who can't defend themselves. You get the point."

She nodded.

"I will not do business with people like that, regardless of what they have to offer. I guess what I'm saying it this. Knowing my position, do you think that this is a business relationship that SI should pursue? 'Cause Pepper and I were both picking up some pretty creepy vibes from daddy dearest and his pet Igor."

With both of them watching her, she stood up and walked over to the bar, picking up the bottle of scotch. "Is this the good stuff or is it the horse piss you keep for people you don't like?"

Tony crossed to join her. He took a sip from his own glass, considering for a moment. "The good stuff. I think." He took the bottle from her and fixed her a glass, then topped off his own.

She took a drink and returned to her seat. After staring into the depths of the amber liquid for several minutes, she looked up at Pepper.

"No."

Tony started to speak, but Pepper gave him a silencing look.

"That's all we wanted to know. Thank you."

Maria nodded her head, taking another sip of her drink.

Just at the point where the silence was about to become uncomfortable, there was a tap at the door and Phil poked his head in. His smile disappeared as he sensed the mood of the room.

"Are you about ready to head back to headquarters?" he asked, studying his coworker.

"Almost," she told him, skimming through her notes one more time. While she and the other woman finalized a couple of details, Tony offered the man a drink. Phil shook his head, standing with his hands behind his back as he waited.

When Pepper's phone rang, she distractedly hit the speaker button.

"Potts here."

"Ms Potts," a smooth voice intoned. "Gavin Walsh here."

She sat up straight, focusing her whole attention on the phone. "What can I do for you, Mr. Walsh?"

Maria became engrossed in something on her data pad while the two men watched, Tony openly curious, Phil deadly still and silent.

"I was just following up on our meeting several days ago and wondering if there was any more information you need from myself or my staff to assist you in making your decision.."

Pepper looked at the phone for a moment. Usually, she tried to be gentle when delivering bad news, but there was something about this man that tempted her to neglect her normal courtesy. "Actually, Mr. Walsh, we're still in the winnowing process, but it looks like we will be going in a different direction."

There was a brief silence. "I see. And the possibility of a deal with Stark Industries?"

"I don't think so, Mr. Walsh."

Another silence, then anger crackled across the line.

"This is because of HER, isn't it?"

Pepper's eyes flickered to Maria.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ms Hill," he clarified, his voice icy. "I'm sure she told you about our relationship."

Pepper said nothing. The man seemed to realize his anger was getting him nowhere and his tactic changed. He sighed heavily.

"Maria is a very troubled young woman, Ms Potts. I blame myself. You see, her mother died when she was born. Abigail was my whole world and when I lost her, I sank into a very deep depression. It was months before I surfaced, before I was able to function again. By then, I had missed out on being able to bond with my daughter and she had lost the ability to do so."

His voice sounded sad as he continued. "She was never able to make those connections that normal people make. I sent her to doctor after doctor, but no one could get through to her. She hated me and would do anything to get back at me. I had to stop bringing business associates home because of the lies she would tell about me and because she started trying to seduce them. If Howard Stark and Obadiah were still alive, they could vouch for what I'm telling you."

Tony's head snapped up, his gaze turning to the dark haired agent. Walsh continued, unaware of his audience.

"I tried to set up a business deal through Mr. Stane several years ago, but she screwed that up for me. Unfortunately, I finally just had to walk away from her. When you have multiple medical professionals telling you that your child is a psychopath with sociolopathical tendencies and can't be cured, you finally have to believe them. It broke my heart when she went to court at 17 to change her name and get emancipated, but when someone wants you out of their life, especially someone that toxic, you finally have to let go."

He sighed again. "My apologies, Ms. Potts. I know I shouldn't be airing my dirty laundry, but I feel I would be remiss if I didn't warn you about the kind of person you were doing business with and the things she's capable of."

"We are very careful about who we do business with, Mr. Walsh," Pepper replied, her tone icy. "Our business is concluded." She disconnected the call and stared at the phone in distaste.

No one spoke or moved. Phil's stance never wavered, but anger rolled off him in waves.

Maria finally looked up. "He did actually have me diagnosed as psychotic," she admitted.

Pepper shrugged. "If you have enough money and influence, you can find a doctor to say whatever you want them to say." Maria could tell by the look on the other woman's face that she had made the connection between his comments and Maria's reaction at their previous meeting.

Tony sat perfectly still, his mind pulling up details of a long forgotten overheard phone call. He had been a teenager, sitting in a dark corner of his father's lab when Stane had made a phone call.

 

'Walsh? Obadiah Stane here. Howard Stark's aide? I wanted to thank you for your time the other day.'

He paused, listening to the response.

'Mr. Stark is actually looking at several options right now.' He listened again.

'Yes. About your 'special' offer? The girl? I don't think Mr Stark would be interested. However, I do have a great deal of influence with him and with other things being equal, I might be inclined to recommend someone who will offer me something that your competitors don't.'

 

"Hill?" Tony's voice sounded strangled.

She looked at him, the fear on his face asking the question he couldn't bring himself to voice.

"I never met your father, Tony."

"And Stane?"

She pressed her lips together. Her non answer was all the answer he needed.

Pepper frowned. "If it was back when Howard and Stane were involved, it would have been over 20 years ago."

Tony matched her frown, turning back to Maria. "You would have been...what? 7 or 8 years old?"

"Something like that," she agreed, not meeting his eyes.

"And Obadiah.." he couldn't finish the statement, but Maria nodded again.

"I was such a fool to trust that man," Tony commented, walking over to stare out the window.

"He was a master manipulator," Pepper reminded him. "Just like your father, Maria," she added, looking to the other woman.

With a nod, Maria rose and turned to Phil. "We need to get back to the base, Phil." As they started out the door, Tony's soft question stopped them.

"Stane wasn't the only one, was he, Hill?"

She paused. Her answer, when it finally came, was equally soft. "No. He wasn't."

The two took their leave, flying back to the base in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Meeting them on the landing pad, Nick sensed the mood and immediately ordered them both back to his office immediately.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Coulson debriefed Barton on the Pakistani mission and Ms Potts and I set up some follow up meetings on the financial management company. We hope to have a final plan in place in the next few days," Maria told him.

Nick continued to stare, his eyebrow raised.

She held his gaze for a few moment, finally breaking. "What makes you think anything happened?"

"Because Phil looks to be in 'seek and destroy' mode and you," he paused, examining her for a moment, "are in about the same state you were in the other day when we met with your father,"

She refused to meet his gaze, so he turned to Phil, pinning him with an inquisitive stare.

"Yeah," he told Nick. "The bastard called Potts to follow up on their meeting. He didn't take well to being told he was no longer in the running for the contract. He ended up telling her all about his 'troubled' daughter and how she tried to seduce Howard Stark and his right hand man." He didn't bother trying to cover the anger in his tone.

Nick turned to Maria. "Howard Stark?"

She finally looked at him. "No, Nick. Like I told Stark, I never met Howard. I think my father tried to get to him through Obadiah."

The dark skinned man sighed with relief. "I wouldn't have thought Howard capable of that, but sometimes people fool you."

He led her to a chair and nudged her down into it, kneeling in front of her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, his voice gentle.

She shrugged, keeping her gaze locked on his chest. Slowly, she leaned forward, burying her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close, one hand rubbing slow, comforting circles on her back.

Finally, she disengaged, gently pushing him back. "I'm doing okay, thanks in a great part to you," she told him, softly stroking his face. "I'm just not sure how I'm going to face Stark and Ms Potts again. It's tough enough facing Phil."

Phil's expression shifted and he quickly crossed to squat next to her, grasping her hand.

"You face this just like you face everything, Maria. With your head high and your hand on your gun. You have no reason to be embarrassed or ashamed of anything."

"Just like I told you," Nick agreed. "You had no choice in the matter. Your father, van Drake, Stane. They're the ones who should be ashamed."

"What they should be," Phil interrupted, "is dead."

"Stane already is," she reminded him.

"So why aren't your father and this van Drake guy and all the other guys?"

"Because that would be murder," Maria protested.

"You had no problem killing Malik," he reminded her, referring to the man who had tortured and raped her years before.

"That was different. That was during the course of a mission. This would just be revenge," she replied.

"Not revenge. Justice," Nick said.

"Murder is a crime," she reminded them.

"And what happened to you wasn't?" Phil asked.

"Of course it was," she told them, her frustration evident, "but it was a long time ago. There's a statute of limitations and no evidence. I don't want either of you to get into legal trouble because of what they did. I lost too much to him and I won't lose you."

She looked from one to the other, her voice and face revealing and edge of panic.

"Okay," Nick hastened to reassure her, looking a warning to Phil.

The other man squeezed her hand. "Whatever you want, Maria."

Nodding with relief, she smiled. "Thank you." She considered for a moment. "Although..."

"Yes?" Nick prompted.

"He knows who I work for now. That's likely to make him a little nervous," she added, still thinking.

Phil started to smile. "Maybe even a lot nervous."

"We could probably make him even more nervous without too much effort," Nick added.

"A car following him here and there? A dark suit or two watching? We have a few people who are very good at making people nervous," Phil suggested.

"Things in his home and office moved around? Anonymous calls with no one at the other end?" Nick commented.

"A campaign of terror?" Maria postulated.

"A campaign of terror we can do," Phil confirmed.

'At least it's a start,' Nick thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dark chapter. I do seem to like torturing her, don't I? Hope you enjoyed I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	14. Helping Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria gets a call from a friend in need.

"Maria. I need your help," Natasha whispered urgently as soon as she had answered the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you finished for the day?" the red-head asked, ignoring the question.

The deputy director took a quick glance at her computer. "Almost. I just need to wrap up a couple more things. Maybe 30 minutes or so."

"That's fine. Get it done, then meet me at the Elswood Suites Hotel, suite 2100," Nat whispered at her before disconnecting the call.

Slightly concerned, the agent quickly completed her work and headed for the luxury hotel. When she tapped lightly at the door, it opened just a crack.

"Are you alone?" the other woman hissed.

Maria looked up and down the hall. "Yes."

The door closed, then opened again, Natasha's hand snaking out to grab her arm and jerk her into the room as the door slammed shut again.

"What's going on?"

"Bedroom," Natasha directed, pulling her quickly across the living room and into the bedroom, pushing the door closed behind them.

Maria looked around. "Where's the body? Bathroom?" she asked, crossing to peek into that room.

Natasha gave her a confused look. "Body? What body?"

The dark haired woman looked at her. "Your call sounded pretty urgent. I figured you wanted me to help you dispose of a dead body," she told her with a shrug.

"Not today," Nat laughed, "but I'll definitely keep you in mind when I do. No, tonight it's just your body that I'm interested in.

Maria's eyebrows rose. "I'm really flattered, Nat, but we're both otherwise involved at the moment," she reminded the other woman.

"That's not what I meant, though maybe I'll keep that in mind, too. For now, I just need you to strip," she told her, digging through some of the many bags laid out on the king-sized bed.

"Might I inquire as to why?"

Nat sighed. "I have an assignment as a sort of personal dresser for this woman and I need to make sure I've got the timing right. I have to get her dressed for an occasion and I want to make sure that I'm allowing enough time for everything that I need to do." She looked pleadingly at her friend.

"You dress up all the time, Nat."

"Yes," the red-head agreed. "I dress myself. Dressing someone else is entirely different. I thought about asking Annie for hints, but I figured I'd learn best by doing. Besides, she scares me a little."

"Okay. What do you need from me?" Maria surrendered.

With a dazzling smile, the assassin handed her a bag. "Shower. That way I can start with a clean slate. You've got body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and body lotion, all with the same scent. If we layer it properly, it lasts longer," she told her, shoving her towards the bathroom. "Hurry, hurry. I'll get everything out here ready."

When Maria emerged several minutes later, Natasha had lit several scented candles, put on some music, and poured them each a glass of wine. "Come on," she said, waving her towards the chair set up in front of the dressing table.

"Are you sure you're not trying to seduce me?" Maria asked.

"Trust me, you'd know if I were," Nat assured her as she guided her into the chair and handed her the wine. "Just trying to make the client relax."

She picked up the hair dryer and one of several brushes she had laid out and went to work on Maria's hair. After several minutes of blowing, brushing, and spraying, it gently framed her face in soft waves, pulled back on one side with a diamond studded clip.

With a nod of satisfaction, she started pulling jars, tubes, brushes, and sponges out of a makeup case, holding them up to Maria's face as she selected the proper shades.

"So, how are things going with you and Nick?"

"Good," Maria responded.

"Glad to hear that," Natasha answered. "You've both seemed a bit tense the last couple of weeks. Phil has, too, come to think of it."

Maria grimaced. "That obvious?"

"Not to most people," Nat assured her, dabbing a couple of different shades of makeup on her face before selecting one.

Sighing, the brunette explained. "You know about the Avengers Initiative, Inc. that Ms Potts and I have been working to set up, right?" The other woman nodded and she continued. "One of the financial groups that we met with ended up being the one that my father owns. Running into him and his assistant again brought up some old memories, which brought up some old nightmares, which led to me nearly decking Nick in our sleep one night."

"I understand," Nat told her. "I think Clint usually sleeps with one eye opened."

"And he wouldn't have it any other way," Maria teased.

"Nor would Nick," the assassin returned.

Maria shrugged. "Well, he hasn't walked out yet. Even when he found out about..." she left the sentence hanging.

"You thought your past would scare him off?"

"I was always told that I didn't deserve to be happy, didn't deserve anything good in my life."

"Sounds like your father was a real winner," Nat commented sarcastically. "At least you got your mother's looks."

Maria turned. "How do you know that? I never even saw a picture of her. He didn't keep any around the house. Said he didn't want me spoiling them by looking at them."

Nat gently turned her back and continued working on her makeup. "He has a picture of the two of them in his office. A wedding picture, I think. It was in a drawer, but I thought it was too pretty to leave there, so I set it on his desk."

Before Maria could turn again, Nat gently held her chin. "When were you in his office?"

"A few days ago," the assassin told her, eyes suddenly dark. "I had a short layover in Chicago and Phil mentioned that I might want to pay a brief call on him. He wasn't home, so I just looked around, did a little redecorating. Actually, I think I may have left one of my knives on his desk, too."

A brief smile crossed Maria's face. Then, she frowned. "I'm sorry, Nat. I've read the reports on the Red Room project and on your childhood. I guess mine wouldn't seem so bad compared to that."

This time it was Natasha who spun Maria's chair to face her. "No, Maria. This isn't a competition. While I don't know or need to know details, I know that it wasn't just that daddy wouldn't buy you a pony. My demons don't make yours any smaller."

"Thanks," Maria told her with a nod. Then she smiled again. "Wow. If it's part of your job to get information from your client, you should have no problem finding out everything you need."

Nat matched her smile. "I am good, aren't I?" she asked, stepping back to take a look at her handiwork. She compared several different lip colors, chose one and brushed it on, then nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay. Time to get you dressed."

"Do we really have to do all this?" Maria asked.

"I like to be prepared," Nat told her. "You know how often our lives depend on being prepared."

"Fine," she said, throwing up her hand. "What do I wear?"

The red-head selected a bag, glanced inside, then handed it to her. Maria's eyebrows rose again as she pulled out the black lace and silk merry widow and matching thong.

"The right foundation is vital," Natasha reminded her. "Besides, you agreed to place yourself in my capable hands."

"I suppose I did," Maria agreed, shedding her robe and slithering into the form fitting garments. After a few minor adjustments, Nat pulled a garment bag from the closet, unzipping it to remove a very sexy variation of the little black dress. She assisted the deputy director into the dress and zipped it into place. The strapless top had soft underwires, gently lifting her decolletage to the point she feared a deep breath could cause it to pop out. A couple of pieces of strategically placed garment tape assured that the top would stay in place. At least, as long as she wanted it to, Nat assured her with a grin.

The dress's deep black fabric was shot through with silvery threads, it's form fitting skirt ended mid thigh, leaving her long, shapely legs on display. Nat handed her a pair of sparkly silver heels.

"Why is it always high heels?" she groaned.

"Because you've got great legs that look even better in heels and because your boyfriend it 8 inches taller than you so you can get away with it."

Maria looked at her curiously. "You mean, your client's boyfriend."

"Yeah, my client's boyfriend," Nat replied, walking around her friend to survey her work, then nodding her satisfaction. "One more spray," she commented, spritzing Maria with one final layer of the soft vanilla scent.

"So, what's the occasion?" Maria asked suspiciously. "Charity gala? Celebration of some sort?"

Tasha pulled out her phone, typing quickly, then putting it away. "Just making some notes," she commented before replying. "It's her birthday and she's been having a difficult time and her boyfriend is wanting to treat her to a romantic, private dinner for two."

At that moment, a light tap sounded on the bedroom door. Maria jumped to reach for her weapon, but Nat already had it in hand.

"No need for that," she said with a smile as she reached to open the door.

Nick stood in the doorway, a single red rose in his hand. He was dressed casually in black slacks and a black silk shirt, opened at the collar. He nodded his thanks to Tasha as his gaze landed on Maria. His jaw dropped slightly. The red-head finally reached over and patted him on the chest.

"Breathe, Nick."

He took a deep breath, his face lighting up.

"Stunning."

Maria nodded her thanks. "Romanoff does good work."

"Romanoff had great material to work with," the woman in question replied. She gave Maria a slight push in Nick's direction. "Happy birthday."

He held out the rose. She took it, breathing deeply of it before taking Nick's outstretched hand. He kissed her softly. She turned to Natasha.

"Thanks. For everything."

"My pleasure," the assassin answered. "I'll just collect my stuff and get out of here. You two have fun."

"Yes, ma'am," Nick replied, pulling Maria close and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. When they had to break it off to breathe, he ran his hands down her back.

"You are an amazingly beautiful woman, Maria Grace Hill."

She smiled up at him, stroking the soft silk of his shirt. "You cut a pretty fine figure yourself, Nicholas Raymond Fury."

He took her hand, leading her out onto the balcony where a perfectly appointed table awaited. As he held out the chair for her, she looked around, taking in the fine linen, crystal, silver and china. The tantalizing scent of a steak dinner teased her nostrils.

"This is absolutely amazing, Nick."

He shrugged. "I know you've probably never celebrated your birthday, but I see it as an opportunity to show you just how very special you are to me." he told her.

Opening the wine, he poured them each a glass, then raised his in a toast.

"To the woman I love," he proposed.

"To us," she corrected.

"To us," he agreed.

The meal was consumed mostly in silence as they enjoyed the excellent dinner and the even better company. Nick found his gaze continuously returning to the exquisite woman across the table from him, delighted to simply be spending time with her.

When they had finished, he pulled back her chair and offered her a hand to rise. They walked over to the railing where they looked out over the city lights.

"It looks so peaceful and clean from up here," she murmured. He grunted agreement, turning his head to look at her again. He noticed her shiver slightly.

"It's chilly out here. Are you ready to go inside?" he asked.

"Not yet," she shook her head. "I love seeing the city like this."

He moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close. "Better?"

"Definitely," she agreed, leaning back against him.

Resting his chin on her head, he breathed deeply. "Mmmm. You smell wonderful."

She laughed. "The secret is to layer the scent. Makes it last longer."

"You know what my favorite scent on you is?" he whispered in her ear, his voice husky.

She turned in his arms, looking up into his dark eye.

"What?"

"Me."

She shivered. "Let's go inside."

He smiled, opening the sliding door and guiding her in.

"Yes, let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it was time to give Maria a bit of a break and let her have some fun. She gets to have even more fun in the next chapter, another 'M' one. 14.5 coming soon. I'd love to know your thoughts.


	15. The Things Boyfriends Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Maria take another step forward in their relationship as he discovers something

Risks 15

Nick turned down a corridor, noticing Maria and a young agent in the hallway. The tension was thick, almost a physical presence. The body language of both individuals spoke of a serious dressing down. He moved closer.

"You can consider this to be an official warning, Mr. Denton," she told him. "With the kind of work we do, one little mistake can easily become a matter of life or death. Your own, if you're lucky, someone elses if you're not. Any more slip ups of this nature and you will find yourself out of here so fast your head will spin. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The man started to speak, his face and body framed to protest. Then, he noticed Fury. He quickly dropped his glance to the floor then looked back to Maria.

"I said 'Is that clear?'" she reiterated.

"Yes, ma'am," he barked.

"Dismissed," she answered, waving him off. He turned, swiftly departing.

She turned to Nick. "And I certainly don't need you playing enforcer behind my back. I am more than capable of disciplining an employee."

"I don't doubt that for a moment," he told her with a lifted eyebrow. "You would not be where you are if you weren't."

"So why are you checking up on me?" she questioned, crossing her arms and staring up at him.

"I am not 'checking up' on you in any way, form, or fashion, Agent Hill," he told her. "It just happens that this corridor goes to my office and, since that is where I was going, I kind of needed to to be here."

Maria snorted. "Or has someone come whining to you that I'm being too hard on them?"

"You really think that someone is going to come to ME looking for sympathy?" he asked her in disbelief. "ME?"

She shrugged. "Some people here can certainly be pretty stupid sometimes."

He studied her. "Stupid? You really think that we have stupid people working for us?" he asked.

"Some days, yes, I really do," she answered.

Her glare held steady under his unrelenting gaze, then, he motioned for her to follow him into his office.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his concern evident.

"Other than the fact that everyone seems intent on pissing me off today, absolutely nothing is wrong," she told him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Doesn't seem to be too difficult," he muttered under his breath.

Her face hardened and she glared at him. "What did you just say?"

"I said, you seem to be quite easily pissed off today," he answered, matching her glare.

Before she could respond, his phone rang, He glanced at the caller ID. "Sorry, I have to take this one," he told her, pointing her towards the chair. "Have a seat."

"I'll stand," she answered. She cringed inwardly, knowing how childish that sounded, but she simply couldn't help herself.

As he listened to the voice on the other end of the line, he watched her covertly. Her arms, crossed over her chest, slowly slid down slightly until they were wrapped around her stomach. She winced slightly, so quickly he almost missed it.

Needing to focus on the conversation, he swiveled his chair so that his back was towards her. After a few more minutes of listening and realizing that the agent had nothing new to report, he let his gaze wander again, catching her reflection in the glass of the framed SHIELD emblem that hung behind his desk.

With her arms tightly clenching her stomach, she closed her eyes, biting on her lower lip as she bent over slightly. Finally, she moved to the chair. As she eased down, she allowed herself to double over for a few moments, then sat up, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them to hug them close.

Clearly, she was in pain. Just as clearly, she didn't want to admit it, even to him. He hated seeing it, but wanted to respect her wishes.

He finally interrupted the man on the phone. "Do you actually have anything new to report or are you simply checking in?"

"No, sir, nothing new to report since my last check in," the man admitted.

"Then that's all you need to say," Fury told him irritably. "Detailed reports are only needed if the situation has changed significantly. I don't need you wasting my time repeating what you were told in the briefing we both attended a few hours ago."

He ended the call before the man could reply. In the reflection, he saw Maria quickly jump to her feet, resuming her previous position before he turned to face her again.

He snorted. "There does seem to be a higher level of stupidity in the air today. Maybe I should have the water tested," he told her.

She made an 'I told you so' face. "If there's nothing else, sir, I have work to do."

Watching her for a moment, he hesitated. "You know, Maria, you have plenty of sick time saved up if you need to take some. And I'm certain that you've already taken care of the urgent matters for the day," he phrased carefully. "You could even work from your quarters if you wanted to."

Not carefully enough, though.

"Is that an order, sir?"

"No."

"Then, with all due respect, sir, I'm just fine," she repeated, her voice low and dangerous. "And I don't need a babysitter."

"Just concerned," he started.

"Not necessary," she replied. "I've been taking care of myself for years."

He threw up his hands. "Then, by all means, get back to work."

With a nod, she turned on her heel and stormed out. "And God help all in your path," he added softly.

 

As his day progressed, he found his thoughts drifting back to her, wondering how she was doing. He hated the thought of her in pain and hated even more that she was trying to hide it from him.

And he was angry at himself for not confronting her about it. They had been together long enough that he shouldn't have been too scared to bring it up. Finally, he made his way to the medical wing, catching Dr. Carlyle as she hurried past.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She looked at him.

"In private?"

With a heavy sigh and a glance around her crowded waiting area, she motioned his towards her office. "I can give you a minute. We're dealing with a flu outbreak and we're slammed, in case you didn't notice."

"Didn't everyone get their vaccinations?" he asked.

"Some of the patients did, and still got sick, but we're still seeing quite a few who didn't. I've sent out reminders, but some people just aren't responding."

He thought for a moment. "Do you think you'd be able to spare a couple of people to set up a clinic tomorrow? I can let you have one of the conference rooms."

She shrugged. "We can find the personnel, but we still have the problem of getting people to come."

"Because you've been asking too nicely," he told her. "Send my secretary a list of those not compliant, and they will receive a personal order from me to take care of it. By the end of the day, those who still haven't bothered will receive an armed escort, if need be."

"I'll have my assistant coordinate with yours," she told him. "Thank you."

He nodded.

"Now, what did you need?"

He cleared his throat, looking around the room as he tried to think how to properly phrase his request.

"Problems in the bedroom?" she probed.

"What?" he looked at her, startled. "No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"When a man says he needs to talk to me in private and then can't seem to say anything, that seems to be what it often comes down to," she told him.

"No, everything is fine in the bedroom," he assured her with a smile. "Very fine, in fact."

"Don't need the details," she hastened to inform him.

"You weren't going to get any," he confirmed. "Actually, I was wondering what the best medication is for cramping," he finally told her.

"Muscle cramps after a workout?" she asked.

"Female cramping," he clarified.

"Ah. Agent Hill."

"Yes," he confirmed. "Even though I say that I know everything that goes on around here, I really don't keep track of the cycles of my female employees."

She laughed and patted his shoulder. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

She left, returning a few minutes later to hand him a couple of pill bottles. "One is naproxen, one is ibuprofen. Either one works well, I just don't remember which one works better for her. She knows how to take them."

He looked at the bottles and nodded his thanks. "Is this a normal thing for her?" he asked. "Because we've been together for about a year or so now and it bothers me to think that I haven't noticed her having this much pain before."

"I really can't discuss her medical issues with you, Nick," she told him. "Privacy laws and all that."

"Of course," he acknowledged, standing to leave. "And you have patients, so I'll get out of your hair. Don't forget to get that information to my assistant," he reminded her.

"Will do," she told him. "And remind her to let me know if the pain gets too bad."

"Thanks."

 

When he stopped by her office to check up on her, her assistant told him that she was out of the office.

"Do you know where she is?" Fury asked.

"She said that if anyone asked, she's out making inspections," he told him, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"And if I ask where she is?"

"But in case of anything urgent, she's in her quarters," he added.

After a couple of stops, Nick stood outside her door and knocked lightly before letting himself in. She was sitting on the middle the sofa, the mark on her face revealing that she had been lying down just before his entrance. She had grabbed up the laptop from her coffee table and was studying it intently.

"How are you doing?" he asked. "Have you taken anything?"

"I'm okay," she told him, shaking her head to answer his second question. "I don't really need anything."

He headed into the kitchen, returning several moments later to hand her a glass of water and the two bottles that the doctor had give him.

"Dr. Carlyle said you knew how much to take," he told her.

After a pause, she gave in, opening one of the bottles and popping a tablet into her mouth, washing it down with a drink of water.

"Thanks."

He disappeared back into the other room, returning again with something wrapped in a towel. He took the laptop from her and knelt in front of her pulling down the blanket that she had draped over her legs.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Hot water bottle," he told her, gently placing it on her abdomen. "The heat can help relieve the cramping." He swung her feet onto the cushion next to her, then sat behind her, his hands going to work on the tight muscles in her shoulder. Feeling her relaxing, his hands moved lower, finally reaching her lower back. He heard her hiss slightly as he touched a tender spot. He continued, carefully massaging the area for several more minutes.

Finally, he rose, sliding an arm behind her back and the other under her knees as he slid her down to rest her back against the sofa arm. "Be right back," he told her.

Returning from another trip to the kitchen, he placed a lap tray in front of her, bearing a steaming bowl of spicy soup.

"Eat," he told her. "Yes, that's an order."

With a small smile, she nodded, taking a small, hesitant spoonful. Another bite followed, then another. Nick watched closely until she had emptied the bowl. He took it back to the kitchen, then sat down at the end of the sofa, taking one of her feet in his hand and starting to gently massage it.

"Feeling any better?" he asked softly.

"A little," she replied. "Thanks."

He turned to look at her. "Are your periods always this bad? Have I really missed you being in this much pain all these months that we've been together?" he asked, concern on his face.

She shook her head. "No, Nick, this isn't normal. This is the first really bad one I've had since we started our personal relationship."

He still looked concerned. "I only have really painful cramping like this once or twice a year, maybe. A doctor told me that I have some scar tissue on my ovaries and tubes, probably from a bad infection I had when I was a teenager."

"Couldn't they do something to help?" he asked. "Some surgery or something?"

She shrugged. "Like I said, it's generally not a problem. It's not often that it's this severe and it usually passes in a day, two at the most."

"I just hate seeing you hurting," he told her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She pulled her foot from his hand, replacing it with the other one. "Yeah. You can tell me how you know so much about this kind of stuff."

He grinned. "I grew up in a small, three bedroom apartment with my mother and three sisters. Sometimes, Robert and I would bundle up and sleep on the fire escape rather than stay in the apartment when they were all pms'ing."

As he continued her foot rub, he reminisced. "Tori used to have it the worst. She'd sit, curled up on the couch crying for a couple of days. Ann would fix her the hot water bottle and rub her back. I'd run down to Mr. Chang's for the egg drop soup she craved." He looked at her. "I wasn't sure if there was something in particular that you would prefer, but I know you really like that chicken tortilla soup."

"It was perfect," she told him.

He turned, making sure that he had her full attention. "Please remember that you can always talk to me about anything," he told her. "Even stuff like this."

"It's a little embarrassing to talk about female problems, even with the doctor," she told him.

"I won't say that I don't want any secrets between us, because I know that we both have some that we just can't share. Nature of the kind of work we do and the lives that we lead. But anything that you want to share, I will always listen. You don't have to worry about being embarrassed or that I will judge you. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

She nodded. "I'm beginning to understand that, Nick. I will try, if you promise to do the same," she assured him.

"I'll try, too," he told her, "But I've been private and secretive since before you were born, so it's a bit difficult for me to grasp."

"So we just be patient with each other," she said.

He nodded. "So. Is there anything else I can do for you right now? Would you like for me to run you a warm bath?"

She ducked her head, then looked up at him almost shyly. "Would you think me too awfully girly if I asked for bubbles in that?"

He rose, kissing the top of her head as he walked towards the bathroom. "I happen to like it when you get girly sometimes."

She watched him walk away.

"Nick!" she called out.

He turned back.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your time. I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	16. More Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campaign continues and more secrets come out.

Risks 16

Clint knocked lightly at the door to Maria's office. It was early, but he had little doubt that she would be there. Though there were those in the organization who thought her quick rise to her high level position was based on her looks, he knew that she was one of the hardest working people he had ever met. She put in the long hours, made the tough decisions, and well deserved the position she was in.

When the door opened, he saw her, Nick, and Phil seated around her desk, obviously working through plans for the day.

"Sorry to interrupt," he told them. "I'll come back later."

"Come on in," Phil told him with a wave. "We were actually just discussing the report Agent Mahaffey turned in about his last mission. Some things in it don't quite ring true."

"I think he's lying through his teeth," Fury corrected.

"We know that you've worked with him in the past," Maria probed, "and we're curious as to what your opinion of him is."

Clint fixed himself a cup of coffee while he considered. "I really can't say, since I wasn't on that mission with him."

"Understood," Fury confirmed. "But I'm asking about the man in general, not necessarily about this particular mission."

He took a sip of his drink, trying to figure out what to say. Maria finally offered him an escape. "I notice that you had requested not to work with him again after the last operation you were on together. Can we take that as your opinion on his trustworthiness?"

Scratching his chin, he finally nodded. "I suppose you could. I don't need to completely trust someone to work with them, but there has to be a certain level of it."

Maria made a note on her data pad. "I'll follow up on that." If her tone of voice was any indication, the man was in for a very rough day.

She looked up at Clint with a slight smile. "I didn't realize Natasha was on assignment."

"She's not," he replied.

"So why are you here?"

He had once joked that he was unable to operate the coffeemaker in his quarters, so when Nat wasn't there to do it for him, he had to stop by her office, since she was the only other person on base who could brew it decently. The truth was, he, Nick, and Phil all worried about Maria and Natasha. They also all knew that neither of the ladies would appreciate being checked up on routinely, so they had worked out a plan where they took turns doing so.

Of course, the ladies had quickly realized what was going on, but decided to let it go. The guys were discreet and it made them feel better and they hadn't crossed the line into interference.

Clint pulled an envelope out of his vest pocket. "I was in Chicago recently and I picked up a little souvenir for you. Nat had said you didn't have one."

The other three all looked at him.

"How was your time there?" Phil asked nonchalantly.

"It was okay," Clint shrugged. "Nat had mentioned a nice house she had visited last time she was there, so I thought I'd check it out as well."

Maria smiled slightly, recalling the details Natasha had given of her foray into the house she had grown up in.

"Of course, you know I'm generally more interested in the ventilation systems of these places than in the actual house itself." He paused. "It's amazing how sounds can travel and distort through the duct work. And how nervous those sounds can make people."

The other three knew that Clint had only made noise because he wanted to. In fact, it had probably taken a concentrated effort to do so, since his success and his life often depended on his absolute silence.

As a child, Clint had seen houses like the one Maria's father owned. He had always thought that the people who lived in them were lucky. This one was much like he had imagined. The rooms were large and filled with lovely things, though somewhat sterile. More for show than for actual living. Even the staff quarters, while much plainer than the main part, were nicer than anything he had experienced in his childhood.

Then, he found the room on the top floor, tucked among the empty, clearly unused rooms. It was dusty, obviously deserted for a long time, but something about it made his hair stand on end. There were several locks on the outside of the bedroom door.

Inside, the room was barely large enough for the bed, chest of drawers, and desk tucked into it. There was another door, also with several locks on it. He opened it to find a closet, barely large enough for him to step into. He knelt, examining numerous small marks in the plaster.

His stomach heaved when he realized what they were. Tiny dents from small fists and heels, pounding the walls and door. Scratches and dark marks, probably blood, from small fingers.

Quickly exiting the closet, he noticed something strange about the bed, and he stepped closer.

Restraints.

He knew he had to get out of the house. It wasn't time for Walsh to die. Not yet.

Instead, he took a trip to the dump, easily managing to trap a large number of rats in a short time. He also located a couple of very ripe, very deceased ones that he carefully slid into a bag.

The dead ones were place strategically in the trunk of an expensive sports car and in the main part of the house's heating system. The live ones were simply released into various different parts of the house. He selected a couple of very pregnant females and gently placed them in dresser drawers. They seemed delighted by the silk boxers and cashmere sweaters.

After a final stop in the library, he had headed to a hotel for a long, hot shower. The dump and the rats hadn't left him feeling nearly as filthy as that one, small room had. He would never look at those big, fancy houses the same way. They hid the same sort of things that the dumpy, decrepit houses did.

Maria studied him, a question on her face. "I'm sure the rat infestation won't help his nerves, either."

"Rats?" Phil commented.

"Rats," Clint confirmed. "And even all those locks won't keep them from going where they want."

Her eyes widened, understanding what he had seen. Phil and Nick both looked between the two. Clint shook his head. He wouldn't be giving them details. This was too private, too personal. He hadn't even told Natasha all of it, and she hadn't pushed. He had just held her close.

He held out the envelope to Maria and she came around the desk to take it. Nick moved to stand next to her, sliding an arm around her. She opened the envelope and withdrew the two pieces of cardboard taped together. Carefully slicing the tape with a fingernail, she folded back the top piece, drawing in a breath at the photo inside.

It was the same face she saw in the mirror every day.

"Beautiful," Nick murmured.

Phil came over as well, glancing at the photo. "Your mother," he commented.

Maria nodded, unable to speak. She looked up at Clint.

"Nat mentioned that you had said you had never seen a picture of her. It wasn't hard to pick her out of the photo album."

"You look just like her," Nick told her, watching as her fingers gently traced the face in the photo.

"She looks so happy," she commented softly, leaning her head against his chest.

"According to the date on the back, she would have been about 3 months pregnant with you at the time," Clint told her.

She flipped the photo over, glanced at the back and grunted noncommittally, recovering it with the cardboard and sliding it back into the envelope.

"Thanks, Clint. I really appreciate you getting this for me," she told him, carefully placing it into a desk drawer. She looked at him with a small smile. "How many rats?"

"Couple of dozen," he shrugged. "Though probably more than that now, since a couple of mamas were about ready to drop. And a couple of dead ones."

"He really hates rats, I owe you big, Barton."

He waved her off. "My pleasure, Hill. I'll be sure to swing by next time I'm in the area." He nodded, turning to Phil. "What have you got planned for me now?"

"Nothing as enjoyable as playing with rats, but I think you'll enjoy it," Phil told him as the two headed towards the door. "Especially since you'll need a partner on it." The two waved to Nick and Maria as they exited into the corridor.

"Everything okay?" Nick asked, circling the desk to wrap her in his arms.

She relaxed in his embrace for a few moments, then pushed away. "Everything's fine, Nick. You think you'll be able to drop by for dinner this evening?"

He shrugged. "You know my schedule as well as I do."

Laughing, she kissed him lightly, pushing him towards the door. "About as well as I know my own."

"We'll see how the day goes and touch base later," he agreed, heading down the hallway to get his own workday underway.

As usual, Maria's workday was long and busy. A few major decisions, tons of the minor minutia that comes up in the operation of such a large organization. Stopping in the cafeteria to grab a quick sandwich, Clint had caught up with her.

"So that was the room you grew up in?"

"For the most part," she verified. "He preferred me to be out of sight as much as possible. Fortunately, that meant boarding schools once I was old enough."

"Does Fury know?"

"He knows parts, but not that particular part," she told him. "He knows I have a touch of claustrophobia, but he doesn't know why."

"He won't hear it from me," Clint assured her.

"What about Coulson?" she asked.

"He asked if I learned anything he should know about and I told him nothing that was anyone else's business. I didn't even discuss it with Tasha and she didn't push."

"Thanks again," she told him, patting his shoulder. "Like I said, I owe you big."

He grinned. "Enough to take another try at the range?" he asked. "I visited a friend who's made several of my best bows for me. I picked up one that I think would be perfect for you."

An earlier attempt to teach her to use his bow had left them both frustrated. "I think that you'll do much better with a weapon that fits you better," he encouraged.

"I suppose if you're willing to try again, I am too," she responded.

When she got back to her quarters that evening, she carefully tucked the photo Clint had brought her into the drawer of her bedside table. She made a note to pick up a frame for it soon. She realized that she hadn't seen or heard from Nick all day. Though they didn't always cross paths during the course of the day, she figured that he would make an effort to check on her, since anything having to do with her father usually got his protective instincts up.

Looking in her refrigerator to see what she could put together for dinner, she gave him a call. His greeting was unusually subdued.

"You busy or you want to come join me for dinner? Nothing fancy, but I can probably throw something together."

There was a pause. "Do you mind if I beg off tonight?"

"No problem. Still working?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "Just feeling old and tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay," she agreed as he disconnected.

She considered. He did sound tired, but she suspected there was something more to it than that. Finally, she headed towards the side door.

The layout of their quarters at the Avengers Tower had worked so well that they had decided to use a similar plan at headquarters. An area had been set up between their two living areas as a workroom of sorts, offering access to much of what was available from their official offices. It allowed them to work together more easily and to take care of more business without having to dash out in the middle of the night. It was a good place to get the day started and Phil often joined them there in the mornings for a little casual conversation and that first cup of coffee.

It also allowed them easier access to each other.

She crossed the work area, keying open the door to Nick's quarters. At first, she thought he must be in bed, since the living room was dark. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she finally noticed him sitting on the sofa. She turned a lamp on low.

"What part of 'tomorrow' do you not understand?" he asked, taking a drink of the deep amber liquid from his glass.

"I've always liked to be early," she told him. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope," he replied. "You want to tell me why you closed up when Clint mentioned that your mother was pregnant in that picture?"

"Nope," she echoed. Neither spoke for several moments.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Leave me alone," he muttered.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Yes."

"Today?"

"Yes."

"Recently?"

"I'm not hungry and I don't need you taking care of me," he spat.

He could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees. He glanced up to find her staring at him angrily, hands planted on her hips.

"So, it's okay for you to take care of me when I get hurt or sick or when I'm upset or having nightmares, but it's not okay for me to take care of you?"

He had enough presence of mind to not to mutter the 'right' that came to mind.

"You helped me when I got shot," he reminded her. "You helped me dress and shower and changed my bandages."

"One time," she shot back. "How often have you been there for me?"

"We're not keeping score, Maria," he answered.

"It's not about the score, Nick," she corrected, "It's about being there for each other. You remember a recent conversation about sharing things? You said that it hurt you to see me hurting. Well, it hurts me to see you hurting, too."

"This is different," he claimed.

"Why? Because it's you and not me?"

"Exactly," he admitted.

With a growl of frustration, she stormed out of the room, returning to her own quarters. He winced, knowing he had not handled that well, that he had hurt her. But he knew that he would be bad company tonight and that, had she stayed, he probably would have ended up hurting her worse.

It was probably better this way. He refilled his drink and considered getting up to turn off the light she had turned on. He decided that it would be too much effort.

Several minutes later, the door opened again and she returned carrying a lap tray. She crossed the room to set it across his lap.

"Eat," she ordered.

"Not hungry."

"I didn't ask if you were hungry. I just told you to eat."

He looked down at the plate. A fluffy omelet stared up at him, the yellow speckled with mushrooms, green peppers, cheese shreds, and tiny tomato pieces. Two pieces of toast rested next to it, so crispy they were just seconds from being burnt. Just the way he liked it.

"That's an order," she told him, still standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"An order?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"An order," she confirmed.

"I'm taking orders from you now?"

"If you know what's good for you."

Deciding to take the path of least resistance, he picked up the fork and dug in. The flavors burst on his tongue, making him realize that he really hadn't eaten today.

With a nod of satisfaction, Maria sat down at the other end of the sofa, pulling out her laptop and going to work. When he finished, she silently stood up, taking the tray into the kitchen to clean up. She then returned to her spot, turning her attention back to the report she was perusing.

Nick continued to sip at his drink.

As the silence stretched out, Maria started to wonder if she was doing the right thing. How would he respond to her pushing? She finally decided to offer something.

"If my mother looked happy, it wasn't about being pregnant," she told him. "Neither of them wanted children. I was what they commonly refer to as an accident."

"I assumed he told you that?"

Maria nodded.

He grunted, the silence returning.

Finally, he spoke, still without looking at her.

"I got a call earlier today from Dutch. He was the CO of my commando unit."

She waited silently while he took another slow drink. "He told me we lost another teammate last night."

She sat her laptop aside, turning to look at him. "What happened?"

He took his time. "Spider Robinson put a bullet through his head."

Maria closed her eyes. It was always hard to lose a comrade, but knowing it was at their own hand made it even harder. There were always the questions.

"Do they know why? Did he leave a note."

"No note, but he had a lot of health problems. PTSD among them."

She scooted over, sitting on her knees next to him and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"It just makes me feel so...old...tired..." he told her, finally leaning into her embrace. "You fight next to these men, see so many die, and when you make it back, you think that that means that everything is going to be okay. You just have no idea how much it's going to affect the rest of your life."

She held him tight, feeling him relaxing, then shaking in her arms. When the worst of it had passed, she scooted back to the end of the couch, pulling his head onto her lap. He stretched out, taking her hand. She threaded the fingers of one hand through his, the other hand gently stroking his head.

"Thanks for staying," he told her softly.

"Thanks for letting me," she replied. "So, I assume 'Spider' wasn't the name his parents gave him."

He laughed. "No, I think it was Walter. But the guy could climb anything. He was the best advance scout I ever knew. I remember this one time..."

She continued stroking his head while he reminisced, recalling happy memories of his teammate, friend, and brother. His voice started to fade, the pauses lasting a little longer.

Finally, his breathing evened out and he drifted off to sleep. She contemplated waking him to move to the bedroom. The position wasn't very comfortable for either of them. When he sighed, clutching her hand, she rationalized that he had slept in much more uncomfortable positions.

And she wouldn't be sleeping.

Tonight, it was her turn to stand guard. Tonight, she would offer comfort and chase away the nightmares.

She kissed her fingertips, then lightly touched his lips.

"I love you, Nick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always seem to put Maria through the emotional stuff. I figured it was time to let her do some comforting. I'd love to know what you thought.


	17. In Vino Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of good-byes leads to further revelations

Risks 17

Maria stretched slowly, rolling her head around to ease the tight muscles in her neck, then glanced at the clock on her phone.

2 am, and no word from Nick. She pulled up his name on her contact list, debating whether to text him or call him. Finally, she exited out and placed the device back on her desk. Their relationship had progressed, but she was still a little unsure about where certain lines were drawn. On of those lines was the one between concern and being overbearing.

She was glad that she had pushed him a few days before, getting him to open up about the death of his friend, but she also knew that neither of them had much experience with trusting someone else with the things held deepest. Both were aware of their natural tendency to push away when someone tried to get too close.

She had told him she would be there at her quarters in the Avenger Tower if he needed her. She would have to trust that he would let her know.

Spider Robinson had been cremated, per his final request, and the ashes released to his former CO, as his family had explained that they had no more interest in his remains than they had had in the deeply troubled man. The surviving members of their unit had gotten together last night for a wake to celebrate the man they had known and to release his ashes. She had decided to spend the night at the tower, working her way through the never ending reports.

Finally, about 3 am, her phone rang, the caller ID showing an unknown number.

"Hill," she answered.

"I'm sorry. Did you say 'Hill'?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Maria asked, trying to push back a panicked fear. Had something happened to him?

"My name is Jessica Sanchez," she answered. "I came over to check on my dad and found a room full of drunken old men. When I asked if anyone needed me to call someone to come get them, one of the guys gave me this number."

The fear she had been repressing suddenly turned to anger at the woman on the line. "By 'drunken old men,' do you perhaps mean a group of war veterans who got together tonight to say goodbye to one of their comrades in arms?"

She heard a heavy sigh on the line. "That's right. I had forgotten that that was tonight."

"Don't worry, I'm on my way to get him," Maria told her tersely, pulling her tennis shoes on before grabbing a jacket and her bag. The tank top and sweat pants she had put on earlier would suffice for the short trip. She slipped into the jacket, pulling the zipper to the top to conceal her necklace.

The other woman sounded apologetic. "You don't have to do that. He can stay. I just thought that someone might be worried about them."

"It's not a problem," Maria told her. "I'll be there shortly to get one of them anyway."

"Do you need the address?" the woman asked quietly.

Maria quickly pulled up the information from the GPS on Nick's phone and read off the location it showed. "Is that right?"

"Yes."

"On my way," she repeated, then disconnected the call.

 

Even at that hour, traffic moved slower than she liked, but Maria soon pulled up in front of the well preserved old brownstone building. She climbed the steps and knocked lightly on the door. When the door opened, she looked coldly at the woman standing there.

"I'm Maria Hill. I'm here to take a drunken old man off of your hands."

The woman winced slightly, then opened the door wider in invitation.

"I'm Jessica Sanchez. I apologize, Ms Hill. That was an extremely rude comment for me to make. Not to try to excuse myself, but please understand. I work in the ER and just finished a double shift on a very busy night."

Maria noted the other woman's scrubs and nodded. "Full moon." She recalled noticing that earlier in the day after dealing with a few more disciplinary incidents than normal.

"Yeah." Jessica ran her fingers through her hair. "My dad has some medical issues and he usually calls or sends me a text when he's turning in for the night. When I didn't get one and it was well past his usual bedtime, I called him. He didn't answer, so I got worried. I raced over here as soon as I got off and found this," she said, waving her arm to indicate the half a dozen men draped across various pieces of furniture, most snoring loudly. "I figured he had been out drinking, picked up some new 'buddies' and brought them back here."

She looked at Maria. "He's done that before and ended up getting robbed and beaten up. I had completely forgotten that they were doing the wake tonight and was angry that I thought he had been irresponsible and worried me again." She shrugged. "I guess we get payback for the way we worried our parents when we were growing up, huh?"

The agent shook her head. "I wouldn't know. I don't worry about my father any more than he ever worried about me. This one, through," she nodded her head towards Nick, "is a whole different story."

The other woman seemed at a loss for words for a moment, then gently touched Maria's arm. "I do know that they're veterans. Heroes. And I do respect what they did, even if I don't know a whole lot about it. I'm just tired and let my worry for my dad affect what I said."

Hill finally smiled slightly. "I understand. I probably overreacted a bit, but I know a bit more about what they did and tend to be kind of protective of those who've served."

Jessica nodded. "That's good. I've seen the things some of our veterans have gone through to get medical care. They're going to need people to stand up for them."

Maria crossed over to where Nick was sprawled in a recliner. "But right now, this one just needs a little help to stand up and get to his own bed." She leaned over him, shaking his shoulder gently and calling his name.

His eye opened slowly and he looked around, his lips turning up when he noticed her.

"M'ria," he mumbled, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her down to his lap. He lowered his lips to her neck, breathing deeply of her scent. "Mmmm. Smell good. Like soap 'n water 'n clean."

"I just had a shower," she told him. "Which you could certainly use, 'cause you smell like whiskey and cigars and sweat."

"We were celebrating Spider," he clarified, "and he loved good whiskey and a good cigar." He thought for a moment. "Course, he also loved cheap whiskey and bad cigars, but when ya' got the choice..."

"Go for the good stuff," she finished for him. "And the sweat?"

"Arm wrestling," he told her.

"Did Spider like to arm wrestle, too?"

"Not so much," Nick told her. "He was the runt of our unit, but he could out climb or out run any of the rest of us."

"We arm wrestled 'cause we're guys and guys have to do feats of strength," slurred a voice from across the room. "Specially when we're drunk." She looked over to where a swarthy man roused himself from another chair. Jessica hurried over to him.

"What do you need, daddy?" she asked.

"Need to take a look at Nick's lady," he told her, studying Maria through narrowed eyes. She held his gaze until he finally nodded, leaning back with a laugh. "Said he had found hisself a beauty. Thought you were exaggerating, Fury."

"Nope."

"All right," Maria said, pulling herself from his embrace and standing up. "Time to get you back to the tower so you can sleep it off. You have a meeting scheduled in about 12 hours." She pushed the footrest down and grasped his arm, struggling to pull him to his feet. Jessica stepped over to assist.

Before Maria could protest, the nurse looked at her. "At the hospital, they always tell us to team lift."

With the other woman's help, she got him down the stairs and into the passenger seat of her car. As she buckled him in, Jessica ran back into the house and returned to hand her a small plastic bucket.

"Just in case," she said, looking at Nick.

Fortunately, the motion of the drive put him back to sleep rather than giving him motion sickness. That, however, created a whole new problem when she parked in the tower parking garage.

She was standing next to the opened passenger door, wondering how to get the sleeping man upstairs, when the sound of an engine drew her attention. She looked up to see Captain Steve Rogers pulling his motorcycle into the garage. He nodded to her.

"Is there something I can help you with, Agent Hill?" he asked.

She looked at him, then back at Nick, debating. Finally she sighed. The barely conscious man was simply too heavy for her to maneuver on her own.

"I would certainly appreciate it, Captain Rogers," she answered.

He crossed to her and looked into the car, then back at her, an expression of concern on his face.

"Is he alright?" he asked. "Do we need to have Dr. Banner meet us in the medical facility?"

"Self inflicted, Captain. He just needs to sleep it off," she assured him. "I'm sure I can trust your discretion," she added.

He looked at her and nodded. "Absolutely, ma'am." He gently reached into the vehicle and turned the other man, carefully leveraging him to an upright position and ducking under his arm. Maria closed up the car and followed them to the elevator, sliding under Nick's other arm. For some reason, she felt the need to explain.

"He got word a couple of days ago that one of the guys in his combat unit had died. Several of the men who are left got together to say their goodbyes."

Steve looked with compassion at the man supported between them. "Understood, ma'am."

When the elevator discharged them onto the proper floor, Maria went ahead to open the door to Nick's quarters, then to his room to turn down the bed. After Steve eased him down onto the mattress, she removed his shoes and pulled the covers up over him, reminding herself to keep it professional.

No kissing him with Steve standing right there. She walked to the doorway where he waited.

"I'll stay with him tonight," the soldier volunteered quietly.

"That won't be necessary," she replied.

"He probably shouldn't be left alone," he told her. "Just in case."

She looked at the man in bed. "That's okay. I'll stay."

Steve looked down at his feet, seeming to search for the words he wanted. Maria smiled and reached over to touch his hand.

"You really don't need to worry about my reputation, Captain."

He looked up at her. "It's not that, ma'am. Well, not just that." He pondered another few moments. "I wouldn't want to put you in any danger."

"Danger?"

"It's just that some people can be a bit...combative when they're drunk, Agent Hill, and I know he would hate himself if he harmed you."

"It's alright, Steve," she reassured him. "He's not like that."

"M'ria?"

They looked over to the bed where Nick was struggling to sit up. When she reached out to steady him, he grasped her wrist. Steve moved quickly to her side, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Love you," he mumbled.

She glanced over at Steve, grinning at the surprised look on his face. "Love you, too, Nick," she answered.

"Told the guys that I had the best girlfrien' ever," he continued.

"That's very sweet of you," she told him, trying to direct him to lie down again.

"Smart an' sexy an' so beauiful," he commented, reaching up to stroke her cheek. He looked over at Steve. "Isn't she beauiful?"

"Yes, sir, she is," Steve agreed.

"I'm so lucky," Nick said, finally dropping back to the mattress and allowing Maria to cover him again. He was snoring before the other two made it out the door.

She turned to Steve.

"That's for real, isn't it?" he commented. "Not just drunken rambling."

She nodded. "As real as it gets, Steve. As I said, I'm trusting your discretion."

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed.

She handed him a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and opened one for herself.

"Thank you for your help, Captain. What had you out at this hour of the morning? Might one speculate that Miss Matthews is somehow involved?"

"Yes, ma'am," he acknowledged, sliding onto a barstool. "She had to work a late shift so I decided to keep her company."

"That's very kind," the dark haired agent told him.

"I just don't like the idea of her working those kinds of hours. This city can be a dangerous place."

"Yes, it can," Maria agreed.

Steve studied his water bottle for a few moments, then looked up at her. "May I ask your advice about something, Agent Hill?" he asked.

"Okay," she said cautiously.

"I was thinking about asking her to move in here," he said, "As long as it's okay with everyone else."

"You want her to move in with you?" Maria asked in surprise.

"Not with me," he hurried to explain. "In the tower. And bring her grandparents along, too."

"That would be a pretty long commute for her," she brought up.

"She could find something closer. If she wanted to. Or she could just focus on going to school and not have to work."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "You'd support them?"

Steve shrugged. "I could easily. With all the back pay I have and as few living expenses as I have, it wouldn't be a problem."

She considered. "You realize, I don't really know her very well. I've only spoken to her a couple of times. Most of what I know about her is from the background check."

"You did a background check on her?" he asked.

"She attended a UN function attended by some of the most powerful and influential people in the world, Steve. Of course she had a background check."

"Of course."

"I don't think you should."

He looked at her curiously.

"I think she's where she wants to be. She's where she grew up, around people she knows and cares about. She's had opportunities. She had scholarship offers when she finished high school. She's had a couple of job offers from other places in 'better' neighborhoods."

"That was a pretty thorough background check," Steve commented.

"SHIELD? The UN?"

"True."

"When she talks about work, does she complain about the difficult customers or does she talk about nice ones? The ones she worried about? Felt bad for?"

"The good ones," he admitted. "Or the ones that she's concerned about."

"Because she cares about them. Those people matter to her. And her grandparents," she continued. "They've lived there since they got married. Raised their children there. Raised Beth there. I'm sure things have changed a lot for them, but it's still their home. Their neighborhood. Moving them away from that would eat away at their independence."

Steve nodded.

"Besides, you were drawn by her strength and determination, right?"

"Which is a strong indication that she wouldn't take kindly to my offer."

Maria shrugged. "As I said, I don't really know her that well, but I'm thinking stick with smaller gestures for now. Little things to show that you care, that you notice."

"Like what? What sort of things does he do for you?"

"After a long day on your feet, a foot rub can be heavenly," she told him with a slight smile. "You're a perceptive, intelligent man, and a good man, Steve. I'm sure you already do more than you realize."

"Thanks, Agent Hill," he answered. "I'm just a little unsure about this relationship stuff, particularly in this century, so I thought a modern woman might have some ideas."

She shook her head with a laugh. "I'm certainly not the one to be advising about relationships, but I don't think you should base yours on anyone but you and Beth. You're both unique individuals and you need to do what's right for the two of you."

He got up, putting his water bottle in the recycle bin. "I think that was excellent advice, ma'am. Director Fury was right. He's a lucky man." He turned to leave. "I'll be in my quarters, so give me a call if either of you need anything else."

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate your help. And your discretion."

"My lips are sealed, ma'am."

Shortly after the door closed behind him, she heard a voice from the bedroom doorway.

"Thought I heard voices," Nick mumbled.

Maria hurried to his side and tried to guide him back to the bedroom.

"Need something," he protested, pointing towards the cupboard where he stored his medications. She perched him on one of the bar stools, then handed him a couple of ibuprofen and a glass of water.

"Yeah. Captain Rogers pulled up in the garage shortly after we did and he helped me get you upstairs," she explained, refilling the water glass and handing it back to him.

He frowned at her. "He wasn't curious as to why you were the one dragging my drunk ass home?"

"Didn't seem to be," she told him. "Remember, this is a man who would go anywhere at anytime to help one of his teammates. He wouldn't question anyone else doing the same thing."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "So he's not suspicious of us."

"No," she replied. "At least, he wasn't. Until you told me that you loved me."

He looked at her, his eye going wide. "I didn't."

"And that you told your buddies you had the best girlfriend ever."

Nick shook his head, wincing.

"And that I was smart and sexy and beautiful," she continued with a smile.

"With him standing right there?"

She nodded. "You even asked him if he thought I was beautiful."

He groaned. "Seems I'm becoming a talkative drunk in my old age."

"Only because you felt safe," she assured him.

"So what did he say?" Nick probed, "when I asked him if he thought you were beautiful? He did have the sense to agree with me, didn't he?"

"Yes," she laughed. "He agreed with you."

"Wise man," he mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"He is," she agreed, wrapping her arms around him to direct him back to the bedroom again. "Wise enough to know that what goes on between us has nothing to do with anyone else."

"Good," he commented, crawling back into bed. He took her arm and pulled her in next to him, wrapping his arms around her as he rested his head against her chest. She pulled the spread up over them. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "Spider didn't have anyone but the guys that he served with over 30 years ago. Some of the other guys said the same thing. Too broken for anyone else."

He raised his head and kissed her tenderly. "I'm lucky to have found someone who will put up with my brokenness," he murmured softly.

"I'm broken, too," she told him. "I'm just lucky to have found someone who's broken pieces match mine."

"Love you, Maria," he mumbled as he drifted off.

"Love you, too," she whispered back softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Steve knows their secret, too.


	18. Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting between real life and the reality that is SHIELD

Risks 18

 

Nick Fury closed his eye, resting it for a moment. Several hours spent reading from the computer screen was enough to give him a headache, so he had learned to take frequent, short breaks. Opening his eye again, he glanced at the bright screen, then shifted his gaze to something far more pleasant to look at.

The young woman seated on his office sofa was completely engrossed in the report on her laptop. He took advantage of the opportunity to study her. Her dark hair had been pulled tightly back at the start of the day, but a few small tendrils were now starting to escape. He imagined reaching out, using a finger to smooth the lines of concentration that had formed between her eyebrows and on her forehead. His gaze followed the taut lines of her body, the form fitting uniform leaving little to the imagination.

Not that he needed his imagination. His memory held all the detail he needed.

Shifting his gaze back to her face, he traced the strong line of her jaw, noticing the corners of her mouth starting to lift.

"Are you undressing me with your eye, Sir?"

"I am, indeed, Agent Hill. Do you have a problem with that?"

She finally looked up at him. "Not at all, but don't you have reports to read?"

He sighed. "Always. But they'll still be there if I take a 5 minute break," he told her.

"How far are you into your 5 minute break?" she asked.

He looked at his clock. "About 2 minutes."

"So, 3 minutes to go," she commented, setting her laptop next to her. She set the timer on her phone, then rose, rounding the desk. He pushed his chair back slightly, turning to face her. Pulling the zipper of her top down, she straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as his mouth dropped to her neck, his lips finding her pulse point. He started sucking lightly, feeling her heart rate increasing as his hand slid down, gripping her butt.

She squirmed against him, feeling his reaction to her. Lowering her head, she caught his earlobe tugging lightly at it as she moaned softly in his ear. She felt the light scrape of his late-day stubble as his head came up, his lips seeking, finding hers. His lips caught hers for a few moments, then his tongue slipped into her mouth, gently stroking hers.

They continued, the touching becoming more heated, until the timer went off. Reluctantly, he broke off the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. Eyes closed, they fought to return their breathing to normal. Finally, she pushed off his lap, straightening her uniform and pulling the zipper back to the top.

"Back to work," she commented, sounding only slightly out of breath.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Tease," he muttered softly as she returned to the sofa and picked up her laptop.

"No," she corrected, "that was a preview.

Some time later, she closed down her laptop, then stretched. "Looks like I need a couple of face to face follow ups to make sense of some of these reports," she told him.

Nick glanced at the time. "Yeah, I have a couple of meetings to make as well. I'm not sure when I'll be free," he told her apologetically.

"Likewise," she agreed. "Guess you can check with me when you're free and we can decide then if we want to get together."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, leaning down to kiss her lightly. "Oh, by the way. You remember me mentioning my son, Kyle?"

She nodded cautiously.

"Well, he's going to be in town at the end of the week. He's performing a surgery for a group of other neurosurgeons as a part of a training program."

"Sounds like a big deal for him," she commented.

"Yeah," he agreed, "it is. Anyway, we're planning to try to get together one night for dinner."

"I'm sure you'll both enjoy that."

"I was wondering if you might like to join us?" he asked, his question almost studied in it's casualness.

"Join you?" she repeated in a squeak. "Why would you want me to join you?"

He shrugged. "I just thought you might like to meet him."

Her eyes were wide, the near panic evident to him.

"It's fine if you don't want to, sweetheart. No pressure," he reassured her.

"You won't be angry?" she asked softly.

"Of course not," he told her, wrapping his arms around her gently. "I really think you'd like him, but if you're not ready, I'm okay with that."

"It's just...what if he doesn't like me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Then we would definitely be through," he told her. When she didn't respond, he brushed his lips across her forehead. "It wouldn't matter, Maria. He and I each have our own lives. We enjoy spending time together when we can, and I love him dearly, but I love you, too. Even if you didn't get along, it's not like it would cause problems at the family get togethers."

"You have family get-togethers?" she asked, the panic returning to her eyes.

"Nope. Which is why it wouldn't be a problem," he assured her.

She studied his face. "Maybe, sometime."

"But not right now," he finished.

"If that's okay with you?" she asked.

"It's fine with me," he responded. "I kind of figured that would be your answer."

She stretched up to kiss him, relieved that he understood her so well.

"Just think about it. If you change your mind, the offer stands."

With a nod of understanding, she kissed him again before they both headed off in different directions to take care of their waiting business.

 

Several days later, the two were at Avenger's Tower. Maria was hard at work in the office area as Nick dressed for his dinner with Kyle.

"Anything urgent?" he asked, fiddling with his tie.

"Just the usual imminent disaster stuff," she replied, looking up at him. She whistled softly. "Looking sharp, Nick."

He was wearing a black suit and tie, a deep maroon shirt underneath. Crossing to stand in front of him, she straightened the tie, then smoothed her hands down his lapels before reaching up for a kiss.

"Sure you don't want to join us?" he asked, running his hands down her back to pull her close.

She shook her head. "There are a couple of things I need to keep an eye on. Besides, you two need to catch up. I'm sure he'd rather not share you with your 'bit on the side'," she told him.

"Actually, I much prefer you on the top. Or the bottom," he corrected, grinding against her. "Side wouldn't seem to be nearly as much fun."

With a laugh, she pushed him away. "Go, enjoy your dinner with your son. I've got work to do."

He reluctantly walked away, heading for the door. "Call me if anything major comes up," he reminded her. "And you know where to find me if you need to. Or if you change your mind about joining us."

"I do," she told, waving him off as she sat back down at the computer.

 

Nick and Kyle settled in at their table at the restaurant. The waiter left to get their drink orders while they perused the menu.

"So, Dad. Good to see you. I'm glad you're in town for this visit."

"Me, too. I hated to miss you the last time you were here, but..."

Kyle grinned at him. "I know. Saving the universe takes precedent."

"I think that time it was just a couple of European countries," his father corrected. "Sorry."

The younger man waved off his apology. "I understand." He studied his father for a few moments. "Is it really worth it? When you read the paper or watch the news, do you ever wonder if you're really doing any good?"

Nick quickly squashed down his irritation, realizing the man was honestly curious.

"First of all, I rarely read the paper or watch the news. Most of the headline stuff is actually old news to me. I'm busy dealing with the stuff that could be news tomorrow or next week. Instead of focusing on what the headlines say, I remind myself of what isn't there."

Kyle looked at him curiously.

"I think about the churchgoers that didn't get massacred because we stopped the gunman before he got there. About the airport that didn't explode because we made sure that the terrorists received a shipment of harmless dummys instead of the explosives they were expecting. About the diplomat that didn't get assassinated because one of my people disabled his limo so that he was late to the venue."

After a moment, the other man nodded his understanding.

"So tell me about your work," his father prodded. "You're training other surgeons on this new surgical procedure?"

His face lit up as he started explaining the new technique he and his partners had been developing. He continued as their meals were delivered and they started eating. About midway through the meal, Kyle suddenly stopped, his face showing embarrassment.

"Sorry for taking over the conversation. I know this probably doesn't mean anything to you."

"On the contrary," Nick corrected. "It's important to you, so it's important to me. Besides, I've seen my share of head and brain injuries. If you're developing treatments that can help those people, it's pretty exciting news."

Kyle shrugged, looking pleased. "So far, our studies have been limited to strokes and congenital brain issues, but, if those studies go the way they seem to be going, we'll definitely be looking at possible applications for traumatic brain injuries as well."

Nick suddenly looked to the door, sensing her presence before he saw her. Noticing his attention shift, Kyle turned, noting the young woman entering the room. Maria scanned the room, her eyes coming to rest on Nick. She started towards them.

"One of your people?" Kyle asked.

Nick nodded, watching her approach. When she arrived at the table, both men rose.

"Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen," she murmured, nodding to Kyle, then turning to Nick. "If I might have a moment of your time, sir?"

Excusing himself to his son, he stepped away from the table, Maria following.

"We've got a lead that Mokito is in town," she told him. Mokito was well known as the go-to person in the sex trade, particularly if one was interested in underage victims. Authorities from all over the world were anxious to shut the man down.

"Credible source?" he asked.

"Very," she assured him.

It took him only a moment to reach a decision. "If you can confirm, take a team in and take him out."

She nodded. "We'll try to make it clean," she told him.

"Ugly is just fine," he told her. "Just shut him down."

He returned to his seat as she headed towards the exit. Kyle realized that he wasn't the only one watching her leave, noticing several other men in the room following her exit.

"She would break your neck for that, son," Nick rumbled softly. "As would your wife."

The younger man laughed in agreement. "As would mom if you were still together."

Nick raised an eyebrow in question.

"She's a very pretty lady," he commented.

The director looked in the direction she had gone, considering. "I suppose."

"You suppose? Is the vision going in your good eye? Mom would have had a fit if you had been working with someone who looked like that. She's stunning."

"If you like that type," the older man shrugged.

Kyle focused his attention on his father again. "Speaking of lovely ladies, Dad, how's that aspect of your life? Is there someone who thinks you're her type?"

"Someone who wants a scarred up, one eyed middle aged man whose job comes first? Yeah, son, they're lined up around the block for me."

"They say there's someone for everyone. You've got to get out there and find her."

Nick snorted. "Funny thing about dates, son. They tend to expect you to call from time to time, show up when you have plans, not run out on them in the middle of dinner with no explanation. Doesn't make for many second dates, much less any kind of relationship."

The teasing banter continued through the rest of the meal and through their desserts. Nick suddenly tensed as his phone rang, displaying the phone number of a hospital.

"Fury."

"Mr. Fury? This is Jessica Sanchez. Dutch's daughter?"

He vaguely recalled the young woman he had met briefly at his old CO s house the night of Spider Robinson's wake. "Is Dutch alright?" he asked.

"He's fine," she assured him. "I'm actually calling about Ms. Hill."

Nick sat up straight, his tension telegraphing itself to his dinner partner. Kyle turned, signaling to the waiter as he pulled out his wallet.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure," she told him. "A police officer just brought her in. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you, Ms. Sanchez. I appreciated being informed when one of my employees has been injured." He hoped that she picked up on the message. "You're at St. Mary's, right?" he asked as he rose.

"Yes, sir."

"On my way."

"Understood."

He ended the call, looking across the table. "Sorry about this, Kyle. One of my agents has been taken to the hospital and I should probably check up on her."

"You said St. Mary's?" Kyle asked. When Nick nodded, he handed the bill back to the waiter and stood to join his father. "I'll go with you. I have privileges there and might be able to help you out if you run into any red tape."

Quite experienced at cutting through red tape, Nick started to refuse the offer. Then, he noticed the hopeful look on his son's face. He might be a grown man, but he still wanted to prove his worth to his father. "Thanks, son. I'd appreciate that."

"Is this the same agent who was here earlier?" the younger man asked as they exited the restaurant and climbed into the cab the doorman had hailed for them.

"It is," Nick confirmed.

When they arrived at the hospital, the two men quickly made their way to the desk in the emergency room. The man behind the counter looked up at them.

"Maria Hill," Fury stated.

The man looked through some paperwork, then looked back at them. "She's in triage. Have a seat and we'll let you know."

Fury leaned closer, his eye fixed on the man. "I want to see her," he enunciated clearly.

"Are you her next of kin?"

"I'm her boss."

"I'm sorry, sir. No one is allowed back there except family."

As Nick reached and grasped the man's shirt front, a young woman touched his arm.

"Mr. Fury?"

He studied the young woman, neatly dressed in deep blue colored scrubs that set off her olive complexion. Her dark hair was pulled back in a knot, dark tendrils curling tightly at her hairline. Her brown eyes sparkled with amusement.

"If you'll put Jerry down, I'll take you back to see your agent."

He looked back to where the man was staring at him, his eyes wide with fear. When Kyle gently patted his arm, Nick finally released the other man. Jerry quickly stepped back, brushing down his shirtfront.

"Yes, Ms. Sanchez. If you could kindly take care of these...gentlemen..." he told the young woman hurriedly as he continued easing back.

"Sorry about that," Kyle told him, shooting a warning look at his father.

After a moment, Nick sighed and nodded. "Sorry, Jerry."

The man waved them off and quickly returned his gaze to the information he was inputting into the computer. Nick and Kyle followed Jessica to the door leading to the triage area.

As she swiped her id for admission to the secure area, Nick performed introductions. "Ms. Sanchez, this is Dr. Davis. Kyle, this is Jessica Sanchez. Her dad and I served together years ago." He turned back to the woman. "Thank you for the call about Agent Hill."

The woman shrugged. "I recognized her from our meeting the other night and called dad to get your number. Somehow, I just have the impression that she's not going want to cooperate with the doctors."

Her assessment seemed to be confirmed when they entered the triage. The sound of raised voices soon reached their ears.

"I don't need anything looked at. I'm just fine. And I have nothing to say to you."

"Miss Hill," two different voices protested. Four sets of eyes turned to face the trio when they entered the room. Maria was seated on the exam table. He left arm was wrapped in a blood soaked towel. A large gash over her left eye still streamed blood down the side of her face, streaking the bruise beginning to darken her cheekbone. Her normally full lower lip was made even fuller by swelling.

Nick had to clasp his hands behind his back to prevent himself from reaching out to her.

"Sir," she said, nodding to him. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes flickered from him to the nurse at his side. Instead of flinching from her glare, Jessica held it, lifting her chin.

"I might ask the same of you, Agent Hill," he growled. He focused on the doctor. "What's her condition?"

"I really couldn't tell you. She won't let me look at her."

He turned his attention to the police officer standing behind her. "What happened, officer?"

"I'd kind of like to know that myself. I found her coming out of an alley near where we're investigating an incident. She was a bit dazed, but couldn't or wouldn't tell me anything about what happened to her," he told the man.

Nick looked at Maria, his raised eyebrow asking a question. She nodded, managing not to wince.

Target terminated.

Nick pulled his id out of his pocket. "Nick Fury. Director of SHIELD. My operative was on an official, SHIELD sanctioned operation. That's all you need to know."

The officer looked doubtful. "We're dealing with a major crime scene."

Fury stepped close to the man. "I said, 'that's all you need to know.'"

Swallowing hard, the man stepped back slightly. "I'll need to check with my superiors on that."

"You do that," the director agreed, turning his attention back to the doctor.

During the exchange, Jessica had stepped over to the other nurse in the room, quietly giving her directions. As the other woman left, she pulled on a pair of nitrile gloves and stepped to Maria's side. Without a word, she removed the towel from the agents arm and replaced it with new, clean sterile gauze pads, then wrapped it with a thick bandage. Wetting another gauze pad, she cleaned the scrapes and cut on her face. Though Maria's expression never changed, Jessica felt her facial muscles tense at the sudden sting of the cleaner.

"Sorry," she whispered before taping another pad over the deepest part of the cut.

"What do you need to do, doctor?" Nick probed.

The doctor waved a hand towards her. "She clearly needs stitches on her arm, probably on the forehead as well and I think we probably should get a CT scan. You can see the damage on the outside and I'm concerned about what the blow might have done inside."

"I'm fine," Hill protested.

"Why don't you let the professionals decide that, Ms. Hill?" the doctor asked her.

"I'll see my own doctor as soon as I get back to base," she responded.

The police officer, who had stepped out to make a phone call, stepped back in, clearing his throat. "I have no questions for Ms. Hill. She's free to go." He nodded towards her. "However, my superiors would appreciate it if someone from your organization could give the lead investigator a call later," he added, handing Fury a business call.

Fury took the card without looking at the man, tucking it into his jacket pocket. He cleared his throat. "Mokito."

"What?" the officer asked.

"Just tell your investigator," Fury clarified.

Without another word, the officer left the room.

The other nurse stepped into the room, handing Jessica a clipboard, then left. She glanced over it, then handed it to Maria.

"What's that?" the doctor asked.

"Release form," she told him, "acknowledging that she's refusing medical attention and checking out against medical advice.

With a flourish, Maria signed the paperwork and handed it back to the other woman then slid down from the table. The doctor gave the nurse a hard look, then allowed his gaze to skim over the other three occupants of the room.

"I'm really not comfortable letting her leave like this," he appealed to Nick.

"It really doesn't matter how comfortable you are," Maria told him, "I'm the patient here and I get the final say in whether I get treated or not."

"She will receive a thorough check," Fury assured the doctor. "I'll make certain of that." His tone of voice left no doubt that he would.

"We're dealing with a head injury, Ms. Hill," the doctor emphasized. "Do you have any idea what that could mean?"

"WE'RE not dealing with anything, Dr. Reynolds," Maria told him coldly, "I'm the one with the head injury, and it's not my first one, so, yes, I do know what it could mean."

Kyle stepped forward, extending his hand. "Dr. Kyle Davis. I'm a neurosurgeon."

Dr. Reynolds shook his hand. "Dr. Davis. I got to observe you yesterday." He looked at Maria. "You're involved with her treatment?"

"He's a consultant," Nick interjected.

"I'll keep an eye on her until we can get the scans taken care of," he assured the other doctor.

Finally, the ER doctor scribbled his initials on the AMA form and handed it back to Jessica, then left. Nick held the door open, gesturing for Maria to proceed him. Before doing so, she turned to the other woman. "Thank you, Ms. Sanchez." Nick nodded agreement.

"My pleasure," she nurse answered.

Exiting the ER, Maria cleared her throat as she pulled out her phone. "I apologize again for interrupting your dinner." She pulled up a number and started to make a call.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nick asked her.

She looked up at him. "I'm calling Agent Coulson to see if he can give me a lift back to the base," she told him.

"You're not going back to the base tonight," he told her, hailing a cab. "You're going to the tower and Dr. Banner is going to take a look at you."

"I'm not sure he's even there," she responded. "I'll be fine until I can get to Dr. Carlyle."

He looked at her, considering. "At least, I can get you stitched up before you bleed out."

"You do stitches, Dad?"

Nick turned to his son. "You learn to do what you have to out in the field, Kyle. They might not be pretty, but they'll do the job."

"No disrespect, but I'm sure I could do a better job on those stitches, if you want me to," the doctor told them. "After all, it is a part of what I do for a living. And if this tower of yours has the facilities to do it, I can take a look at whatever scans you need."

Maria hesitated. "You have two options, Hill. The tower, or the ER," Nick told her, pointing back towards the direction they had just come from.

Finally, she sighed. "Fine. But he does the stitches," she added, turning to Kyle.

When the cab pulled up, Nick opened the door, allowing Maria to slide in first. She noticed the cab driver watching her for a moment. He started to speak, but stopped when Nick slid in next to her. Kyle sat next to him, pulling the door closed as Nick gave the driver the address of the tower. They rode in silence, the driver occasionally making eye contact with Maria as he wove through the streets to their destination. When he pulled to a stop, Nick paid him as Kyle slipped out, his father sliding out behind him. Before Maria could follow, the driver hopped out and opened the door on the other side, offering a hand to help her out.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked softly. "I can get you away if you need me to."

"I'm fine," she told him, slightly confused.

"You're sure?"

At her nod, he closed the door, discreetly sliding a card into her hand. "Call if you need help," he told her, watching her to the curb before merging back into traffic.

"What was that about?" Nick asked curiously.

She glanced down at the card in her hand, grinning slightly before holding it up for them to see. "He wanted to know if I needed to get away." The card had the number for a domestic violence hotline and for the cab company. 'Call for pick up any time' was scrawled underneath in pencil.

Nick raised an eyebrow as Kyle started to laugh. "You've got to admit, Dad, you look a little scary and she is pretty banged up."

Noticing her sway slightly, Nick turned and led the way into the tower.

*Welcome back, Director Fury. Agent Hill. Guest.* JARVIS's voice sounded.

"This is Dr. Kyle Davis," Nick told the AI. "Is Dr. Banner in?"

There was a pause. *He is, but is currently in the middle of an experiment.*

"Could you ask him to meet us in the medical center as soon as possible?" Fury asked, pushing the button for the elevator. When the door closed and the car started to rise, Maria reached out to steady herself against the wall.

Instead, Nick grasped her hand and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as she allowed her head to drop to rest on his chest. After a moment, she started to push away.

"You're going to get blood on your clothes, Nick," she mumbled.

"I don't care," he responded, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "The clothes can be washed or replaced. You can't." He continued to hold her, looking up to find Kyle watching them, his shocked look morphing into a pleased smile.

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Nick smoothly swept Maria up into his arms, ignoring her weak protests. He carried her into the medical center where Tasha waited.

"Over here," she told him, indicating a table. As he set her down, Natasha explained. "Dr. Banner was in the middle of an experiment that he needed to shut down properly. He should be here in a few minutes, but he asked me to get things ready. What are you going to need?"

Nick looked to his son. "I'd like to get a CT scan, it that's doable, then she's going to need some stitches."

"JARVIS? Can we do a CT scan here?" the redhead asked the AI.

*Of course. If Agent Hill would lie down on the table in the back?*

Nick scooped her up and carried her over to the table Natasha indicated. They watched while the system did the scan, then he moved her back to the exam table.

Romanoff opened a cabinet. "So, we need a suture kit. What else?"

Kyle turned to her. "We'll need gloves, something to numb her, some saline to flush the wounds, topical antibiotic, sterile gauze bandaging, tape."

As the assassin turned nurse gathered the supplies, she looked back at Maria. "Does this by any chance have anything to do with the rumor the Mokito is out of the sex trade?"

"He is," Maria confirmed. "Though I'm sure someone will step into his place soon, if they haven't already," she added with a sigh.

"Not yet, from what I'm hearing. And the chaos is providing opportunities for authorities to step in. There have already been raids on several of his 'warehouses' and a number of his underlings have turned themselves in." She grinned. "I sure would have liked to be a part of that take down."

As Nick drew himself to his full height, Bruce entered the room. "Sorry I took so long," he apologized as he crossed to the table where Maria sat. He looked her over. "That looks painful."

She shrugged slightly. "Not too bad."

"Did we get a head scan?" he asked.

*Per Dr. Davis's request. Downloading the results shortly, Dr Banner.* JARVIS intoned.

Bruce looked to Kyle, eyebrow raised questioningly. Fury noticed and quickly performed introductions. "Dr. Kyle Davis, Dr. Bruce Banner, Agent Natasha Romanoff."

"You're with SHIELD?" Banner asked.

"Consultant, apparently," Kyle responded with a grin.

"Kyle is my son," Nick explained. "He's a neurosurgeon in town for a conference and we were having dinner when we got the call the Maria was in the hospital."

While they exchanged pleasantries, Bruce pulled on gloves and took Maria's arm, carefully removing the blood soaked bandages. "Clearly need some sutures here," he commented, examining the deep gash. "What about the head?"

Donning his own gloves, Kyle proceeded to remove the bandage, dabbing at the cut there. "Probably could use a few here, too."

After a short discussion on the division of labor, they got Maria flat on the table, Bruce working on her arm while the other doctor neatly sutured her forehead.

Finally, Nick spoke. "So, Agent Romanoff. You were here all evening? Nothing else going on?"

"Yes, sir. Just sitting in my room catching up on some reading," she responded cautiously.

"And your phone was working okay? No missed calls or anything?"

"No, sir, no calls."

"Agent Hill didn't try to call you in to assist?"

Finally understanding the point of his questions, the assassin looked down at the agent resting on the table. "Sorry," she whispered softly.

"Even though she was specifically told to take a team in with her on this operation," he continued, he anger becoming more pronounced with each passing moment.

"Yes, sir," Hill interjected, "I know you suggested taking a team"

"That wasn't a 'suggestion,' Maria, that was an order!"

"I didn't realize"

"Like hell you didn't," he interrupted. "You know full well I wouldn't want you trying that alone. Mokito always travels with at least two goons. Did you really think you could take them all down all by yourself?"

"With all due respect, sir, I did."

"You could have easily gotten yourself killed, Maria!"

"I didn't have much choice, Nick. He was moving too fast, too erratically. He wasn't staying in one place long enough for me to call for backup. Then, he started talking about meeting a helicopter for a pickup, and I knew I had to move or risk losing him," she tried to explain.

"You could have been killed!" he repeated.

"Hey, Dad," Kyle interrupted. "We're almost finished up here. I wonder if you might be able to round me up a bottle of water? And some for Ms. Hill as well? It's important for her to stay hydrated."

When Nick paused, Bruce piped up. "I could use some, too, if you wouldn't mind, sir."

"I'm sure there are some chilled bottles in the refrigerator in the common kitchen," Tasha added.

With a snort, Fury finally turned and strode from the room.

Maria finally spoke into the silence that followed his exit. "I really didn't need you running interference. But thanks."

"It wasn't for you," Bruce told her. "He was making me nervous. Actually, I suppose it was for you. I didn't figure you wanted the other guy doing this," he said, holding up the needle."

"True, but I happen to know your control is better than that. It takes more than Nick's blustering to bring on the other guy."

"Your boss can be pretty scary, Hill," Bruce told her.

Studying his work, Kyle commented casually. "You do realize, Agent Hill, that wasn't his 'angry-angry', that was his 'you-scared-me-to-death-angry.' He only pulls that out when he really cares."

"Yeah," she replied, "I know, Dr. Davis."

"You know," he told her, "You could probably call me 'Kyle', seeing as how you and my father are..."

"Sleeping together?" she finished.

Banner went into a coughing fit and Romanoff stepped over to pat him on the back.

When he finally stopped, he looked at her seriously. "You know, Hill, you might want to think carefully before you drop bombshells like that when someone's sewing you up," he told her, holding the needle up again.

"Good point," she replied, then turned her gaze back to Kyle. "Maria," she told him.

Since he was working on a smaller area, Kyle finished first and Nat helped him pull up the scan that JARVIS had performed earlier. He nodded approval at the clarity of the image, carefully examining the inner view of her head. When Bruce finished, he helped her sit up. Kyle turned, gently probing the damaged areas with his fingers.

"Not seeing any signs of bleeding. Possible hairline fracture of the cheekbone, but no displacement, so it should heal cleanly."

"What did you hit?" Bruce asked her, his gaze moving from the scanned image of her body to the actual one.

"Brick wall," she told him.

"I would advise against that," he told her with a straight face.

"I was diving to avoid a punch." At his look, she continued. "The guy was over 7 feet tall and probably weighed in at 350 pounds. His fist was as big as my head and the stone on his ring was probably as big as my fist." She studied her bandaged arm for a moment. "I think that's probably what sliced my arm open."

A subdued Nick returned, handing water bottles to the two doctors and to Natasha, holding another out to Maria. She looked at it, then down at her still slightly numb arm.

"Would you mind opening it for me?" she asked softly.

He did so, then stepped close to where she still sat on the edge of the table. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her, then rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he told her quietly. "I really hate getting phone calls like that."

"I understand," she answered.

He hopped up next to her, keeping an arm around her. "What's the verdict, doctors?"

"No signs of any permanent damage," Kyle told them, "Though there are plenty of signs of past traumatic injuries," he added. "Probably a minor concussion, scrapes and bruises."

Bruce took up the diagnosis. "The laceration on her face bled heavily just because that's what head injuries do, but the stitches there should keep the scarring to a minimum. The one on the arm was deeper. They should come out in about 7 to 10 days. Couple of small fractures in the left hand, but no displacement, so everything should heal fine as long as you take it fairly easy for a few days."

"I'll see that she does," Nick told them. At Natasha's chuckle, he amended. "I'll try, anyway."

"Thank you, gentlemen," she told them, starting to slide down from the table. Nick quickly reached over to help her. "I'm going to go get cleaned up and let you all get back to your own stuff."

"I'll head back to my experiment," Bruce told them. "Try not to overdo it, Maria. If you need anything, have JARVIS let me know."

Nat slipped an arm around the agent. "You guys go have your after dinner drinks and cigars, I'll give her a hand getting showered and changed and then deliver her to you," she told them, guiding the other woman from the medical center.

"So," she commented casually, "meeting the kid? Big step."

"Shut up, Nat," Maria responded.

 

In Nick's quarters, Kyle poured drinks while his father went to change into his usual black t-shirt.

"Quite the evening, dad," he commented, handing his father a glass and settling into a chair. The older man sat on the sofa across from him.

"About par for the course," he replied. They talked quietly for a few minutes, until the door opened, admitting the two women. Maria was freshly showered, her damp hair pulled back in a smooth ponytail. She had changed into clean, black yoga pants and a pale blue tank top. Her fair skin was mottled with numerous bruises and scrapes, the bandages covering only a small part.

"She's all yours," Nat told him, guiding Maria to the sofa. The woman stretched out, resting her head on Nick's lap as the assassin spread a light blanket over her. With a wave, she left the room. "Holler if you need me!" she called.

Nick gently tucked the blanket around his lover, resting his hand on her waist. He watched her, smiling slightly as her eyes drifted shut and her breathing evened out.

Kyle finally spoke. "How long has this been going on?"

"A while," Nick told him with a shrug. "We've worked together for several years. I realized that I was attracted to her. After all, she is gorgeous and I AM only blind in one eye."

The younger man laughed.

"And she's tough and smart and isn't intimidated by me. The same qualities that make her a good second in command also make her good for me."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to date a coworker?"

"Coworkers are about the only people we have a chance to spend time with and get to know. And we do keep the two parts of our lives as separate as possible. We've actually been dating a little over a year now and very few people are aware of that fact."

"Do you love her?"

"I do. Not that I didn't love your mother," he hastened to assure his son.

"But this is different. It's okay, dad. I know mom can be difficult. I also know my math well enough to figure out why you got married. Honestly, I'm surprised that you two lasted as long as you did, being as different as you are. Beside, I seem to remember you telling me something about love. I think I had just had my heart broken by some girl back in high school. You told me that love is different with different people. Sometimes, it's only for a season and it fades and dies, sometimes it changes to friendship, and sometimes it grows and thrives."

"Hmm. I said that?" Kyle nodded. "Sounds like wise words."

"So, what's next? Marriage and kids?"

Nick felt Maria tense slightly under his hand, not as asleep as she would have him believe.

"No kids," he replied quickly. "We're both too set in our ways and our careers, sometimes very dangerous careers, as you witnessed tonight, to want to try to raise children in this wild, crazy world we live in. Besides, I'm a little old to try to start again at something I messed up so badly once."

"Gee, thanks, Dad," Kyle told him with a grin.

"I messed up being a parent," Nick. "I didn't mess you up. You and Veronica turned out very well and I'm very proud of you both, but I can't really take credit for that. I owe your mother and your aunt for that."

"More Aunt Ann than mom, but you played a part, too. You may not have always been able to be there for us, but we knew you make an effort. You sent letters when you could, tried to call somewhere around our birthdays and at Christmas. I remember a few one minute phone calls as you dashed through some airport somewhere, just to tell us you loved us."

There were a few minutes of silence, then he spoke again. "And marriage?"

Nick looked down at the woman next to him. "After watching my marriage fall apart the way it did, I figured I just wasn't cut out for it. The odds are against it. But then, I've seen some great examples, too. You and Amanda, for one," he said, smiling at his son. "And, maybe I'm just old fashioned enough that I think I've found someone I might like to try it with again."

Kyle suddenly cursed. "I was supposed to call Amanda when I got back to the hotel." He grabbed his suit jacket, digging his phone out of the pocket. He looked at the screen with a grimace. "She's been trying to call me." As he dialed her number, Nick carefully lifted Maria's head, sliding a pillow under it as he rose, pointing towards the bathroom.

Maria dozed, half listening to his conversation as the apologized to his wife.

"Yeah, dinner with dad can certainly turn interesting. Made it almost through the meal when he got a call that one of his people was in the hospital, so we went to get her."

He listened a moment.

"Yes, her. And she also happens to be his girlfriend."

He laughed. "Yup. Old man found himself someone, but she's certainly not an old woman. She's probably a little younger than Ronnie."

He paused again. "I don't know that I'd say she's exactly 'nice', but she's good for him." Another pause. "No, I wouldn't call Maria grandma material. I can't see her taking the girls shopping and teaching them to knit. She'd be more likely to take them to the gun range and teach them to kill a man with their bare hands." He considered for a moment. "Actually, that might not be such a bad thing."

He stepped into the other room, continuing the conversation. Maria roused again when Nick returned, kneeling in front of her and lightly stroking her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Sorry to disturb you," he whispered.

"I know," she answered. "You have to. Concussion."

He helped her sit up. "Everything okay? No nausea? Dizziness? Severe pain?"

She shook her head, when winced. "Not until I did that."

He looked closely at her eyes, having her follow his finger, then follow some simple instructions. He finally nodded, slipping his arms around her and softly kissing her unbruised cheek.

She carefully looped her arms around his neck and held his gaze, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and chewing on it lightly for a moment. Finally she spoke.

"Does this mean we're engaged?"

He stared at her a moment, then a smile spread across his face. "We've never really talked about it."

"No, we haven't," she agreed.

"Would you like to be engaged?"

"Honestly, I never thought about it."

"Oh. Okay," he said, the light on his face dimming somewhat.

She rested her good hand on his cheek. "I never thought about it before." He brightened again. "But now, I'm thinking I might kind of like being engaged, if the right person were to ask me."

"Hmm. Do you suppose I might be the right person?" he asked.

"I think you just might be," she told him, smiling back at him.

"So, Maria Hill. Would you like to be engaged to me?"

She paused for a moment, as a sudden thought struck her.

"To marry me at some unspecified point in the future when we both find ourselves with nothing better to do at that particular moment in time," he continued.

With a small laugh, she nodded, very carefully this time. "I would love to be engaged to marry you at some unspecified point in the future when we both find ourselves with nothing better to do at that particular moment in time, Nick Fury," she answered.

"I love you, Maria."

"I love you, too, Nick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins a new phase in their relationship. I'd love to know what you thought.  
> I briefly mentioned the domestic abuse issue in passing, but I don't take it lightly. If you or someone you know is involved in an abusive relationship, please, seek help. There is a national hotline as well as many local agencies willing to help. No one deserves to be abused. Ever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frightening event for another Tower resident brings new revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: As those who have been reading this are aware, I have created a pretty dark, nasty past for the Maria Hill in this story. This chapter reveals more of the horrors that she had to deal with at the hands of her father. That section is brief and is marked, so skip it if you wish.

Maria Hill smiled as she felt her phone vibrate. Not her normal, SHIELD issue phone. The special one that only one person had the number for. They knew that it was unlikely that their phones were tapped, but thought it worth the extra precaution to keep their personal interactions on another line.

"Hi," she answered, the smile on her face transferring to her voice. "How's your day going?"

"Hi, yourself," he replied. "Started out well. I talked to Kyle this morning. He wanted to make sure that you're healing okay. No delayed effects from the head injury and that we were keeping an eye on the sutures. I told him that Dr. Carlyle had removed the ones in your forehead and that looked good, but that she thought the ones in the arm needed to stay a little longer since that was as deep as it was. Figured you'd get it checked again in the next day or so."

She had to admit that she was a little touched by the young man's concern.

Nick continued. "Things went downhill from there. Spent most of the rest of the day dealing with fallout from the Burma mission. Long meeting with the council. Long disciplinary meeting with the agents in charge. Condolence letters to write."

She knew how much he hated those.

"Posthumous promotion to push through."

One of the agents killed in the botched mission was only a few days away from completing his probationary period and being awarded full agent status. Those few days would make a major difference in the amount of benefits paid out to his widowed mother. The young man had shown great promise and Director Fury was determined to do what he could to make sure that the woman was provided for.

"Then, to the tower to do a final briefing with Romanoff before sending her off to Mozambique in the morning. I just checked in with headquarters and have been informed that everything is under control, so now I'm kicking back in the recliner listening to the hot tub calling my name."

She laughed lightly.

"And your day?" he asked.

"You know. SSDD. Reports. Meetings. Planning sessions. Now, I'm at Pho's picking up dinner. Yes, enough for two," she added before he could interrupt. "I need to look over the plans for tomorrow's operation in Central America a couple of times. Make sure we've got everything covered." The failure of an operation a couple of days back still haunted her, even though she hadn't been involved.

"Then, I might let myself be enticed to join you in the tub," she continued.

"Exactly what I had planned," he told her. "Don't forget to get"

"Extra spring rolls," she finished for him. "Already ordered." She noticed the man behind the counter waving at her and holding up a bag. "Looks like my order is ready to go. I should be back at the tower before long."

They said their goodbyes and she hung up, moving to the counter. As she paid the man and accepted her takeout bags, her regular phone buzzed. She glance at the caller ID, puzzled as to why Stark's A.I. was calling her.

"Hill," she answered.

"Agent Hill," JARVIS spoke. "Sorry to bother you, but Ms. Potts is currently being accosted in an alley about two blocks from your current location."

"Which direction?" she asked quickly.

"North," he replied.

Quickly getting her bearings, she took off at a fast clip. "Let me know when I'm close," she told the computer. Momentarily distracted by the food bag banging against her leg, she stopped and looked around. Noticing a scruffy looking man sitting against the building next to a shopping cart, she squatted next to him.

"You like Vietnamese food?" she asked.

"I like pretty much anything that includes the term 'food'," he answered with a shy smile.

"Then it's your lucky day," she told him, handing him the bag. She jumped up, weaving through the crowd at a brisk jog. She slowed as she approached an alley, only to pick up the pace again when JARVIS directed her to continue.

"Coming up on your right," he directed.

"Got it," she answered. "Any idea what I'm facing here?"

"Unknown, so caution is recommended. The authorities should be arriving shortly."

She tucked the phone away, careful to keep the line open, and checked her weapon before quietly proceeding into the alley. Rounding a corner, she spied Pepper Potts against the brick wall. A large man stood close, his chest pressed close against her. One hand was clamped tightly over her mouth while the other held a gun pointed at the side of her head. A slight noise alerted her to the presence of someone else in the alley. Making sure she was out of reach of the accomplice, she stepped forward, planting her feet and sighting down the barrel of her gun.

"Step away from the woman and drop your weapon," she called in a firm, steady voice.

He looked over at her, his leering gaze raking her body. "I might do that, darlin', if it was just me. But with my friend there, I figure the odds are still in our favor."

She saw another man step from the shadows to her left, gun pointed at her. Her eyes met Pepper's and she nodded slightly, alerting the other woman to be ready.

With a resigned sigh, she lowered her gun, seeing her assailant relax with a smirk as he stepped closer to relieve her of it. Suddenly, she reacted, grabbing his wrist as she pulled, using his momentum to propel him hard into the brick wall. When he bounced back, she grabbed him by the hair and smacked his face into the wall again.

Pepper took advantage of her attacker's distraction to push him back, lifting her arm to smash the heel of her hand into his chin. As he staggered, Maria stepped over, following the blow with one of her own and the man dropped to the pavement like the sack of garbage that he was.

"You alright?" Maria asked, shaking her aching hand as she kicked their guns out of their reach. She doubted what she had just done would fall under Bruce's definition of taking it easy. In the almost 2 weeks since her encounter with Mokito, the swelling had almost disappeared, but she had a feeling that the ice packs would be coming out again.

"I'm fine," Pepper replied, "Thanks to you."

"That one's yours," Maria told her, pointing to the first attacker.

"I just stunned him. You still took him out."

"Maybe, but you get a assist," the agent assured her.

At that moment, they heard a siren as a police car pulled to a stop at the end of the alley. Maria quickly tucked her weapon back into the holster and raised her hands as the officers came around the corner with their guns at the ready. They looked at the two women, then at the two unconscious men on the ground. One officer leaned over to check them, then picked up their weapons.

"I think these are the guys that we've been after for several assaults in the area recently," he commented, looking up at his partner. He glanced at Pepper and Maria as he stood. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Pepper introduced herself, explaining what had happened and how Maria had come to her rescue. He turned to the agent.

"And you are?"

"I work with Stark Industries security," she told him. True, to an extent. She had coordinated with them on a matter or two. Pepper nodded agreement, realizing her desire to keep SHIELD out of it if at all possible.

Everyone turned as they heard Tony Stark's voice. "Billionaire philanthropist coming through," he announced loudly. Though he did a good job of coming across casual and unconcerned, Maria could see the tension in his form until his gaze came to rest on Pepper. We walked towards her, arms opened and she gratefully stepped into his embrace, snuggling close.

They held each other tightly, finally relaxing. After several minutes, Tony finally loosened his grasp, leaning back slightly to look at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes scrutinizing her.

She looked up at him. "I'm fine, thanks to Maria," she replied, nodding towards the agent.

"Thank you," he told her, his voice choked with emotion.

"I'm glad I could help," she told him, "though it was a team effort."

Tony hugged Pepper again, the started guiding her out of the alley. One of the officers moved to intercept them. "We're going to need a statement," he told them, looking between the two.

Stark pointed to the two men just starting to regain consciousness. "Bad. Jail." Then he pointed at Pepper. "Attacked. Home." The officer looked confused.

Having pity on him, Tony sighed and handed him a business card. "Call me tomorrow."

A higher ranking officer who had just arrived on the scene reached out and snatched the card, handing Stark one of his own. "Will do, Mr. Stark. Please let us know if there's anything we can do to assist either of the ladies or yourself."

Tony started walking again, then stopped and turned back. "Ms. Hill?"

"Mr. Stark?"

"Are you coming?"

She nodded, relieved not to be left behind to deal with the questions. When she crossed to the couple, he grabbed her hand, tucking it into the crook of his elbow before wrapping his other arm around Pepper's waist again.

"Got to have a lovely lady for each arm," he told the other men with a smirk. "Reputation to maintain and all that, you know." He quickly guided them through the curious crowd to the limousine where Happy waited.

"You okay, Miss P?" he asked, clearly concerned.

She smiled, patting his arm. "I'm just fine, Happy. Thanks for coming for us." When he opened the door, she slid in, Tony close behind her. When Maria didn't follow, he peered up at her in puzzlement.

"You coming, Hill?"

She shook her head. "My car's still back at the restaurant and I need to replace my dinner order at Pho's," she told them.

"I'll send someone to pick up your car when we get back to the tower and we'll find something to feed you," he told her. "We should get out of here before the press gets wind of the situation." He nodded his head to indicate the news van making its way slowly down the street. His gaze shifted to his chauffeur/body guard. "Happy, put her in the car."

The man straightened, a determined look on his face as he stepped towards the SHIELD agent.

Only to be stopped short by the icy look on her face.

The confidence slipped from his face and he gulped as he stepped back. "Please, Agent Hill?"

Pepper leaned across Tony to look up at her. "Please, Maria?"

With a sigh, she finally relented, settling in next to Stark as Happy smoothly closed the door and rounded the car to slip into the driver's seat.

Tony reached into the limo bar, filling three glasses with ice. He filled one with water and handed it to Pepper, then raised a questioning eyebrow in Maria's direction.

"I'll have the same," she told him. With a nod, he poured water in another glass and handed it to her, then filled his own with scotch. Before settling back with his own, he grabbed the ice bucket and set it in the agents lap, carefully guiding her hand into the cooling relief.

"Thanks," she told him.

With a nod, he turned to Pepper. "What happened?" he asked, wrapping her hand in his.

"I just wasn't paying close enough attention," she said with a sigh. "I was walking along, talking to JARVIS, going over some arrangements for the party, not really watching what was going on around me. I walked past the alley and suddenly felt someone grab me around the waist. He had his hand over my mouth and dragged me into the alley before I knew what was happening."

Tony lifted his hand, his face a hard mask as he touched the finger marks on her jaw.

"He pushed me up against the wall and was holding me there while the other guy was going through my purse."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," she assured him. "Not really. He was a little rough. I may have a few bruises and a bit of a lump on the back of my head where he pushed me up against the wall," she told him, wincing slightly when he reached up to feel the back of her head. He grabbed a towel from the bar area and spread it out while Maria dumped a handful of ice in it. Then, he folded it and held it to the goose egg.

"Fortunately, Maria showed up before they could really do anything."

"How did you end up there?" he asked, turning to face the agent.

"Your A.I. called me," she told him.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir," the system answered. "As Ms Potts stated, we were in contact at the time, so I heard what was going on. I alerted the authorities, but I knew that it would take several minutes for them to arrive, so I checked to see who was nearby who might be willing to assist. Agent Hill's GPS indicated that she would be able to get there before the police, so I took the liberty of requesting her help."

"You track people?" she asked, furiously turning on Tony.

"Not constantly," JARVIS reassured her, "but I do have GPS information available on a number of people so that I can track them should the need arise. With Ms. Potts' life in danger, I simply scanned for proximity of any of the signals in my database, matched it to you, and initiated contact. I thought the circumstances warranted the action."

"I suppose," Maria acknowledged. "I had just picked up dinner when he called."

"What happened to your food?" Pepper interrupted.

"Gave it to a guy on the street."

"We owe her dinner," she told Tony.

"Hill, tell JARVIS what you want for dinner," he directed.

'Should I duplicate your order at Pho's?' he asked.

"Sure," she told him, not even bothering to wonder how he would know what she had ordered. "Don't forget the extra spring rolls."

"Add our usual to her order and have them deliver," Pepper told the AI

'Yes, ma'am.'

Happy maneuvered the vehicle into the Tower underground parking garage and quickly came round to open the door. He hesitantly offered a hand to Maria. With a nod of thanks, she allowed him to assist her to alight. Tony quickly joined her, offering his own hand to Pepper, then guided both women into the elevator.

"JARVIS, can you ask Banner to meet us in the medical center?" Tony asked. "Get the girls checked over?" When he received dirty looks from each side, he quickly amended. "Ladies?"

"Not necessary," Maria told him at the same time Pepper assured him that she was fine.

He glanced at Pepper with a knowing look. "Humor me." Reaching over, he lightly grasped Maria's arm, then showed them the smear of blood on his hand.

Pepper gasped, grabbing the other woman's arm and pushing her sleeve up. "What happened? Did he cut you? I didn't see a knife?"

"No, that actually happened a couple of weeks ago. I probably just tore one of the stitches or knocked a scab off or something."

When they arrived at the medical center, Tony hustled Pepper over to the scanner. When Bruce walked in, he looked at Maria with a sigh.

"You again?"

She stuck out her tongue at him, then pointed at Pepper. "She's your patient today. I was just going to borrow some scissors and take the stitches out of my arm."

His teasing smile disappeared. "Just be patient for a few minutes and I'll take care of that," he told her before he turned to the other woman, a look of concern on his face.

He listened to her tale of the days events as he studied the scan result, gently probing that she indicated were tender. Examining the scan closely, he turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything else you think you should tell me?"

She glanced at Tony, then looked back at the doctor with a shy smile. "Yeah. I'm pregnant."

"Good news?" he asked, voicing the question on Maria's mind.

"Of course," she answered.

"Then, congratulations. Everything looks to be fine for mom and baby. You may be a little stiff and sore for a day or two and will probably have a headache for a while, but no serious damage. You can take some acetaminophen for the pain, use an ice pack on the head, and take it easy for a few days."

"Agent Hill can tell you how not to do that."

All eyes turned to the doorway where Nick Fury leaned against the wall, having silently entered the room in time to hear Pepper's story. He glanced to Tony and Pepper.

"JARVIS told me about what happened. By the way, congratulations on the news," he told them.

"Thank you, Director Fury," she smiled, turning to wrap herself in Tony's embrace.

Nick took advantage of their momentary distraction to study Maria. The flash of concern on his face mirrored Tony's look back in the alley. Again, he clenched his hands together behind his back to fight back his need to touch her to reassure himself. He had to content himself with a small smile and a nod.

"I couldn't very well just stand back and do nothing," she told them with a shrug. As Bruce crossed over to her, she took off her jacket and removed the bandage, holding her arm out to the doctor.

As he carefully clipped the sutures and pulled them out, he glanced over to Pepper. "Avengers Initiative, Inc. might want to consider hiring some medical staff. I don't mind doing this stuff, but I may not always be here," he told her.

"I've thought about that," the woman told him. "It would be great to always have someone around to handle the medical issues, but we don't really have enough to keep someone busy full time, fortunately."

"Maybe have someone on call. Stark Industries could open a clinic for employees at your building. Or maybe something in a nearby neighborhood," Maria suggested.

Pepper nodded, considering.

When Bruce finished, he put a butterfly bandage on the area of the cut that had reopened, then examined his handiwork. "I'm afraid it may leave a little bit of a scar," he told her.

"Not the first, probably won't be the last," she told him. "You did a great job. Thanks, doc."

She looked up to find Pepper staring oddly at her. "Are you okay, Pepper?"

The redhead continued staring in the general vicinity of her chest for several more moments before her gaze flicked upwards. Suddenly, her eyes widened slightly and her lips curled in a brief smile before she nodded.

"I'm fine, Maria." She turned back to Tony. "I think I'm going to go get a shower before the food gets here. I'm feeling a little grungy," she told him, brushing her hands up and down her arms.

"I'll be up in a little bit," Stark told her.

After she left the room, he turned to Maria. "Whatever SHIELD is paying you, I'll double it," he told her. "You've already got a place here, but we can move you into something bigger and better. You can add in whatever you want."

"I'm sorry?" she asked, somewhat confused.

"Okay. Triple whatever the Pirate pays. And whatever other benefits you want. You name it, I'll make it happen."

"For what?" she asked.

He ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I want to hire you to be her bodyguard. I need for her to be protected at all times, especially now that she's pregnant and all," he answered. "I'll rearrange some stuff at Stark Industries, set aside more office space here so that she'll be able to do almost all of her work her. I'll just need for you to be with her at all times when she absolutely has to go out."

"I'm really not looking for a new job right now," Maria told him, "Thanks for the offer. I'm really flattered that you feel you can trust me with something so important, but I'm going to have to decline."

"What can he give you that I can't?" Stark asked, almost whining.

'Love. Security. Amazing orgasms.' She lightly bit her lip, wondering how he would react if she actually said that out loud. "First of all, I really love what I do. Most days. And secondly, I really don't think Pepper would go for the idea."

"Sure she will," Tony argued. "She understands how important she is to me and that I'll do anything to keep her safe."

"Safe, or a prisoner?" she asked.

"I'll ask Romanoff," he muttered. "She'd be better anyway."

Nick spoke up before she could respond. "Agent Hill. Don't you have an operation plan to go over? After that mess we had the other day, we really need to make sure this one goes off perfectly. I want to be sure that every possible situation has a plan and a back up plan."

"Yes, sir," she agreed. Nodding to them both, she turned on her heel and left the room.

Tony looked at Nick. "Going to lecture me about trying to steal your people?" he asked.

The director pondered a moment. "No. I want my people to be committed to SHIELD and what we stand for. If they can be tempted away by money, we don't need them. Besides, you have a reputation for only hiring the very best, Stark. If you want my people, it reinforces just how good they are."

Tony nodded reluctant agreement. "You do have some I wouldn't mind having on my payroll."

"I know that you want to wrap her in bubble wrap and lock her up in your ivory tower, but I don't think rushing in and hiring a full time body guard for your girlfriend is something you should be doing right now. You need to let yourself calm down a little. Talk to her before you take such a drastic step. Make sure it's something she's okay with."

Tony snorted. "Relationship advice from a guy who's married to his job? No, thanks. I know my fiancee and what she needs."

Nick nodded. "Yes, you know her. You know that she's strong and independent. She doesn't take well to being told what to do. She needs to have a say in her own life. Aren't those some of the reasons you fell in love with her?"

Tony ran his hands through his hair again. "True, Fury, but you just don't understand. You don't know what it's like to love someone so much you'd do anything in your power to protect them."

"Yeah, Stark. I do," he answered before turning to leave.

When he arrived in SHIELD's tower office several minutes later, he found Maria deep in concentration over the plans for the upcoming mission. He made sure to make some noise, watching her to be certain that she was aware that he had entered the room. He had learned early on in their relationship that it was not a good idea to try to sneak up on her.

She finally looked up and nodded. "I'm thinking it might be a good idea to add Cordero to the second team on this," she told him, explaining her reasoning. "The job he was on wrapped up early, so he's available and he's close enough that we should be able to get him there in time. I already discussed him with the team leader and he feels it would be a good addition."

Nick looked at her notes and nodded agreement. She had the new orders routed to the appropriate people, then stood and smiled at him.

"You're really okay?" he asked, finally away from the others and free to touch her. He looked at her hand, frowning slightly at the swelling, then pulled her close.

"Just fine," she answered, relaxing into his embrace. She allowed him to lead her over to the sofa and they sat down together.

He lifted her hand, examining it again. She wiggled her fingers to assure him that everything was fine.

"Probably should have hit him with he other hand," he told her.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Didn't give it much thought at the time." She paused for a moment, chewing her lip and he waited, recognizing that she had something on her mind. Finally she spoke.

"You told Kyle the other night that you didn't want any more kids." She looked up at him and he tried to read what was in her eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

He considered. He knew she was looking for something, but he wasn't sure what. "I know it's not something we ever really talked about. I suppose I just kind of assumed that you didn't want any, since you've never mentioned it. I guess if you do, I'm willing to discuss it. It's not a deal breaker or anything."

Suddenly, his eye went wide. "Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?"

She shook her head almost violently. "No, no, no. Hell, no. And you're right. I have no desire to bring a child into this world and try to raise it. I can't imagine how badly I would screw that up."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "So, why did you ask?"

"You had an odd look on your face when you were congratulating Stark and Pepper and I just wondered..."

"I was happy for them because they seem happy about it," he told her.

Nodding, she seemed willing to accept that, but he could tell that she had more to say.

"It's just that I probably couldn't have kids even if I wanted to," she told him. "The last guy I dated kind of seriously told me that he was okay with that. That he didn't want kids either. Then, one of his old girlfriends contacted him that he was the father of her child and suddenly his whole world was being a parent and there was something seriously wrong with anyone who didn't want that."

He pulled her close. "There is nothing wrong with not wanting to have children. It's a serious, lifelong commitment and not everyone is cut out for it."

"You don't think it makes me less of a woman?" she asked.

"You are all the woman I can handle, Maria," he assure her with a laugh.

After a long kiss, he looked at her. "Does the not being able to thing have anything to do with the really bad cramping?" he asked.

THIS IS THE PART I WARNED ABOUT.

She nodded, letting her gaze drift to the wall behind him. "When I was about 12, Walsh and van Drake took me with them on a business trip somewhere in Asia, I think. Somehow, van Drake figured out that I was pregnant. He told Walsh, who told him to 'take care of things'."

Nick took a deep breath, feeling the rising anger he experienced every time she revealed more about her childhood.

"He dragged me off to the cousin of a friend of a client who would do the abortion quick and cheap. The place was filthy and reeked of rot and decay."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. She rested her head on his chest and continued.

"Not surprisingly, I contracted a pretty severe infection. When we were passing through customs coming back to the states, the officer called an ambulance because I was so sick. I don't think I would have gotten medical attention otherwise. Anyway, I later heard van Drake telling my father that the guy had done them a favor. That my fallopian tubes were so badly scarred that they'd probably never have to worry about me getting pregnant again."

She looked up at him. "Not that I rely on that. I still use birth control, just in case the doctors were wrong about that."

END OF INTENESE MATERIAL

He nodded at her, unable to trust his voice, then pulled her close again. His mind was working. He and Coulson had promised her that they wouldn't kill over this, but he had rarely found himself so tempted to break a promise. He knew people, though, who wouldn't even need to be ordered.

"Bruce did say that Pepper and the baby are okay?" she questioned.

"Yes, he seemed to think so. Why do you ask?"

"She was looking at me oddly," she told him. "Kind of staring with this little smile on her face."

"When was that?"

"I was sitting on the table. Bruce looking at my arm," she told him.

He studied her, finally reaching out to lift the pendant that he had given her for her birthday a few months before. "Was she maybe looking at this?"

She considered. "Maybe. She did seem to be looking in that general area. Maybe she was surprised to see me wearing jewelry?"

"This particular piece of jewelry, anyway." At her questioning look, he continued. "She knows that I bought it. I had an idea of what I wanted to get, but hadn't been able to find it, so I asked her to recommend a good jeweler and she took me to the place that Stark uses. He had something similar and reworked it to exactly what I wanted. It got mixed in with some pieces that she had taken in to have cleaned and checked when they brought them back to her. When she saw it, she knew it wasn't hers, then saw my name on the box and gave it to me."

"Do you think she'd believe that it was a simple thank you gift to an employee?"

Looking at it, he raised an eyebrow. "Would you?"

"Do you think she'll tell Stark?"

"I think Stark may be about to royally piss her off," he answered.

"You didn't convince him not to make her his prisoner?"

"Don't know," he told her. "He's scared. I told him not to make any decisions with now, especially without discussing them with her, but he's still focusing on all the things that could happen to the people he cares about and what he can do to prevent them."

"Caveman Stark, huh."

"Yup. I have no idea whether he'll listen to my advice or not. He told me that I couldn't possibly understand. That I'd never loved someone and wanted to protect them like that," he told her.

"And what did you say to that?" she asked.

"Just that I did," he answered, running a gentle finger along the faint line on her forehead left from her recent job. "I didn't tell him that I happen to be head over heels crazy in love with one of the most stubborn, hard headed, beautiful, bad ass, secret agent women ever to walk the planet and that I had almost lost her because I wanted to protect her."

She studied him a moment. "Maybe it's time you did."

"What?"

"JARVIS? Where's Stark?"

'The food was just delivered and the team is all gathering in the common living area,' the AI told her.

She jumped up, grabbing his hand to pull him along with her.

Everyone was just settling around the low table when they arrived in the common area. Pepper smiled a greeting. "I was just about to have JARVIS check to see if you wanted to join us or if you wanted your food in your place," she told them.

"Here's fine, I suppose," Maria replied, looking at the people gathered around the table. Phil waved from his position next to Natasha as everyone started shifting to make a place for them.

Maria turned to Tony. "You owe me, right?"

"Yes," he nodded cautiously, wondering what the agent would request.

"All I want is your silence," she told him. "The Tower is a haven, right? A safe place for the team? What happens here, stays among the people here?"

He nodded again. "I suppose."

"No innuendo or threats to reveal things to people who don't need to know?"

"About what?" he asked.

She turned to Nick, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down until their lips met. After a moment of surprise, he responded, his lips moving against hers. One arm wrapped around her waist while the other hand moved behind her head, supporting it as he bent forward, leaning her back in a romance movie dip.

The sound of a loud whistle finally caught his attention and he opened his eye, smiling against her mouth as he broke the kiss. When she opened her eyes, she smiled back as they both became aware of the applause. He finally straightened, pulling her upright once more.

Natasha put her fingers in her mouth, once again whistling sharply. On either side of her, Clint and Phil both clapped madly, grinning like fools. Bruce joined the applause, while Steve raised his beer in a toast. Next to him, Beth watched wide-eyed. Thor rose gracefully from his position on the floor and clapped Fury firmly on the back.

"Well done, Lord Fury. Fortunate is the man who holds the heart of a warrior maiden."

"Indeed," Nick agreed, wincing slightly from the power of the friendly pat.

Pepper stepped over to them, slightly squeezing Maria's uninjured hand. "We're so happy for you both." She then turned back to Tony. "Aren't we?" He stood, staring, and she finally reached over and touched his chin, pushing his jaw closed.

With a start, he looked at her, then at Nick and Maria. "Yeah. Definitely can't match that on the job offer," he mumbled.

"That's just it," Maria told him sternly. "This," she pointed her finger to Nick, then herself, "has nothing to do with my job. This is not the business of anyone at SHIELD."

Beth nodded. "You don't want people thinking that you got your position because of your relationship."

"Why would anyone think that?" Thor asked. "Lady Maria is highly skilled at her job. Why would her personal relationship affect that?"

Pepper sighed. "Unfortunately, it does happen. Some people get positions because of who they know or are related to or sleeping with, not because of their abilities. So, many people suspect that to be the case even when it's not."

"Ah," Thor acknowledged.

"Your secret remains among us," Natasha assured her, making eye contact with each person in the room, lingering just a bit longer with Tony.

Everyone mumbled agreement, Thor perking up when they told him that Jane could be included in their secret pact.

"Absolutely," Pepper agreed. "No more need to hide it when you're here. And you can actually come to our engagement party next week as a couple, since we're having a private, team only dinner."

As everyone started offering congratulations on the engagement, the two couples joined the group on the floor and started filling their plates.

When the question of a date inevitably came up, Tony smiled broadly. "We're thinking a small ceremony on the beach by the Malibu place. Probably in the next month or so if no one else tries to take over the planet. We really want to be married before the baby gets here."

That sparked off another round of congratulations, then conversation drifted off to other subjects.

Maria smiled as Nick reached over, snitching a bite of something off her plate before turning to respond to something Tony said. She looked around the table. It felt good to be among friends, able to act like a couple.

Nick placed his hand on her leg, drawing her attention. "Are you okay? You're not eating. With this group, you eat quick or you go hungry, you know."

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Right now, I'm perfect," she told him.

"Yes, you are," he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Now the team knows their secret. Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting. The Avengers plot a bit of revenge. Someone's in for a bit of trouble.

"I think that's everything," Pepper stated, looking over her notes. "Unless anyone has anything more to add?" She looked around the table at the stockholders of Avengers Initiative, Inc. The team members all shook their heads, everyone pleased with the decisions made so far.

Though a decision had finally been made regarding the financial management of the team assets, the process had made them all aware of the necessity of having someone to oversee the details of managing the team on a day to day basis. Pepper had been carrying much of the load, with help from Phil, Maria, and Tony, but they all had other responsibilities that required their attention.

Phil had tentatively suggested that they consider Darcy Lewis for the position. When Stark pointed out that she had no training, Bruce had asked who he thought did have the proper training for managing a team of independent and rather reluctant superheroes. Tony conceded he had a good point.

After some initial resistance and some lengthy discussion, the team members began to warm to the idea, deciding it would be advantageous to have someone who already knew them and already had their trust. They decided to have Pepper approach Jane with the idea, as she probably knew Darcy best and would be losing her research assistant.

As the meeting broke up and everyone started filing out, Pepper caught Maria's eye.

"Would you and Nick mind staying for a few minutes? I have something I need to discuss with you both," she told the agent.

Nick nodded his agreement, stepping back to the table as the others exited the room.

"You're in trouble now," Phil pseudo-whispered as he walked past the older man, finally pulling the door closed behind him.

Pepper moved to her desk, motioning for the couple to follow. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Nick. He studied it a moment, then looked at her.

"It's from Maria's father," she explained. "It was in an envelope with another one addressed to me, care of Stark Industries."

"Let me guess," Maria postulated. "Another warning about me?"

Pepper nodded reluctantly. "Warning that I need to be very careful about who we associate ourselves with in our business dealings. That we could be opening ourselves to legal risks if we align ourselves with certain unstable people."

"He threatened you?" she questioned, turning a disbelieving gaze on Tony.

He waved, unconcerned. "Please. I've felt more threatened by a kitten." When she raised an eyebrow, he continued. "No, really. I'm actually allergic to cats. I get the whole runny nose and itchy, watery eyes thing going on."

"Lucky for us the Chitauri were more bug like than cat like or you would have been useless," Fury muttered softly.

"I'm sure the filters on the suit have taken that into account," Maria answered him.

"Of course," Stark assured him, discreetly typing a note into his phone. "Need to check that," he mumbled under his breath.

Pepper grinned. When Tony looked at her, she giggled. "Just picturing Loki tossing kittens at you while you go into a sneezing fit and can't even wipe your nose because of the suit."

Even Fury's lips twitched at that image. To cover his reaction, he pulled a blade out of his pocket and slit the envelope the Stark CEO had given him. He pulled out the letter and skimmed through it. Looking up, he saw the others watching him.

"More of the same," he told them with a shrug. "My 'secretary'" his eyebrow rose at the term, "has a medical history of instability and my employment of her could lead to legal liability for her criminal activities."

He looked at her. "Are you involved in criminal activities, Agent Hill?"

"Nothing that can be pinned on me," she answered. "Does he specify what he's accusing me of?"

Nick looked back at the letter.

"Criminal trespassing. Breaking and entering."

"I haven't been to Chicago in almost a year, and that was just changing planes at the airport," she told them. "And I haven't been in his house since I was a teenager."

He read from the letter again. "Harassment via telephone."

She shook her head.

"Blaming her for his imaginary problems, too," a voice spoke up from across the room. They looked over, not entirely surprised to find Phil seated in the chair he had occupied during the earlier conference. Clint stood behind him, leaning on the back of his chair while Natasha sat in the middle of the table, long legs stretched out in front of her.

"I thought you left," Pepper told the trio.

"We came back," Natasha stated simply.

"They're fine," Maria assured the other woman. She turned her gaze to Phil. "What do you know about this alleged telephone harassment?" she asked.

He shrugged elaborately. "I've got an old service buddy who's on the force in Chicago. He keeps me informed about a few select individuals we're watching there and I keep him informed on some things he should be aware of. He called me a week or so back, laughing, to tell me that one of my marks was seriously losing it."

He paused for a moment as he and the two assassins pulled chairs over to join the others.

"He called to report that he was receiving harassing phone calls. His home line, private business line, and cell phone kept ringing, one or the other, about every 5 to 10 minutes. He'd answer, but there was no one at the other end. If he ignored it, it stopped just before voice mail picked up, then immediately rang again. He even went through the house and turned the ringers off, but by the time he got to the last one, the others had been turned on again."

"Could the phone company trace the calls?" Pepper asked.

"Nope," Phil grinned. "The phone company had no record of any calls coming in on any of the lines. When he contacted the police, he said that it had been going on round the clock for 2 days straight, but the phone didn't ring a single time the whole hour they were there taking his report. He called them again an hour after they left, saying it started again. They never did find any evidence to support what he said was happening. They suggested that maybe he needed a long vacation. Guess it stopped eventually. At least, for now."

Maria nodded. Looking back at Nick. "What else have I been up to?"

Holding the letter up again, he continued. "Destruction of personal property by introduction of rodents."

"Walsh, rodent. Rodent, Walsh," Tony said with a grin. "Wonder what kind of rodents? If it was rats, they would have so much in common."

"The man certainly has issues with rats," Maria commented. "My half brother brought his pet white rat when he came for a visit one summer. Walsh fed it strychnine and made Chase watch while it died."

"Sick bastard," someone muttered.

"Yeah. Von Drake certainly got off on it," she mumbled, remembering how the man had described the scene again and again as he had slammed himself into her.

Nick's gentle touch on her shoulder drew her attention back to the present. "At least, that was enough for Chase's mom to stop forcing him to come for visits." She looked at the others, forcing a small smile. "I wish I could have seen Walsh's face when he found the rodents."

Tony's eyes suddenly went wide and he pulled up his computer controls. "I just might be able to make that happen for you. Do you happen to know if he has an alarm system? Preferably, one with cameras that's monitored?"

"I don't know," she told him. "Other than the meeting a few weeks back, I haven't had anything to do with the man in years. He did, though, always pride himself on always having the newest high tech stuff available on the market."

"Okay. What's his address?" Tony asked, his hands busily tapping away at the controls. When Maria told him, he nodded, entering the address. When a streetview photo of the house popped up, he nodded. "Nice place."

"Not really," Clint interjected. "What are you looking for?"

"Wanted to see if he has one of those signs saying who his security company is."

"Executive Elite Security," the archer told him.

Pepper looked at him. "How"

Before she could finish the question, Tony coughed loudly, shaking his head when she looked at him.

"Gotcha," she acknowledged.

"Alright," Stark's satisfied smile indicated that he had easily breached the system. "Now we just need to know when this might have happened."

"Wild guess?" Clint asked. "I'd say about two months ago. Probably about the second of the month."

With a few more swipes of his hand, a scene appeared in the middle of the room. The entryway of a expensive home. "You know what we want, JARVIS," Tony instructed his AI.

Moments later, a man entered the scene. The camera view switched to follow him as he strode through the house, keeping a steady conversation on the cellphone in his hand. The group began to notice small shadows darting through the scenes, though Walsh remained oblivious. He sat down at his desk, flipping through the envelopes waiting there, then opened a drawer to reach for a letter opener. On the video, they saw him freeze, then push away, as a furry gray shape jumped out of the drawer and started up his arm. The scenes following were similar, the sound of loud cursing coming across the audio feed as the man darted through the house, noticing more and more of the shapes.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maria noticed Natasha hold up a hand to Clint, offering a high five that he returned silently. Eventually, Walsh left the house, yelling at whoever was on the phone to find an exterminator immediately.

"Hope he let the Porsche sit for a few days," Clint muttered to Phil. "Let things get really ripe."

In the silence that followed, Nick shook his head. "That man is certainly having a streak of bad luck."

"Couldn't happen to a more deserving guy," Nat commented.

Tony rubbed his hands together. "What next?"

Maria looked at him sharply. "This isn't your concern, Stark."

"He threatened my company, Hill, and someone that I care...someone that I have to work with," he quickly corrected. "Besides, scum like that should be the concern of all decent people."

"Snakes," Pepper said.

When she noticed everyone looking at her, she continued. "One of the places we lived when I was a kid had a problem with rats. My brother argued that the perfect solution was to get him a pet snake." She nodded towards the image in the center of the room. "Just in case the exterminators didn't get all of the rats."

This silence was of the shocked variety as everyone stared at the woman they had thought so sweet. Finally, Maria laughed out loud.

"You're the last one I would have expected to come up with that. I'm glad you're on our side, Potts," she told the woman, dipping her head in a respectful bow.

"Remind me to have the place scanned next time I piss her off, JARVIS," Stark instructed the computer.

"Yes, sir."

Tony continued studying the information on the display, switching to a real time view of the Walsh mansion. "According to his security company, he's actually out of town right now and won't be back until day after tomorrow. That should be plenty of time to take care of what needs to be done."

"You know," Phil commented, "I've really been craving some deep dish Chicago style pizza. There's a little pizzeria I visited once when I was there. The owner's daughter told me to come again soon."

"Where's he at?" Nick questioned.

Tony continued manipulating the display, finally replying. "San Francisco."

"Think he flies commercial?"

After a few more moments, Tony shook his head. "Private plane waiting at the airport there. Flight plan on file." He looked at the other man curiously. "Why?"

Fury scratched his chin thoughtfully. "The man has already been surprised in his own home once. It might be nice to prepare him first for what awaits him."

"Snakes on a plane?" Clint commented.

"Would make an interesting movie plot, wouldn't it?" Nick agreed with a grin.

"We have been discussing a trip to Fisherman's Wharf," Natasha said, looking at Clint. "Have some seafood. Look at all the interesting things available for purchase."

"We have, haven't we?" Barton answered. "No time like the present. Weather's good. Nothing much going on here." He looked at Fury, who nodded confirmation. "We should take a couple of days."

Maria looked around at the group. "Look, guys. I appreciate that you want to help."

"Good," Phil said, not allowing her to finish. "We're glad to do so."

"But," she continued.

This time, it was Stark who interrupted. "Fury, would you kiss her or do something to shut her up before she ruins our fun."

Undaunted, she plowed on. "I don't want anyone,"

Following Tony's advice, Fury wrapped his arms around her and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her quite thoroughly. When he finally broke it off, he rested his head against hers. "Please, let us be a part of this."

Finally, she nodded, looking around. "Okay. Thank you all."

Everyone smiled back, except Stark, who mumbled something about needing to poke his eyes out. Or at least, wash them out with soap.

When Maria's phone went off, she excused herself to answer, listening for a few moments before motioning for Natasha to join her in another corner of the room. "Yes. She's here with me now."

As Pepper turned her attention to her own work, Phil, Clint, and Nick joined Tony at the display that he continued to play with.

"You know," he commented, "People get these services where they can monitor their homes through their computers or smart phones. The companies assure them that everything is safe and secure."

"Not so much?" Phil questioned.

"Not so much," Tony answered, punching something. They watched as a series of lights came on through the house, then went off. "Lights, automatic doors, sprinkler systems, door locks."

"Interesting."

Nick continued to watch. "Do you suppose von Drake is in San Francisco with Walsh?"

"The flight plan mentioned two passengers on the flight back," Stark told him. "I kind of got the impression that he's a good little doggy who goes where his master goes."

"Good," Fury replied, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I'm thinking he's been left out of our activities for too long."

"She told you something else that happened, didn't she?" Phil asked, sensing the anger rolling off the other man.

Fury swallowed hard, then nodded. "She did."

Stark studied them. "So, do you want to explain to me why these guys are still alive? Just what I know is enough to make me want to...And apparently there's a lot more to it."

Nick nodded. "I would love take them both apart with my bare hands."

"Slowly and painfully," Clint added.

"So why haven't you?"

"Because we promised her we wouldn't," Phil told him.

"Why?" the billionaire probed.

"Because there's not really any evidence of what they did, it was a long time ago, she's afraid of us getting caught. She doesn't want anyone else she cares about to get in trouble because of them. Says they've cost her too much already."

Tony looked at him in disbelief. "And you all agreed to that?"

Nick looked him in the eye. "She was upset, Stark. Almost panicked. When she asked..."

"You agreed," Stark finished, his eyes cutting to Pepper. "I understand."

"However, the gaslighting campaign was her idea," Coulson threw in.

"And an excellent idea it was," Stark agreed. "I'd be happy to help in any way I can," he told the other man. "Also, you might want to keep in mind that I was never a part of your agreement about keeping him alive."

"Me, either," Clint added. "When the time comes, I want to be in on it. I'm sure Nat will, too."

Nick nodded, putting out a fist. The other three men did likewise, bumping them together.

Across the room, Maria watched as she ended her phone conversation. She noticed Natasha doing the same.

"Why do I feel like that's very bad news for someone?" she asked the redhead.

The assassin narrowed her eyes. "Because you know them all very well."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of team bonding

Risks 21

Maria entered Nick's office, nodding at the man already seated in front of the desk.

"Agent Nguyen," she said. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Agent Hill," he acknowledged. "It's good to be back."

"Have you recovered from your vacation yet?" she asked him.

"After 2 weeks of making the rounds of the in-laws, life at SHIELD felt quite tranquil," he told them.

 

Dat Nguyen had once been considered a favorite to move into the directorship upon Fury's retirement. He had carefully and meticulously focused his attention on moving up through the organization, making sure that the right people were aware of his abilities. He had supervised most of SHIELD operations in the far east, transferring back to headquarters when rumors had started circulating that Deputy Director Fielder was considering retirement and that he and Fury were looking for the right person to groom to fill the position.

That was when he started hearing about Maria Hill. He ignored the stories about her sleeping her way up the ladder. Those tended to come from people who had tried it without success. Besides, the other stories were far more interesting.

Going back for teammates, even when directed not to.

Taking control of an operation when the team leader was killed and the second froze.

Telling a supervisor that he was wrong.

Though he knew that many didn't take her seriously, he quickly realized that she was probably the biggest threat to his ambition to one day run things.

Well, her or Coulson. But Coulson had no desire to deal with bureaucracy.

His suspicions were proven true when Fury had called them both into his office. He had informed them of a major rising threat that would require a large operation to quell.

A test, Nguyen thought.

And the icing on top? It was in China. An area he had spent years building up contacts and resources. He had no doubt that Fury would hand him this opportunity to prove his worthiness.

Instead, he managed to keep his face expressionless when the director had handed it to Hill.

After several hours in the gym and the firing range destroying things, he had returned to his office, prepared to type up an angry resignation letter. Instead, he found Maria waiting for him.

"I need your help, Nguyen," she told him.

He took his seat, watching her as he tried to understand her angle in coming to him.

She met his gaze. "I tried to tell Director Fury and Assistant Director Fielder that you should be managing this operation. I even asked to turn it over to you, but they told me to handle it."

His continued stare unnerved most people, but she seemed unfazed. "I've gotten a preliminary plan mapped out, and Cuzak down in logistics tells me that it's doable, but you're the one with the knowledge about the area, the personalities and the paradigms involved. I need you to advise me on what we'll be dealing with there."

"I know you're probably angry right now," she told him. "You should be handling this. I don't understand why they put me on it, but they did, and I hope I can count on you to help me make it work."

Suddenly, he understood, and he nodded. "They gave it to you to show me exactly why you are a better leader than I," he told her.

When she raised an eyebrow, he continued. "Had I been given an operation that more closely matched your area of expertise, I would never have sought out your assistance. I would prefer to rely solely on myself and my own resources. My concern is that the mission succeed to make me look good. Your concern is that the mission succeed for the good of SHIELD. You are willing to make use of whatever resources are available to make that happen, even if it's someone else."

She shrugged. "Regardless, it still makes me look good," she reminded him.

"Even though it means sharing credit?" he asked.

"If that's what it takes, yes. Besides, if I'm willing to share the credit, you also understand that I'm willing to share the blame should things go south. That means it's in your best interest to do what you can to make this operation a success, too," she added.

That day had marked the beginning of an understanding between the two. He had soon returned to his position over an expanded area of foreign operations while she had taken more responsibilities at headquarters. Over time, the understanding had transitioned into something of a friendship. While he wasn't in the small circle of those she discussed personal things with, he did have her trust.

 

"Should you decide to do one of those online dating things, look for orphaned only children," he suggested with a sigh.

"Surely it wasn't that bad?" Nick replied.

"I suppose not," the other man answered. "It's just that since I grew up as an only child of only child parents, there wasn't an extended family to deal with. Marrying a woman with 6 siblings and 5 or 6 aunts and uncles on each side was a bit of a shock to the system. Family can be a bit overwhelming to those of us who aren't used to it."

"I'm sure," Maria said, flashing a look at Nick.

"Besides," Nguyen told them, "It's usually only for a few days here and there. She puts up with a whole lot more from SHIELD."

"True. It's tough finding a woman who will put up with a demanding mistress like SHIELD."

"Yeah. My first one bailed after a couple of years. Figured I'd stay single, but then I met Vicki. We've been together for 30 years now." He looked up at the other two agents. "So, there are people out there," he reminded them. "You may still find someone."

Maria rolled her eyes and picked up her tablet. "Don't we have work to do?"

Nguyen would be spending a few weeks at headquarters, catching up on various things before returning to his position overseas. Though modern technology had advanced to make long distance meetings the norm, Nick still liked to get together personally with his division heads from time to time.

After a lengthy discussion, Nick looked the other man. "Think you'll be able to handle things here tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I think so. There doesn't seem to be anything unusual going on at the moment. Do you have plans?"

"Dinner at Avenger's Tower," Nick told him. "Ms. Potts is hosting a dinner to officially launch The Avenger's Initiative, Inc. It's for the board members, which are pretty much the team members and their significant others."

"Do I have to go?" Maria asked. "You know how much I hate parties. Couldn't you tell her that I have to be here?"

Nick looked at her. "Let me read you the e-mail I received from her earlier."

Director Fury,

Just a reminder of tomorrow night's event at Avenger Tower. Dinner will be family, sit down style and dress is dress casual. All team members are expected to attend. This includes you, Agents Hill, Coulson, Barton, and Romanoff and Captain Rogers and dates. I will accept no excuses. Remember that I am pregnant and hormonal. You seriously do not want to piss me off and your absence would do so.

Thank you,

Pepper Potts

"Now, if you want to call her and tell her you won't be there..."

She sighed. "I suppose a night with the Avengers is a small price to pay. Besides, we do want to keep on her good side since it does make dealing with Stark a little less painful."

"And I'm sure the food and the booze will be worth whatever discomfort the event give you," Nguyen told her.

 

That afternoon, Maria's phone rang. Noticing it was Pepper, she answered quickly. "Don't worry. We'll all be there. Barring an attempt at world domination, of course."

Pepper groaned. "I'm sorry. My e-mail did come across a little bitchy, didn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that," the agent answered. 'I might think it, but I wouldn't say it.'

"You're being kind, but I realized after I sent it that it was pretty rude. You are all adults and may not want to celebrate our engagement or Darcy's new position."

Maria cringed at the sound of impending tears in the other woman's voice. Knowing how her own moods sometimes fluctuated during her cycle, she had no doubt that pregnancy could cause the same sort of reactions in the normally calm, focused woman.

"Of course we want to celebrate with you, Pepper. We're a team. What affects one member affects us all. Besides, we all know that you and Tony will provide only the very best in food and libations."

"That's true," the other woman said, giggling slightly. "I don't know any of the guys on the team who would pass up free food."

"So, Darcy decided to take the position?" Maria asked.

"She did," Pepper confirmed. "I hope it's okay that I went ahead and made the offer. After we saw that video of her the other night, there was no doubt in my mind that she was the right person for the job."

Maria had seen the video in question the day before. A reporter for one of the celebrity gossip programs had tried following Jane into a restaurant, peppering her with questions about her relationship with Thor. Darcy had blocked his way, furiously defending not only Jane, but all the Avengers, telling the reporter that he had no business prying into the private lives of people who had put their lives on the line to protect the world at large.

"I have no problem with the offer. We had already discussed it and I have no doubts about her commitment to the team, especially in regards to Thor, and Jane. I just wasn't sure how committed she was to her poly sci degree."

"I did tell her that you and Phil would be available for consultation, as would Tony and myself," the redhead told her, sounding a bit unsure.

"That's fine. We've been involved in it this long, a little longer shouldn't hurt and she will be assuming more and more of the responsibilities as time goes on," Maria agreed.

"That was my thought as well," the other woman replied. "Oh. There was something else I wanted to check with you about. I know we had agreed that this would be limited to the team, but I was thinking about adding someone to the list. He's actually already sort of a part of the team and would be a great addition, even if only in an advisory capacity. And he can keep a secret."

"Who are you talking about?"

"James Rhodes. He's a good friend and has a lot of relevant experience."

"War Machine," Maria acknowledged. "I'm familiar with his background." There were several moments of silence as she considered.

"If you're not comfortable with him being here, I won't invite him," Pepper told her.

"No, it's okay. You're right. I think he would be a valuable part of the Initiative and could work well with Darcy."

"And you're okay with him knowing about you?"

During the conversation, Maria had texted Nick, presenting him with Pepper's idea. After a delay, he had texted back, agreeing with the invitation and the professional and personal implications thereof.

When Maria passed that along, Pepper sighed with relief. "Of course, that leaves me with an uneven number for dinner. Now I need to find another woman to balance us out."

"I had a thought on that," Maria told her. "You remember how we were discussing the possibility of adding to the medical staff?"

 

After a series of phone calls, Maria found herself, along with Pepper, Darcy, and Bruce at a conference table in Avengers Tower waiting for a trio of prospective employees. Darcy was looking frantically through some notes, a worried frown on her face.

"Relax, Darcy," Pepper assured her. "You'll do fine."

"I've never done job interviews from this side," the younger woman told them.

The door opened and Tony entered, accompanied by an older couple and a younger woman. Pepper's face brightened and she rose to greet the older woman.

"Maribel! So nice to see you," she said.

"And you, Pep...Ms. Potts," the woman replied.

Pepper glanced at Tony. "You remember Maribel Watkins. She was Mac Rowland's PA before she retired a few years back."

Tony smiled, grunting noncommittally.

"He's been grouching about you leaving him ever since," she told the woman.

"Well," she answered, "At the time, Ezra and I thought we were both ready to retire." She smiled at the man standing next to her. "Turned out we're neither one cut out for it."

"So Dr. Carlyle told me," Maria contributed, looking at the man. Dr Ezra Watkins had been chief medical officer with SHIELD for years and had mentored the current holder of the position. Following a recent regular check up, the doctor had confided in Maria that her former boss was at loose ends, often calling her to discuss articles he had read or inquire about any interesting cases she was dealing with. Maria had realized that his boredom might present a possible solution to the medical needs at the tower. Some research had shown that the man had kept his medical license up to date and continued to read and contribute to several respected journals. At the discovery of his wife's former employment, she wondered if they might both fill needs in the new operation.

As everyone took their seats, Pepper cleared her throat.

"Ms. Lewis?"

Darcy jumped, then started to push her chair back. "Sorry. I forgot to get the coffee."

"I'll get that," Pepper told her. "You're conducting the interviews."

"Oh. Right." She smiled nervously, once again flipping through the pages in front of her.

"You've got those questions you drew up," Bruce reminded her, handing her a file folder that she had pushed to the side.

"Right," she said again, giving him a grateful smile. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her spine and smiled. "Dr. Watson. Mrs. Watson. Ms Sanchez. Thank you for coming. I'm Darcy Lewis."

The next hour or so passed as she explained to them the purpose of Avengers Initiative, Inc. and the positions that they were looking to fill. She worked her way through her list of questions, adding in a few more that came to mind. When she finished, she turned to the others.

"Anything else?"

Bruce nodded. "Dr. Watkins. You would be responsible for the health of the tower residents. That sometimes includes beings from other dimensions as well as humans with certain...altered genetics. Do you think you'd be able to deal with that?"

The doctor nodded at him. "In my years with SHIELD, I treated a whole lot of things that weren't covered in medical school or any of my rotations. I learned to think on the fly and improvised a whole lot. If I do come to work for you, my first step would be for myself and my staff," he nodded towards Jessica, "to familiarize ourselves with those we might be treating, particularly those 'altered' individuals."

Bruce nodded before turning his attention to the nurse. She smiled at him. "Most of my recent experience has been in ER. I've seen some pretty bizarre things, but no aliens that I know of. Those who claimed they were usually got sent up to psych, eventually." She shrugged. "But I'm flexible."

Bruce smiled back at her before glancing at her file. "I am curious, though. You seem to have quite a number of notations about being 'difficult' or not following orders. Most recently, just a few weeks ago."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah. I refused to give a patient a penicillin injection."

Bruce raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The patient was allergic to penicillin. The idiot doctor wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell him that he had the wrong patient chart." She turned to Dr. Watkins. "No offense, sir."

"None taken," he assured her. "I'm usually not an idiot doctor, and when I am, I expect to be called on it," he told her with a smile.

"And the other comments?" Bruce probed.

"I look out for my patients," she told him. "Sometimes, that means questioning a doctor or senior staff member. Sometimes, it even means doing something a difficult patient is fighting you on," she explained, glancing at Maria.

"She's the one who bandaged up my arm and head at the ER a few weeks back while I was sitting there telling the doctor that I didn't need to be treated," Maria told him.

"She didn't give you that freeze-your-blood glare?" Bruce asked the nurse.

"She did," she answered him, "but my fiery, Latino blood came in handy."

He laughed, then offered to show them the medical facility. As they walked down, Darcy explained that living quarters would be made available either at the tower or in a nearby area. The two medical professionals were duly impressed by the well appointed facility.

Jessica had a question. "How many people would we be taking care of?"

"Maybe a dozen or so," Darcy told her.

"That hardly seems to require two full time medical personnel," she replied.

Pepper picked up the conversation. "The main thing is that we need someone to be available any time, to be here or able to get here on very short notice if one of the team members is injured or ill. So, while this is a full time position, there are other parts to it as well. Stark Industries Charities is opening a neighborhood clinic a few blocks from here. While you would be working there, you would be close enough to get back here quickly should the need arise."

Jessica and Ezra both nodded, pleased with the well thought out plan.

"Do you have any other questions?" Pepper asked, looking towards Darcy.

"Um. I don't think so," the young woman answered, her uncertainty clear in her eyes.

"Would you like for us to step out for a moment, Ms Lewis?" Mrs Watkins asked.

At Pepper's slight nod, Darcy smiled. "Yes, thank you. If you wouldn't mind taking a seat in the waiting area?" she replied, waving them towards the plush chairs.

When they were out of earshot, Darcy motioned the others close. "I like them. Can we keep them?"

Pepper looked at her. "Yes, they're very nice. But your question should be about how well they will fill the needs."

"Oh. Yeah." She stood for a moment, chewing on her lower lip. "I'm not really sure." Finally, Maria took pity on her.

"Darcy. You don't have to make the decisions all by yourself. Pepper doesn't. I don't."

"I do," Tony interjected.

Maria ignored him. "A good leader doesn't have to know everything about everything. They just have to find trusted resources who do know a lot about certain things and then make use of those resources."

Darcy's eyes widened as understanding hit. "Pepper," she said, turning to the woman, "You know Mrs. Watkins. Do you think she would be a good fit? Would be able to work with me, even though I really have no idea what I'm doing?"

"I think she'd be great for you," Pepper assured her. "I learned a lot from watching her back when I was working as Tony's PA. She knows about running a business and will help you as much or as little as you want her to."

"And your professional opinion of the medical applicants?" she asked, turning to Bruce.

"Highly qualified," he assured her. "Both experienced in dealing with difficult situations and difficult people. I think they're just what we need."

"And it doesn't hurt that Ms. Sanchez is very nice to look at, either, does it, Doc?" Tony tossed in.

Darcy smiled and patted Bruce's arm. "Maybe just what you need." Before he could reply, she looked at the others. "So. Are we ready to make offers?"

 

The next night, Nick stood in Maria's room, watching her putting the finishing touches on her light makeup. He was dressed in dark slacks and a dark green shirt, opened at the neck.

"Dress casual?" she muttered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "More casual than dressy but dressier that casual?"

She threw him a dirty look. "Thanks. That's really helpful."

He stepped behind her to help her fasten her necklace, trailing his fingers along the skin of her shoulders, left bare by the spaghetti straps of her pale green dress. The fitted bodice emphasized her breasts and flat stomach before flaring from her hips and swirling to fall just below her knees. White sandals finished the outfit.

"Is the back high enough?" she asked.

He knew what she was asking. Do any of the scars show? His finger lightly skimmed the few pale traces snaking above the top of the dress.

"It's fine," he assured her. "The front, though."

"Too low?" she asked.

"Not low enough," he teased, leaning over her shoulder to look down the front. He was rewarded with a glimpse of black lace before she turned and pushed him away.

"Later," she promised. "Can't be late."

"Why not?" he asked, his arms pulling her close as his lips traced a path down her neck.

"Hormonal Potts," she reminded him.

She felt his movement stop. He sighed and she felt his heavy breathing against her skin.

"Nick?"

"I'm thinking." His hand stroked the curve of her backside. "It would be worth it."

"It would," she agreed, "but we have all night."

He growled with frustration, but finally straightened, stepping away from her.

"Maybe we can leave early?" she offered.

Finally, he smiled, kissed her lightly, then offered an arm to escort her upstairs to the penthouse.

 

Pepper greeted them as they exited the elevator, directing them to the bar where Tony was fixing drinks. Fortified, they joined Steve and Beth in the living room, making conversation. They were soon joined by Clint and Natasha, Thor and Jane following soon after, Darcy in tow. A short time later, Bruce wandered up from the lab, welcomed by a hug from the young college student. For a time, the two had seemed about to embark on a relationship, but had backed away. Instead, they had settled into a comfortable friendship, Darcy more than willing to step up for the quiet doctor.

Col. Rhodes was the next to arrive. He greeted Tony and Pepper first, accepting the drink Stark offered before moving to sit next to Darcy. The broad smile and small blush on her face indicated the possibility of a new focus for her romantic aspirations.

When the elevator opened next, Phil stepped out, the attractive brunette on his arm scanning the room with deep, brown eyes. She nodded briefly at Clint and Natasha, the corners of her mouth turning up when she noticed Nick's arm draped around Maria's shoulder.

"Agent May," he acknowledged.

Phil introduced her to the others, snagging drinks from the bar before settling into empty seats near Nick and Maria.

 

Phil had approached the couple a few days earlier to ask about inviting Melinda as his date for the function.

"Since she and I shouldn't be dating any more than the two of you should, I don't think you have to worry about her saying anything," he told them.

Fury had laughed. "If there's anyone in this organization that I don't worry about speaking up when she shouldn't, it's Melinda May. The concern with her is more about speaking up when she should."

Flashback

Maria hadn't been particularly surprised when her phone rang at 2 am. She was surprised to see Melinda May's name on the caller ID.

"Hill," she answered.

"Can you come an' pi' me up?" May asked, her voice slightly slurred.

"On my way," Maria replied, disconnecting the call.

She followed the GPS on the other agent's phone to a rather seedy bar in an undesirable part of town. Walking in, she noticed several men nursing split lips, black eyes, and other assorted cuts and bruises. A few others were just starting to pick themselves up off the floor.

Maria wandered up to the bar. "I'm looking for a friend."

An inebriated barfly slid over to stand next to her. "I'll be your frien'," he told her with a leer.

She looked around, then gave him a mild look. "My friend did this drunk. Do you want to see what I can do sober?"

As he quickly slid back into the shadows, the bartender gestured for her to follow. "Your friend is back in the office," he told her. When he opened the door, Melinda was slumped back on the sofa, her eyes closed and her head tilted back.

"May?"

No response.

"Melinda?"

Still nothing.

"Cavalry."

Her brown eyes shot open. "Don't ever call me that."

"Let's go," Maria told her. While Melinda pulled herself to her feet, the other woman pulled several bills from her pocket and handed them to the bartender. "Sorry for the trouble," she told him before leading May out to the vehicle.

"Where to?"

Melinda shrugged. "Base?"

Instead, after a short drive into a somewhat better area, Maria pulled up in front of an all night diner. Inside the nearly empty restaurant, they slid into a booth on the back wall, both habitually positioning themselves to keep an eye on the front door and windows.

"Do you want me to just leave the pot?" the waitress asked, bringing over two mugs and the coffee carafe.

Maria nodded. "And a pitcher of water, too." While the waitress went to get one, Hill looked at the older woman. "Do you think you can handle a burger?"

"Not hungry," May replied.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry," Maria told her as the waitress returned. "I asked if your stomach can handle a burger. You need some food in you."

Melinda stared at her for a moment, then nodded to the server. "Lettuce, tomato, pickles. Fries on the side," she told her.

After the young woman left, May looked over to find Hill watching her.

"Suppose you want me to spill my guts?"

"I'd rather you wouldn't," Maria answered, but kept studying her.

"What?!" Melinda finally barked.

"Why me?" Maria asked. "Not that I mind, but why not Phil? Or one of your friends?"

"My friends? They look at me different now," the older woman mumbled. "They all do. Except for you. I see it in their eyes. Awe. Pity. Even fear, depending on which version of the story they've heard and chosen to believe. With Phil, it's worry. With Fury, it's curiosity. You? You still look at me with that same 'go to hell' look you give everyone."

"And your look says you have," Maria said softly.

They were silent for several minutes while the waitress delivered May's meal and a fresh pot of coffee.

"Besides, Phil trusts you," the other woman added once they were alone again. She added the crisp vegetables to her burger, then looked back at Hill. "You've read the reports, heard all the stories. What do you think?"

"I think you need to eat," Maria told her.

Melinda picked up the burger, beginning to eat mechanically, not really tasting anything as she stared out the window. About halfway through, she started talking, finally, quietly sharing with someone the events of Bahrain. When she finally finished, her eyes slid back to Maria, watching for a reaction.

Her face was expressionless, her hand steady as she raised her cup for a sip of coffee.

"Nothing to say?" Melinda asked.

Maria shook her head. "Nothing I could say would change anything, would it?"

"Are you going to run off to Fury with this?" May probed, suddenly regretting speaking of something she had sworn she never would.

Maria swallowed, then looked her in the eye. "You turned in your official report. So did everyone else involved. As far as I'm concerned, that's what happened."

"Thanks," Melinda mumbled. "But you understand why I can't go back on the field?"

Hill nodded. "I understand. But why are you telling me?"

"Because Phil will listen to you. Fury will listen to you."

Maria laughed. "Not that I've ever noticed."

"He does," Melinda insisted. "At least, as much as he listens to anyone. You may not realize it, but he takes your opinions seriously."

Maria shook her head again. "I'll do what I can, but you know that they'll get their way eventually. When they're ready to put you back on the field, they'll find a way to manipulate you into it."

May shook her head, then sighed in resignation. "Yeah. I know. But the longer we can put that off..." Her look was pleading.

"I'll do what I can," Maria repeated.

Melinda nodded her thanks, then finished her meal. The two women never spoke of that night again, but an odd sort of friendship had taken root. The time they spent together was more often spent in silence than conversation, but both were comfortable.

For a time, Maria managed to offer other options when Fury's mind wandered towards the expert field agent hiding out in admin, but eventually, his manipulations won out. He used Phil, the one person Maria and Melinda both were unwilling to trust to anyone but the best.

A number of unusual events had started occurring and Fury felt that a small, very specialized team was the best way to deal with them. And the Phil was the best person to guide the mixture of inexperienced and brash agents he had picked. But someone needed to watch Phil's back. And both women knew who the best person for that job would be.

 

The Watkins' were unable to join them, due to a previous commitment, so the arrival of Jessica completed the party. Bruce greeted her warmly, introducing her to the others before escorting her to the table. Dinner was a lighthearted affair, the new faces blending well into the group. Toasts were offered for the new business venture and for the upcoming Stark nuptials, scheduled for the following month at the Stark estate on nearby Martha's Vineyard.

Meal concluded, the group moved back into the living area, discussions moving quickly from topic to topic as they got to know one another.

"Tony's still hovering a bit," Maria mentioned to Nick.

He nodded. "And she's not looking very happy about it," he added.

Her displeasure increased as the evening wore on. Finally, an irritated look on her face, she stood up and Tony jumped to follow. She turned on him angrily.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Tony. I don't need an escort or an audience. Unless you think I'm too helpless to manage it by myself." The look on her face was dangerous.

Clint sidled over to Tony and spoke out of the side of his mouth. "Say 'of course not, dear,'"

"Of course not, dear," Tony parroted swallowing quickly.

Pepper turned and stalked from the silent room. Slowly, conversations picked up again, glances sliding to Tony as he stood, waiting for her return. He kept checking his watch.

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" he muttered. "How long does it take to do your business?"

"You know better than to ask questions like that," Clint told him.

With another glance at his watch, Tony spoke into the air.

"JARVIS? Is Ms. Potts still in the bathroom?"

"No, sir," the voice answered. "She's currently on the outdoor deck."

Before Tony could move, Maria pointed a warning finger at him and rose. "I'll go," she told him.

Tasha was close behind her. "Do not let him follow," she told Clint.

Out on the deck, they found the strawberry blonde leaning on the wall, looking down on the city below.

"Probably not the best escape route," Maria commented, moving over to stand next to her. "Especially in a skirt. Though Nat might be able to make it."

Nat moved to stand on the other side of Pepper and look down. "Maybe. Clint definitely could."

"Even in a skirt?" Maria asked.

The redhead considered. "Maybe. But I don't think I want to see that."

They noticed the ghost of a smile on Pepper's lips. "No, not planning an escape."

"Probably not the best way to get rid of Stark, either," Maria told her. "Very messy."

"Not to mention the danger to the innocent people below," Natasha added.

Pepper was definitely starting to smile now.

"If we put our heads together, I'm sure we can come up with much better plans to do away with him," Maria said.

"Something much harder to trace back to you," Romanoff contributed.

The sound of the sliding glass door drew their attention and they turned as the rest of the ladies strolled out to join them on the deck.

"Stark was worried that you might be plotting to kill him," Jane told them. "We wanted to see if we could offer suggestions."

Pepper finally laughed out loud. "No, I suppose I shouldn't kill him."

"Let us know if you change your mind," Natasha told her, boosting herself up to sit on the wall.

"I know he worries about me, but his over protectiveness is getting really old," she told the group. "Do you know that he was ready to hire a full time bodyguard for me?" she said.

Maria and Natasha glanced at each other and Pepper noticed and groaned. "He talked to you about it, didn't he?"

Both nodded.

Pepper looked down at her feet. "You know what the worst part is?" she asked quietly.

"How easy it would be to give in?" Beth responded.

The SI CEO looked up in surprise. "Exactly."

"Steve doesn't really say anything, but he's always at the diner when I have to work a late shift. There was a time he kept hinting around about moving into the tower with my grandparents, but he hasn't mentioned that in a while."

Jane nodded in agreement. "Thor is always trying to tell me I need to let him take me somewhere safe, to let him take care of me."

"I think it's kind of cute," Darcy commented. "It shows that they care about you."

"I had a friend in high school whose boyfriend wanted to protect her," Jessica said. "She let him, because she thought it was cute. Now, she won't even leave her apartment without him because he's so worried about what could happen to her."

"Yeah, I guess it can go too far," Darcy agreed.

Pepper looked at Maria and Natasha. "You're so lucky to have men who know you can take care of yourselves," she told them.

The two looked at each other, then laughed. "Nick and I almost ended pretty soon after we started because he tried to keep me safe by not sending me on a mission," Maria told them.

"And I almost had to beat Clint senseless in the gym before he stopped trying to discourage me from taking on some of the more dangerous missions."

"But they're okay with your work now, right?" Jane probed.

After another shared glance, they both shrugged.

"I don't really do a whole lot of field work anymore, so I'm not really in as much danger," Maria told them.

"That's why you were in the ER a few weeks back?" Jessica teased.

"I said 'as much,'" Maria replied.

"Besides," Nat commented, "they've got their little 'check up' pact."

"What's that?" Melinda asked curiously.

"Between Nick, Clint, and Phil, one or the other of them will find a way to check up on each of us at least once a day. Usually twice. More often if it's something dangerous."

Maria picked up the explanation. "Since Nick knows I'll get irritated if he checks up on me too often when I'm on the helicarrier and he's on base, he'll have Clint stop by my office for coffee or Phil call to ask me what the name of the Chinese restaurant we ate at in Miami was."

"Or Nick will call me up on the field to make sure I've received some intel that he could very well have someone in communications pass on to me."

"Or very casually ask me when I last heard from her," Maria asked.

"Hm."

They looked over to find Agent Melinda May looking at them. "I wonder if that has anything to do with the recent increase in communications I've been having with Fury and Hawkeye when I've been out on solo jobs."

"I would imagine so," Maria told her. "Nick is the one who had me text you the other day to ask you to confirm your appointment for your physical."

"I thought that seemed an odd request from the Deputy Director," she mused.

Natasha shrugged. "So, they still worry, but at least they're somewhat discreet about it."

"Yeah, well mine's not very discreet," Pepper said.

Maria snapped her fingers, an idea occurring to her. "Maybe he'd be a little more comfortable if he knew you had some self defense training."

"Doubtful," the other woman replied.

"But you'd feel more confident," Darcy piped up. "They offered some classes back on campus and it really helped. Even though I haven't had to use any of the techniques they taught, they told us that just knowing what to do if something did happen would increase our confidence and decrease the likelihood of becoming a victim. Most attackers would prefer someone who looks frightened."

"I suppose I could look for some classes," Pepper ventured.

"Or we could teach you," Natasha volunteered. "Maria and I have both taught hand to hand classes at the academy. It shouldn't be any problem to teach you a few simple moves."

"That sounds like a great idea," Darcy responded. "I'd certainly love a refresher. Especially from a couple of bad ass secret agents." She looked at the two. "That is, if you don't mind me joining in."

"Not at all," Maria assured her. "In fact, you can all come. May? We'd love your help, too."

"I'd love to, but I'm off on vacation starting tomorrow. Going to visit my mom for a few days," Melinda told them. "Maybe another time, though."

"Is Saturday afternoon good for everyone?" Darcy asked. "We can use the gym here at the tower."

"I should be able to do that," Natasha said, Maria nodding in agreement.

"Good for me," Pepper told them.

"Me, too," Jane added.

"Jessica? Beth?"

"I'd love to," Jessica responded. "I don't have a boyfriend worrying about me, but I do have a protective dad who keeps wanting me to explain to the hospital why I can't work late shifts."

Beth shook her head. "Sorry. Saturday my grandfather had his lodge meeting and grandma and I usually do something together. We both look forward to it."

"Bring her along," Maria told her. "The more, the merrier. Besides, she might be interested in learning how to defend herself, too."

"She has mentioned a few times that the neighborhood isn't as safe as it used to be," Beth mused. "I'll check with her."

"Saturday it is," Pepper reminded them all, a relaxed smile on her face. "But back inside for now. Tony has strolled by the door a dozen times already, Nick's standing where he can just see out, pretending to be doing something on his phone, and Phil's right next to him."

"Don't forget Clint watching out the vent," Tasha added, pointing to a wall grate.

"Hey, that rhymes," Darcy commented as they all moved back to join the men waiting for them.

And that's a wrap. Thank you for your time and attention. Again, sorry for the long delay. I had a plan for this, but it changed as I started writing. Since I started this so long ago, I've kind of been ignoring the events of The Winter Soldier and Agents of Shield (no SHIELD collapse in my universe) even though I enjoyed both. I saw several episodes of AoS and like the Coulson/May pairing, but I don't really want Phil leaving my little playground to travel the world with his new team. So, in my universe, it's just a kind of part time thing and Coulson's still around. I hope this idea works for you. Anyway, as always, I'd love to know your thoughts on this. 

You're the lighting bugs in my summer evening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Thank you for your time and attention. Again, sorry for the long delay. I had a plan for this, but it changed as I started writing. Since I started this so long ago, I've kind of been ignoring the events of The Winter Soldier and Agents of Shield (no SHIELD collapse in my universe) even though I enjoyed both. I saw several episodes of AoS and like the Coulson/May pairing, but I don't really want Phil leaving my little playground to travel the world with his new team. So, in my universe, it's just a kind of part time thing and Coulson's still around. I hope this idea works for you. Anyway, as always, I'd love to know your thoughts on this.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria sets Nick straight on something.

Maria shivered slightly as the draft from the air conditioner chilled the light sheen of sweat remaining on her skin. Nick pulled her close as he grabbed the sheet that had been kicked to the foot of the bed during their frenzied activities.

"Better?" he asked softly.

She nodded, snuggling close and sighing in contentment.

They both reflected on how nice it had been to be able to spend time together as a couple in the presence of their friends, to hold hands and sit close. To be able to leave the party together, arms around each other as others gave them knowing looks.

"Pepper seemed to be in a better frame of mind after your talk," he commented. "She actually smiled at Stark."

"We made some plans," she told him.

"I hope those plans didn't involve Stark's demise," he probed.

When she didn't answer immediately, he lifted his head to look at her. "Maria?"

"If I don't tell you anything, you can't testify about it," she told him.

When he raised an eyebrow, she laughed. "No, we didn't plan his death. Just let her know that we could if she wanted us to." He shook his head. "By the way, I hope it's okay if Nat and I take some time off Saturday afternoon. We offered to teach a self-defense class."

"You? And Natasha?"

"Yes. Nothing we haven't done before."

"You generally teach an advanced class and she works with those who survive that. Are you sure you can scale it back for a group of beginners?" he asked.

"I think we can manage. Besides, Pepper and Darcy have already had some basics, so it's really more of a refresher. Being aware of your surroundings, how you carry yourself. Knowing what to do if something does happen. Using what you have on you. Basic moves."

"That might ease Tony's mind somewhat, I suppose," he commented.

"It helped that he backed off a little bit," she replied. "I'm assuming that you guys had a bit of a talk with him about that."

Nick grunted noncommittally and Maria raised her head to look at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you talk to him or not?"

"Of course we did," he assured her, "but it's difficult when we all know exactly how he feels." He shifted his position so he could look her in the eye. "You can't understand how hard it is, knowing the woman that you love could be in danger."

She propped herself up on her elbow to give him an incredulous look. "I can't understand? Do you think that feeling protective of the people that you love is the sole prerogative of the male of the species?"

"Of course not."

"Can you imagine how Pepper felt watching Stark manhandle a nuclear missile into a portal leading to alien space? A nuclear missile, Nick!"

"I know."

"And Nat. Do you know that when Loki had control of Clint, I had to threaten her to make her eat something? If things had gone on much longer, I would have been requisitioning a tranquilizer gun to get her to rest for a few hours."

"What do you have to threaten her with?" he asked curiously, propping himself up to look at her.

She hesitated a moment, then shook her head. "That's not the point." She continued her narrative. "Then there was May's reaction to Phil's death. I know you saw a whole lot of damage reports after the battle, so you probably didn't realize that one of them was miles away from the action. She completely destroyed one of the work out areas at the base where she was stationed. And I don't think you want to know what she threatened to do to you when she found out the truth."

"She told me a few of them," he told her.

"Not everything, or you'd be wearing a codpiece," she replied.

"That would put a damper on our recent activities," he said.

"What she had in mind would have made it pretty much impossible," she answered.

"Ah."

"Exactly." She reached out, her fingers lightly tracing the bullet scar on his chest. "And this..." She looked him in the eye. "Nick, you have no idea what a basket case I was when you got shot. Phil can tell you."

"From the all the reports I read, it seems like you handled everything just perfectly."

"I had to," she told him. "Focusing on the details of what needed to be done was the only thing that kept me from completely losing my mind with worry. I kept telling myself that you'd have my ass when you recovered if I messed up."

"Actually, the thought of having your ass was a big help in my recovery," he remarked with a leer, lightly smacking at the aforementioned anatomy.

Irritated, she reached back and grabbed his hand. "I'm serious, Nick. When Phil told me that you had a gunshot wound to the chest and were unconscious, I felt like my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. I kept thinking about how much you had changed my life and about all the things that I had been afraid to admit to you...to myself."

Hearing the tears threatening in her voice, he pulled her onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He held her close, gently kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he whispered softly. "I had no idea."

"No idea?" she repeated, raising her head to glare at him. He expression was angry. "Do you really think that I wouldn't be affected by what happens to you? Do you really think that I could lose you and just shrug my shoulders and go on with my life?"

She pushed away from him, sitting up on the bed to stare down at him. "Is that what you'd do if something happened to me?"

"Of course not." His stomach clenched at the very thought and his face reflected that emotion.

"You think that you mean less to me than I mean to you?"

His response was to pull her back to him.

"We've both attended too many funerals, written too many condolence letters to families to know that it's not outside of the realm of possibility that one of us could be killed in the line of duty," she mumbled into his chest.

His arms tightened around her.

"Yeah, I know."

She raised her head to look at him again. "When that really hit me, I almost walked away from you. I thought ending it then would hurt less than losing you at some point down the road."

"Why didn't you?" he asked, running his fingers through her silky hair.

"I realized it was already too late," she told him with a tremulous smile. "Even if I walked away from you, it would still hurt if something were to happen to you. I figured I would focus on enjoying the time that we have."

"I guess that's all any of us can do," he agreed.

"The risks we face are a part of the lives we've chosen. As much as I might worry less if you sold insurance or something, you wouldn't be happy and you wouldn't be you."

He nodded agreement. "Likewise. Besides, there's always the possibility we could beat the odds, die in our beds of old age."

"Like I said, I'll enjoy whatever time we have." She grinned cheekily. "Even if it is only a few years, old man."

"Oh yeah," he countered, quickly rolling over and pinning her underneath himself. "I didn't hear any complaints about the old man a few minutes ago."

"No," she concurred. "I don't think any of the noises I was making were complaints." She pulled his head down for a deep kiss. His hands moved down her body, eliciting more noises.

Those were definitely not complaints, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to hear from you.


	23. Girl Talk/Guy Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Saturday afternoon at the Tower.

Saturday found Maria and Natasha in one of the medium sized workout rooms, setting up chairs and spreading out mats on the floor.

"Have you told Clint yet?" Maria asked.

"Told Clint what?"

Maria gave her friend an annoyed look. "About the bounty Ivan put out on you."

"Allegedly," Natasha interjected. "I know you trust the source that gave you the info, but I just find the whole thing a little hard to believe. First of all, Ivan is dead."

"Allegedly," Maria responded. "You've been in this business long enough to know how that works. I rarely believe that someone is really dead unless I had a hand in making them that way."

The assassin nodded her reluctant agreement, but continued with her argument. "I haven't heard anything about him or the red room or the widow program in years. Why would they suddenly decide to come after me after all this time?."

"I don't know, but, like you said, I trust my source on this."

"Well, my sources haven't said anything about this bounty. You get this kind of stuff all the time, Maria. Why are you taking this threat so seriously?"

Maria shrugged. "I'm not sure, but my instincts tell me we should." She looked at the other woman. "And the odd thing is, I'm not getting any responses from my other sources."

"Doesn't that make it less credible?"

She shook her head. "No. You're not understanding. When I send out an inquiry asking if anyone has heard anything about such-and-such, I have some sources who always respond without fail, even it it's just to say, 'No, ma'am, I haven't, but I will keep my eyes and ears open and let you know if I do.' Even those sources aren't responding to me."

Nat cocked her head. "What do you think that means?"

"That someone is involved who scares them more than I do. Since, I know it's not you or Fury, someone else has them scared to talk."

"Actually, a lot of people find you scarier than Fury," the redhead contradicted.

"Really?" Maria asked, with a small smile.

"Really. Nick just always looks scary. You can look quite sweet at first, and become more and more frightening the more someone looks at you."

"You know, that may be the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time."

"The way you and Nick were looking at each other when you left the party the other night, I rather doubt that," Natasha answered. "Speaking of Nick, have you told him about this threat?"

Hill nodded. "I had to." As the other woman flashed her an annoyed look, she continued. "Personally, I would have been willing to keep it quiet, but this was business. I received what I felt was a credible threat to one of our most valuable assets. I had to pass it on up the chain."

"Do you think he'll tell Clint?"

"I don't think he has, but if he does, it's a professional decision. He's your partner and needs to know. He needs to be aware. I know he's always alert, but even he can turn it up a notch."

The Russian watched her through narrowed eyes. "Would you tell Nick if you knew you were possibly being targeted?"

She considered. "I can't say for sure, but I think I would. Being in danger myself is one thing, but knowing that being with me puts him in danger terrifies me. Besides, if he knows what's going on, he can better watch out for both of us."

Natasha sighed, then shoved the deputy director. "I hate it when you make sense." Then she smirked. "Fortunately, it doesn't happen very often."

Maria glared and shoved her back.

"You do realize you're talking to a superior officer?"

"Yup." She moved back, slowly starting to circle the other woman.

Maria responded in kind, shaking her arms slightly to loosen up.

"I don't think I can let that pass."

Nat grinned. "Do you think you can take me?"

"Probably not," Maria admitted, "But I'm willing to give it a try." She feinted to one side, her opponent failed to respond, instead launching her own attack.

The two quickly became involved in their sparring match, each woman fully focused on the other. Though Natasha was clearly the better fighter, Maria gave it her best, getting in a few good licks, her friend offering encouragement and tips as they continued.

Finally, Maria landed flat on her back, Natasha standing over her.

"I think I'm in the wrong class." They looked up to find Pepper, Jane, and Darcy watching them. The SI CEO spoke again. "I think I need the beginners class."

"No way," Darcy commented. "I want to be kickin' it like that by the end of the day."

"Me, too," Maria sighed from her position in the floor.

"You looked like you were doing quite well," Jane hastened to assure her.

"Yeah. At falling," Darcy added softly.

Nat threw her a hard look as she offered a hand to assist the deputy director to her feet.

Pepper noted the dangerous look on her face and quickly spoke up. "You should have seen her take out those guys in the alley, Darcy. She is an amazing fighter."

Darcy's eyes went wide when she realized how her statement could have been interpreted. "I didn't mean to insinuate otherwise. I sure wouldn't want to go up against her."

"No, you wouldn't," the assassin confirmed. "I just happen to be one of the few people capable of taking her."

"Besides," Maria told them, grinning to diffuse the tension, "Knowing how to fall is a very important skill as well." She reached up and grasped Natasha's hand, then quickly tugged, pulling the other woman into an overhead flip. She landed on her back, then rolled sideways to end up on her hands and knees facing a similarly positioned Maria.

"As is never giving up," Romanoff added. After a moment, they both nodded and rose smoothly to their feet.

"Actually, knowing how to fall properly might be more helpful to me than knowing how to handle myself in a street fight."

They all turned to the entryway where Beth Matthews had just entered, accompanied by an older woman. She was petite, her hair a cap of soft, silvery curls. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and deep dimples framed a broad smile.

"Everyone, this is my grandmother, Alva Matthews," the waitress said, proceeding to introduce the other members of the group. Maribel Watkins and Jessica Sanchez joined them moments later, greeting the others.

"I'm sorry we're running late," Alva apologized. She held up the plastic container she was holding. "I have dozens of containers and dozens of lids, but sometimes it seems like there are no two that match." She looked around. "I hope everyone likes baklava."

"Baklava?"Natasha repeated, her eyes glazing over. "Homemade baklava?" She crossed the room to stand next to the older woman.

"Of course."

Nat reached for the container. Alva slapped lightly at her hand. "Later, dear. It's generally not a good idea to have sweets before you work out, is it?"

The redhead folded her hands together and widened her eyes in a plea. "Please. Just one tiny bite?"

After a few moments, the woman removed the lid and held the container out.

"That never worked for me," Beth complained under her breath.

Tasha smirked at her as she reached in and broke off a small piece of one of the pastries. Popping it in her mouth, she moaned softly, then dropped to her knee.

"I will be your slave for life," she told the older woman.

"I seriously need that recipe," Maria commented.

Darcy looked at her in surprise. "You cook?"

"Rather well, actually," she confirmed.

"Hmm. Learn something new every day."

"Okay," Tasha called, grabbing another piece of the treat. "If everyone is here, let's go ahead and sit down and get started."

They all took seats and the assassin started.

"Our focus today is going to be more on the mental aspect of self defense and less on the physical aspect of it." When Darcy sighed sadly, she continued. "Don't worry. We will be getting physical."

"Yeah!" she replied.

Maria picked up the instruction. "As Darcy mentioned the other night, knowing what to do ahead of time is really important. Your first goal is to avoid being a victim. While it's not the victim's fault, there are things that you can do to make yourself a less attractive target."

"How you carry yourself matters. If you look confident and assured, someone's going to think twice about messing with you," Nat told them.

"Be aware of what's going on around you. Think about all the people you see on the street or on the bus or subway. They've got their earbuds in so they can't hear and their noses buried in their phones so they can't see."

Pepper spoke up. "And they make perfect targets for muggers."

"It's can be dangerous in other ways, too," Jessica contributed. "I can't tell you how many people we saw in the ER who were injured while texting and walking. Running into walls, walking into traffic, falling down stairs. Some were hurt pretty badly."

The others nodded.

"Okay," Maria started again. "You were attentive and aware, but you're still in trouble. Someone's got you cornered. It can be difficult to think when you're threatened, so it's important to already have a plan in mind."

"Know your target, where to hit to do the most damage." The redhead started started enumerating. "Face, particularly the eyes and nose. Throat. Stomach."

"Balls," someone added.

"Absolutely. As long as your attacker is male."

"You know where to hit. What do you hit with?" Maria asked. "Pepper? How did you hit that guy in the alley the other day?"

"Heel of my hand," she replied.

"Yes," Natasha replied. "Heel of the hand, elbow, back of the head, knee, heel. These are the hardest parts of your body. Ideally, connect one of these to one of your attacker's vulnerable parts."

The ladies nodded.

"Look in your purse," Maria directed. "What do you have in there that can help you?" Maria queried.

"Taser!" Darcy shouted, gleeful grin on her face.

"Yes, a taser can be helpful, as long as you know how to use it properly."

"I think Thor can testify to her skill with it," Jane contributed.

"What else can you use?"

"Keys," Maribel said, holding up her hand, keys threaded between her fingers.

"Good," Maria told her with a nod.

"Pen or pencil or stylus," Pepper said pulling one out of her purse.

Natasha nodded. "Excellent. Again, focus on those vulnerable spots. What else?"

"Tampons!"

All eyes turned to Jessica.

Maria opened her mouth to comment, then closed it again and turned to Tasha with an upraised eyebrow. The assassin considered a moment, then shrugged.

"Shove it down his throat?"

The nurse grinned. "Haven't you ever told your guy to find something in your purse? He's digging around, no problem, then he finds your tampons or pads. What happens?"

"He turns a lovely shade of magenta, stammers wildly, and refuses to look you in the eye for the next 12 hours," Beth told them with a laugh.

"Poor Steve," Maria stated, trying very hard not to laugh. The muffled giggles around the circle soon became not so muffled laughter from all.

XXXXX

Upstairs in the common area living area, Steve and Clint lazily tossed a foam football around while Thor watched interestedly. Ezra Watkins studied the tablet in his hand, Bruce sitting next to him as the two spoke quietly. Tony nursed a drink, twirling the image of a basketball on his finger while Nick dialed a number on his phone.

"Lian," he greeted the person on the other end. "Fury here." Clint continued his game with the super soldier as he listened to Nick's end of the conversation.

"I understand you're getting to spend some time with your daughter," he commented into the phone, catching the archer's gaze. After listening a moment, he nodded. "She arrived yesterday afternoon?"

Nodding, Clint pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. He slid the phone back in his pocket and returned his attention to the game.

"Actually," the director continued, "I just wanted to remind you that Agent May is my employee and I would appreciate you not trying to recruit her for your agency while she's home for a visit." After several more minutes of conversation, he ended the call and tucked his phone away.

Tony tossed his ball in Fury's direction. "Hey, Patch. Your girls do know that they're not training new spies, right? That they're working with..."

"Delicate flowers?" Fury offered with a raised eyebrow, catching the ball and proceeding to spin it.

Stark shrugged noncommittally.

"Do you have any idea how many times over that comment could get you killed?" Nick asked.

"Just once," he replied.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Bruce interjected. "Knowing Romanoff and Hill, they'd figure out a way to bring you back just so they could kill you again."

"Slowly and painfully," Clint clarified.

"What was wrong with that?" Tony asked defensively.

"Where to start?" Fury pondered.

"Your?" Clint suggested. "And 'girls' as well, while you're at it."

"Both very much their own women. Nat spent too many years 'belonging' to others while Maria never belonged to anyone. And neither ever got to be a little girl," Nick told them.

"And once those two were finished with you, I have no doubt your 'delicate flowers' would have a few things to say to you as well," Bruce added.

Tony waved dismissively.

"Do you refer to Pepper as 'your girl' or a 'delicate flower'?" the scientist asked.

"Sometimes."

I believe Dr. Banner means 'do you refer to her as such in her presence'? JARVIS queried.

"No one asked you, JARVIS."

Steve spoke up. "Honestly, since they're teaching them how to respond in case of attack, I'd just as soon they not treat them like delicate flowers, because I seriously doubt an attacker would."

"True," Clint agreed.

"Easy for you to say," Tony retorted. "Romanoff and Hill are both extensively combat trained. You don't have as much to worry about as the rest of us do."

"Keep in mind, though, that the reason they have that training is that they have jobs that put them in higher risk situations," Fury reminded him. "When they have to call on those skills, they usually have an opponent who has also trained extensively."

Stark grunted what could have been an acknowledgment.

"Also keep in mind that the woman you love is as concerned about you as you are about her," the dark skinned man added.

"That's different," the billionaire replied.

"Why?"

"It just is. It's not as dangerous out there for a man as it is for a woman."

Bruce snorted. "This from the man who was held hostage in Afghanistan, battled terrorists, robots, villains too numerous to mentions, aliens, and nuclear missiles?"

"You don't think that might have bothered Pepper just a little?" Fury probed.

"Maybe," he conceded. "But that was different."

"You think you worry more about her because you love her more," the other man pushed.

Tony shrugged.

"That bit with the missile was on live television, Stark. She watched it as it happened, not knowing if she'd see you again. If you want to know how she reacted, I'd recommend you pull the security film from the private plane she was on. It's quite revealing."

As Stark stared at him, Fury turned to Steve. "And you, Rogers."

The Captain's eyebrow raised and the director continued. "You remember a few weeks back when you were taking care of that matter in Madripoor? Maria and I had been in a meeting that went late and were on our way back here. Since I knew it was one of the nights Miss Matthews was working the late shift at the diner, I figured we'd stop in there for a late meal. Make sure she was doing alright. When we walked in, Beth got this funny look on her face and Maria hurried over to talk to her, to assure her that we were just there for food, not bringing bad news."

Nick looked around the room. "The remarkable ladies we love love us every bit as much as we love them. They worry about us just like we worry about them. As much as it hurts you when she's hurt, it hurts her when you hurt. It's quite condescending to think otherwise."

Ezra laughed softly. "You, sir, sound like a man who has been lectured on the subject recently."

Nick gave him a half smile. "That would be because I have been," he verified.

"You're quite fortunate men," Bruce said to the room at large.

After an extended silence, Tony stood and started towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Clint asked.

"No place in particular," the other man answered. "I'm bored and thought I'd take a walk. That's allowed, isn't it? This is the Avenger's Tower and I am an Avenger."

"So, you're not going to check up on Pepper?" the arched pressed.

"Of course not. She's safe and in good hands and will know to take a break if she needs it." He reached up, wiping at his forehead. "It is a little warm today. It might not be a bad idea to make sure that they've got enough water."

The others all looked at him. "For all of them. Not just Pepper. I'm just looking out for the team."

Clint looked at Steve. "Has he ever checked up on you during a workout to make sure you have water on hand?"

"He hasn't." The super soldier turned to Thor. "How about you? Does he monitor you during your workouts when you're here?"

"He does not," the thunder god confirmed. "One might think he is more concerned for some teammates than for others."

"They're smaller," Tony argued. "They would get dehydrated faster."

When the others laughed, Stark shot them the finger and continued to the elevator.

XXXXX

In the gym, the ladies stood on the mats, paired off as they practiced the holds and moves that Maria and Natasha had showed them. The two agents moved through the group, checking grips and postures, guiding them to make necessary adjustments and offering encouragement.

As Maria instructed Pepper to shift her weight slightly to increase her leverage, Nat stilled, cocking her head slightly. After a moment, she glanced to the dark haired agent. She paused as well, then nodded, a small grin tugging at the corner of her mouth,

The red-head cleared her throat. "We mentioned the importance of being aware of your environment. Has anyone noticed any shift?"

The women looked around and at each other. Pepper glanced curiously towards the door, then sighed.

"Tony's outside, isn't he?"

"He is," Natasha agreed in a raised voice

After several moments of whispered consultation, Tony came through the doorway, clearly propelled by a shove from behind, if the glare he threw in that direction was any indication, He turned to face the group, forcing a casual smile.

"Oh. Hi. This is where you're meeting?"

"You knew that, Tony," Pepper reminded him, arms crossed at her chest as she glared at him. "You're checking up on me, aren't you?"

"No, not at all," he hastened to assure her, sounding shocked at the very idea. "I was just...passing my on my way to...the lab..."

"The lab that's several levels up?" his fiancee asked.

"Water," a voice hissed from the doorway.

"Huh?" Tony asked, looking that direction.

Bruce was propelled into the room, much as Tony had been earlier.

"Water!" he explained, looking at the ladies. "As a member of the medical staff, I felt we should make sure everyone was staying properly hydrated."

Tony nodded agreement, but Jessica crossed her arms and glared at them.

"So, you don't think the member of the medical staff that's here would be monitoring something like that?" she asked dangerously.

Bruce gazed at her, eyes wide as he searched for words.

Ezra stepped into the room, patting Bruce on the shoulder "You'll have to excuse Bruce, Jess. He's been primarily responsible for the health of this crew for a while. It's going to take him a little while to get used to having help."

"Absolutely," Bruce agreed. "I wasn't intending to express any doubts as to your abilities, Ms. Sanchez."

She continued to glare at him for a few more seconds.

"Jessica."

Bruce stared at her, not comprehending.

"You can call me Jessica," she explained, her face softening into a smile.

"We're actually just about to take a break," Natasha told them, raising her voice so she could be heard by those still in the hall. "You may as well join us."

As the other shuffled in, Maria fixed them with her Deputy Director Hill glare. "Okay. Stark got lost. The doctors were concerned about our hydration levels. What excuses do the rest of you have?"

They glanced at each other. Finally, Steve spoke up.

"I thought that I might offer my assistance. With the serum, I can let you practice fighting against me without worrying about hurting me," he told them.

"That could actually be helpful," Nat admitted before turning her attention to Clint.

He shrugged. "I was bored and decided to tag along."

"Thor?"

He sighed, grinning. "I simply wished to gaze upon my lady love."

"Aww." Darcy echoed his sigh.

All eyes turned to Nick. He shrugged and pointed towards Thor. "What he said."

"Whatever," Maria replied, rolling her eyes. She pointed towards the table and the numerous chilled water bottles sitting there. "We're about to take a break and have some water and baklava, if you'd care to join us."

"Baklava?" Clint asked, looking towards Natasha.

"I have to share with them, too?" the assassin pouted.

"Is it from that Greek bakery on 14th?" Tony asked, crossing to slip his arm around Pepper.

She shook her head. "No. Alva made it," she corrected.

"Alva?" he asked, his eyes sliding to the unfamiliar face.

"I'm sorry," Beth jumped. She quickly introduced the men of the team to her grandmother.

She nodded at each of them with a sweet smile. She pointed at Tony and Pepper. "Clearly, you two are a couple."

"Yup," Stark affirmed, pulling her close.

Her gaze turned to Ezra. He smiled and pointed towards Maribel. "She's been putting up with me some 30 odd years."

"Some of them very odd," Maribel added.

"Bruce?" the older woman asked.

"Bachelor for life," he told her.

"That will change when the right woman comes along," she teased.

He shook his head sadly. "No, ma'am."

"Glad you could come," Steve told her, stepping close to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"Me, too," she responded, patting his cheek as he took Beth's hand.

She turned her attention back to the other men, then glanced at the ladies. "Clint. You and Natasha?"

"Partners," the woman stated firmly. "Friends."

Tony snorted. "Barton has 'Property of Natasha Romanoff' tattooed on his backside," he commented.

Natasha cocked an eyebrow at him. "You've been studying Clint's ass?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about that revelation," Pepper said.

"That's not what I meant," Stark protested. He pointed towards Thor, determined to detract attention from his statement. "Thunder there really does talk that way all the time and Jane there is the one he gazes on like a love sick bull, and Patch-man is enamored of..." He stopped as Pepper suddenly elbowed him in the side.

He froze, suddenly remembering his promise of secrecy for this particular duo.

Nick glanced towards Maria. When she nodded, he picked up the narrative. "I am very inappropriately involved with a woman who is not only younger than my daughter, but is also under my command."

Alva turned a questioning gaze at Maria The younger woman shrugged. "I see nothing inappropriate about it," she responded.

"I seem to remember something being said about baklava?" Clint reminded the group.

They all gathered around the table. Nick took a chair, pulling Maria down onto his lap.

Alva turned to face Nick. "So, just what do you direct, Director Fury?" she asked curiously.

"Top secret,"he replied. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Maria smacked him lightly. "Nick. You can't kill her. I need her baklava recipe." She nodded across the table to where Natasha slipped a piece of the pastry into her mouth, her eyes closing in bliss. When Nick still looked skeptical, she broke off a piece and popped it into his mouth..

He chewed, his own eye drifting closed as he sighed in contentment.

"SHIELD," he told her.

Maria laughed lightly, leaning to rest her head against his. He looked up, smiling at her as he tightened his embrace. She felt him stiffen and followed his gaze to Alva who continued to study them.

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Matthews?" he asked.

She started, then smiled. "My apologies, Mr. Fury. Maria. Showing my age, I suppose. In my day." She paused and shook her head.

"I understand," Nick replied. "Growing up, we were told early and often that the white girls were strictly off limits. Don't look at them, don't even think about them."

"Exactly," Alva nodded. "I never understood why daddy was fine with me bringing home some of my friends but not others. Mama said it would be better for me not to even tell him that some of my friends were colored children." She smiled at a memory. "Brenda Ray was one. Her brother, Lester said that he'd have asked me to the junior dance if he didn't know me father would kick me out."

"What did you say?" Maria asked.

Alva lifted her chin. "I told him I would have agreed if I didn't know it would get him beaten."

"Or worse," Nick said.

"Or worse," she agreed. "Hopefully, not so much of an issue for you."

"Since our personal relationship is strictly on the QT at this point, we really haven't run into any of those attitudes, but I know they're still out there," Maria said.

"Like that woman at the reception a few months back," Steve commented.

When Alva continued to study her, Maria raised her eyebrow. "Something else?"

The older woman considered for a moment, then shrugged. "Curious old woman." Her eyes twinkled. "Back in school, the girls in the locker room talked a lot a lot. There was many a discussion about the...equipment...of the colored boys."

"Gramma!" Beth gasped. Silence descended at everyone turned to watch.

Alva shrugged again. "She doesn't have to answer."

Maria laughed out loud. "See what you're in for, Steve?" she teased.

The super soldier just smiled, placing a kiss on the cheek of his mortified girlfriend.

Finally, the agent turned to the older woman. "I can't speak about the population as a whole."

"Good," Nick muttered.

"But, this one..." she gave the other woman a very satisfied smile. "Oh, yeah."

Tony clapped his hands over his ears and started humming loudly. "I don't want to hear this."

Nat snapped the lid back on the plastic container. "Okay. Time to get back to work. Everyone with testosterone needs to leave. Except for Steve. He's going to be our practice dummy."

The men took their leave, heading towards the door.

"Stop eying my package, Stark," Nick's deep voice rumbled.

"I am not eying your package, Fury."

"First Barton's ass, then my package..."

"I am NOT..."

"Really," Clint put in. "When were you eying my ass?"

"I am so not touching any of this," the billionaire stated.

"You'd better not," Nick replied.

"What is this 'package' you speak of?" Thor asked. "Is it a gift for the Lady Maria?"

"You might say that."

They passed through the doorway, and the women in the room grinned at each other.

Alva shook her head. "They do keep life interesting, don't they?"

Nat raised her water bottle in a toast. "Here's keeping life interesting."

"Or getting it interesting for some of us," Darcy added.

"Here, here!" Jessica agreed.

"To interesting men," Beth offered, glancing sidelong at Steve.

"And the women who make it worthwhile," the man contributed, joining their toast.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for another update. Thank you for your time. I'd love to know what you thought. I am no expert on self defense and the training session is almost entirely from my imagination. Also, I hope no one took offense at the racial parts of the conversation. I went back and forth on whether to include it or not and finally decided to do so. No offense was intended.


	24. Lead up to a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potts/Stark nuptials are close at hand. Plots are hatched and questions asked.

Risks 24

"Stark. We need a favor."

Tony Stark looked up from the workbench. Various parts and pieces of metal and wire were spread out in front of him and a schematic floated in the air in front of him. He scratched his nose with one of the tiny tools clutched in his hand, then wiped it on his pants while he studied the two men standing in front of him.

"We need Hill and Romanoff out of the way for a little while," Nick told him.

Tony studied them a moment, considering. "I suppose we could lock them in one of the vaults. That would probably hold them for a few hours. We could increase that either by separating them or by knocking them out first."

"Nothing that drastic," Clint hurried to assure him.

"Though it's something to keep in mind for the future," Fury mumbled.

"Would you want to deal with the aftermath?" the archer questioned.

The director shook his head, then turned his attention back to Stark.

"Here's what we had in mind."

XXXXXXXX

After a team dinner that night, everyone sat around the common area, chatting quietly or dealing with things on their electronic devices. Tony pulled Pepper close, looking over her shoulder at what was on her screen.

"Still working?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "I think everything's running smoothly on that front. We've got the next few weeks pretty much set so that other people can deal with most of the SI business. I'm just checking over a few of the wedding plans."

"The wedding's only a week off," he reminded her.

"I know. Just a few last minute details," she assured him.

He took the pad from her, ignoring her protests. "Isn't that why we hired a wedding planner? To take care of all those last minute details?"

She opened her mouth to respond.

"An extremely reputable, wedding planner who is in high demand and who we are paying extremely well because of the short notice?"

She nodded. "Yes, but"

He put a finger over her lips to silence her.

"So, let her earn her money."

"I just want everything to be perfect," she told him.

"And it will be," he assured her. "As long as you're there and I'm there and, at the end of the day, we're man and wife."

With a smile, she nodded her agreement.

"I want you to relax...not be stressed out."

"I'll try," she promised.

"No, you'll do it."

When she looked at him with a raised brow, he continued. "You know that spa out on the island that you really like? I booked it for the week."

"You mean, you booked me a suite?"

"No," he corrected, "I booked the whole spa."

Her eyes went wide. "Tony. That facility is booked for months in advance."

"Yes, but I'm Tony Stark," he said, as if that explained everything. And maybe it did.

She chewed her lip. "I don't know, Tony. A whole week?"

"You'd be out on the island, only a few miles from the estate. The planner can meet you there if you need to discuss anything, your designer can do your final fittings there."

Seeing she was almost convinced, he kept pushing. "Plenty of room for the others, too," he told her, gesturing to include the rest of the room. "Darcy. Jane. Maria. Jessica. Nat. Beth."

Maria looked up to find Tony watching her. She started to politely decline, citing the work she had, but stopped when she felt Nick's arm tighten around her.

Pepper's eyes narrowed. "And with all the women out of the way, you boys can have a wild, week-long bachelor party," she accused.

Tony looked shocked. "What? No. We're all grown men with responsibilities. Amazing women in our lives. Those kind of parties have kind of lost their appeal."

Her gaze expressed doubt.

"Okay," he admitted. "Maybe a little bit of a bachelor part. Drinks. Cigars. Poker. No strippers. No Vegas. In fact, we'll probably keep it here in the tower."

During this discussion, Nick had leaned close to Maria.

"I know it probably doesn't sound very appealing to you, but I'd appreciate it if you and Nat would go. I need Stark to finish up a project and he's still a bit nervous about letting her out of his sight. I think he'd be more comfortable with the two of you there watching out for her."

While considering his request, she looked over to Natasha. The redhead was watching her, one brow raised slightly. When Maria responded in kind, the other woman shrugged slightly. The exchange was so discreet and quick, no one but Nick and Clint were even aware of it.

"Maria?" Pepper was looking at her expectantly. "What do you think? Up for a few days of pampering with Jane, Darcy, Jessica, Maribel, and me?" Beth had to work but had said that she might be able to join them later in the week.

She looked to Nick. "What do you think? Can you get by without me for a few days?"

He smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss her. "I'd miss you, of course, but I think it will be good for you to have a bit of a break, now that things are a bit...settled."

They had all learned never to say that things were quiet. There was no surer method to call down trouble upon themselves.

Finally, she shrugged. "Sure. Could be fun. Thanks for the invite."

"Nat?"

The assassin eyed the other agent, then nodded her agreement. "I'm in, too."

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later, Maria and Natasha were relaxing in the steam room.

"You know they're up to something."

Maria opened one eye and glanced over at the other woman.

"The guys?"

Nat nodded.

"Of course they are. Actually, they're up to a couple of things." She sat up, taking a long drink from her water bottle while the other woman waited patiently. After wiping her face, Maria continued. "They're tracking some info on that bounty on you. They've also got something in the works for my father's assistant."

"Von Drake?"

Maria nodded.

The Russian cursed.

"I know you don't believe there's anything to this stuff with Ivan," Maria told her.

The other woman waved dismissively. "I've been thinking. I suppose it's not entirely impossible that something could be going on."

"But you want to be in on the action."

"It's probably better if I'm not in on this one," Nat replied. "If they're coming after me, then they must think that they have some new information. Some..."

"Trigger."

The red head nodded. "Something that they think was missed in my reprogramming."

"That was my thought as well," Maria answered. "I've got a couple of the original shrinks helping me review all the original files looking for anything we might have missed the first time around."

Natasha nodded, but still seemed bothered.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Von Drake," she admitted. "Clint knew I wanted in on that."

"Why?" Maria asked. "What do you know about him?"

She knew and trusted Natasha, but there were still elements of her past that she would prefer no one know. Even Nick didn't know all of it.

"Only that he and your father hurt you badly. I didn't spend much time in Walsh's house, but something about the place just made my skin crawl. I knew bad things happened there. And when Clint came back from his trip."

She paused and Maria waited.

"He didn't say much, but I knew he was upset by something he saw there."

She shrugged. "The point is, he hurt someone that I...you know...someone that..." She seemed to struggle for words. "Someone that...matters."

Maria laughed dryly. "Funny, isn't it? When we're trying to get close to someone or earn their trust for an assignment, it's easy to act affectionate and say all the words, but when there are people who do...matter...it's a whole lot harder."

The other woman smiled. "I guess since we use the words to deceive, we feel deceptive any time we do use them. We have to find other ways to express that." She laughed. "Like showing up at my door ready to help me dispose of a body, no questions asked."

"Or helping to terrorize total strangers just because they hurt me a long time ago."

"That has the added benefit of being something I enjoy and am pretty damn good at," Nat told her as the timer went of, signaling the end of their session in the sauna.

"What's next on your plan?" the assassin asked as the duo headed back to their rooms.

"Probably log on, get a little bit of work done," Maria told her.

"Thought Fury said he was going to block your access so you'd actually relax."

"He tried," the brunette answered.

They stopped walking at the sight of Pepper, sitting at one of the small outdoor tables and staring angrily at her phone. After a silent consultation, the two approached the table, taking seats to either side of the bride to be.

"What has Stark done now?" Tasha asked.

"What makes you think Tony did something?" she asked defensively. When they both stared at her, she threw up her hands. "We agreed to keep this small and simple. Just the two of us. No attendants or anything."

The other two nodded.

"So now, three days before the wedding, he calls me. Rhodey reminded him that he had once promised him and Happy that they could be his 'best men' if he ever got married." She rolled her eyes. "Probably something he promised one time when they were rescuing him from some trouble he had gotten his drunken self into."

"Sounds about right."

"Meaning that I now have to two attendants as well."

"Why?"

Pepper shrugged. "Tradition? Balance? Who knows." She studied the other two. "So?"

They looked at each other. "What?"

"Bridesmaids. You two."

They hesitated.

"Please. No horrible dresses, I promise."

Still no response from the agents.

"And it will keep you right up front, right next to me so it's easier to protect me. Which is why you're here, right?"

"Partly," Maria admitted.

"And partly so you can distract us from wondering what the men are up to," Nat added.

Pepper blushed slightly, but didn't bother to deny it. "Yeah, that too."

XXXXXXXXX

Beth arrived the next day, joining the rest of the ladies for a final full day of pampering before heading out to the Stark estate. As Pepper oversaw and approved the final preparations, the men arrived, along with a few other select guests who fell under the 'family' category such as Melinda May and Beth Matthews' grandparents.

Nick, though, wasn't among them.

"Work," he told her. "I'll try to make it for the wedding itself."

"I understand," she told him. Because she did.

After the rehearsal dinner, everyone headed off to bed, alone or in pairs, and the house settled into a muted hum of staff making sure everything would be ready for the busy day ahead.

In the wee small hours of the morning, Maria's phone buzzed with an incoming text message. She read it with a smile, then jumped out of bed. Flicking the curtain back she studied the grounds, her eyes finally picking out the dark figure standing on the edge of the wooded area.

She pulled on her robe, slipping her phone in one pocket and a gun in the other, shoved her feet into a pair of slippers, and silently slipped out into the hallway. Less than a minute later, she had made her way downstairs and out the back door.

Not finding him waiting where she had seen him earlier, she made her way quietly down the winding pathway, ending up on a small beach. His shoes and socks were discarded in the sand and, pants rolled up, he stood at the water's edge, allowing the waves to lap over his toes. She stood for several moments, happy to see him so relaxed.

He soon sensed her presence and turned, his mouth turning up in a smile as his gaze took her in. He stepped back onto the sand, holding out his arms in invitation. Wordlessly, she kicked off the slippers and dashed to him. His hands went to her waist, lifting her slightly as she wrapped arms and legs around him, pulling herself close. Lips met and the silence stretched as the two reveled in simply being together once again.

Finally, needing air, they broke the kiss, foreheads pressed together, fighting for breath.

"Hey," he whispered softly. "I've missed you."

She smiled. "I've missed you, too." Leaning back slightly, she examined his tuxedo, tugging lightly at the ends of the untied bow-tie. "You're looking quite sharp."

He held her steady while she placed her feet back on the sand. She shivered a bit and he removed his jacket, holding it out for her. Even though she wasn't particularly cool, she accepted the offer, the heat from his body and the scent of his cologne wrapping her in contentment. Threading her arm through his, they started down the beach.

"The Council Secretary was feeling a bit insecure about the security at an event he was attending tonight...last night...and wanted me to accompany him as an extra layer of protection. I kind of figured I'd be there all night while he schmoozed."

"Why weren't you?"

"His mistress showed up as well. His normal security detail is much more accommodating about such things than I am, so he told me to go ahead and call it a night."

"Good," she nodded. "Anything new about Ivan?" she asked.

His step faltered a fraction of a second, then he continued. "We managed to pull in a student in his new program." He shook his head. "Certainly not up to the caliber of his previous trainees."

"Good news for us. We need to get him shut down before he gets there."

He nodded. "Apparently, they located some old files from the original program." Before she could ask, he assured her. "We managed to hack in and copy them. We'll get a team going on them."

Stopping, the looked up at him. "Could we limit access to Romanoff's team for now?"

Most of the field agents had a dedicated team consisting of experts in numerous fields. Nat's team included several members with extensive training in deprogramming.

At his questioning look, she explained. "For them to be going after her, they must think they've found a vulnerability somewhere. I'm wondering if maybe there's a trigger we didn't find. Something planted in her subconscious that we missed, that they think they can activate and turn her. I'd just as soon any hint of that not become general knowledge."

"We can do that."

"Good." They resumed their walk. "And von Drake?"

He considered denying any knowledge of what she was talking about, but finally shrugged. "He'll recover. Eventually. This time."

She grunted noncommittally.

Finally, they rounded a high dune, stepping into a small sheltered area. She studied the blanket spread on the sand, anchored by a picnic basket and a small lantern. Puzzled, she turned to question her lover.

Only to find him on his knee in front of her. He held up a small velvet box.

"I know we've talked about this before, but I thought perhaps we should revisit the question when you're not suffering from a concussion." He took her hand. "Maria, will you marry me?"

She studied him, chewing on the lower lip. "Are you sure you want that, Nick?"

He laughed softly. "Let's see. I'm on my knees in the sand, holding a ring box containing an absolutely gorgeous ring that you haven't even looked at, asking you to marry me. What about this scenario makes you doubt that's what a really want?"

Sighing, she dropped to the sand, sitting cross-legged in front of him. He settled across from her, matching her position.

"Like you said, when we talked about it before, I had a concussion. You told Kyle that you had been thinking that you might like to try marriage again at some point. When I asked you if that meant we were engaged, it kind of put you on the spot. You might have agreed because I was hurt and you felt sorry for me or you were afraid of upsetting me or maybe you thought I wouldn't even remember the conversation. I just don't want to pressure you into something you don't want."

He set the ring box down and took her hands in his. "Maria, how long have you known me?"

"Years," she replied.

"How often have you seen me pressured into doing something I didn't want to do?"

"Rarely," she admitted.

"This is no exception. While I'll admit to a soft spot where you're concerned, I let myself get pressured into marriage once before. I won't say I regret it, because I couldn't have Ronnie if I hadn't, but that whole situation made a whole lot of people miserable. I swore I would never do that again."

He made sure he had her full attention. "Honestly? I had been trying to think of a way to broach the subject with you, but I wasn't sure how you'd react. Kyle just gave me the opening."

Maria shook her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want to marry me? You know how messed up I am. You know about my ugly past, my scars. My mistakes. The red on my ledger. You really want to tie yourself to me? You know that I'm yours as long as you want me. No paper needed."

"I want that paper, though. I want you. I want that commitment, that promise, that we'll always be there for each other. It may sound silly, but it's the way I was raised. It matters to me, sweetheart."

His fingers traced a gentle path down her cheek. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes for a moment, then opening them to look down at the small box.

"I couldn't wear a ring anyway," she protested.

"I know," he agreed. "I told myself that even walking into the jewelry store. I kept telling myself that the whole time I was looking. But when I saw this one, it was like it was made for you."

He opened the box and handed it to her. Her breath caught in her throat as she studied the ring.

The band was bright, white gold, the center stone was a rich blue oval sapphire. Slightly smaller round diamonds were set to either side of the center stone, Each side of the stone trio was bracketed by a Celtic Trinity knot.

"And an engagement ring doesn't necessarily need to be worn on the left hand. I some countries, they wear them on the right."

"True."

"In fact, it seems to me that it doesn't matter which hand or which finger you wear it on, as long as you and I know what it means, nothing else matters."

She smiled, then shook her head.

"And then, there's this," he added, pulling another small box out of his pocket. He opened it, removing a slender chain, white gold braided in a delicate pattern to match the knots on the shoulder of the ring. He reached over, fastening it around her neck. He ran a finger down the chain, resting it on the spot where the ring would lay.

Chewing her lower lip, the glanced at the ring again, then back at his face. She studied him, looking for...something. He waited patiently. Finally she jumped to her feet, standing in front of him.

"Ask me again."

He didn't need to be told twice. He moved back to his knees and took her hand.

"Maria Grace...I'm here...with all my scars. My insecurities. My ugly past. My mistakes. All my secrets and lies, asking you, will all your scars, your past, your mistakes and secrets and lies, to become my wife. I can't promise that I'll be honest with you or be there for you right away when you want me or need me, but I'll always love you and always do my best to make sure you know how special you are."

"Yes," she told him softly.

"Yes?"

She placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned down to kiss him.

"Most definitely, yes."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. After a lengthy kiss, he pulled back and held up the velvet box.

"What about this?"

"Well...since you've already gone to all the trouble to pick it out and pay for it, I suppose I'll go ahead and keep it," she answered with a shrug.

He threw back his head and laughed. "I thought you might feel that way." He removed the ring from the box and held it out. She offered her right hand and he slipped it onto her ring finger.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him backwards onto the blanket and ending up on top of him. He kept his arms around her.

"Ever had sex on the beach?" she teased in a low voice.

"Not that I remember," he told her.

"You'll definitely remember this," she promised.

And he would. They both would. In the future, this night would be one of the treasured memories pulled out to bring comfort when the pain hit so hard it stole away breath and thought the will to get out of bed. This night was one of the memories the made it possible to go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to look at the ring I was trying to describe, you can google sapphire celtic engagement rings. I don't think my description did it justice, but I think it is absolutely gorgeous.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a wedding.

Risks 25

 

Maria awoke, instantly aware of someone watching her. Before she could react, a hand gently stroked her hair and a voice whispered in her ear.

“It's okay. It's me.”

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. 

“Good morning,” she whispered. 

He responded in kind, leaning down to kiss her deeply before allowing his lips to trace a slow path down her neck. His morning beard scraped at the skin on her chest.

“Be careful. The dress I'm wearing for the wedding wouldn't cover up hickeys or a beard rash down there,” she told him with a laugh.

He pulled back and looked at her. “Just how low cut is this dress?” he asked sternly.

“Not extremely so,” she told him. “It's off the shoulder and hits about here.” She drew a finger across her chest, indicating a modest line.

“So, this would be okay?” he asked, allowing his whiskers to scrape her stomach as he placed a tender kiss there.

“Definitely,” she told him.

“And here?” he asked, moving up to the valley between her breasts.

“Yesss,” she answered, her voice a bit husky as his hand slid up her inner thigh.

“And here?” He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly as his fingers also found their target.

Her answer was a soft moan as she arched into his touch. She rolled her head on the pillow, cursing when she noticed the time. He looked up at her, puzzled.

She nodded towards the timepiece as she pulled away from him. “I'm supposed to meet with Pepper and the rest of the ladies in her suite. We're all having a pre-wedding breakfast together. Then, the others will go dress while her people do our hair and makeup and help us get dressed and I really have to get a shower before I go.” She smiled at him as she grabbed her robe and headed towards the bathroom. “I've got sand in places sand was never meant to go.”

He smiled back at her as he rolled out of bed. “You need some help? After all, I'm partly responsible for that.”

“Yes, you are. But I have just enough time to get there. If you help me, I will definitely be late.”

 

“You're late,” Darcy scolded as she opened the door to admit Maria to Pepper's suite. The rooms were abuzz with activity as the kitchen staff laid out a breakfast buffet and the hair, makeup, and nail people set up the tools of their trade.

“You had me worried that something had come up,” Pepper told her, quietly dismissing the staff. She then turned back to the new arrival. “Have you heard from Nick? Is he going to be able to make it?”

“He got here late last night. Or actually, early this morning,” Maria told her. 

“Thus, the reason why she's late,” Natasha contributed from the buffet table. She motioned the other woman over and handed her a plate. 

“Oh. Of course.” The bride smiled. She sipped her orange juice while the others took their seats. “Just to clarify: this is a semi-public event. There will be a few reporters and photographers as well as a number of guests. So, you and Nick...”

“Are coworkers,” Maria finished for her. “Director and deputy director attending a wedding together.”

“As are Phil and I,” Melinda. “Well, the 'just coworkers' part anyway.”

“Not that anyone will be paying attention to us. Everyone's going to be focused on the bride and groom first, then on the Avengers,” Maria added.

“But you are Avengers,” Pepper told her.

“Frontline Avengers, then. Captain America. Iron Man. Thor. Hulk. They're the faces of the Avengers. Hawkeye and Black Widow, slightly less so. They operate more from the shadows, but they're still recognized. Nick and I are background. Support. Almost no one is going to notice or care, but we have to keep things undercover for the few who would.”

“You're kidding, right?” Darcy asked.

“Not likely,” Maria replied. “I rarely do. About what?”

“About no one noticing you. You're kidding. You may not get the fan mail the Cap does, but you do get your share.”

“Fan mail?”

Maribel nodded. “The PR department deals with hundreds of pieces of fan mail every day. Some of it for the team in general, some for specific people. Mail is sorted by who it's for. Each team member has their own set of files. A regular one for the normal, usual ones, and an 'alert' file for the...”

“Scary ones,” Darcy contributed.

“More unusual ones,” her assistant corrected. “People that we would definitely look closely at should odd things start to happen.”

“You mean stalkers?” Beth questioned, worry in her voice.

“One of the hazards of life in the public eye,” Pepper told her. “They're usually not dangerous. Just a little unnerving.”

“Usually?”

“Yeah. Statistics show that these people rarely do anything,” Darcy reassure her. “My point is that there is plenty of that fan mail addressed to you, Maria. Asking for interviews. Asking for your number or for a picture. Asking if that 'smoking hot director lady' is available.”

“Pictures?”

“Cheesecake photos,” Maribel clarified.

“Or nudes,” Darcy added.

Maria just stared at her.

“You're an attractive young woman,” Maribel told her.

Shaking her head, Maria turned to Pepper. “So. Ready to get married today?” she asked. 

Discussion turned to the day ahead as the ladies sampled the varied items from the buffet. They talked and laughed, all enjoying the respite from the normal day to day responsibilities of their lives. 

Natasha glanced upwards towards the vent grate and sighed. 

“Speaking of stalkers,” Maria commented softly. 

The others looked up, startled. “What?”

“Nothing to worry about,” Maria told them. “You have your screwdriver?” she asked the redhead.

The other woman nodded, holding up a small, battery operated tool. The deputy director walked over to stand against the wall, lacing her hands into a stirrup. Romanoff stepped into her hands, stretching up to the vent. She made quick work of the screws holding the metal grate in place. She jumped lightly to the ground and waited. 

“You can come out now, Clint,” she finally called. 

After several moments, his head poked out. He glanced around in confusion, then shook his head. “I knew I should have taken a left at that last juncture.”

Nat pointed at him, then at the ground in front of her. Grinning sheepishly, he slid out of the vent, executed a neat flip, dropping to the ground and somersaulting to pop up in the exact spot that Natasha had pointed out. 

“Ladies,” he greeted, looking around the room and nodding at each of the women before turning to focus on his lover. “Natalia.” He leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose.

Pepper frowned, then reached over to pick up her pad.

“Calling security?” Natasha asked.

The bride shook her head. “Making a note to get the air ducts cleaned.”

“And alarmed,” the assassin added, reaching over to pluck a dust bunny from Clint's hair. 

“Wouldn't have figured you for a peeping tom,” Jessica commented, looking at him with an upraised eyebrow.

“Peeping...? No, you've got it all wrong,” the archer protested. “I wasn't peeping.”

“Of course not,” Nat purred. “You were just...what?”

He looked around the room wildly, finally focusing on the food table.

“Doughnuts.”

“Doughnuts?”

“Doughnuts,” he confirmed. “I really wanted a jelly doughnut and Thor already ate all the ones that they brought us, so I thought I'd check and see if you had any.”

“You're checking up on me,” Pepper stated.

He opened his mouth to protest, then closed it. “Yeah. I'm checking up on you. Tony's still afraid that you're going to change your mind.”

“He's not drinking, is he?” she asked. “Because he tends to drink too much when he's nervous.”

“Not to worry. He's told the Cap and Fury not to let him overindulge. Then, there's your brother.”

Even though he was younger, Charles Potts was very protective of his sister and was still not entirely convinced that Stark was the right man for her. They had been all they had for several years. Their father had walked out of the family when Charles was 3, Pepper was 10, and their sister Marilyn was 13. Their mother had responded by climbing into a bottle and staying there until the ambulance had taken her away. Marilyn as the oldest child, had taken on the role as the head of the family. The stress and demands that had placed on the high achieving teen had led to an eating disorder that had eventually taken her from then as well. 

“Please assure him I have every intention of meeting him at the end of the aisle,” Pepper told him with a smile. “I expect him there, sober, and dressed.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Clint replied with a cocky smile and a salute.

Jane handed him a plate bearing several pastries. “Jelly doughnuts,” she told him. “I would strongly suggest you eat what you want before you get back to Stark's rooms.” 

Natasha guided him towards the door, giving him a deep kiss before pushing him out. 

The ladies returned to their chatter and their breakfast. Eventually, everyone returned to their own rooms except for Maria and Natasha. As attendants, they would be assisting the bride and each other in their preparations. 

Hair and makeup done, the designer pulled out the garment bags containing their dresses. As she pulled them out, Pepper took two flat, square boxes from her desk and handed one to each of the other two women. 

“Attendants gifts,” she explained.

They opened the velvet boxes to find necklace and earring sets. Natasha's sported deep, red rubies and diamonds while Maria's set combined the diamonds with rich, blue sapphires, perfect complements for their dresses. After hugs and stern warnings to Pepper not to cry and mess up her makeup, the three returned to the task at hand.

 

Outside, guests were beginning to take their seats in the large, tented pavilion. The teammates, who considered both bride and groom family, were seated on the front few rows, spread on either side of the aisle. Clint, Nick, Phil, and Melinda were seated together. Even though there was plenty of security, habit had them all scanning the crowd and the venue, alert for any possible threat.

In a curtained off area at the front, Tony nervously fiddled with his tie. 

“Is she out there? She's not there, is she? She's changed her mind.”

Rhodey slapped at his hand and adjusted the piece of silk. “Of course she's there.”

“Are you sure? Have you seen her? It's almost time to start and I haven't seen her yet.”

“You're not supposed to see her until she starts down the aisle,” his best man reminded him. 

“Stupid, old fashioned tradition,” the groom muttered. “I'm going to go check.”

Just then, Steve poked his head in. “The ladies are in place,” he assured the others. “As soon as the last few guests take their seats, the minister is ready to start.”

“Pepper's here?” Tony asked again. “She's really going to go through with this?” He looked around at the others. “It's just that I've had so many things go wrong in my life. So many things taken from me. And I don't think I've ever wanted anything as much as I want this,” he confessed.

Steve rested a hand on his shoulder. “She's really here, Tony. She's gorgeous and excited. And she loves you.”

Tony looked at him a moment, took a deep breath, then nodded. “I am one lucky bastard, aren't I?”

“I wouldn't have used quite those words, but, yes. Yes, you are.” The blonde man smiled. “Shall I let the minister know you're ready?”

Tony turned to Happy, who nodded, then to Rhodey. “You have the ring?”

“Ring? What ring?”

A look of panic crossed the billionaire's face as he started patting his pockets. “The wedding ring! I gave it to you, didn't I? I could have sworn I gave it to you. Happy? Did I give it to you?”

“Rhodes?” Steve looked sternly at the man, who finally relented and pulled the platinum band from his jacket pocket.

“Oh. You mean this ring?”

Tony glared at him. “You're fired, Rhodes. Steve? You want to be my best man?”

“Hey!” James protested, putting the ring back in his pocket. “Just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Don't think you did,” Happy muttered under his breath.

Stark glared at him for a moment longer, then turned to nod at Steve. “I'm ready.”

Steve passed the information on to the minister, then slid into his seat, wrapping Beth's hand in his as she leaned to rest her cheek against his arm.

The minister took his position, nodding at the organist. She smoothly switched to the prelude music. Moments later, Tony stepped to the alter, Rhodey and Happy close behind him. Once they were in position, the minister nodded to the wedding coordinator in the back. She pulled the curtain back.

Next to Nick, Clint drew in a sharp breath as Natasha stepped through the gap. In defiance of common fashion knowledge, the redhead was dressed in an off the shoulder column dress of pale rose. The hem stopped just above her knees leaving her shapely calves bare. The peep toed pumps were a perfect match to the dress. She carried a bouquet of deep red and white roses and baby's breath, the colors mirrored in the jewelry she wore. More flowers were woven into her hair. The smile on her face was one of her rare, honest smiles. 

Nick leaned forward, resting a hand on Clint's shoulder. 

“Breathe, Barton.”

The archer flashed him a quick grin, then turned his gaze back to Romanoff. She walked past them flashing them a heartstopping smile. Clint allowed his gaze to follow her up the aisle to take her place at he alter. As he continued to watch her, Nick turned back to the entry.

The curtain parted again and, suddenly, he was the one unable to breathe. Maria's outfit was identical to Natasha's, but in shades ranging from robin's egg blue to deep sapphire. It was the crystal blue of her eyes, though, that held his attention. She held his gaze for a moment, then glanced down, her lips curving in a smile that he imagined was for him.

A touch on his back was followed by a whisper in his ear. “Breathe, Sir.” He glanced back to find Phil grinning at him. “Coworker, remember?”

Nodding his thanks, the director turned back to the aisle. Face expressionless, he nodded casually at her as she passed, just as he had nodded at Natasha. He hoped no one noticed any difference. He forced himself to turn his attention back in anticipation of the bride. 

At the alter, Maria smiled to herself as she recalled Nick's reaction at her entrance. It had been slight. Subtle. And for her alone. 

The music changed and the guests rose, ready for the appearance of the bride. Maria, though, turned her attention to Tony. She didn't attend many weddings, but she had discovered it much more interesting to watch the groom when he first caught sight of his bride. Especially, in this case, when she had already seen the bride.

Tony Stark didn't disappoint. While waiting, he radiated nervous energy, his foot tapping, fingers twitching as though performing some task. It seemed almost as if Rhodey's hand on his shoulder was the only thing that stopped him from actually bouncing in place. The moment Pepper entered, though, he went instantly and completely still. A peace settled over him, the contentment of a man who had found his center. 

At the alter, Charles kissed his sister, then passed her hand to Tony. The wedding proceeded smoothly, Maria and Rhodey presenting the rings at the proper time, and Tony and Pepper dutifully followed the minister's prompts until he finally declared them man and wife. 

While the photographer organized the wedding party for pictures, the rest of the guests were guided to the reception area where appetizers and champagne were offered. Nick studied the crowd, wanting to stay aware of the whereabouts of team members. He was pleased to notice Darcy and Maribel doing the same. 

Thor, of course, was easy to spot. The burly blonde man simply couldn't help but draw attention. Steve and Beth stood to one side, talking quietly. Stark and Romanoff were in the other area taking pictures, Barton standing watch in there. Banner, of course, was his main concern. The man hated crowd situations and Fury hated situations that made the other man nervous. He sighed with relief when he finally spotted him, seated at an out of the way table, Jessica Sanchez at his side. The pretty nurse sat close, occasionally reaching over to stroke his hand, but neither seemed to feel the need to talk. Fury relaxed. Few people seemed to understand the doctor's desire for quiet.

Finally, the photographer finished and the bridal party joined them. Everyone took their seats and the catering staff rushed to get the meal on the table. Nick was certain the food was delicious, but he found himself distracted by the woman sitting next to him. The stunning woman that he couldn't reach over and touch the way he wanted to or even look at for too long at a time. A foot lightly caressing his leg reminded him that she felt the same.

Catching Phil's eye, he received a small, swift commiserating smile. He and Melinda were in the same situation, after all. In spite of the fact that both women had worked long and hard to achieve their positions within the agency, they all knew the assumptions that would be made if the relationships were to come to light. 

When the meal was completed and the toasts made, staff quickly cleared away most of the tables to open space for dancing. A few tables remained around the perimeter for those needing a break. Tony and Pepper moved to the center of the floor for their first dance as husband and wife. When they had finished, Pepper turned, motioning for others to join them. Clint and Natasha were the first to do so, other couples soon streaming out on to the dance floor as well. 

Nick watched with amusement, not sure which he enjoyed more: long time couples such at the Watkins, Clint and Nat, and Beth's grandparents who moved together with the comfort of long experience, or new couples, such as Beth and Steve, Darcy and Rhodey, and Jessica and Bruce, who were tentatively moving together, learning each others rhythm. 

He saw Phil walk over, offering a hand to Maria. Though she shook her head, he insisted, taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor. She laughed as he spun her around. They moved together well and Nick found himself pushing down just a slight twinge of envy.

“Good thing we're not the jealous types,” Melinda May commented under her breath as she sipped at her champagne. 

“Yes, Agent May, it is,” he agreed. 

It wasn't long before Natasha arrived, pulling him out to join the crowd while Clint looped an arm around May's waist to draw her in as well. As the evening progressed, partners were exchanged and Nick and Maria finally found themselves together. 

Though he couldn't hold her as close as he would like, he contented himself with the feel of her hand in his and the promise of 'later' in her eyes.

“You look very nice, Agent Hill,” he told her.

“Thank you, sir.” She looked around to be sure no one was near, then leaned close. “Wait until you see what's underneath it,” she whispered. 

The hand he had at her waist tensed and he groaned softly. After taking a moment to reign in his thoughts, he leaned towards her. “How long do we have to stay?”

Before she could reply, Tony tapped him on the shoulder, asking to cut in. With a bow, Nick passed her off to him and stepped away.

She smiled up at her new partner. “How's married life?”

“Well, I haven't messed up yet,” he responded. 

“Don't worry, You will.”

He rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Hill.”

“I am, confident, Stark. You're human. You'll mess up. So will she. But you'll work it out.”

He considered a moment, then nodded. “Yeah. You're right. We'll work it out. Because I love her.”

“Because you love each other,” she corrected. “And because you know we all like her better and will seriously hurt you if you hurt her.”

Laughing, he spun her around. “Yeah, that, too.”

“Seriously, Tony. Don't ever forget that she does love you. I understand what it's like to spend your life feeling unloved. Thinking that you don't deserve to be loved. And how hard it is to believe that there's someone out there who does anyway. Accept it. Treasure it.”

“I will if you will,” he told her.

She thought about the night before on the beach. The moonlight on Nick's face.

“I think I can do that,”

 

Sometime later, she took an seat at one of the empty tables. She had just made a round of the venue, checking up on security, and slipped off her shoes to rest her feet for a moment. There was movement to either side of her as Natasha slipped into a chair to her right and Melinda the one on her left. Both carried glasses of champagne and the redhead handed another to Maria. The three sat silently watching the crowd on the dance floor.

“Nice wedding,” Natasha commented.

“I suppose,” Melinda replied.

“If one is into such things,” Maria added.

Silence descended again.

“Nice dinner,” Melinda finally said.

“I suppose,” Maria agreed after a moment.

Natasha shrugged. “If one is into such things.”

It was silent again. Maria had a feeling that her friends were up to something, but she would let them work around to it when they were good and ready. 

Nat spoke again. “Nice ring.”

“Peppers?” Maria asked. “Yes. I suppose so.”

“No. Yours,” the assassin corrected. 

Maria glanced at her hand as though to remind herself of what she had on. She shrugged.

“I suppose. If one's into such things.”

“That was my line,” Melinda glared at her.

“Sorry.”

“The thing is,” Natasha continued, “I don't think I've ever seen it before.”

Maria shrugged again. “Probably not. I don't wear jewelry very often, but this seemed like a good occasion to do so.”

The redhead shook her head. “No, you don't. But it wasn't in that sorry excuse for a jewelry box you have, either.” At the other woman's questioning look, she smiled. “I was looking at what you had when I was helping you get ready for your birthday date.”

Melinda picked up the conversation. “Here in the states, women traditionally wear engagement rings on their left hand, but in some countries, it's the right hand.”

Maria nodded. “Yes, I think I've heard that.” Before either of the other women could continue, she pointed back at the party. “It looks like Tony and Pepper are getting ready to leave. We should probably go throw things at them.” She slipped her shoes back on and rose from the table.

The other two looked at each other, then followed. 

“All they have is birdseed, though.” Nat grumbled.

 

After the newlyweds had take off in their helicopter for an undisclosed location, the party resumed. Some took their leave. For others, the dancing and drinking would continue far into the night. Tony had made arrangements with the staff to make sure everyone was taken care of and that those too impaired to make it home on their own would either be escorted or put up in a mainland hotel.

Nick managed to catch Maria's attention and inclined his head towards the house. She nodded her understanding and, after another security sweep, headed upstairs to her suite. She smiled at the sight that greeted her. A bottle of champagne and two glasses waited on the coffee table. Nick had removed his jacket and tie, unbuttoning the top shirt button. He sat in a chair, legs stretched out and feet resting on the coffee table. His head was thrown back, his eye closed.

She crossed the room, settling herself in his lap. “You're adorable when you're pretending to sleep.”

He smiled, pulling her head down to rest on his chest. “Can't pull anything over on you, can I?”

“Nope. Well trained spy, after all.”

They sat like that for several minutes, content in each others presence. His hand slid down the silk of her dress, coming to rest on her leg just below the hem. His eye popped open, gleaming and he smiled. 

“Stockings?”

“Why don't you find out?”

His fingers slipped under the pale blue material and up her well muscled thigh, pausing when he encountered the lace top. He groaned, shifting to capture her mouth as his fingers trailed lightly across her thigh. The kiss deepened and his other hand snaked around to locate the zipper. 

Reluctantly, she pulled away and stood up.

“Hold that thought,” she told him.

He reached to pull he back. “I've been holding it all day, Maria. Much longer and some serious damage could result.”

She moved away from his reaching hand. “I know. I'm sorry, but we have company coming.”

“You invited company?”

“No. But these are they type who don't need an invitation.”

“So, we don't let them in.”

“They'd let themselves in,” she replied.

She moved to the door just as a light tap sounded. When she opened it, a smiling Natasha held up four champagne glasses. “I wasn't sure if you had any here,” she told them. Behind her, a puzzled looking Clint held an ice bucket holding two bottles of champagne. Maria stepped back, motioning for the duo to come in. They deposited their burdens on the low table and greeted Nick as Clint dropped into another chair and Natasha perched on the arm.

Nick glared at them. “Hi. Thanks for coming. What do you want?”

“Just a minute.” Maria held up a finger. She had closed the door behind them, but still stood next to it. Several seconds later, she opened it again. This time, it was Melinda May who stood in the doorway, two empty glasses in one hand, a full bottle in the other. Behind her, Phil held a tray of appetizers. They also set what they were carrying on the small table.

“To what do we owe the displeasure of this interruption?” Nick growled.

Melinda took Maria's hand and sat her in the middle of the sofa. She sat next to her on one side while Natasha sandwiched her on the other. Phil took a seat on the arm behind Melinda.

“Maria,” Nat told him. “All of this could have been avoided if she had bothered to answer a simple question earlier.”

“You never asked me any question,” Maria protested.

The other two looked at each other, replaying the conversation in their heads. 

“Maybe not,” Melinda admitted, “But it was implied.”

“Interrogation 101,” Maria replied. “Never answer a question that isn't specifically asked.”

Nick glanced at Phil, then Clint. “Any idea what your women are talking about?” he asked.

Phil shook his head. “As usual, no. You?”

Clint shook his as well. “Just here because I was told to be.”

Sighing, Melinda grabbed Maria's right hand and held it out, pointing at the ring.

Coulson smiled widely and turned to his boss. “She said 'yes?'”

May turned a glare his direction. “You knew about this, Phil?”

Still smiling, he shrugged. “He wanted a second opinion on the ring,” he explained. 

“And he asked you?” Natasha sputtered.

“Hey. I do know a few things about jewelry,” he protested, looking pointedly at the bracelet around Melinda's slender wrist. “And I know Maria.”

Clint leaned forward to examine the ring, still looking a bit confused. “So, what's the fuss about? It's a nice ring. Classy, but not gaudy. Much like Maria herself."

“It's an engagement ring,” his lover explained. 

He looked at Maria, then Nick. The man smiled and shrugged. “I asked, she said yes.”

The archer's face broke out in a wide smile and he moved to stand in front of her. He grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet so he could wrap his arms around her and lift her off the ground. She laughed as he spun around before setting her back on her feet and kissing the top of her head. 

Phil had stepped over to pull Nick into a hug. As he released the older man, he looked him hard in the eye. “Congratulations,” he told him, but his look held a warning. Clint stepped close and slapped him on the back.

“That goes for us, too.” Nick nodded, understanding that he meant the congratulations and the warning as well.

Natasha and Melinda both hugged Maria, letting that express their joy. Then, Nat stepped over to Nick, pulling his face down so that she and Melinda could kiss either cheek. 

Meanwhile, Phil pulled Maria aside. He lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. He studied her for several moments, his eyes taking in the sheer joy on her face and the contentment that surrounded her. Finally, she pulled her close, feeling her arms tighten around him as he squeezed. When he turned loose, he gently kissed her forehead, then they both returned to the others. 

Clint neatly popped the cork on a bottle of champagne, then filled the glasses everyone held up. Nick slid his arm around Maria as toasts were made. They assured the others that there were no firm plans yet, but that it would certainly not be the production they had just participated in. 

Fine for Pepper and Tony, but not Nick and Maria's cup of tea. 

There was also an agreement that, for now, anyway, the knowledge of the engagement would remain among the six in the room. 

Draining his glass, Nick looked around. “I don't mean to be rude, guys, but...”

“Go away,” Natasha finished with a laugh.

Fury looked at the other two men. “Stockings.”

Both went wide eyed, then looked speculatively at their own dates. Melinda leaned close to whisper in Phil's ear. “And garters.”

The agent swallowed hard and took her hand. “Hate to celebrate and run, but...” He started towards the door, then turned back and grabbed one of the bottles of champagne. May waved happily as he guided her out the door. 

When Natasha shook her head, Clint looked slightly disappointed. Then, she leaned close and whispered something in his ear. Impossibly, his eyes went even wider. He handed her a bottle of champagne and two glasses, then lifted her, tossing her over his shoulder as he left the room without another word. 

Maria closed and locked the door behind them, then turned to look at her fiancee.

“Now. Where were we?”

“Stockings,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd love to know your thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is in a meeting and Maria answers his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who missed it, I recently posted a Chapter 25.5 of this story (plain and simple smut) at the request of BlackHawk's Child. If you're interested in that sort of story, please check it out. If not, don't worry. It doesn't include much in the way of plot development. It's just fluff and sex.

Maria Hill listened to the report of the agent walking next to her as she skimmed the information on the data pad. She nodded, asking a few questions, then signed off on the report and sent him on his way.

As she continued down the corridor, her mind went to Nick, wondering how he was faring in his meeting with the council. The call had come in early that morning.

His presence was expected in council meeting room immediately. Absolutely no interruptions under any circumstances. He handed her his phone. Most calls would go to his secretary or his voice mail, but she would need to deal with the most important ones.

"Come get me if World War III breaks out," he told her.

"Not entirely sure they'd consider that reason enough," she replied.

With a grunt that didn't disagree, he had headed out.

Nick's phone vibrated and she took it out, glancing at the screen.

Ronnie.

She wondered what Nick's daughter was calling about. She knew that his family had two different numbers for him. One for normal use, one for emergencies only. If she was calling this number, it must be something urgent.

Taking a deep breath, she answered the phone.

"Hill."

There was a brief silence on the line. "I'm trying to reach Nick Fury. Is this the right number?"

"It is," Maria assured her. "Unfortunately, Director Fury is unavailable at the moment."

"I see. Do you know when he might be available?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure." She decided to reach out. "Is this his daughter?"

"Yes," the woman admitted hesitantly.

"My name is Maria Hill. I'm the Deputy Director. Is there something I can help you with?"

She could almost hear Veronica considering. "It's a personal matter," she confessed.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

She had a son, right? What was his name?"

"Is Jake okay?"

She heard a sharp intake of breath.

"The doctors think so, but I'm not so sure."

Maria waved off the agent waiting for her and headed for her office.

"What happened?"

"He was riding his bike with some friends, doing tricks and stuff? Somehow, he fell. He got pretty scraped up. What really worries me, though, is that he hit the handlebars pretty hard on his stomach. The doctor in the ER checked him over and said that he doesn't think there are any internal injuries."

"That's good," Maria said.

"Do you have children, Ms Hill?"

"No. No I don't."

"I just have this really strong feeling that something is seriously wrong. The doctor just checked manually and I think they need to do a scan."

"Will they not do one?"

"The problem is that we're on vacation and the hospital they brought him to is out of network so our insurance won't pay for it here. They said that he would need to be transported to another hospital about an hour away for them to cover it since it's not an emergency. They'll do it here, but they need payment up front," she explained.

"How much do you need?"

Veronica told her. "We have the money, it's just tied up right now and it will take a couple of days to free it up. I tried to call Kyle, but he and his family are traveling right now. I don't know if my dad has that much available for a loan, but I just didn't know where to turn."

Maria wasn't sure about Nick's finances, either. They had never really discussed their financial situations. She could probably hack his accounts, but it would take time that didn't need to be wasted. Besides, whether he had it or not, she knew she did.

She sat down at her desk and pulled up her banking information. "What do I need to do to get the money to the hospital?" she asked.

Veronica passed her phone to a woman from the accounting department who gave Maria the information to get the funds transferred. Once the transaction was completed, she handed the phone back to the other woman.

"Please let my dad know how much I appreciate this and that I will get it back to him as soon as we can get the money freed up."

"Don't worry about it, Veronica. Just focus on getting Jake taken care of and keep your father updated on how he's doing," she told her.

"Will do," she promised, thanking her again before ending the call.

She returned to the business of the day, hunting down the agent who had been waiting for her earlier and listening to his report.

It was another couple of hours before Nick called her to his office.

"As much fun as you anticipated?" she asked, taking in his irritation.

"More so," he told her. "Just more of their nonsense. Trying to focus on the wrong things." She could tell her was frustrated. "Nothing to worry about. Anything important happen while I was holding their hands?" he asked.

She quickly brought him up to date on SHIELD business, then told him about the call from Ronnie.

"You haven't heard any more about how he's doing?" he asked.

Maria shook her head. "I'm sure she'll let you know."

He nodded, his face still showing his concern. "So, you managed to get into my account to get the money for her?"

"I figured that would take time and they needed to get started as soon as possible. Besides, I wasn't sure that you would even have it readily available" she told him.

"Where did you get it, then?" She knew his mind had gone to the SHIELD discretionary funds that she had access to.

"Don't worry. I didn't have to resort to anything that could cause me problems," she told him.

"I wasn't worried," he said, but she could see that the thought had crossed his mind. "Where did you get it?"

"One of my own accounts."

"Yours?"

"Much easier than trying to find it somewhere else."

He studied her. "You have that kind of money just sitting there in 'one of' your accounts?" he asked.

"I like to keep a pretty good amount liquid in case of emergencies," she answered with a shrug. When he continued to stare at her, she sighed.

"Back when I was a teenager, I hired an attorney to go to court to be granted emancipation and to change my name. He did some research and found that my mother had set up a college fund for me as well as a pretty substantial trust fund. He was able to get that released to me as well. I started playing around with it...investing in the markets. Did pretty well."

She snorted and shook her head. "Apparently, I inherited some of Walsh's instincts in that area."

Nick nodded.

"Anyway, the end result is that I have a pretty decent amount of money set aside. Several investment accounts, savings in different banks around the world, as well as a stash of cash and valuables hidden away somewhere."

"Got myself a rich woman, huh?"

Shrugging, she answered. "I'm not in Tony Stark's financial circles, but we'd be okay if we wanted to quit our jobs and run away to hide in some quiet little corner of the world."

"Good to know."

She eyed him speculatively. "Should I be worried that you're interested in my money?"

"Nah. I'm much more interested in your body," he told her with a leer.

He got the laugh he wanted, then turned serious. "Really. What's yours is yours. I'm fine with keeping everything separate. Though it would probably be a good idea to set things up so you can deal with things like this, should the need arise again."

She nodded. "Probably a good idea. Phil has my financial power of attorney, but it makes sense to put you on there, too."

It was only a few minutes later when Nick's phone rang.

"It's her," he told Maria, putting it on speaker as he answered.

"How's Jake doing?" he asked.

"Recovering," she told him. "We had a close call, but he's going to be okay."

"Thank goodness."

"They did the scans and found that his spleen and bowels were injured. There were some small perforations. They took him into surgery immediately and were able to get them repaired." She choked back a sob. "We could have lost him, Dad. If we had tried to transport him, there's a good chance that all the bouncing would have caused a rupture. If we hadn't insisted they do the scans..."

"But you did, Ronnie. You stood up for him and they found the problem and fixed it. You can't think about all the things that could happen or could have happened or you'll go nuts."

"I know. But if you hadn't been able to loan us the money, I don't know what would have happened. I just don't think I could bear it. Thank you so much."

He smiled at Maria, but before he could explain, Veronica continued.

"Oh, and the lady from the hospital said that since it turned out that it really was an emergency, the insurance should cover everything at the preferred rate, so we should be able to pay you back soon."

"It's not urgent. Focus on your son right now."

"Speaking of the money. It worked out really well, but do you think it's a good idea for one of your coworkers to access your money?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"We were actually just talking about that. At present, she doesn't. Nor does anyone else. This let me know that I need to remedy that."

"So, then where did the money come from?" she asked, puzzled.

Maria shook her head, but Nick ignored her.

"From Commander Hill."

There was a brief silence. "Let me get this straight. Someone who works for you loaned a large sum of money to a total stranger just because I'm your daughter. Is she bucking for a promotion or something?" she asked.

"I hope not," he answered with a laugh. "The only job above hers is mine."

"Except..." Veronica pondered. "I'm not a total stranger to her. She knew who I was. She knew I was your daughter. She knew about Jake. When Kyle was there a few months ago, he mentioned meeting your new girlfriend. Is that her, Dad?"

"What did he say?" Nick asked guardedly.

"Just that you have to keep it quiet because of work, but that she's tough and dedicated to her work, seems to love you as much as you love her, and that you're happier than he's ever seen you," she told him, a smile in her voice.

Fury smiled softly at the woman across the desk from him and she responded in kind.

"I'd say that's a pretty accurate assessment," he replied.

"So, that's her? Commander Hill?"

"Maria Hill. And, yes, that's her."

"Sounds like it's pretty serious."

"Definitely."

"And when are we going to get to meet her?"

Nick saw Maria's expression turned panicked. He smiled reassuringly.

"I don't know. You know the risks. I have made a lot of enemies over the years and I don't want to put my family in danger from people looking to get back at me."

"I know, Dad, and I understand. What you do is really important. I appreciate all you do, for the country and for us. I just wish we could spend a little more time with you."

"Me, too, baby girl."

Veronica sniffed. "Sorry, dad. I guess this close call has gotten me thinking about how fast time is passing and how we never know what's going to happen."

Maria sat silently, watching and listening. She had seen Nick interacting with his son several months back, but this softness with his daughter was something new and different. It tugged at something inside of her.

Somehow, she just knew that this was the way it should be.

"I'll do my best," he promised softly. "I miss you, too."

"Thanks, Dad. For everything. And, let Maria know that we'll be getting her money back to her in a few days."

Maria waved dismissively, indicating that she wasn't worried about it.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "I'll square up with Maria. You just focus on taking care of Jake."

"Will do. Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, Ronnie Roo."

He disconnected the call, looking over at his fiancee and watching her reaction.

Finally, she cleared her throat. "There's no worry about the money. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, they can keep it for college or whatever. I certainly don't need it."

Nick laughed. "We're not even married yet and you're already spoiling the grandkids, Grandma."

She looked up, startled. "Grandma?"

"I'm a father and a grandfather, so when we're married..."

He watched as she processed the thought.

"You knew that, right?"

"I guess I hadn't really thought about things beyond you and me. But they're still a part of you, even if you don't interact on a daily basis," she commented.

"Does that bother you?"

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "It scares me," she admitted. "I met your son and have talked to your daughter. They're all grown up, and I think we can deal with each other okay. The grandkids, though. They're kids. I don't know the first thing about being around kids. And grandkids? What does that involve? What are grandparents supposed to do?"

"I'm guessing you didn't know yours?" he asked.

She shook her head.

 

She had been working on a family tree project for school and had questioned her father. He had sat there studying her without speaking for several moments.

"Of course you have grandparents, you stupid little bitch. But you can't imagine that they'd want anything to do with you after you killed your mother, can you? You're lucky that I'm taking care of you when what I really wanted to do was drown you."

In the end, she had made up a few names and some background to fill in the blanks and left it at that.

 

"Me either," he told her. "I met my dad's father once. He was a nasty old man. My sister, Anne, is the only grandparent I've really seen in action and she's more of a parent."

"What do you do with Jake and Kyle's girls?"

"I see them every few months. Occasional calls and e-mails. Send a little something on their birthdays and Christmas. Actually, I send some money to their moms and ask them to pick out something. In other words, not much. I'm as bad at being a grandfather as I am at being a father."

"You've go my father beat by a long shot."

"Small comfort there," he responded. "Why are you asking? Are you thinking you might want to meet them all?"

"I suppose I should. Sometime. That night when I met Kyle? He was talking on the phone to his wife about meeting me. He said something about me not really being grandmother material. That I'd be more likely to take the kids to a gun range than shopping and to teach them to kill a man barehanded than I would to teach them to knit."

Nick considered a moment. "Actually, I'm thinking that might be a good thing. I kind of like the idea of them knowing how to take care of themselves."

Maria laughed. "That's what he said, too. I just kind of want to know what I should do and how I should act when I do finally get around to meeting them."

"Just be yourself, Maria. Treat them like normal people."

"I don't know any normal people," she reminded him.

"True enough," he conceded. "Just listen. Like when you're out in the field and trying to get close to someone to get information from them. Learn about what's important to them."

"I could do that."

He continued. "After all, they're old enough to interact. It's not like they're infants and need to be taken care of."

"That's good. I might be able to deal with older kids, but absolutely no babies."

"Well, you're going to have to get used to one soon enough."

She looked up at him. "Why? Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?"

Laughing, he shook his head. "No, but Pepper is. Which means that there's a very good chance she's going to be having a baby in a few months."

"So?"

"It will be living in the Tower. We spend time there."

"Yes, but don't people usually hire nannies and keep them tucked away in a nursery or somewhere away from real people?"

Remembering what she had told him about her childhood, he wasn't sure whether she was joking or not. "No, Maria. Normal people don't do that. And even though Stark isn't exactly normal, I'm pretty sure that he and Pepper are going to be very involved, hands-on parents, considering their own childhood experiences."

"Probably so."

"Meaning that the kid will probably be there some when we're all together in the common areas. Having parties. Decompressing."

"You don't think they'll try to make me hold it or anything, do you?" she asked.

He chuckled.

"I could drop it. Or hurt it somehow. And they're messy, aren't they? Fluids from both ends?"

"Maria. You've handled hair-triggered explosive devices with steady hands. You've been in battles where you've crawled through mud and slime and...other stuff..."

"Yeah," she agreed, "but that was different. I've been trained for that. Most of that. And what I wasn't trained for, I just did because I had to."

"And you would do the same if you had to with a baby." She started to protest, but he held up a hand. "However, I currently cannot imagine any scenario where you would be called on to take responsibility for baby Stark. He or she will have it's parents. There will most likely be a full time nanny and probably one or two part time or on call nannies as well. And other members of the household would probably step in to help if needed."

"You think I can get away with an occasional 'cute kid' comment and never have to actually touch it?"

"No guarantees," he told her. "A lot of things that I thought were absolutes a few years have proven otherwise, so I've decided to put nothing outside the realm of possibility."

"Like us being together?" she asked.

"Definitely would not have predicted that a few years ago," he replied with a smile. "Or talking about introducing you to my family."

"Or having someone call me 'Grandma,'" she added, glaring at him.

"Did I neglect to mention 'the sexiest, toughest, smartest, most drop dead gorgeous bad ass grandma ever to walk the face of the earth?'" he said quickly.

"Yes, you did neglect to mention those words. Nice save, though."

He shrugged. "Hey. In this line of work, you don't live to be as old as I am by being stupid."

"You're not old and not stupid," she protested.

"Certainly not stupid anyway."

"No. I have heard you called many things, Nick Fury, but 'stupid' had never been mentioned."

"So. Family," he stated. "Ready?"

She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I'm not suggesting we jump on a plane today, but the next time we have business in that area. Hopefully fairly soon."

There was a glimmer of hope in his eye.

Finally, she nodded. "Soon," she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is another chapter wrapped. Thank you for taking the time to read. Please let me know me know what you thought about it. Reviews equal motivation for this writer. I love hearing what you think about my flights of fancy.
> 
> Let's see what my Muse wants to work on next. My mind is working on birth stories, death stories, funerals, and weddings, for different stories, but all of them are down the road a ways. Stroll is fighting me a bit right now. There are a couple of different ideas on where to take Alternative. The last chapter of Complications didn't seem to go over well, so that may need some major rethinking or just drop it. Secrets in a Cardboard Box was conceived as a one shot, but I've had an idea or two about expanding on it if I can decide on a pairing. Or there's that other one shot idea that's been fermenting in a dark little corner of my brain. 
> 
> Sorry. I can't seem to help rambling. Again, thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of those worrisome little moments of being in a relationship: meeting the family.

Captain Steve Rogers sat opposite Maria Hill as she went over his upcoming mission with him. He nodded his understanding, asking a few questions and making a few notes.

"And you need me to leave when?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning at the latest," she told him.

"Oh. Okay."

She looked up at him. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, ma'am," he assured her. "No problem."

"You're a lousy liar, Rogers. What's the problem?"

He shrugged, looking a bit embarrassed. "Nothing important, really."

"Rogers, I asked you a question."

"Althea's birthday is tomorrow and Beth and I were planning to take them out to dinner. I just really hate to cancel out on them," he finally admitted.

"I hope they won't be too upset with you, but we really can't put this off," she told him.

"Oh, no," he assured her. "It won't be a problem. They know how my life is and the demands of the job. They understand the need for flexibility."

"I guess her grandparents were pretty thrilled about her dating a hero like Captain America."

"Hardly," he laughed. "The last guy she dated had turned out to be a real jerk and had ended up hurting her. They would have been concerned about whoever she started dating next. But I had a couple of other strikes against me. They're old enough that they heard stories about the 'real' Captain America back when they were kids. The fact that I had the audacity to assume the name and uniform made me pretty arrogant in their eyes."

"So, they don't know about the long nap?"

He shook his head. "I haven't been cleared to release that information, yet."

"Do you want to?"

"I feel like I probably should, at least with Beth, before we go to the next step."

"And you think that might be soon?"

He shrugged.

"I'll discuss the clearance issue with Director Fury," she told him.

"Appreciate it," he replied.

"What was the other strike?" He gave her an inquiring look. "You said you had a couple of other strikes against you," she reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah. Her grandmother thought I was something of a ladies man," he confessed.

"Because of your good looks and arrogance?" she teased.

"She kept seeing pictures in the gossip section or on the entertainment news. Different women talking to me. Most of them, I didn't even know. One of me escorting Ms. Potts through a crowd of reporters. One of myself and Agent Romanoff. I was about to lift her for a better view of something, and had my hands on her waist. Then, there was the picture of you and me."

She knew the photo he meant. She had been kneeling, quickly changing out the magazine on her gun. He had knelt behind her, holding his shield in front of them as he used his body to protect her back. The angle of the shot, though, didn't show the gun and instead, looked rather intimate.

There had been some speculative looks from others on the base after that, but they had both ignored them and it had soon died down.

"But everything worked out for you."

"They did."

"Were you nervous about meeting them the first time?" she asked casually.

"A bit," he admitted.

"How did you get through it?"

"I just reminded myself that they loved her and wanted what was best for her. I just needed to show them that I wanted the same thing," he told her. He studied her a moment. "Interesting line of questioning, Hill. Time to meet the Fury family?"

She nodded. "We're sort of planning a meet up with his daughter and her husband and son."

"Will this be the first time you've met any of his family?"

"No, I met his oldest sister and her grandchildren back shortly after we got involved. Then I met his son a few months back."

"And how did that go?"

"Okay, I suppose. They were quick and were basically emergency situations."

"No time to think about it and get nervous," he commented.

"Exactly."

"But the meetings themselves went well? You got along alright?"

"His sister didn't know about the personal relationship. As far as she knew, I was just his second in commend. At least, I don't think she knew."

"But his son knew?"

"Not at first. Kyle was in town and having dinner with Nick. I had got hurt and he helped Banner patch me up," she told him, fingering the scar on her forehead. "We were at the tower and kind of let our guard down."

"Doesn't sound like he was bothered by the relationship."

"I don't think so. Nick even says he asks about me when they talk."

"Sounds like he's okay with you," Steve told her. "Why wouldn't his daughter be, too?"

"I don't know. I heard them talking on the phone. It just seems like the father/daughter relationship is different somehow."

He scooted forward in his seat. "Suppose she's not okay with it. Doesn't like you. Then what?"

"What?"

"Think about it, Commander. It's what you do. You plan. Logistics and all that. Look at a situation from every angle, consider every possible outcome. It's your job and you do it very well."

She nodded.

"Say you meet and she doesn't like you. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She hates me. She tells Nick that she doesn't like me and that she won't let him have contact with his grandson if he's seeing me. Or she'll tell him all the things that she doesn't like about me and he'll start to reconsider. Maybe start thinking that maybe she's right."

"And what is the likelihood of that? Realistically?"

Before she could answer, he continued.

"Director Fury and I don't always see eye to eye. We disagree on things. Acceptable levels of risk or collateral damage. But I do respect him and there are things I admire about him. One of those things is the way he reads people. You've worked together a long time, right?"

She nodded.

"And even before you reached this level, I have no doubt he had an eye on someone coming up through the ranks as quickly as you did. The man sees more with one eye than most people do with two. The point is: he knows you. He may not know every single detail of your life, but he knows you. I can't imagine him suddenly finding out something that's going to change how he feels about you."

He held her gaze.

"He loves you, Maria. I like to think that I'm a good observer of people, too. Maybe it's the artist's eye. I see the two of you together at the tower when you're not always on guard. I can see the feelings you have for each other. Nothing anyone else says or does is going to change that."

He watched her processing what he had just said. Finally, she nodded.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers. I would say you're wise beyond your years, but I don't know many people your age, so..."

"Thanks, Commander. I think." He stood to go, picking up the notes she had given him for the mission. "I guess I have everything I need."

"We'll keep an eye on the Matthews' for you," she told him.

"Appreciate it," he answered. "And have faith in what you've got."

"I'll try."

XXXXXXXXX

She reminded herself of that a couple of weeks later.

Circumstances had led them to believe there was a leak in their Vancouver office. She had flown out to investigate the matter. After a lot of reading, investigating, and some very intensive interviews, she had narrowed the possibilities and had finally extracted a confession.

It had been some very long days and nights and she was tired. She felt an immediate boost, though, when her second phone vibrated.

Nick.

She hurried back to her room, quickly sweeping it for bugs before calling him back.

"Everything going well?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that. We got out leak shut down."

"But you're still pissed that it took us as long as it did to detect him."

He knew her well. "We should have screened him out before he ever got as far in as he did. But since we didn't, yeah, we should have recognized the problem a whole lot earlier. We've gone over some protocols to decrease the chances of it happening again."

"That sounds good," he told her.

"You'll get a full report," she assured him. "What have you been up to?"

"Working. Had to hop a flight out to LA to take care of some things. Turned out not to be as serious as it was portrayed, but I had to check it out," he explained.

"And now, you're heading back?" she asked. "Because we're both basically on the west coast at the moment and I was thinking about resting up a day before heading back. I wouldn't complain if you wanted to join me."

"That would be nice," he said, but she heard a hesitation in his voice.

"But you have work to do," she said.

"No," he corrected. "I was actually planning a personal day. I figured that since I'm in the area, I'd stop in and check up on Jake. Spend a little time with Ron and her family."

"That's a good idea. I'll just head back, then. Keep an eye on things so you can enjoy that."

"You could," he agreed. "Or you could join us. Ron said she'd love to have you if you're free. But only if you want to."

She swallowed hard. "Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sounds like fun."

"You're sure?"

"Well, I don't know about the 'fun' part, but I'd love to spend time with you. And I think it's past time to face my fears about meeting your family."

"That's my girl," he said with a laugh.

They finalized plans to meet up at the Sacramento airport and said their goodbyes. Maria forced herself to catch a few hours of sleep before packing her bags and heading to the airport.

When the plane pulled up to the gate, she collected her carryon from the overhead bin and texted Nick to make sure he was waiting.

Here. All clear. 

Walking off the plane, she looked around, easily spotting the big man. His face broke into a big smile when he caught sight of her. She smiled back, and started towards him. As he moved to meet her, she decided 'what the hell' and ran the final few steps, throwing herself into his arms.;

He caught her easily, his grunt of surprise changing to a delighted laugh as he swung her around. She buried her face in his neck as his arms tightened around her waist. Finally, he lowered her, his head dipping to claim her lips.

They broke the kiss, both sighing with satisfaction.

"You ready to go?" he finally asked.

"We're this close, might at well, right?"

He took her bag in one hand and placed the other at the small of her back, guiding her out to the lot where he had left the rental. The ride was uneventful, filled with easy conversation about what had been going on since they were last together.

He pulled to a stop in front of a nice two story house on a quiet cul de sac. They sat quietly for several minutes, studying the place. It was clearly well maintained, the landscaping bright and colorful.

"You sure about this?" Nick asked. "Because if you want me to, I'll keep driving. Call Ron and tell her something came up and I'll reschedule."

"Don't tempt me," she answered, reaching over to take his hand. "No, I want you to spend time with your family. I want to spend time with your family."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you."

Getting out of the car, he rounded the vehicle, opening the door to help her out.

"Do I look okay?" she asked nervously, "I wasn't sure how to dress."

She was wearing a deep, plum colored sweater with cream colored slacks. She ran her hands down her front, smoothing non-existent wrinkles from the sweater.

He reached over and stroked her cheek. "You look amazing," he told her, his voice a gentle caress. "As always. Just right. We even coordinate."

He was dressed in black slacks and a charcoal gray turtleneck.

"Not hard, since you're usually in shades of black," she told him.

"Easier that way," he answered. "Don't have to worry about matching stuff."

She took a deep breath and allowed him to guide her up the sidewalk to the front door. His knock was answered almost immediately by a dark skinned man. His eyes widened slightly at he glanced at Maria, then he turned to his father in law with a smile. He stuck out his hand.

"Nick. Good to see you. Come in." He opened the door fully and motioned for them to enter. They followed the short hallway into the open living area. "Hey, Jake. Look who's here."

The boy was sitting at the coffee table, working on homework. He jumped up, grinning as he ran to throw his arms around his grandfather.

"Ron! Your dad's here!"

A woman emerged from the kitchen, drying her hands. The greeting on her lips froze when she caught sight of Maria. It took her only a moment to recover, and she continued to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's so good to see you again, daddy."

"You, too, baby girl," he answered, returning the hug.

Finally, he released her and stepped back, his hand moving to the small of Maria's back.

"Maria, this is my daughter Veronica Hollander, her husband Grant, and their son, Jake," he told her. "Everyone, this is Maria Hill."

She forced a smile, greeting the others.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Veronica told them. "I'm baking some talapia. I hope you like fish, I didn't think to ask dad and he didn't mention any dietary issues." The look she directed at her father indicated that there were things other than dietary preferences that he had neglected to mention

"That sounds delicious," Maria assured her. "I'm a pretty adventurous when it comes to eating."

Grant fixed drinks and everyone settle on the sofa.

"How are you doing, Jake?" Nick asked..

"I'm fine," he told him, throwing an irritated look at his mother, then his father. "Absolutely fine. Even if no one believes me." He sighed heavily. "No football. No basketball. No riding my bike. Basically, no fun."

"Jake," his mother said warningly.

"You know why you have to avoid contact sports for a while, right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," he said, rolling his eyes. "I got hurt pretty bad and now everyone's scared of something else happening to me."

"Because they care about you," Maria told him. "You had your parents and your grandfather worried sick that they could lose you."

"I guess," he admitted.

"You may be ready for baseball season, but until your doctor says you're okay for contact activities again, you're benched," his father reminded him.

"I know."

"I understand your frustration," his grandfather told him.

"How can you? You're adults. You can do what you want without people telling you can't."

"Oh, but we do have people telling what we can and can't do," Maria assured him. "We have doctors and bosses and people who care about us, too. I got hurt a few months back. Cut my arm up pretty good." She pushed her sleeve back to show him the scar. "Doctor told me I had to take it easy for a while. No heavy lifting or sparring or anything that might pull at the stitches. I knew that if tore it open again, it would take longer to heal and I'd be on the sidelines even longer."

He nodded.

"And there's your team to think about. If I say that I'm ready to do something and my teammates are depending on me to do it, but I can't, I let them down."

"You said something about the people who care about you. Does that mean that if grandpa tells you not to do something, you don't?" Jake asked her.

Nick snorted,, choking on his drink. Maria reached over, slapping him on the back.

"As if," he commented.

"Not necessarily. It does mean I'll think about it a little more. He knows me well. He knows my abilities, my strengths and weaknesses. If he's concerned about me doing something, is there a legitimate reason for him to be or is it just the normal worries you have for the people you'd like to take care of and protect? I'll examine the situation a little more closely."

"Then go right ahead and do it," Nick added.

"Usually," she agreed. She turned back to Jake. "Okay. So you can't play with your team right now. What can you do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Instead of focusing on what you can't do, think about what you can do. Things that can help you do better when you can play again."

"Like what?"

"Conditioning. You can run, right?

He looked at his mom, who nodded.

"Work on your speed, your endurance. Footwork. Strength training. Basketball shots." She nodded towards his homework, laying on the table. "Schoolwork."

"Schoolwork? How's that going to help?"

She shrugged. "Most sports involve some math, right? And any learning helps better your mind. Helps you memorize better. Analyze better. See what's going on and adjust as needed. Plus, don't you have to keep your grades up to play?"

He nodded.

"So you focus on your grades, your personal improvement."

"That makes sense."

A timer went off in the kitchen and Veronica stood. "Sounds like dinner should be ready," she told them. "Grab your drinks and head into the dining room and I'll have the food in shortly."

While Jake showed them to their seats in the dining room, Grant helped his wife bring the food in. Finally, everything was on the table and they dug in. There were a few comments about the food, everyone complimenting Veronica on the meal. Otherwise, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"How's school going, Ron?" Nick asked. "She teaches high school math and Grant is the principal at one of the middle schools, " he told Maria.

"Really well," she assured him. They both had a few interesting stories about life in the public schools. Ron also told her dad that she had recently started work on her master's degree, taking classes a couple of evenings a week. He told her how proud of her he was.

"What about you, Maria?" Ron asked.

Maria froze a moment. "What do you mean?"

"What about your family? Where did you grow up?"

"No family," she told them. "Just me. Born in Chicago. Grew up mostly there and several boarding schools. College. Military. Then into government service."

Grant glanced at his wife, both noting the lack of detail. "And that's where you and dad met?"

"Eventually. I knew who he was, of course, but I spent several years working my way up in the organization before we actually worked together," she told them.

When everyone had finished, Grant stood and started to clear the table. Veronica waved him off. "You go back in the other room and talk. I'll get this cleaned up," she told them.

"I'll give you a hand," Maria told her.

She started to protest, then nodded. "Thanks."

"Hey, Jake. Let's show your grandpa the newest addition to the train set," Grant told his son, leading the way into the other room. Nick leaned over and kissed her lightly before following.

"Thanks for talking to Jake like you did," Veronica commented as she pulled storage containers out of the cabinet. "We've told him all that before, but maybe if he keeps hearing it from enough different people, he'll believe it,"

"You're welcome. I realized after that I might have been poking my nose where I had no business doing so."

"It's okay. You have good instincts."

The two women made quick work of getting the leftovers stored away, then started rinsing the dishes and loading up the dishwasher,

Maria finally spoke. "Which bothers you more? The race thing or the age thing?"

The other woman started to protest, then shook her head. "Yesterday, I would have lectured about how open minded I am and about how none of that matters."

"And today?"

"I guess when we're talking about someone I love, I'm a little more concerned," she admitted. "Either situation presents some challenges." She studied Maria thoughtfully. "Probably the age thing," she finally told her.

"Why's that?"

"I think the race difference is less of a personal concern. I bothers me more because of all the small minded people I know are out there and how they react. We know a few mixed race couples and I've seen the looks and heard some of the comments people think they have a right to make. Then there's the stuff mixed race kids have to put up with."

"There won't be any kids involved," Maria assured her. "We've had that discussion. As for what people say or think..."

"Yeah, I know that's never been a big deal for dad."

"Me, either."

"That's good."

"So. The age difference."

Ron studied her. "How old are you, anyway?"

"According to your dad, you and I are about the same age," Maria told her.

"And that doesn't bother you? That he's old enough to be your father?"

"No, it doesn't bother me. I never really got to be a kid, so age has never been a big deal for me. And it doesn't bother him. Why does it bother you?"

"I guess it worries me," she clarified. "You're young and very attractive. You could probably have your choice of men. Don't get me wrong. I love my dad, but he's no matinee idol. He's hard headed and abrupt. Some people say cold, even. I just don't want to see him get hurt if you get a better offer."

Maria shook her head. "That's not going to happen. Those other men you think I could have? They always seem to find me intimidating. Nick doesn't. Nor does he intimidate me. He's to the point. No flattery or fluff. If he says something, I know he means it. We have that in common. Your father is the most amazing man I've ever know, Veronica. I've told him things about myself that I've never told anyone. Horrible things."

She took a deep breath and looked the other woman in the eye. "I wasn't entirely truthful when I said I didn't have any family. I should have said I have no family I have anything to do with. My father is a sick, twisted asshole who I cut myself off from as soon as I knew I could. A few months ago, we ran into him during the course of a business transaction,. Even though neither of us acknowledged our relationship, it brought back some old nightmares."

Shaking her head, she continued. "Nick just held me. Listened to me. And he didn't walk away. Even knowing the darkest parts of me, he didn't walk away, Veronica."

"And he won't. He loves you, Maria. I'll admit, I was surprised when I saw you. You were not at all what I expected dad's new girlfriend to be. But what really surprised me is the difference I see in him. He's happy, Maria. Happier than I've ever seen him."

Maria started to say something, but she continued. "I know that he loves us. Kyle and I never doubted that. And we know that he loves his grandkids. He's a really good dad and grandfather, even though he probably doesn't think so. But there was still a restlessness about him. It's not there anymore. He's found what he was missing and it's you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. He loves you. Just don't hurt him."

"And I love him. Admitting that was the scariest think I've ever done, and I've faced some pretty terrifying things in my life. And I will never deliberately let him get hurt."

The continued working in silence for several minutes, then Veronica cleared her throat. "You were talking about getting hurt a few months back. Was that work related?"

Maria nodded.

"I guess it's pretty dangerous, what you and dad do?"

"It can be," the other woman confirmed. "But so can most things in life. Driving can be dangerous. Crossing the street can be dangerous. Teaching school can be dangerous."

Veronica shrugged. "In spite of the news stories, violence in the schools is actually pretty rare. I doubt you can say that about wherever it is you work."

"At this point, we're both more likely to be sending others in to deal with the dangerous stuff, but he's not going to back away from what needs to be done just because of the risk."

"Figures."

"Look. He takes risks, but he's not careless about it. He's a survivor. If there's a way to get through something that seems impossible, he's going to find it. I know that there's always the possibility of something happening to him, but it won't be because he didn't try," Maria told her.

Veronica nodded. "I know. I just worry about him."

"Me, too."

They finished cleaning the kitchen, then went and found the men. They had moved out to the driveway where they were taking turns shooting baskets. Nick glanced at his daughter, then to Maria. She smiled and stretched up to kiss him.

"You play ball?" Jake asked her.

"A little," she told him, holding out her hands for the ball. He passed it to her. She bounced it a couple of times, then turned and sunk a perfect three pointer.

The boy grabbed the ball and tossed it back to her.

Another bounce another three-pointer.

Veronica walked over and wrapped her arms around her father.

"I think you should keep her, dad."

He laughed and hugged her back.

"That's the plan, kiddo. That's my plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes another chapter. Thank you so much for your time. I sincerely hope you enjoyed the meeting and would love to know what you thought. I had to redo the first scene, because I had it worked out in my head, only to realize I was using storyline from one of my other stories. (Phil, meeting and getting to know Jen's kids) At least, I realized it before I actually got it down on paper,. Hopefully, this worked. 
> 
> I think the next part of Stroll is next in line in my brain. I hope to have it ready in the next week or so. (Right. You know how that goes, don't you, dear readers.) 
> 
> I'm grateful for my readers. You were one of the blessings I thought of at Thanksgiving.


	28. Revisiting Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days, it just seems like one bad memory after another.

Risks 28

 

“Remind me why we have to have these meetings?” Clint asked, propping his feet up on the table.

“Because it was decided that incorporating was the most efficient way to be able to do what we want to do and board meetings are a requirement,” Pepper explained.

“And you, as it happens, are all members of the board,” Darcy continued.

“Bored is right,” Tony grumbled.

“So shut the hell up so we can get it over and done with,” Fury growled. “We've all got better things to do with our time.”

“Gee, thanks,” Darcy spit back, glaring at him.

“Other things,” Maria offered, kicking him lightly under the table. 

Pepper jumped in again. “It's just that you and Maribel keep everything with the Avengers Initiative, Inc. running so smoothly that our approval seems a mere formality,” she told the younger woman.

“But a legally required formality,” Maribel reminded them.

“Fine,” Natasha grumbled.

Maria fixed each of the others with a glare, then turned back to Darcy. 

“What else?” she asked.

The meeting proceeded quickly, everyone anxious to get it wrapped up so they could get back to their other pursuits.

“Final order of business,” Darcy stated, 

There were several sighs of relief.

“Physicals.” She glanced around the table. “Dr. Watkins has requested that each of you stop by the medical center for a consultation. So far, he has had how many responses?” asked Maribel.

The woman looked down at her notes. “Two,” she replied. “Ms. Potts and Doctor Banner.”

There were numerous mumbled excuses about how busy everyone had been. “Besides,” Clint added. “He's treated both of us before back when he was with SHIELD.”

“That's been quite a few years,” Darcy reminded them, “And I'm sure some things have changed in that time.”

“Doesn't he have access to our medical records?” Nat commented. “Surely JARVIS can get whatever information he might need from Dr. Carlyle.”

“He could, but he'd really like to meet with each of you. See what might not be in the records. Get familiar with each of you. Let Ms Sanchez get to know your medical issues as well,” Maribel told them, “So that they'll have a better idea of when something's really wrong with you,”

“I can simply make it an order for the SHIELD people,” Nick growled.

“You can, I'd rather not have to resort to that,” Darcy replied. “Besides, who's going to order you?”

“Maria!” everyone suggested.

The brunette grinned at him, then turned her attention back to the head of the table. “I do find it interesting, though,” she commented.

“What?”

“If Pepper and Banner are the only ones who have been down to medical...”

Maribel nodded.

“That means that you and Ms Watkins haven't been seen either.”

Several of the others around the table turned their own gazes to the two women.

“Oh, but we're not exactly members of the team,” Darcy protested.

“Yes, you are.”

“The team is the six of you,” she said, pointing at the frontline members.

“What about Hill and Fury?” Natasha asked.

“Well, yeah. Them and Coulson. May. Rhodey. They contribute a lot of intel and coordinate operations with other organizations and governments.”

“And we wouldn't be nearly as effective without their contributions,” Steve added.

“Right.”

“And as the CEO of the company that provides our training? Our weapons? Equipment?” He continued. “Doesn't that make you equally valuable?”

While Darcy thought about that, Maribel came up with her own excuse. 

“Ezra has made it a policy not to treat family members.”

“Exactly why you need to let Jessica get to know you,” Bruce countered. 

“I just wanted to ask about something for my heartburn,” Pepper said. “Other than serving on the board, I'm not really a part of the team.”

“The purpose of hiring medical personnel was to look out for the well being of the Avengers,” Nick reminded her. “Your well being has a decided affect on his,” he said, nodding towards Tony, “So you are included as well.” Under the table, he laced his fingers with Maria's.

“Okay. Let's just decide here and now that anyone who lives or works here, part time or full time, may make use of the medical facilities on site,” Darcy declared. After a moment, she looked around the table. “If everyone thinks that would be okay?”

“That's your decision to make, Darcy,” Maria reminded her. “You're the boss here.”

“Right.” The younger woman still sounded like there was a question in her voice.

Maribel nodded. “I think that's the way to go with this. Primarily, you wanted someone to be familiar with the...shall we say 'unique' characteristics of certain team members, everyone in general is in good health and will have little need for medical attention, we hope.”

Everyone nodded agreement. 

“Letting them handle the routine medical needs of the rest of you will be more convenient. Should you wake up feeling puny, rather than having to call your physician, make an appointment and get to it, you can simply stop in, get a quick check, find out if it's something that just needs to run it's course or if you need some medication, and get back to what you need to do.”

More nods.

“More patients will also help to keep Ezra busy, which is a good thing. There can be...issues...when my husband gets bored.”

“Issues?” Pepper asked. “What sort of issues are you talking about?”

“Nothing serious,” Nick assured her. “The good doctor tends to be a bit of a prankster when he has too much time on his hands.”

“And I have the feeling Ms Sanchez might be a willing partner in crime,” Bruce added. 

“Indeed. I have noticed they have very similar senses of humor,” Maribel agreed with a smile.

“So I have agreements that everyone will be stopping by the medical center for a once over with Dr Watkins and Nurse Sanchez,” Darcy stated.

There were mumbles from the gathered team members. 

“I'll take that as affirmatives.” She turned to her assistant. “If you would let them know that you and I will be down as soon as the meeting concludes. And the others will be in sometime today.”

In spite of the grumbles of protest, Maribel sent off the text, the response coming quickly..

“Says they're looking forward to seeing everyone,” she told them.

“I think that's everything,” the young CEO said, looking through her notes one last time, then around the table. “Any one else have anything we need to cover?”

“Copies of training schedules have been sent to everyone,” Steve called out as everyone stood and started making their way to the door. 

“Coming, Maribel?” Darcy asked her assistant.

“In a moment,” she answered. “I need a word with Commander Hill.”

Maria turned to her with a questioning look.

She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the agent. “We've received several messages from a Detective Andrews with the Chicago Police Department. He wants to talk with you about a case he's investigating and gave a case number for you to reference when you call him.”

Nick watched as she took the number, thanking the other woman. After everyone except Nick and the Starks had left the room, she eyed her lover curiously. “I wonder what a Chicago police detective needs to talk to me about.”

“I can't imagine,” he answered her.

“Me either,” Tony added.

“Guess there's one way to find out,” she commented. “Okay if I call from here?” 

“Fine,” Pepper replied. “Do you want us to leave?”

Maria shook her head, asking JARVIS to put the call through. 

“Detective Abernathy,” he answered.

She introduced herself and gave him the case file.

“Ah, yes. Ms. Hill. Thank you for calling. You are a difficult woman to get a hold of.”

“Impossible to get ahold of it I want to be,” she answered.

He paused a moment, not sure how to respond to that, then continued. “I appreciate you getting back with me. I'm hoping you might be able to help me out with a case I'm investigating. Actually, a series of incidents.”

“I'm sorry,” Maria told him. “I thought you were in Chicago.”

“I am.”

“My primary residences are in New York and DC,” she told him, puzzlement in her voice. “I don't think I've been to Chicago in several years. I think you have the wrong person.”

“Perhaps,” he said, though he sounded confident. “Does the name Augustus von Drake mean anything to you?”

She waited a moment, before replying. “No. I don't think so.”

“Gavin Walsh?”

Another pause. “Perhaps.”

“Perhaps?”

“It sounds vaguely familiar, but I'm not sure. How am I supposed to know these men?”

“Mr. Walsh is a financial advisor. Has a firm here. Von Drake is his right hand man.”

“A financial advisor. It's possible...” She paused as though thinking. “I've recently been involved in some meetings with financial firms on behalf of the Avengers. It's possible that his firm was one of those, but I'd have to check to be sure.”

“The Avengers?” he asked. “As in THE Avengers?”

Tony smirked.

“As in Captain America and Thor?” he continued.

Tony's grin slipped slightly.

Maria couldn't resist teasing him slightly. “And Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. Yeah, those Avengers.” When Stark stuck his tongue out at her, she added. “Iron Man.”

“You work for the Avengers, then.”

“Not exactly,” she explained. “It's more in a consultant role.”

“So, what do you do?”

“Let's just say it involves international security and leave it at that,” she answered.

“And if I don't want to leave it at that?” he asked, sounding irritated.

“Anything else is above your pay grade, detective,” she told him, her voice steely.

“You don't even know my pay grade, Ms Hill,” he countered.

“No, I don't. But I do know the names of the handful of people who have the right to ask me about my job and you are not one of them.”

“Ah,” the man at the other end of the line commented. 

“Ah?”

“Men in black.”

She glanced down at her catsuit, then over at Nick and shrugged, a small smile on her face.

“You know? The black helicopters? Guys in black suits? Show up when weird things happen, hang around for a little while, say nothing happened, then disappear.”

She grunted noncommitally. “According to my records, it looks like we did meet with Mr. Walsh and Mr. van Drake.” She gave him the meeting details, then continued. “I still don't understand why you're talking to me. It was a one time meeting and it was months ago.”

“Actually, I'm not entirely sure myself,” he admitted. “Both men have reported a number of odd incidents over the last few months. Being followed. Break ins where things were supposedly moved around, but nothing taken. Phone calls. Home electronics issues. Basically, minor things, for the most part. Until several weeks ago when van Drake was seriously injured.”

“Injured how?”

“Beaten,” he clarified. “Spent several weeks in a coma. We were finally able to talk to him a few days back. At first, he said he had no ideas who could be responsible. After a few days, though, he gave us your name.”

“My name?”

“Wouldn't give us a reason, at first. Walsh said that it could be because the business deal went badly and you were quite upset about it. Would that be accurate?” he asked.

“No, it wouldn't,” she told him. “There never was a business deal. We were in discussion with numerous firms about representation. We chose to eliminate some and move forward with others based on how well we felt they would meet out needs. I really had no personal thoughts about any of them.”

“What about a personal relationship with Mr. Walsh?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“According to Mr von Drake, Walsh is your father and you've got a major grudge against him over some imagined childhood slights.”

Pepper looked over at her with wide eyes while Tony started frantically typing away on his keyboard. Maria waved casually at him.

“My father?” She sounded surprised. “Where would he get an idea like that?”

“So, he's not?”

“No. I never knew my parents. Grew up in the foster care system,” she told him. “The only time I even met the man was at our meeting. What did Mr. Walsh have to say about that?”

“Said he had no idea what he was talking about. Funny thing, though. Couple of days later, von Drake changed his story. Claims he doesn't remember telling us that and says it must have been the head injury talking.”

“Interesting,” Maria replied.

“I thought so, too,” the detective told her. 

“When did this happen?” she asked. “The assault, specifically,” she asked, looking at Nick, then Tony. When he gave her the date, she nodded knowingly.

“I don't suppose you can recall offhand where you were on that day?” 

“Actually, I can. That was a few days before Tony Stark's wedding and I spent that entire week with his fiancee and several other friends getting the final preparations made. You can probably confirm that with her social secretary.”

She looked questioningly at Pepper, who nodded.

“Stark wedding, huh? Guess that's a pretty good alibi. Sorry to have bothered you, but we have so little to go on here that we pretty well have to follow up on any lead we get, no matter how odd it may seem,” he said.

“I understand, and I'm sorry that I can't be of more help,” she told him.

“Me, too. Thanks for your time, Ms Hill. I'll be in touch if I have any further questions,” he replied, ending the call.

“Seems like he would have checked on that...about Walsh being your father?” Pepper probed.

“I'm sure he did,” Maria replied.

“Interestingly enough,” Tony told them, looking up from his computer. “There's no record of him ever having had a child. No record of a Maria Walsh ever attending school, receiving medical care, having a passport, or even being born.”

“Good,” she said with a satisfied nod.

“We had all that information scrubbed when she joined SHIELD, then went back and rechecked and did some more detailing when she moved up to the second chair,” Nick explained. 

“You do that for all agents?” Tony asked.

“Not always,” the director explained. “Depending on what type of work the agent is doing, we sometimes scrub their pasts to keep their families safe. Sometimes, it's to give them a new start from a bad situation.” He shrugged. “Sometimes it's just for the hell of it.” 

“If Tony's not finding anything, it's a sure sign that Abernathy didn't either.”

“Your people did good,” the other man acknowledged somewhat reluctantly. Nick walked over to stand next to him, curious about the searches he had conducted.

Pepper stood up, grimacing as she rubbed her expanding stomach.

“You okay?” Maria asked.

“Fine,” the other woman replied pulling at her shirt. “I've been resisting going into maternity clothes, but I'm thinking it's time to bite the bullet and do it. I haven't really put on much weight, but nothing fits right anymore. Mostly, it's my boobs that seem to be getting bigger.”

“I'm sure Tony doesn't mind that much,” Maria commented with a grin.

“Problem is, they're so sore. Wearing a bra hurts, but not wearing a bra hurts, too. And I feel like I'm bumping them and my stomach into everything. I'm tired ALL the time. If I go too long without eating, I start trying to hurl. Then, there's the peeing. It seems like I'm needing to go all the time. And it's only going to get worse. I'm not even half way through yet.”

Maria gave her a wry look. “Sounds like fun.”

Pepper looked at her, startled. “Oh, it is. Mostly. It's an amazing experience. Especially when we hear the heartbeat or see ultrasound pictures. It has it's trials, but the good stuff more than makes up for the negative. I don't know why I'm complaining.”

“It's okay,” Maria shrugged. “Sometimes, you just need to vent.”

“Thanks.” She smiled slyly. “You can vent to me when it's your turn.”

She received a loud snort in response. “No worries there. That won't be happening.”

“No little HillFurys in the plans?”

Maria shook her head. “Kids are just not a good choice for me. For us. My childhood was so screwed up, I'd probably do even worse than my father did.”

“But you turned out to be a pretty amazing person.”

“Thanks. Besides, the jobs not only keep us busy pretty much round the clock, they put us at risk and do the same to the people we care about. Then there's the fact that we're both older and set in our ways. I'm not up for that much change. And Nick's already got grown kids and half grown grandkids.”

The other woman nodded. “I remember him saying something about you being about the same age as his daughter. How many kids does he have?”

“Two. The daughter and a son who's a couple of years older. He has two girls, Veronica and her husband have a son.”

“You've met them?”

“I met his son several months ago. He's a doctor and was here in New York for a conference. Then, we were both on the west coast a few weeks back and stopped in to visit his daughter and her family.” She noticed the gleam in Pepper's eyes and rolled her own. “Yeah, I know. Meeting the family is pretty serious stuff.”

The SI CEO studied Nick for several moments, then turned back to Maria. She reached out and took her hand with a gentle squeeze and a smile. 

“Good. You two deserve it.”

Just then, Maria's phone beeped and she pulled it out to check the message.

“Darcy says she and Ms Watkins are just about finished in medical and do we want to head down next?” she asked Nick.

“Not really,” he grumbled. “Don't I have something else I need to be doing?”

“Not for a couple of hours.”

He sighed. “I suppose we should.”

“Should be quick,” she told him consolingly. “He's treated us both before and has access to all out medical records.” Looping her arm through his, they said their goodbyes to the Starks and headed down to the medical center.

When they arrived Maribel and Darcy were still in the room, talking with Ezra and Jessica. They all turned to greet the couple when they entered.

“Looks like you have new victims...I mean, patients,” Darcy commented with a teasing grin.

“We'll leave you to them,” Maribel said, nodding in their direction as she started to head out.

“Just a moment,” the doctor called to her. When she turned, a question on her face, he took her hand and pulled her close. He leaned in, kissing her gently. After several moments, she laughed lightly and pushed him away.

“Stop that, you ridiculous old goat. Our boss is here,” she told him.

“I'll let it go this time,” Darcy told them, trying to look stern. That lasted about five seconds until she broke into a huge smile. “You guys are just so adorable. You help me remember what I'm holding out for,” she told them. 

With a blush and a shake of her head, Maribel pushed the younger woman towards the door. “We have work to do, Miss Lewis, and so does everyone else.”

Ezra watched his wife walk away, then turned to the two agents. 

“Fury and Hill. Who's first?” he asked, looking at them over the top of his glasses.

They looked at each other and shrugged. “Guess I'll get it over with,” Nick told them, shrugging out of his coat and handing it to Maria. He hopped up onto the table and JARVIS started a complete scan while the doctor pulled up his medical records.

“You want me to wait outside?” Maria asked.

“I don't have a problem with you staying, if you want to,” he told her.

Ezra looked from one to the other. “You're both okay with anything that might be said?”

They both nodded.

“Let's see. If memory serves, we touched on several things back in my SHIELD days. Too much stress. Not enough rest. Bad eating habits. Too much coffee. Too many antacids and headache tablets. Too many cigarettes.”

“I have stopped smoking,” Nick told him. When the doctor looked up at him, he amended. “Mostly. Still enjoy the occasional cigar, but haven't had a cigarette in a couple of years now.”

“That's something anyway, I suppose.”

He continued studying the scan results, pointing out a few things to Jessica. When he instructed the woman to perform a manual blood pressure check, JARVIS spoke up.

“I assure you, Dr. Watkins, all my systems are checked, rechecked, and calibrated multiple times per second. There is no need for you to resort to technology so primitive it could barely even be considered technology. All readings are entirely accurate.”

“No need to get your knickers in a twist, J.”

“'I have no need or 'knickers.' Dr. Watkins. Twisted or otherwise.”

“Circuits, then.”

“Nor do I have circuits in the traditional sense.”

“Get your feelings hurt,” he tried grinning at the others.

“Also, something I do not possess. My observation was simply to prevent you wasting time by repeating tasks that had already been completed. Time that has now been wasted anyway by this pointless conversation.”

“I trust your numbers, J. But I need to trust my hands and my mind and my low tech equipment, too. There are going to be times I don't have access to you and I have to be confident that I'm reading the situation correctly. This lets me 'calibrate' myself, so to speak,” he explained to the AI as he put his stethoscope on and motioned for Nick to remove his shirt. 

“Wise thought,” the AI finally told him. 

After spending several moments listening to his heart and breathing, the doctor nodded. “Sounds better now that you're not smoking a pack a day. Or more.” He draped the instrument back around his neck, then turned his attention to Nick's chest.

“This is new,” he commented, tapping at the scar left by a sniper's bullet.

“Couple of years,” Nick told him with a shrug.

“The others are a lot older,” Jessica commented.

“Shrapnel,” Ezra said.

She nodded. “I know. My dad has a few like that on his back.”

Ezra raised an eyebrow.

“Her dad and I served in the same unit. We saw the grenade land and were pushing everyone to cover. He was shoving me down when it went off.”

The young woman cocked her head. “Funny. The way he tells it, you were pulling him to safety when it exploded.”

Nick shrugged. “Does it really matter?”

“It does to the people he was able to come home to,” she told him softly.

“We both made it home. Thanks to the medics who were able to patch us up.”

Ezra nodded. “They did well, considering the situation they were in. Unfortunately, they were deep in enemy territory and it was several days before they could get them out. By the time they got them to a proper medical facility, some of the wounds had started to close up. Bones started to heal.” 

He looked at Nick's scans, pointing a few things out to Jessica. 

“Still got the eye?” he asked, looking to the man on the table.

“Still there,” Fury replied, sliding the patch off. 

The doctor stepped close, examining the ruined orb and running light fingers over the facial bones. “No changes in vision? Pressure? Pain?”

“Nope.”

“Most of the supporting bone structure was damaged,” he explained to the nurse. “The amount of bone splinters and the scar tissue that had already started forming made surgery a risky proposition, so a decision was made to just keep an eye on things and act if needed.”

She nodded her understanding. 

“Prostate exam and colonoscopy?” the doctor asked.

Nick's gaze darted over to Maria, then he sighed. “All current,” he told them.

Maria grinned. “No more embarrassing than when I'll get asked about my pap smear and mammogram,” she told him. “Both done in the last six months, by the way,” she added.

His exam complete, he hopped off the table, pulling his shirt back on as his fiancee removed her jacket and moved to take his place. While JARVIS ran his scans, the doctor looked at her records.

“We have a lot of similar issues with our Deputy Director as we do with the Director. High stress. A lot of bad habits about eating, sleeping, and exercise.”

“I'm not smoking any more, either,” she told him.

“You never did, did you?” he asked. 

“No. But I'm still not.”

He watched her a moment, then shook his head.

“How are you dealing with the claustrophobia issues?”

Nick gave her a curious look, which she ignored.

“I deal with what I need to deal with,” she told him.

“Menstrual cramping? I notice you still haven't had surgery.”

“Fine. No problem.”

“Really?” Nick commented, and Ezra looked up.

“Not much,” she amended. “It's only bad every 6 or 8 months or so and only for a day or two. I don't thinks it's bad enough to want to commit to all that surgery would involve.”

The doctor motioned Jessica close. He pointed to an area of her scan.

“The patient experienced long term sexual abuse starting from an early age.”

Maria noted his switch to using 'the patient' instead of her name, allowing her to distance herself from what he was saying. Nick stepped close, lifting her chin until she looked him in the eye. He kissed her gently, the held her gaze, hoping she knew that none of that mattered to him.

“That included a forced abortion under unsanitary conditions resulting in a severe infection that has left extensive scarring of the reproductive system. Due to the scarring, patient experiences painful pms symptoms and irregular cycles. Getting pregnant is highly unlikely. Surgical options have been discussed, but patient has chosen to manage symptoms with medication and has stated no intention to have children.”

Nick kept his forehead pressed against Maria's, her hands wrapped in his. 

“Then, we have the scar tissue on the back. Have you had any problems there, Agent Hill?” Dr Watkins asked, clearly relieved to be moving to a less sensitive subject.

“No,” she replied. “Maybe a couple of spots where it pulls a little, but I don't even think about it most of the time.”

“May I look?”

With a shrug, she pulled her shirt over her head. She head Jessica gasp slightly as she reached back and unfastened her bra.

“Like me to hold those for you?” Nick asked, eyeing her breasts with a leer.

He got the laugh he was looking for as the doctor gently ran his fingers over the scars, his face grim.

“Looks a whole lot better than the first time you saw it, Ezra,” Nick told him.

“I suppose,” he agreed. “Though I wish I had been able to do a better job of it.”

"You did the best you could with what you had to work with," Maria reminded him.

“Was that a whip?” Jess asked.

“It was,” Nick told her. “Bastard considered himself something of an expert.” He pulled Maria's hand to his mouth, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. “We had finally tracked down a particularly nasty weapons dealer we had been trying to following.”

“He had been moving his compound, always seeming to be one step ahead of us,” Maria contributed.

“There were also a number of disappearances from some of the nearby villages. Primarily young women and children,” Ezra said. “The ones that were found...let's just say even some hardened operatives had to avert their eyes.”

Nick picked up the tale again. “We finally found them and managed to get a team inside. They were laying charges so we could blow the whole thing. One of our guys got captured. A couple of threats and he was ready to give up our whole team. Agent Hill took him out, even though she knew it would probably mean capture and torture for herself.”

“I just needed to keep them distracted long enough for our team to finish their work,” she said.

“After Malik let his men...have their fun...he had her strung up from the roof and pulled out his whip. It was a game for him, apparently, to see how long he make someone suffer. She kept his attention long enough for the others to finish up before they were discovered,” Nick continued. “The scum started scattering like the cockroaches they were, trying to escape. Our main focus was getting their leader taken down. Except for Phil. Once he knew the guy was trapped, he shifted his focus to getting Maria out.”

“Even though it meant going against orders,” the doctor told his nurse.

Nick nodded. “Yeah. Orders were to get in, complete the mission, and get out. Take no unnecessary risks. Those two could never seem to remember that. Neither would leave the other behind.”

Jessica gave him a knowing smile. “And yet, you continued to send them on jobs together.”

“You noticed that, too,” Ezra commented.

“Anyway,” Nick continued, ignoring their interruption, “he managed to get to her in the confusion, got her down, took Malik out, and got her back to medical where Doc got her patched up.”

“Like trying to sew together pieces of raw meat in some places,” he mumbled.

“It may not be pretty, but it kept me alive,” Maria told him. 

He nodded for her to get dressed. “So you could go back for more.”

“It's what we do.”

After pulling her shirt on, Maria let her hair down so she could collect the loose strands back into her usual neat bun. A tendril snagged on her necklace and Jessica reached over to help untangle it. While the deputy director took care of her task, the other woman stepped close to study the slender chain. 

Feeling the other woman watching her, she glanced up. “Sorry. Do you mind?”

Maria shrugged and she continued her examination, her hand sliding down to lift the ring that the chain supported as well.

“My mom came from a long line of jewelry artists. I didn't inherit the talent, but I can still appreciate a nice piece when I see it. And those are really nice,” she said with a smile.

Hill looked down at the ring. “I suppose. I don't really even remember where it came from.”

“Bull,” Jessica answered with a snort. “A woman doesn't just select a random ring out of her jewelry box, thread a chain through it, and put it around her neck. When you do something like that...and a chain clearly designed to match the ring...it's pretty special.” Her considering gaze slid from Maria to Nick, then back. “One might even speculate that it could be an engagement ring.”

Maria dropped it down her shirt, staring coolly at the other woman. “One may speculate whatever one wishes, as long as one is careful to keep such speculations to oneself.”

Jessica laughed. “I usually do. I'm just saying...someone has a really good eye for jewelry. Even if he only has one eye.”

The agent laughed. “Agreed.”

Exams complete, Nick and Maria returned to their quarters to collect their belongings before heading to headquarters for the day. She noted his rigid posture and clenched jaw and walked over, running a gentle hand down his arm.

“What's wrong?”

He looked at her a moment, then shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Liar.”

The corner of his lip twitched slightly.

“Yeah. I suppose so. But I can't really say much when you're so calm and collected.”

“About what?”

“All that stuff this morning,” he finally said, anger tingeing his voice. “Your father. Von Drake. Malik. All the memories that had to drag up for you. It just gets to me, thinking about all the horrible things they put you through, Maria. I just wish that I could do something. Fix it. Wipe it all away.”

“But you can't,” she told him, sliding her arms around him. “The past is done. We can't change it. Besides, if I hadn't gone through that, I wouldn't be who I am or be able to do the things I have to do. I suppose it may be a bit arrogant, but I like to think that I'm where I am for a reason. It wasn't pleasant getting here, but maybe I can do some good that I wouldn't have been able to if my life had been different.”

“I know,” he replied, his arms tightening around her. “I love who you are. I just hate what it took to get you here.”

“And I love that about you,” she answered, stretching up to kiss him.

“I just feel bad. I'm ready to hit something, and you're standing strong and going on.”

“I have to, Nick. I have no choice. There are things that I have to do, so that means not thinking about all that stuff right now.”

He nodded. “Just shove it in the closet and lock it away.”

He felt her tremble and looked down at her.

“Box. I shove it in a box. No closet.” 

“Okay,” he agreed. “No closets.”

She sighed, then looked up at him. “Closets are for punishment. Dark closets. That lock from the outside,” she whispered.

She felt him tense again, briefly, before he gently pulled her close again and rested his chin on the top of her head.

“I'm sorry. Sorry that you've had to overcome so much. You amaze me, Maria Hill.”

She relaxed for a few moments, then pushed away. 

“Not really so amazing. I can push it all away for now, but it's all going to be waiting. The next time I go to sleep, it will all be there.”

He leaned forward to kiss her.

“Then, so will I.”

**Author's Note:**

> So? Thoughts? I know there's a big age difference, but I could see this working.
> 
> By the way, more couples and characters will be added as the story progresses, so don't give up on it just because your favorites aren't listed yet.


End file.
